Light, Shadow, and Twilight
by LunaOfTheAbyss
Summary: It's been a year since the events of "Once Upon a Stormy Night", and reminiscing thoughts and a heartfelt wish induced by a certain birthday gift lead Evienne back into Hyrule. Adventures are sure to happen! LinkXOC romance,
1. Welcome to Ordon Village

**Okay, so here's the first chapter. Hope it turns out good.**

**P.S.- The words within the -------- lines correspond to a scene playing out.**

**

* * *

Evi's POV**

I lay in bed, awake but still. The sun's rays shining through my bedroom window, and onto my face. I stared out at a small table by my bed, but only really acknowledging a small object on it. A memento given to me by a friend. His name was Link. See, half a year ago, during a harsh storm, I was, you can say, kidnapped, into the world of Zelda, Hyrule to be exact. But that's a different tale.

I picked up the small shining object, and smiled. Saria's Ocarina. I held it close to me, reminiscing my days of the past.

"I'm happy it's all over, but so sad it had to end.. I'm just sorry I had nothing to give to you.."

My little moment was suddenly interrupted by the sound of my room door creaking open. I panicked, throwing up the covers and crawling inside.

"o you..." I heard from a soft voice, only hearing part of what I guess was a whole sentence.

I breathed steadily and made small snoring noises, hoping who ever it was would leave. There was silence, then another creak, and small steps.

"day to you..." said the small voice, getting closer, louder.

I groaned and sat up, greeted by a smiling child.

"Happy birthday, Dear Evi, happy birthday to you!" sang the small girl in front of me.

Her name is Rosaline. She's 12 and very optimistic, but she's also my little sister. She has shoulder-length brown hair, and light brown eyes. She shared my same love for The Legend of Zelda, and Link, but I never really mentioned anything of what had happened to her. I doubt she would believe me anyway.

Though she had been getting suspicious as to why I had a blue tunic and an ocarina that resembled Saria's in every way. Not to mention I've been trying to suppress the now hardly controllable shadow powers those damn sages were so kind to let me keep as punishment. Pssh! Apparently, it's a bad thing to save Hyrule...even if I did put it in peril in the process...

"You remembered, how great." I said sarcastically.

"Why aren't you excited? You're finally sixteen! Isn't that a good thing?"

I yawned and fell back on my bed, "Eh, whatever. Age is but a number."

She pouted at me and shifted a bit to the side, holding her arms out to me. A small rectangle wrapped in blue checkered paper occupied her palms.

"What's that you got there?" I asked, sitting back up.

She smiled at my stupid question, "Your present, duh!"

I glared at her for using that sort of 80-90's language, took the gift and shook it, receiving a small rattle.

"Oh. My. Gosh. It's a bomb isn't it?" I joked, pushing the box to her.

She laughed lightly and pushed the box back in my direction, "Just open it will you?"

I sighed and ripped the paper as slowly as possible, knowing that it pissed my sister off. When I finally did unwrap it, I hugged my sister.

"This is awesome! You're the best!"

She laughed a bit, "I knew you really wanted it, so I thought, 'What the heck.' Anyway, I'll leave you alone, I gotta go somewhere with Mom anyways. Have fun then." she said, walking to the door and out my room.

The door opened again and Rosaline poked her head in.

"And Sis, you NEED a haircut." with that, she left.

What does she know? Always choppin' off her locks! I tied my hair in a neat bun at the top of my head and put my Zora Tunic cap over my head to cover it. I already wore the blue shirt, over an under-top of my own, and the leggings, rolled to my knees, as pj's anyways.

I sat back and admired the box. It's image was slit in half. One half was a dull golden color with Link staring off in the distance. The other half was a dull silver with the picture of a snarling blue-eyed wolf. The top center read, 'The Legend of Zelda, Twilight Princess.' It was the Gamecube version.

I fell on the floor next to my Gamecube and popped open the disc cover. I opened the game box, carefully took out the disc, and placed it in the console. I pushed the power button and grabbed my control.

One of those warnings came up, I ignored it and pressed start. The logos came up, followed by the start screen. It was sunset, and Link was riding Epona through the sunset.

I pressed start again and the file selection screen came up. I left it at default settings, file name Link and horse name Epona. The screen went black, but after a few second, a scene began to play out.

---------

There was a beautiful spring. Waterfall spilling onto smaller ledges that gracefully spread the water to the land below them.

The scene slowly scrolled down and words with a glowing yellow aura spelled themselves out on a decorative speech box.

"Tell me... Do you ever feel a strange sadness as dusk falls?"

There were two men sitting about a foot away from the water, but nevertheless looking straight into it's beauty.

One man was dressed in dark green clothing, a long sleeved shirt with short pants and dark brown sandals. A white band around his head and waist, a stord strapped across his back pointed to his right, his head decorated with short locks of dusty blond hair. He seemed to be older looking.

The other man wore a long white sleeveless shirt, though a green long sleeve sewed on the left arm, his waist wrapped in a blue and orange belt, light brown pants, and matching sandals that tied at his ankles. His head was also covered in dusty blond locks, but they were more wild.

Only their backs could I see.

"They say it's the only time when our world intersects with theirs... The only time we can feel the lingering regrets of spirits who have left our world."

The scene changed to a quick view of the older looking man, then to half of the younger ones head.

"That is why loneliness always pervades the hour of twilight... But enough talk of sadness... I have a favor to ask of you, Link."

Link?

"I was supposed to deliver something to the royal family of Hyrule the day after tomorrow..."

The scene moved up, and the young man turned his head in my direction.

He had beautiful blue eyes, a serene smile. He looked like the Link I once met, but different somehow.

"Yes, it was a task set to me by the mayor, but...would you go in my stead? You have...never been to hyrule, right?"

Link's look changed to that of ambition.

"In the kingdom of Hyrule there is a great castle, and around it is Castle Town, a community far bigger than our little village. ...And far bigger than Hyrule is the rest of the world the gods created."

"You should look upon it all with your own eyes."

The man stood, Link's eyes followed him.

"It is getting late... We should head back to the village. I will talk to the mayor about this matter."

They both stood, and walked to a great horse who I guess was Epona. They walked over a long bridge, where at the end the man closed a gate behind them. They passed another, smaller, spring, the screen was black, they stopped at what looked like a tree house.

The man walked away from Link and two a woman and small child. He patted the childs head and walked away. The child looked back at Link and smiled, whereas Link returned the smile.

After a while another person came up, but there face was not shown. They walked toward Epona, and spirited her away.

Another game while later, a buff looking guy ran up to Link's house and called out,

"Hey! Link! You there?"

Link poked his head out through a small window at the top of the house.

"Hey, you mind helpin' me herd the goats? They ain't listenin' to me lately!"

Link backed away from the window, the screen returned to the buff dude. He turned to the side and stepped forward a bit,

"Hey, where's Epona?"

The screen moved off to a small path to the left, and the scene ended.

-----------

The game turned to where I could finally control Link. I moved him through the path and came up to a small wooded area.

I walked around, tossed a few rocks, rolled into some trees, and found a small hole in the far left land. I crawled Link through it, it took a while, but when he finally got out he was at the smaller spring from before.

I moved him forward, activating another scene.

-----------

Link walked slowly forward, looking at a girl slowly walk up to Epona and pet her nose, the light beaming on them.

She quickly turned, and smiled, "Oh, hi, Link."

She turned to Epona and nodded her head, "I washe Epona for you!"

Link looked surprised, but smiled sweetly.

-----------

The girl spoke up, "Epona is a girl too, so you have to treat her nice like one! Oh, but listen, Link... Could you do something for me? Can you use a piece of grass to play that song for me? You know, the one that Epona likes?"

I looked around for pickable grass until I came up to a small plant that had brown wood like things growing out of it. They looked like horse shoes.

The hell? Is that grass?" I asked myself.

I picked it and pressed 'A'. Link automatically began to play a whistled version of the first three notes of Epona's song.

She jumped at Link, but stopped a few feet away.

The girl spoke again, "It's such a nice melody... Epona looks happy. Well, she's all prettied up now, so I suppose you can ride her back. But don't you make her do too much, OK?"

I mounted Link on Epona and rode her out through an open gate on the left, through Link's house, and into another gate, coming up to Ordon Village.

"Strange name."

I passed everyone I saw there and rode on, a small sign pointed up a large hill, to a ranch. I rode to where I saw the buff guy, he wasted no time and spoke up.

"Sorry to get you over here in such a hurry, Link. These guys have been awful skittish lately. They won't listen to a word I say. Sorry to ask, bud, but how's about you an' Epona herd 'em into the barn real quick? We ain't got much time, so you think you can do it for me?"

Two answer squares popped up, one 'Yes' one 'No'. I picked the 'No' one just for kicks, but the guy didn't get angry or upset, so I just picked 'Yes'. I was left to a field full of weird looking goats then.

I moved around a bit, it seemed I could heard them in my scaring them towards the barn, so I did. A few times those ungrateful bastard goats would turn red and knock me off Epona. Oh but I had the feeling it was that same fucking goat those five times! Dirty bastard!

"Knock that off!" I yelled at the TV, though I knew the goat couldn't hear me.

When I finally did get them all in, I was too busy calming down from wanting to hurt those goats so bad to even care about what Buff Dude told me, I was also busy smashing in my 'A' button, and simply left the ranch.

The screen turned blank, and another answer box came up, asking if I wanting to save. I saved the game, and pressed continue.

I sighed and sat back, putting my control beside me for a moment while it all loaded back. I grabbed Saria's, still not sure if I should call it mine, Ocarina, and held it close.

"This game is so different... Link is so different... I..wish I could be by his side once again, it's been so long since that fateful night." I said to myself, closing my eyes and thinking back on our past adventures.

I opened my eyes back quickly though, as I heard the small sound of latters scribing out on screen, through it was black.

'Es vos certus ut est quis vos votum, quis vos votum?"

I stared at the strange letters, they were unfamiliar, yet I understood them perfectly. The answer boxes came up again, but this time they read 'Etiam' and 'Haud'.

I didn't quite understand what was wrong with the game, or my eyes, simply clutched onto the small ocarina in my hands, and pressed 'A' over 'Etiam'.

A loud roar echoed through the room, scaring me stiff, though it soon died out. Just as I was slowing down my heart rate, a giant black fist burst through the darkness of the screen, and through the glass of my TV.

"Well that's nothing new.."

The fist unfolded, but re-gripped itself around me, tight enough to squeeze the air out of me.

"Oof! The Redead was kinder than you..."

I let out one shriek out of surprise, as I was pulled into the darkness of my TV.

I grew dizzy, feeling the blood rush to my head. I could only see black, but I was pretty sure I was only being shook side to side, but it did feel like I was moving. I clutched so tightly to Link's gift to me, I felt light my knuckles would pop out of my skin.

I closed my eyes for half a second, which was when I felt wind just blowing past my face so quickly. Lucky for me though, when I opened my eyes, I saw that I was just falling from about 100 feet towards a small body of water.

And oh, the landing was not soft at all. First the feeling of slamming into the water, like slamming into a brick wall, and getting the air knocked out of me, again.

I had no problem breathing under water thanks to my tunic, but I was extremely sore. I doggy paddled to a small ledge nearby and shakily pulled myself up, just laying on the short grass. The sky above me was beautiful, clear and blue, not a cloud in sight. I turned back to the water and angrily fished my cap out, placing it back on my head over my bun.

"Are you okay?" asked a voice next to me.

I turned to find a wet boy staring at me. His blue as the sky eyes filled with dark blond hair stuck around his face, dripping water down his neck.

"A bit sore, but not broken." I laughed, slowly sitting up.

He climbed up and sat next to me, "Are you sure? That was a high fall."

I looked away slightly, "So, you saw that, huh?"

He smiled softly, "Sorry, but don't worry, there aren't many people here in Ordon."

I turned to him, "Ordon? Ordon Village? Everyone saw that?!"

He nodded, "Well a hole just suddenly ripped through the sky, we were hoping for the worst, but then we saw you."

I calmed down slightly.

"Everyone thought you were a monster. My friend Rusl was going to come over, surely he might have hurt you before you could explain anything, but I insisted I come check, and you look pretty normal to me. Honestly you look like another one of my friends, Ilia, well except she's a girl."

Now that he mentioned it, he did have a sword strapped around his ba- wait what?

"Uh, okay guy, so who are you?"

"Oh, I'm Link, by the way."

"Link? You're Link?"

He nodded and smiled, "Yep, that's me."

I studied him for a while, but I couldn't believe this was him. He opened his mouth to question my strange behavior, but before he could really do so, I grabbed his left hand, and brought it to my face. The golden mark of the Triforce was clear on his skin.

"Oh my goodness. It is you..." I smiled at him.

His cheeks grew rosy and he turned away, taking his hand back.

"How do you know about this mark?" he asked, suddenly serious.

"What are you talking about, we've met before."

He turned back to me, confused, "I'm sorry but, I've never met you in my life. I don't know who you are."

* * *

**Yay for chapter one! Okay, so about those words and phrases I used;** Es vos certus ut est quis vos votum, quis vos votum?, Etiam, and Haud.

**They are not 'backwords language' so don't try it. I've seen so many people do that, and frankly, I think it's unoriginal. I actually used Latin, **

'Es vos certus ut est quis vos votum, quis vos votum?' means 'Are you sure that is what you wish, what you desire?' 'Etiam' means 'Yes' and 'Haud' mean 'No'.

Hope that clears things a bit, in case they were complicated.

**Sooo, I'm trying to improve on my writing to I hope this turned out good. Second chap coming soon.****  
**


	2. Memories

**Well, as promised, here's chapter 2. Enjoy.**

**(There will be frequent POV changes.)  
**

* * *

**Link's POV**

"Link, that's not funny. It's me, Evienne? You know me!"

I shook my head, "Sorry, I really don't."

I felt bad that this boy spoke so much about knowing me, but I didn't know who he was in the slightest.

"Hey, what's that?" I asked, pointing at a small object he held tightly in his hands.

He looked up at me in shock, "You really don't know.. I guess that's out of the question then... Well, this is an Ocarina. It's an very dear instrument to me. It used to belong to a Sage."

"A Sage gave that to you? How amazing!" I said excitedly.

He laughed lightly, "Uh, yeah, it is..."

"Link?! Are you okay, boy?!" called out a deep voice, followed by splashing water.

Russel was swimming towards us in a hurry.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Russel. Just a boy, but don't worry, he's not dangerous."

He turned to the boy next to me.

"Link, that's not a boy."

I stared at Russel like he was blind, "Of course he is! Just Look at him!"

We both stared at the boy, his blue cap slowly slipped off his head, revealing long messy wet locks of hair similar to my own in color.

"Oops." he whispered, tying his hair into a bun and placing the cap back on his head over it.

"Now that you mention it.." I began, staring still at the kid who turned his attention away from us.

I turned to Russel and whispered, "Do guys have breasts?"

He sighed, "No Link, no man has them."

"Then I guess he is a she." I laughed at my stupidity.

* * *

**Evi's pov**

"So where exactly is this in Ordon?" I asked, turning to Link.

"This is a pond at the end of the stream in our small village, shall we take you there." asked Russel.

I nodded hesitantly, but swam back with them anyway. Everyone was staring at us, whispering among themselves.

"Where's the monster!?" shouted a small brunette kid.

He had a red band crookedly around his head, clothes similar to Link's only his bottoms were more like a skirt.

"It's not a monster, you idiot, just a girl!" said a taller brunette girl next to him, smacking him upside the head in the process.

"Is..is she hurt, Dad?" asked a small blond boy. He looked like the blond boy from the game.

Russel quickly climbed out of the water and proudly patted the blond boy.

"No Colin, she's just fine, don't worry."

The little boy sighed in relief and smiled, "That's good."

Another, much taller girl burst through the crowd and helped Link out of the water.

"Are you okay Link? It didn't hurt you did it?" she said, glaring at me.

She looked a lot like the girl that ran off with Epona before. I helped myself out of the water, but kept to the floor, glaring back at her the whole way.

"Excuse me?" I protested.

Link quickly came between us as if he felt danger. He helped me up but looked at the girl sternly.

"Ilia, don't be that way, she's not dangerous so be nice."

She sighed, "Okay, Link. I'll behave." she said sweetly, smiling at him.

Link smiled back, turning to me, "This is my friend I told you about, Ilia. You guys look so much alike, right?"

I had a staring contest with Ilia. It was more like a glaring contest actually. I could also feel the eyes of others looking at us, maybe they saw this similarity, but we didn't.

"What's her name?" asked the small brunette girl.

"How old is she?" asked the kid with the red head band.

"Who cares." said a small kid with a baby face.

"Now kids, she'll answer your questions later, right now we need to get her changed, she's soaking wet!" said a young looking pregnant blond woman.

"Let's get you dried up dear, shall we?" said a smiling big woman, pulling me towards a house on a small hill next to the river.

"I'm Sera, by the way." said the big lady.

"Uli, pleasure to meet you." said the pregnant woman.

* * *

After a much needed wash, and many questions, though none answered, I was alone. The sun had lowered, leaving the sky in splendid twilight.

I had to escape that village, the children were driving me mad. I remember there was that hole in the land leading to the spring, so since the gate to it was open, I just used the crawling space to hide for half the day, hoping no one would need it.

"It's already so late.." I whispered to myself, peering at the sky through the cracks above me.

I crawled out of the exit to the spring, needing to stretch out.

"Woah!"

It was way more beautiful than in the game. The waterfalls sounds echoed through my ears, combining with the wind. I stepped towards the water slowly.

"It's so serene, so calm." I choked out, stunned.

I had never seen anything like this before. I kneeled down and scooped up a small amount of water into my hands. It was cool and clear.

"There you are!" called out a familiar voice behind me.

* * *

**Link's POV**

I couldn't find here anywhere! I can't beilive I already lost her, or maybe she ran away! I ran through the woods, passing the spring, but quickly ran back.

I stood there, catching my breath. There was a girl walking to the water, incredibly long golden locks covered most of her, but I could see her face as she held the spring water in her hands.

She looked sad, but thoughtful.

"There you are!" I called out, having collected enough air, and ran to her. "I've been looking for you everywhere!"

She picked up her instrument from the ground and stood up, "Looking for me?"

"Yeah, you just suddenly disappeared, everyone thought you left the village. We were worried."

"Why would you guys worry, there's only the woods out there isn't there?"

I shook my head, "Past that bridge is Faron Woods, and past that is Hyrule Field. You don't know what could be out there, it would be dangerous for you."

She smiled slightly, "You don't even know do you? You've never even stepped outside Faron Woods. To think you have to go to Hyrule yourself tomorrow."

She quickly covered her mouth with her free hand and turned away.

"How did you know that?"

Her eyes searched the spring for an excuse, but found none, "Uh, um..Rusl! He..he told me that you were going to take his place in a delivery to the royal family!"

I looked at her in silence for the longest while. I didn't believe her in the slightest, I knew that wasn't the reason. But she didn't look like she was trying to hide this real reason, but in a sense, simply couldn't tell me, so I kept it at this.

"Oh, okay." I said.

She sighed and turned back to the spring. She stared into the water with that same look I caught her with before.

"Why are you so sad?" I asked her. Well more of her reflection in the water.

She looked at my reflection and sighed, "You were always naive. But that was one of the things that made you so cute."

She smiled at my reflection. I felt my cheeks heat up and turned away.

"Don't worry about it, if you can't remember me, I guess there's nothing I can really do about it. I just with I got to tell you before I left..."

She sat down to where the water only reached her feet. I felt bad again, she was sad because of me. But what does she mean?

"Tell me what?" I asked.

I sat down in front of her, curious. Her light face turned a slight red.

"Uh, nothing. Just something stupid. Sorry I brought it up, forget about it."

I groaned, "No, now you have to tell me. You're making me curious! While your at it, tell me how you know me."

She glanced at me through the corner of her eyes, "Bossy, much? Well, you are still Link, regardless. Look, where I'm from, it was half a year ago, that I stumbled into Hyrule."

"How long ago was this in Hyrule?" I asked.

"Approximately 100 years. Now as I was saying, I met you, but a different you, yet still you... Ugh, I met you okay? Well we went through some very tough times, many adventures, but in the end we saved Hyrule, so that was good."

I listened to everything she said carefully.

"Back then, you were Link, the Hero of Time. I was only meant to help you on your journey, so when it was all over, I had to return home."

She held out her hands to me, her small instrument within them.

"This didn't only belong to a Sage, but to your best friend. Her name was Saria."

I felt my heart skip a beat as I heard the name and stared at the small object.

"You gave this to me, an item so precious to you, I was sure. And I had nothing to give you in return.."

Tears welled up in her eyes and I panicked.

"Hey, don't cry, you don't have to tell me anymore if you don't want to!"

She wiped her eyes and went on, "I still regret it. I didn't even get to tell you how much I loved you, and how grateful I was to have met you."

The words rang in my ears, 'how much I loved you', over and over again. I looked at the small crying girl in front of me and felt as if my heart had stopped completely. Vivid images of her flashed through my mind, only her hair was darker than the night sky over Ordon, and her eyes were bright emerald. Her images were followed by a familiar, but very unfamiliar, four lettered name.

I lifted her head and wiped tears from her cheek.

"I'm very happy you feel that way, Lota. But, Why are you crying?"

* * *

**Okay, well I know I did that pretty quick, but it's part of the story line. Next chapter will get even better.**


	3. Kidnapped!

**Gah, here's chapter 3! Well not yet, this is only the Author's not! I'm keeping you guys away from the real chapter, haha.**

**Okay bored, now let's get back to the real story, shall we?**

**P.S.- Story may be a bit different than the games.  
**

**

* * *

**

**Evi's pov**

"What did you just call me?"

He looked at me weird, "Lota, isn't that your name?"

"No, I, I didn't tell you that. I told you my name was Evienne."

He looked puzzled now, "Oh, right. That's kinda hard to get used to."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I spent all that time calling you Lota, so you can't blame me. Now, why were you crying?"

What was going on here? I would accuse him of playing with me, but there's no way he could have known about Lota.

"Because you can't remember who I am. I was hoping you would but you don't."

He gripped onto my shoulders, "Are you nuts?! How could I possibly ever forget you?!"

It took me a while to comply with this, but I could feel the tears forming in my eyes as he said this. He looked shocked and let go of my shoulders.

"Whoa, hey, no need to cry."

"Then you remember everything? Hyrule, the temples?" I asked.

"What? No.. I.. Only you. I don't know anything about temples or Hyrule. Am I supposed to?"

I smiled and hugged him, "No, this much is fine."

* * *

Link eventually had to take me back to Ordon, it wasn't safe to be out alone at night. The next morning was terrible. I left Ordon for this reason!

"What's your name?" asked Beth, the small brunette girl.

"Evienne." I said simply.

"How old are you?" asked Talo, the small brunette boy.

"I'm sixteen." I sighed.

"What are you doing here." plainly demanded Malo, the baby faced AND shaped in every way, oddly enough, kid.

"You don't care." I said back.

"I know." He said, but didn't leave.

It had been going like this for a long time now.

We were outside Link's house while he was training with a wooden sword, that Russl kindly delivered, against a scarecrow made out of pumpkin, sticks, and a bucket.

The small blond boy stared at me from a distance away, he looked like he was trying to decide with himself if he should come over or not, occasionally looking at the other children with worry.

"Colin," I called to him, "Come here."

"Why are you calling in that loser?" said a suddenly snobby Beth

"He's such a dweeb." said Talo

I flicked their foreheads, "Have you looked at yourselves lately?"

They looked at me with pouting faces as Colin make close.

"Don't be afraid to talk to us, Colin." I cheered.

He shied away, "You're a lot like Ilia.." he whisper.

I laughed without humor, "Uh, yeah, thanks."

Link walked up to our little group, panting slightly, "What are you guys talking about."

All the children shouted out every answer I gave to them, bombarding Link's brain I was sure.

"Her birthday was today!"

"She's sixteen!"

"She's not from Ordon!"

"She's not from Hyrule either!"

"She needs a haircut."

I glared at Malo, "I never said that."

Link laughed lightly, "So you need a haircut?"

I sighed, "I do not. Everyone HAS to stop saying that."

"I'm joking. So it was your birthday, when?"

"When I got here, so about two days ago."

"Your time or our time?" he asked.

"I've noticed that it's not so different anymore. Our times are pretty much even."

"I wonder if I'll be able to find a gift for you in Castle Town. I hear it's pretty big."

"You don't have to get me anything, you remembering me was enough. But, you are going to leave soon aren't you?"

He nodded. Today was the day Link would leave for his errand to Hyrule. I was a bit sad, I liked this peaceful scene. Though I was glad he remembered me, though not our adventures.

"I should get Epona now, don't wanna be late. I'm sure Ilia has her again."

"I'll go with you, to see you off."

We walked to the entrance towards Ordon Spring, but Talo and Malo blocked the way.

"Can we borrow your sword, Link? Please, Please, Please?"

I sighed, I hated these guys, "If not?"

"We won't let you through, or course." said Malo.

The damn kids wouldn't give up, so Link just gave them the sword, and we went on. Sure enough Ilia was with Epona, she was washing her again. I told Link I wouldn't get near that devil, he asked me if I meant his horse.

"I'll wait out here, you go on." I said, standing by the gate to the spring. It was locked so Link would have to go around, but I didn't want to wait in that little hole.

"Epona's not dangerous, honestly."

I sighed and pushed him towards the small entrance.

He sure was taking his sweet time. Two minutes. I wasn't the patient kind, okay? I doubt many people are. I sighed again and looked down at the ocarina around my neck, I found it easier to hold it by thread, but I still held it, just to be sure. It glowed lightly, and I felt my heart stop. I didn't like this, it gave me a bad signal.

I peeked in at Link and Ilia's conversation, didn't seem like they would be done soon.

"Hurry up, Link, your gonna be late." I whispered to myself.

I then heard heavy breathing behind me. It was rough, and it had a bit of a roar to it. I turned around only to face a giant monster in a mask, his complexion sickly green, he was fat, and was dressed in brown robes. He rode upon a great boar with two smaller goblin like things.

I couldn't find any words to say, only found myself gripping onto the closed gate. He smiled at me, such a cruel, sickening smile.

* * *

**Link's POV**

"Can you at least promise me something?" said Ilia, looking towards Epona.

"Of course."

"No matter what happens on your journey, don't try to do anything out of your league, please."

She faced me and smiled, "Just come home safely."

I smiled and nodded, "I promise."

A large stomping sound came up in the distance, getting closer until a large boar broke through the locked gates of the spring. An almost equaly large green monster was riding it. He was fat, sickly green, dirty clothing. His face was covered in a metal mask and he held a long horn in his right hand, two smaller green monsters sat behind him on the great boar.

Ilia screamed and ran away from the monster, while I stepped aside as it came towards me. A small monster raised his bow, and shot an arrow at Ilia, knocking her down and out.

"Ilia!" I yelled, running to her.

I didn't get very far, as I felt a stinging pain in the back of my head, and everything went black.

---------------

When I opened my eyes, I noticed I was laying in the spring. Those monsters must have knocked me out. It was quiet, and Ilia was gone. My head ached so much. I turned to the used to be gate, it was broken in little pieces everywhere.

"Oh no, Evi!" I ran out of the spring in search of her, but was distracted by a great black wall to my left, where the bridge to Faron Woods was supposed to be, but instead there was a great black wall with strange orange symbols. It even blocked out the sky in that direction.

In front of it stood a small form, blood dripping from it's left side. I focused my eyes and made out blue clothing and blond hair.

"Evi?" I asked, stepping closer.

The form gasped and turned around. It was Evi. I was shocked, though, her entire left arm was covered and dripping in blood, it hung loosely and motionless as her other hand rested at her chest.

"Link, what is this?" she asked softly, obviously scared.

A large moan echoed out from behind her, and a black arm, almost like a claw, extended out from the darkness.

"Evi, get out of the way!" I yelled, but she just stood there, trembling.

The dark arm grabbed onto her leg and pulled at her, knocking her down to the floor. She cried out in pain and fear as her arm met with the floor. The creature began to slowly drag her into the black wall behind her.

I ran towards her, my arm out reaching for her good arm. The monster pulled hard, dragging already half of her in. She dropped her arm and grabbed onto the floor, leaving scratch marks through the dirt.

I jumped out to reach for her arm, but she was gone before I could even hope to reach her.

"What the hell is this?!"

I stood up and stared the wall down, "Give them back to me! Give me back my friends! I just reunited with her, you can't take her away from me! She just told me she loved me..."

The same sound came from it as if answering my question, but I understood nothing of it. I was quickly losing my temper.

The same echoing moan rang through my ears as the same black arm reached out, but wasted no time in pulling me in.

----------------

A beast owned this arm, a large black beast covered in stranger symbols than the wall of darkness. It wore a strange plate or chunk of strange metal with the same markings as it's body.

I kicked at the thing, striving to break from from it's grip on my neck. It brought me close, only to roar out and throw me away.

I picked myself onto my hands and knees, twitching harshly as I was trembling and in pain. My whole body felt strange, and I didn't like this at all.

I groaned and cried out in pain, my cry quickly turning to a howl that rang harshly, louder through my ears, as I fell to the floor, and my eyes shut on their own.

* * *

**Done. Can you guess what happendz here? How sad. Link just remembered her, and now he's lost her. And Ilia, but she's not too important. So, hope you guys liked it, it was a bit rushed, so it could have sucked, but I need sum sleep. **

**Hehe just saw the Robot Chicken Zelda skit. Funny funny.**

**Zelda's such a bitch.. **

**Laterz.**


	4. A Different World?

**Chapters are coming fast, eh? No? well whatever, point is they are getting done. I don't want to be one of those authors that makes a story then doesn't update it in like three years, seen so many. **

**Well, the story progresses now, new character(s) introduced.  
**

**

* * *

**

**Evi's POV**

Ugh, what happened? I remember waiting for Link, the green fatso, that arm.. like the one from before! I flinch in pain as I sat up, gripping my left arm. Thanks you stupid powers, for not working when I really need you, my arm is broken. I stressed to create a shadow around it, like a barrier to suppress the bleeding and hold it together.

I looked around, everything was drenched in the light of mid afternoon. It was Twilight. I stood up and walked around. I was in the middle of a huge field, everything was vast and green. A small square suddenly floated up in front of me, it looked like a pixel or something.I then noticed that these things were everywhere. Black little squares just floating up form the floor and into the sky. I reached out and touched one, it quickly shattered on the spot.

"What the heck?"

It felt like I've been walking for hours. All I came across was rocks and plains. I focused my eyes as I went on, seeing for a building in the cloudy Twilit sky. Pointy roofs and long high staircases outside? It must be Hyrule Castle! Then Castle town is near! I sighed and lifted off the ground, floating quickly towards the entrance.

This was strange though, my powers never worked this well at home. I couldn't even lift an inch before.

I stopped at the beginning of a bridge. It was huge! A giant castle stood in the background of a small town, Castle Town. I flew to two giant doors, the entrance to it all. I dropped to the floor and stared at the doors, a handle on each one.

"Funny, should I use them both?" I said sarcastically.

I sank into the shadows, and swooped under the doors and back up on the other side. I looked around, there were balls of green light floating idly around. They looked like little ghosts, but they moved like everyday people.

I walked forward on the straight path ahead of me, making it to a rounded out plaza. There were even more little ghosts here, but they were moving around in a rush, or they were in groups, or just standing still, like people.

"What happened here?"

I followed the distant scene on the castle, and walked up a few steps in the far center of the town. I figured if I could find Zelda in there, she would explain to me, whether she remembered me or not.

There was another pair of closed doors, two little ghosts at each side. I didn't have to think to know they were soldiers. I sank under the door and back to the other side.

"Okay, need to hurry and find Zelda. She'll help me for sure." I closed my eyes, took a deep breath, and walked forward, crashing into metal.

I stepped back and opened my eyes, quickly freezing in place. There was a tall form, he wore very loose clothes with odd green symbols on the center. It wore a huge mask that looked like a fish sticking out his tongue, but sucking the tip back it.

It stood there, towering over me. Staring deep into my eyes through it's stupid looking fish mask. Why didn't this thing look like a green flying turd?

"Uh, hello there. Were you going to Hyrule Castle too?

"I was just leaving." it spoke harshly.

"Okaaaay? Can you tell me what all those green things out there are?"

It breathed heavily, but answered, in a low but soft voice, a male voice "Those are the people of this town, dear."

I laughed lightly, "I already guessed that, but what happened to them? You look fine. Why?"

"I belong in this realm. Those people out there," he lifted his arm and brushed the air to his left, opening the doors with the simple move, the 'people' were clear from our spot, "are spirits."

"What, spirits?! Did everyone die?!" i worried, disregarding his first comment.

He laughed at my bit of worry, "No, you see, this is the Twilight."

"I know, it's been twilight for the past two hours." I said, getting impatient for reasons I wasn't sure about.

"No, the Twilight Realm." he said simply.

"Twilight Realm? This is Hyrule isn't it?"

"It used to be. You see, when Twilight covered this Realm of Light, those humans had no light to live normally, in the Twilight. Without the light, they became spirits..."

I stopped him there, "That's a bunch of crazy talk. If that's true, why haven't you helped them? You can do that can't you, you're obviously not affected by this."

"I would if I were not the one who cause it." He looked at my left arm, "That is shadow around your arm is it not? Did you get attacked by one of the beasts?

"What? No, I made it, to protect my arm."

"What? You made this? A human conjured up enough shadow to make a barrier around a wounded appendage. That is a joke."

He didn't believe me?

"Then again, I wondered why you were not just another spirit. You have light flowing through you, yet you can make shadows. Hm, you're an interesting one."

He towered over me. What was he up to?

"Um, thanks. I-I have to get going so, excuse me." I walked past him towards Hyrule Castle, but immediately froze in my tracks.

"You can't go." he said calmly, his arm gripped tightly around my waist.

"Let me go, I have something to do!"

He threw me back on the floor, slowly stepping towards me. I crawled backwards, afraid to get up. He reached his arm out to me and I turned, stood, and ran towards the doors, but they shut before I could get through.

"Where are you going? We only just met." he whispered.

I shut my eyes and sank into the ground, sliding away in the shadows, far away. I didn't risk coming out until I was sure I was miles away from Hyrule Castle, Castle Town, and that thing.

Just what the hell happened back there? Who was that guy?

* * *

**Link's POV**

I slowly got up and shook my head. Another pain. I gasped and looked at myself, paws, fur. What happened to me?! I'm a dog!

"Bark!" I said.

What is going on? I tried to run towards the gate, but didn't really get far, my foot was chained to the floor. I bit at the chain with my newly acquired fangs, but it wouldn't break, hardly even scratch.

I turned to my right, surprised by a sudden noise. A small imp like girl emerged from the wall.

Her skin was half white, half black with glowing green marks around her skin. She wore a huge metal mask that covered her left eye and curled at the top, a red orange ponytail at the back of her head.

She was silent for a while, then smiled, exposing a sharp fang in the corner of her mouth, and jumped in front of the cell gate.

"I found you!" she said in a small, high voice.

I growled at her, I didn't like this imp. Something didn't feel right about her.

"Oooh! Aren't you scary!" she pretended to shiver, "Eeh hee! Are you sure you want to be doing that? Snarling and glaring at me?" she crossed her arms.

I continued to do just that, glaring and snarling. I didn't trust her. She must be what turned me into this monster.

"Well, that's too bad... I was planning on helping you...if you were nice."

Maybe for a second. I calmed down and faced her completely.

"Eeh hee! That's much better! You humans are obedient to a fault, aren't you?" she laughed.

Just who does she think she is to criticize us like this? I could tell I wouldn't be able to be patient with her, but she did say she would help me.

She hit my chin three times, making me bob my head, "Oops! But you AREN'T a human anymore, are you? You're a beast! Eeh hee!" she laughed at me again.

I glared at her and chomped the air between us. She jumped away from me and closer to the gate, "There, there. You be a good boy and calm down. No need to bite."

She shut her eye and put her hands together, leaving a small space in between them. A small ball of black formed in the space, red static going through it. She separated her hands, and it flew at my leg. I ducked my head away, but only heard the sound of a 'clank'. I glance at the chain, it was broken, but only enough to free me from the floor. The rest of it was still stuck around my foot.

"You look kind of surprised! Eeh hee hee!" she jumped away, spun, and evaporated through the bars of the gate, reforming on the other side. "So! I bet your wondering, where exactly are we?!"

I stared at her in shock. How did she do that?

"Well, I'll make you a deal. If you can get over here, maybe I'll tell you!" she smiled, crossing her arms again. She waved to me to come closer and yawned.

I looked around, looking for a hole, or bent bar. I found a small wooden box in the corner of the cell and ran to it. The bars behind it here broken. I backed up, and dashed into the box, breaking it away. A small hole was now available to me. I dug the hole deeper and slid through it, making it to the other side of the cell.

I shook myself to get the dirt off and looked around. Where was- I jumped as something fell roughly on my back. I tried to shake it off and run around to throw it off, but it pulled my ears.

"Hmph! I guess you're not completely stupid after all!" said a familiar voice, a small hand petting my coat.

"Listen, I like you, so I think I'll get you out of here." she pulled back my ear and whispered into it, "But in exchange for my help, you have to do EXACTLY as I say! If you need anything from me, just give me a sign! So, we all clear? Good. Now, come on! Get moving!"

I growled again at her rude orders. I really wasn't going to be able to be patient with her for long. But she is my only way out of her. Maybe I can go without killing her, but I'll need some willpower.

* * *

**Well that's it for this chapter. New, strange people, things. Link and Evi far apart from one another. Where is Ilia? Next chapter coming soon.**


	5. Just What is Going on Here?

**How 'bout that? It's chapter 5! Yay, things are going fast aren't they? No? Well whatever.**

**Let's get this going shall we? Gonna be a long one.  
**

**

* * *

**

**Link's POV**

I walked forward a bit, and noticed a ball of green light floating in midair. What the heck was it?!

"Hm? Oh, that's a spirit. " Spirit? "Hm, you're a wolf now, your senses as a human don't compare to them now. Try to focus, maybe you'll find something?"

I closed my eyes, and opened them again. A bright green figure of a trembling soldier cowered in the corner of the wall replaced the floating orb. I walked towards him, but he continued to cower.

"He can't see you you know. Well, enough wasting our time, hurry up!" shouted the imp in my ear, pulling it afterwords.

* * *

I was not happy. This crazy imp was maneuvering me through the jail alright, but she would smack me upside the head every now and again. She left me to find some ways on my own. She was lazy! Only said about three words every time!

"Are you serious? Do I have to do everything?!" she complained as if she really did something in the first place.

We were on a spiral staircase leading to an exit, but a lot of it was broken away. She flew to a pillar on another side of the stair piece I was on, motioning me to come over with a hand formed out of her hair. I had to jump to where she lead me. Getting to the top isn't easy when she kept knocking me back down because, "You scratched my arm you stupid mutt!"

But I made it, thankfully.

"Good, took you long enough, but good." she said, leading me outside.

Everything was in ruins. At least what I saw. It looked like a castle, but everything, bridges, towers, stairways, destroyed.

"See that tower over there?", she pointed to a far away tower, "The tallest one? There's someone I want you to meet in there. So hurry up and get there."

I growled at her. If only I had the voice to protest! I jumped over a ledge and down to a long blue roof, ran over the flat top of it, and up two steps and into a small opening in the wall of the tower the Imp pointed to. There was a small spiraling staircase, a locked door on one side, and a slightly open door on the other. I went up the steps for the open door. I pushed it slightly with my nose and let myself in.

I looked around, it looked like a dreary bedroom. My attention was stolen by a window, and the black hooded and robed person standing before it, looking out at the ruins. I growled and hunched myself, the small Imp on my back giggled slightly. I guess the figure heard and turned slightly, gasped, and faced us completely. I felt serene eyes on me, and calmed down, stepping closer to the form.

"...Midna?!" said the figure in a soft voice.

Midna, huh? I looked back at the imp, she was smiling darkly at the person in front of us.

"Eee hee! You remembered my name? What an honor for me..." said Midna, a bit of sarcasm on her tongue.

"So, this is the one for whom you were searching..."

"He's not exactly what I had in mind, but...I guess he'll do."

The robed figure kneeled down to me and faced my chained leg, "...You were imprisoned?", then turned to me, "I am sorry."

"Poor thing, he has no idea where this is or what's happened..." , said Midna, stroking my fur, "So, don't you think you should explain to him what you've managed to do? You owe him that much. ...Twilight Princess! Eee hee!"

The figure looked down for a moment, then back at me, "Listen carefully... This was once the land where the power of the gods was said to slumber. This was once the kingdom of Hyrule."

This is where I was supposed to go! But...

"But that blessed kingdom has been transformed by the king that rules the twilight... It has been turned into a world of shadows, ruled by creatures who shun the light.

* * *

**Flashback(Normal POV)**

The air in the throne room of Hyrule Castle smelled of battle. There before her seat was Hyrule's ruler, guarded by four of her soldiers. The mood was anticipating as hundreds of other soldiers stood around the entrance, waiting for something, or someone, to come.

Their swords were out, their shields held high. Surprise struck them as a black fog zoomed in, sliding over the centered royal blue carpet leading to the throne. Hyrule's Princess remained calm, but her soldiers prepared themselves for the battle.

Several of them, black creatures covered in red markings ran out of the dark fog and towards the army of small men. And the men, too, ran at the creatures, swords in the air.

One gave his first, and last, war-cry, as he ran toward one of the beasts but was knocked back, and heavily crushed by another.

Hyrule's princess swallowed her fears, they were coming true. It wasn't going well. The worst was here. The creatures are too powerful..

The creatures stood now, scattered across the vast room, most with the tiny, compared to their own massive size, men held by the throat in their great hands.

A tall, more person shaped figure stepped in from the entrance towards the throne, two more creatures walking at each of his sides.

A tall mask of what appeared as a fish head with a stuck out tongue adorned his head, hiding away his face. His clothing black and green with metal plates flapping on his chest to down, long sleeves hiding his appendages, curved tip brown shoes covered his feet.

"It is time for you to chose: surrender or die." he said, in a deep sinister voice. "Oh yes, a question for all the land and people of Hyrule..."

A soldier cried out as his wind pipes were blocked by the grip of one of the creatures.

"Life? Or death?!"

The princess's soldiers looked back at her, waiting for her answer in clear fear. She held a small sword tightly in her left hand, but oddly enough, her grip loosened, and she let it fall to the floor. It bounced in a few clanks, then stood still on the floor.

* * *

The citizens of Hyrule Castle Town stared in awe, shock, and disbelief as they watched the Kingdom of Hyrule, burning in high flames.

A sudden cloudy sunset light swept over them, and their solid bodies became small green floating orbs.

**End Flashback**

* * *

**Link's POV**

"Twilight covered Hyrule like a shroud, and without light, the people became as spirits. Within the twilight, they live on. unaware that they have passed into spirit forms... All the people know now is fear... Fear of a nameless evil." spoke the hooded figure as they stopped explaining what had happened.

"The kingdom succumbed to twilight, but I remain its princess..." spoke the figure as it removed it's hood.

It, SHE was beautiful. A light calm face, long brown hair, and those serene, blue, eyes. A golden tiara with a green jewel in the center rested above her forehead.

"I am Zelda." she said.

"You don't have to look so sad!", pointed out Midna, "We actually find it quite livable! I mean, is perpetual twilight really all that bad?"

"Midna... This is no time for levity. The shadow beasts have been searching far and wide for you," I no longer felt the small imp's little weight on my back, "Why is this?"

Midna was floating in the air, one leg lapped over the other, her head resting on her palm, "Why indeed? You tell me! Eee hee hee!" she said in an uncaring tone, shrugging her shoulders.

Zelda turned to me, "Time has grown short. The guard will soon make his rounds.", Midna jumped back down and sat on me again, "You must leave here, quickly."

So we did. I ran down the stepped but was quickly stopped as Midna pulled back my ears.

"Not that way! The guard's coming! Boy he's prompt! There!" spoke Midna as she led me back through the small entrance and outside.

She flew off me and to the other end of the roof I used to get here. I stepped near here, her back facing me, but she soon turned around.

"Eee hee hee! Well? Do you understand where we are now?"

I glared at her. I now knew exactly, and I didn't like this.

"I guess a promise is a promise, so I'll let you go back to where you first tumbled into twilight... But... are you really sure you should be going back? Are you sure you aren't forgetting anything important?" she said slyly, resting a hand on her cheek.

She spun around, and her small form quickly turned into that of Ilia's, a screaming Ilia. But only Ilia?

"Eee hee! Do you want to save her? Well, in that case, little Midna would be happy to help you!" she continued to say in Ilia's shape.

"But... Well, you'd have to be my servant...and like a servant, you'd have to do exactly as I say!"

I can't believe her! She tortures me here, yet still gives me a price?!

"Why don't you go back, take a little time, and give it some thought Eee hee hee!" she said, back in her own body.

I opened my mouth, but she soon came out of my view, darkness blocking out my eyes.

* * *

Once I could see again, I noticed I was in Ordon Spring, but I was still a wolf. It was bright out, there was no twilight here.

"Oh, that's right. I forgot to mention one thing..." said a small voice. I turned, but found nothing there, "Though you may have left the darkened realm, you haven't transformed back to your former self...and you won't anytime soon!"

I looked around for her, but she was no where.

"Now why could that be? Eee hee hee! See you later!"

Thta's it, she's just leaving me like this?! I still can't believe her.

I stepped outside and looked to my left, past the bridge to Faron Woods, the black wall of what I now knew was twilight still stood there, blocking the rest of the way.

I flinched as I recapped Evi's departure.

"So, um, what next?"

a small formed swooped up from under me. It was black and shady, like a shadow. The only thing really visible about them was their red orange eye. Was that Midna?

"Eeeh hee hee!" yeah, that's her.

"Did you think I'd disappeared?" I kind of hoped it.

"Listen, there's another thing I forgot to tell you... Don't think you can just run off and save your friend, because you can't. Just beyond that bridge, the land is covered in twilight."

Then, Evi and Ilia are stuck in the twilight? They're spirits too?

"Last time, a shadow beast pulled you through the curtain of twilight... But if you want to g that way this time, you'll need the cooperation of someone FROM the twilight...like me! So you really have no choice but to do what I say."

I do need to go in that direction... What does she want from me, though?

"Saving your friend and all that... Well, that'll depend on your actions... Because you never can trust words, you know." she said, like she was so trustworthy.

Like I have any other words but WOOF to say anyway!

"Right now, I want a sword and a shield that'll suit me. You do understand me, don't you? Eee hee hee!"

No problem!

"So, what do you plan to do? While you're here dawdling, the twilight continues to expand." she said, sinking back into my shadow.

I know just the place to find the sword! But the shield...is another story.

It quickly became dark out which was pretty odd, only a few minutes had passed.

I walked through the small tree filled areas, until I reached my home. Why did I have to live so high up? There were about two of those small green monsters wandering around the area.

I growled, they took my friends away from me! Without warning I jumped at them, clawing at them, biting them, head butting them, until they vanished in defeat smoke.

I stood over their dead spot, growling still.

"Whoa, fierce dog. What flea bit you on the butt." said Midna through my shadow.

"Thank you for taking care of those guy! They made both the village and the forest a mess..." I turned to find a small squirrel sitting in front of the door to my home, "They kidnapped the village children..."

They what?!

"But I know your not one of them. I can tell because you smell like the trees of Ordon... If you run into any trouble, try talking to the animals understand one another, so you'll be alright!" it said, before scurrying off.

I just can't believe what's happening...

I kept moving to the next path, and into the village. It was empty indeed, not of the children only, but where were all the adults?

I spotted Beth's father standing on one of the high land platforms in the distance, "Ohhh... How did it come to this? The children... Please say nothing's happened... Please forgive your good-for-nothing father..."

He didn't have to blame himself...what could he do against these beasts?

I walked past him and over one of the two bridges, spotting Mayor Bo, Ilia's father, and Jaggle, Talo and Malo's father, talking in front of Jaggle's house.

I hid in the tall grass nearby and inched closed to hear them better, but hunched myself down so they wouldn't spot me.

"...So, that shield is still in your house right?" said Mayor Bo.

Shield?

"Uh, yeah, it should be in our storage loft." said Jaggle.

"Good, go grab it, quick as you can! Rusl got wounded pretty bad, so he can't go search for the kids. I'll take over for him."

"But Rusl had a sword, Mayor! And he STILL got hurt! If you're unarmed, your done for!"

"I'll be fine. The sword we were goin' to present to the royal family should still be at Rusl's house."

"Oh yeah? All right, I understand, Mayor. I'll hurry up and get that shield. You just wait here..."

They both suddenly turned in my direction and froze, "No good! Run!" they shouted as they ran into the house.

Midna slid out from my shadow once they were gone, "That's not a bad bit of information you heard, huh?"

She pointed to the top of the house, "Ugh... Look at that open window. This village is full of idiots."

I wouldn't be so angry with that comment if I didn't live here as well.

"So... We should jump up there..." she pointed to the water wheel at the side of the house, "but from where?"

I walked back over the bridge and got a closer look at the wheel. Midna led me up from the bolts of the wheel to the roof, I led myself through the window.

Shield... What did it even look like?

"I think I found it." said Midna.

I jumped to a small platform she was on and looked up at a small wooden object she was looking at. That's it! I think! I mean, it looked like a shield!

"Okay, get it down here!" are you serious?

I bumped into the wall, the shield bounced but was stuck by a handle. I ran and bumped into the wall again, this time bouncing the shield off it's hooks, and onto my head. I strapped it around me.

"It looks...kind of cheap. All right, then... Next is a sword. Hurry up and get one!" said Midna, sinking away.

Now, Rusl's house, right?

I trotted off in the direction of his and Uli's home. There was no open window here, sadly, though I did find a hole I dug through at the side of the house. They should get that fixed..

Pretty quickly, I found the sword just lying on the couch. I picked it up and added it onto my back.

"All right... So now you have a sword. Looks like you can actually be useful when you concentrate! All right... No more detours. I'm going to take you back into the twilight. Go back to the woods where you first transformed into that shape!"

I crawled out and ran back towards the bridge but soon stopped in front of Ordon Spring.

"Wait... Come...to my spring." said a faint voice.

I turned and saw nothing, but walked towards the spring anyway. I stepped to the center of the water and looked around again.

"You hvae...been transformed...by the power...of shadow... Come...to me..."

I grew nervous about something I wasn't even sure about, but closed up slowly.

Long poles suddenly shot down in a circle around me and shone red markings around them, a glowing fence of red symbols connected them each. I was trapped!I growled at the air.

"Beware... A shadow being... It approaches.."

I looked up to see a hole open up in the sky, it reminded me of when Evi fell from the sky into Ordon, she also fell from a similar hole... A black figure suddenly plopped out and slammed on it's back into the floor in front of me.

It slowly squirmed up and ran towards me. I jumped at it, grabbing on with my fangs, biting deeper and deeper into it until it knocked me off. It swung it's huge hands towards me but I jumped out of the way. That's when I realized the similarity in this hand, and the one from the wall of twilight.

I felt the anger boil in my chest and grabbed onto it again, biting down into it's shoulder and ripping it's arm away. It fell to the floor and disappeared into little squares that flew away into the sky. The once red hole in the sky turned green, and the fence around me disappeared.

The area suddenly darkened, the many rocks around Ordon Spring glowed with green markings wrapped around them, the water shining golden.

A bright ball of light rose from the water, slowly forming into a golden goat like the ones in Ordon. The ball of light shone at it's rounded horns.

"O brave youth... I am one of the four light spirits that protect Hyrule at the behest of the gods. I am Ordona..."

A light spirit lived in this spring?

"The black beast you slayed was a shadow beast. It had come to seize the power of light I wield."

* * *

**Flashback(?)(Normal POV)**

"My brethren in Hyrule have already had their light stolen by these fell beasts." Narrated Ordona.**  
**

Three shadow beasts slowly inched towards Faron Spring, creeping into it's waters.

"The entire kingdom has been reduced to a netherwold ruined by the cursed powers of darkness."

A loud screech sounded through Faron Woods as a light broke through the spring entrance and faded out, leaving the wood to sink into twilight.

"The blight will not stop with Hyrule. Before long, the entire world of light will fall into the hands of the king who rules the twilight."

The twilight spread, spread not only in Faron woods but past it, into Hyrule Field, yet even that wasn't enough. The twilight crept on, covering every inch of Hyrule Castle, and every bit of life surrounding it.

**End**

**

* * *

**

**Back to Link's POV**

"To save this land of from the king of twilight, the lost light must be recovered. The three light spirits who have lost their light must be revived."

But, where do I find them?

"There is but one who can revive them and redeem this land... You."

I? Can I really do this?

"You still have not discovered your true power... Those transformed by twilight usually cannot recover their original forms..."

Then, I cannot either?

"Unless... If you were to return to Faron Woods where you were first transformed... If you were to revive the light spirit... There, by the power of the light spirit, you may find the means to regain your other state of being..."

I nodded. Ordona glowed bright again, and disappeared, back into the spring. I ran out of the spring and towards the wall of twilight. I stopped a few inches away, studying it.

Midna popped up, "Hey...look... The Faron Wood's that you know so well... They're now covered in twilight. You might not be able to come back here, but... Do you still want to go?"

I nodded again. She floated off and through the wall. I stood there in confusion. Did she just leave me?

After a few seconds a huge hand the color of Midna's hair flew out and grabbed onto me, pulling me into the twilight.

* * *

**Evi's POV**

Before I realized it I was already at a bridge named after the familiar Lake Hylia. I was on my knees in confusion. I was lost, I'm officially scared, I'm alone, my arm is broken, I don't know what to do here! Everything's too vast and I know nothing about this world of Hyrule. I only knew, I was sure I was in Hyrule field...maybe I could find a way back to Ordon! I have to tell everybody, warn them of what has happened!

But, which way is it?

"Dammit!!" i yelled out, waving my fist in the air.

I looked at the small ocarina around my neck, it was glowing dimly, on and off. That was strange. It suddenly jolted up and dragged me backwards, pulling me with great force.

"What the heck?!"

It pulled me through fields and bridges, eventually dropping me at the entrance of a small wood. I was on the floor coughing for breath, being choked by the stupid instrument. What the heck was wrong with this thing? It was glowing solid and even brighter now. I floated back up once the instrument fell back against my chest. Does it want me to come here? Is this the way to Ordon? To Link?

I looked back and saw the image of Hyrule Castle in the distance. No way I was going back there. I guess I'll give it a shot, I'll go here.

I walked through quite a path until I reached a small grove. There was a house to the far left, a stump of wood in front of it, and a big pot in front of the stump. No one here. I walked forward a bit more, there was a locked gate to my right, and another path to my left. No use trying the gate, so I went for the path. It was more like a wide tunnel, really.

I suddenly knew I was near, but I was too distracted by the scenery before me.

"Faron Spring...?" I whispered to myself.

It was indeed haw I had seen it in the game, only more magnificent. I walked towards it, into the water slowly. Something didn't feel right about the spring. I couldn't put my finger on it, but it gave me a heavy feeling of worry. I knelt down and scooped up some water, it felt, damp?

"Child, you...you are not a spirit?" said a weak voice from above me.

I looked up, but all I could find was a floating faint light, "No, am I supposed to be?"

"Yes...you are a human aren't you?"

"I am."

"This Twilight....has not reformed you...?" it spoke in wonder.

"No, but if you mean my powers, well they're working better."

"Powers? I thought you were a human. How can you....bare powers?"

I sighed as I stood up, "Yes, well, a bit time back, I was taken into a different world. A world much like this one. Minions of the evil king that lived there murdered me... But the evil king himself found it in his twisted heart to bring me back as a shadow creature."

I could feel myself trembling at the memories now and wasn't sure if I could continue.

"Go on...tell me more." whispered the weak voice.

"He sent me out to follow the hero that would save that world's Hyrule, I was to bring him to him and defeat him. Then, Hyrule would belong to the king. But, I betrayed him in the end, and it cost me my new life. But, because I did it out of love, for Hyrule and for the hero, the Sages found it in their blessed hearts to give me another chance. Though as punishment for endangering Hyrule, I was cursed to keep these shadow powers. They've failed me all the time. But," I spun into the air, floating still as my turn stopped, "they've worked so well since I entered this twilight. I don't know why though."

"Such hardships for a young soul... You say....the Sages blessed you..." the voice trailed off at that, "Your arm.. What happened to it...?"

"Before I was brought to the twilight, this ugly green beast attacked me. Like I said before, my powers were corrupt, but since they're working better here, I made this little shadow to cover and hold it, so it doesn't hurt as much. I'm lucky it's just a broken arm."

"Oh, it seems we...have company." whispered the light.

I turned around to face a strange blue eyed wolf, and a small black and white imp that rode on it's back. I gasped and formed a ball of shadow in my hand. These monsters were the cause of the twilight!

The wolf stepped back, it's face showed only a look of shock.

"Calm....this pair is not dangerous...."

The imp flew up and smiled menacingly, "We will be if we have to!"

The wolf barked and growled, at the imp.

"Don't hurt her, Midna!" it sounded like he said, but the voice I heard was distorted.

The imp, or Midna, calmed down as I got rid of the ball.

"Who the heck are you?" it asked.

"Evienne. What, are you?" I asked, smiling at her size.

She growled at me and flew back to her dog. I stepped back to the floor, the wolf quickly approached me. I readied myself for it to attack, but it only stopped at my feet and whimpered.

"Huh?" asked both me and the Imp.

"Link, what the heck are you doing?! This girl's no good!"

"What did you just call it?" I asked, my eyes frozen on the wolf in shock.

"Link. Is there a problem with that." she said in a demanding tone.

I looked at it carefully, "You... Your name is Link?" I muttered.

The wolf only whimpered again and nodded it's head.

No way...

* * *

**End of chap! Yay, they found each other! But, will Evi refuse to believe this? Where IS Ilia? Who cares? **

**Well, that's it for this week. The bold button is really pissing me off....**


	6. Instant Hate at First Glance

**Chapter 6! Two uploads in one day!**

**Well, let's get going.**

**

* * *

**

**Link's POV**

"That's impossible... Heh. No, you probably just have the same name as him." she laughed nervously, stepping away from me.

I ran at her and jumped, pushing her legs forward, and the rest of her to the floor. I quickly ran up and stepped over her, my paws at either side of her and glared back at her now angry expression.

"Don't ignore me! Link gave this to you..." is the message I tried to give, since she seemed to understand me even as a wolf.

She looked surprised now. Nobody knew about this ocarina but us two.

"How do you know..."

I barked again and howled slightly, "Because... **I** gave this to you as we said goodbye..." Is what I meant, giving her a sad look.

Her lower lip quivered slightly as she looked at the armor on my back, then into my eyes. Immediate waters filled her eyes, "You...you really are..Link...? Wha... What happened to you..? Does it hurt?" she asked in a shaky voice, petting my furry head.

I shook my head and nuzzled her cheek to say that she didn't have to worry about me, more about herself. Her arm was broken, and if what I heard was true, once we got out of this twilight that shadow around her arm would disappear, and...

"No offense, but do you know this monster, Link?" interrupted Midna.

I slowly got off Evi and glared at Midna, growling under my breath. Evi was not a monster! No matter what sort of strange powers she has.

"....**Imp**." said an obviously offended Evi as she picked herself up.

Midna flew at her, hands balled into fists, "What did you say?!"

Evi kept her cool and simply pushed the small floating girl back with her palm, "Why don't you go find a garden gnome to beat up? You won't have to fly to reach it."

Midna growled and I barked at her, "Just who does she think she's talking to?!"

"A **shrimp**." laughed Evi.

I couldn't help but laugh slightly, which only made Midna angrier.

I didn't really want to stop this fight, because I wanted to see a cat fight, but I couldn't let Midna hurt Evi either . I howled at them, giving a 'okay, knock it off you two' in between. Evi sighed and stepped away from Midna, but towards a light in the middle of Faron Spring.

"Anyway, you came to see this spirit, didn't you?" she asked, facing away from us.

"Is that any of your business?" asked/demanded Midna, rudely.

I growled at her, and she growled back.

"I mean..." she strained to keep her voice calm, "How did you know?"

"I heard a few things from it, so I'm assuming that's why you're here..." said the easily calmer Evi.

Evi stepped away from the light and towards me, kneeling down to face me. She gave me an 'I'm sorry you had to put up with her.' look. I sighed and nodded my head as if to say thank you. She smiled, pet my head, and stepped away from me. Midna stepped back up and sat herself on my back.

I stepped up to Faron Spring, closing up to the floating light. If the last spirit was Ordona, this must be Faron...right?

"Please....be careful.... These woods...have changed." spoke the weak spirit in a soft voice, "The dark clouds of dusk cover this land... this drape of shadow is called...twilight."

I'm sure we already established that...

"In this twilight, those who live in the light....become as mere spirits... It is a place....where the dark ones and evil creatures dwell... I...am a spirit of light."

Yes, I knew that already too...

"Blue-eyed beast... Look for my light... Retrieve the light stolen by the dark beasts...and keep it in this vessel..."

A small curved wooden item with sixteen small glass bubbles attached to it and it's long curving tail floated gently over my head.

"In the shadows of twilight...the dark insects are as invisible as normal beings are here... Find the insects of darkness... The dark insects... They are in the form taken by evil...once it has latched onto our scattered light...." finished the voice, as it dimmed away in echo.

I turned around and stared at Evi, who was leaning against the walls of dirt, staring at Faron's light. 'Those who live in the light, become as mere spirits.', 'A place where the dark ones and evil creatures dwell.', I recapped as I starred at her in question.

She caught my eye and smiled, "Get going, you have a spirit to save."

I whined at her, wasn't she coming too? I could feel Midna's tiny hands curl up. I think she wanted to punch me for asking.

"I'm sorry Link, I can't help you, even if I do go with you, I won't be able to see the bugs." she said sadly.

I guess she had a point. I nodded to her and ran off as she waved me off. I hope she's still here when I come back...

* * *

**Evi's POV**

"You still wanted to go with him...right? Even though you can't see those bugs...?" asked a quiet Faron.

I sighed, "Of course I did, but I don't want to get in the way. If I can't see those bugs, I can't help him. There's much more twilight outside of your woods, I've seen it, and if there are more bugs and more spirits out there, how can I help him there? And maybe it won't just be the bugs, what if I can't help him with anything anymore?"

Faron's quiet voice hushed me, "Now, now...don't blame yourself for inevitable..."

"I just don't want to be a bother. What use will I do if I only follow him, yet can't help at all..."

"The clothing your wearing is magic, no? And your powers?"

"This tunic only let's me breath under water and resist water enemies, and my powers won't work in the 'light world' as you all call it..." I whispered almost to myself.

Faron stayed quiet for a while. I knew it, I bet it agreed that I wouldn't be of much help.

"I will make you a deal... I will fix your arm...when I obtain my light once more....if you promise me something as well... The evil king you spoke to me about...lives on in this world... If you expect any chance of defeating him...you must trust in the imp, Midna for guidance to improve the dark magic that flows through your blood....."

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME! Did you have your eyes closed this whole time?! She has no respect for Link, what makes you think she'll help me?!"

"Midna...is not who you think her to be. She is the only one....who can help you... Do this..in exchange for healing your...destroyed...appendage."

Dammit, now I was conflicted. Either leave my battered flesh to burn in the air and with everything that touches me until/if I heal, or suffer with that cruel imp creature!

"...I'll do it...but for Link's sake! If I improve my powers, I can help him, I can.. protect him.. I love Link too much to simply stand by and watch him fight for...or against me...like I did with his ancestor..." I said in confidence.

I could hear a weak laugh from the spirit, but it was slightly blocked out by the sound of a distant howl, and the even louder sound of shattering that rang through my ears.

Before I could even think about all the noises confusing my ear drums, I was on my knees, yelling in pain as I clutched my heavily slashed, bruised, and overall broken arm, which really didn't help the pain much.

I could hear the distant pattering of paws. I tried to turn my head, but my body was too overcome by pain, too numb to even know if I was breathing correctly.

My whole being was on the floor before I knew it, and I could only lay there, looking at a gray-orange sky slowly brighten into a light blue hue over me. You did it Link, you broke the twilight.

And the only thing keeping me from so much pain.

* * *

**Sorry guys, it was a short chapter wasn't it? I also think I wrote kinda bad.. but I've just been so exhausted, but I also wanted to get this chapter done... I promise the next one will be longer, and I'll be writing more anyways since I have a whole week off from school! Yay Spring Break!**

**Well, looking forward to your awesome comments, thanks for reading!  
**


	7. Reasons and Secrets

**Whoo, chapter 7. Yay? It's here...  
**

**I wanna take this time to say that your comments are the best! I love your support and the time you take to tell me what you think. Some of you don't say much, but I appreciate you saying something.**

**On to the story!**

* * *

**Evi's POV**

I lay still in the spring, numb, but cold. I picked myself up, I was trembling. I think I was crying, too. I looked around, my vision blurry, blood pooled under me. I hadn't realized I'd been so injured to bleed that much. I wanted to see it, but I was afraid the pain would come back. I fell a few times, but I got to my feet and stepped closer to the spring. Faron's light was gone, and the sun was shining bright in the blue sky.

"Faron! The light has returned, where are you?!" I yelled out in a raspy voice.

No answer. Bastard.

I pulled myself over the small hill that filled the lower spring, and stood over the shallow area where the waterfall hit.

"Faron!" I yelled out once again.

Still no answer came. I fell to my knees and coughed. Blood? I laughed lightly. A few broken bones inside? I could feel water pool in my eyes and shivered. Was it just me, or was it getting really cold? I crawled a little more to the center of the upper spring. My head ached so much. I was so light headed, so dizzy. I felt like my thoughts were completely out of order, just floating around my head and bouncing off the walls. I wasn't sure what the hell was really going on, or why I was dong what I was doing anymore.

"Link... Hurry to Faron Spring.." I sighed as I could feel myself slowly sink into the water.

I could have sworn this was a shallow area.

* * *

**Link's POV**

I sped up my pace, senses high, and out of breath, jumped, and grabbed onto a small flying beetle with my teeth and ripped it apart. It fell limp and exploded on the floor, turning into a small ball of dripping blue. The final Tear of Light was in my paws. I howled as my whole furry being was covered in blue light, a distant scream of pain hurt my ears, and the scenery around me grew too bright for my eyes to handle.

"The vessel of light is full of tears, and light has returned to this area!" echoed the voice of Faron.

I was back at Faron Spring..and the Vessel of Light was floating away from me. It floated away to the waters of the spring and dunked itself in. The small floating squares of twilight and sundown/evening sky brightened to a light blue as the orange colored wood turned back to it's green lively shape.

A small now again shaded Midna floated over the spring with her legs crossed, "Aww, but it was so nice there in the twilight... What's so great about a world of light, anyway?" she shrugged her shoulders, "Eee hee hee! See you later!" she cheered, spinning around and jumping back into the spring.

The spring began to glow bright, a golden shade like Ordon Spring had, and a now much brighter ball of light rose from the waters. and stopped at mid air.

A big hand reached out around the ball, followed by another, grasping the ball of light in a tight hug. The owner of the hands climbed down from the air and spun around the light, taking the shape of a golden monkey with a long curling tail that curved over it's own head.

"My name is Faron."

Oh really?

"I am one of the spirits of light who dwell in Hyrule. By the order of the gods, I protect this forest. O brave youth... In the land covered in twilight, where people roam as spirits, you were transformed into a blue-eyed beast. That was a sign."

A sign? A sign of what?

"It was a sign that the powers of the chosen one rest within you...and that they are awakening. Look at your awakened form."

What? I looked at myself, I was back to normal. I was human again! But I was wearing a strange faded tunic, the stolen sword and shield were strapped better around my back. Best of all, I wasn't on four legs.

"I'm...back to normal. I'm finally back to normal...!" I said to myself, checking every part of my body, looking at my clothes and new armor.

"The green tunic that is your garb once belonged to the ancient hero chosen by the gods..." I looked back up at Faron, "His power is yours. His is the true power that slept within you."

I have, the power of the hero within me...?

"Your name is Link. You are the hero chosen by the gods."

I am..the hero?

"Brave Link... A dark power rests in the temple deep within these woods. It is a forbidden power. Long, long ago, I and the other spirits of light locked it away. Because of it's nature, it is a power that should never be touched by any who dwell in the light."

Such a strong evil existed in these woods all this time?

"But this world weeps beneath a mantle of shadows and so there is no choice... You must match the power of the king of shadows. If you would seek this forbidden power," Faron's monkey form shattered into light and slowly lifted away, though his voice remained, "then proceed to the temple in the forest depths." his voice faded out.

I looked at myself one more time as Faron left, and smiled. It's good to be me again.

Midna slowly rose from my shadow, "Well, well... You're the chosen hero and all that, huh? So THAT'S why you turned into that beast! What a shame... I mean, maybe you'd rather just wander a a spirit like the rest of them, totally unaware of what was happening for all eternity...right?" she laughed lightly, "So...what do you want to do? Do you want to head to that temple?"

I wasn't really sure if I should go. I only just discovered who I am..

"Well, isn't that convenient! I was just about to head there myself. Hey look... You want to help your friends, right? The way I see it, maybe they're in that temple, waiting for you to rescue them."

Could they be? Then, I guess I..

"Well, good luck, Mr. Important Hero! Eee hee hee! See you later!" she said, sinking back into my shadow.

"Man, I really hate her..." I said aloud.

"I heard that, stupid." said Midna from below me.

Man... I really hate her..

I turned around and searched the spring's walls. Evi! Where was Evi? I quickly turned back to the spring and found a small light floating around a blue form. Or rather, a form in blue. I ran to the waters as the light dimmed, a sleeping Evi lay in the water at my feet.

"I'm surprised she didn't die."

I looked up to see Faron's small light form.

"What do you mean? Her arm was just broken and wounded, right?" I asked curiously, sitting Evi up in my arms.

"No. The shadow she cast o herself wasn't only on her arm, but internal." spoke Faron.

"You mean she used a shadow to protect her organs? From what?"

Faron sighed lightly, "She was heavily poisoned. When the light broke out, she started to hallucinate and bleed herself out. Poor thing looked so confused. I did, however, make a deal with her before in exchange to save her. Though I would have done it anyway."

I hugged the sleeping girl tightly, "Thank you, so much. This isn't the first time I've almost lost her. Even now, why are so many monsters out to get her? And what was your deal?"

"This girl is very powerful. She holds a fraction of power from the king of shadows himself, though she's powerless in this light. I asked of her to have your little friend, Midna, to train this girl's magic. If she were to die, her power could fall into the hands of these monsters, and goddess know what they would do with them.."

So they want her magic? The magic she was cursed with and didn't even want..

"But you, brave youth, hold an even stronger power, one that the girl's magic can never hope to match. If the girl dies, the monsters know you will become weak. So they aim at your heart. That is why I ask of Midna to train her."

Midna didn't show herself but her voice echoed out from my shadow, "No way! I am not teaching that little brat!"

"Midna, she needs you, and you need her. She may even be able to help you find the Fused Shadows you so seek." answered a sly sounding Faron.

"Wha! How did you know about the-!"

"You can't hide anything when your in my spring, Midna." Faron cut in.

"Ugh! Fine! Only because she might know something!" growled the angry Midna.

I thanked Faron once again, and he departed back into his spring, Midna quieting back into my shadow.

"You're breaking my back, Link!" said a muffled voice into my chest.

I looked down and found Evi looking up at me, only the curved corners of her mouth visible to me. She was smiling. I loosened my grip on her and smiled back.

"Your awake!" I stated the obvious.

"Yeah, but I was kinda dying for air." she laughed.

I stood and helped her up as well. She looked better, and her arm was okay too.

"Well, seems you're okay. And back to normal." she said, caressing my cheek, then pulling on my ears, "But you were so cute as a wolfy." she said like a child.

I blushed, "That's not funny! Like I wanted to be a dog!"

She laughed again and let my ears go, but instead pinched my cheeks, "And all your soft fur is gone too! But at least your hair's still soft, right?" she pulled my new cap off and ruffled my hair.

I picked her up and carried her over my shoulder and walked away from the spring, "Enough with the dog jokes, we have a temple to go to."

"Hey, not fair! Put me down!" she yelled, punching my back, which didn't even hurt.

I carried her through the long tunnel like path to a much shorter path, but I stopped as the rest of the way was behind a locked gate. A sign next to the gates read that this was the path to the temple. I ran back through a path next to us and stopped in front of a small guy.

"Coro, would you happen to have the key to the gates over there?" I asked the small guy who was sitting on a tree stump.

He had purple and white clothing with some of the biggest, bushiest hair filled with birds, and I think a few twigs and leaves must have gotten lost there as well... He looked at me for a few seconds in wonder, then smiled mellowly.

"Hey, your the Ordonian I gave that lantern to before!" he said in a mellow tone.

"Haha, yeah, that was me."

"I didn't recognize you with those weird clothes on.", he laughed lightly, "Uh, Who's that you got there?"

I turned to my right and he looked over.

"Hello there." said Evi, nervously.

"Ho ho! This your girlfriend?" laughed Coro.

"He's holding me against my will. Please help me." she said dully.

I turned back around so he couldn't see her upper half, she squirmed, "Yeah, she is.", she froze, "She's just joking too. So, if you can just hand me the key..."

"Oh, sure! Just be careful. I locked it up because there were so many monster suddenly coming out of no where!" he warned, handing me the gate keys, "Well, best of luck!"

"Thanks, Coro." I said, running off.

Thank the goddesses Coro was so mellow..

"Thanks for the key, Guy!" waved Evi.

I unlocked the gate and pulled out a small lantern, and ran us through several tunnels and paths, webs and rats and birds following us. When we finally found the exit and left the dark bastard of a cave, I was in shock.

I looked over the vast field. Everything once green was covered in purple smoke. What happened here? Was it those monsters Coro talked about?

"What's going on, Link? Let me see." said Evi, knocking on my head.

I turned around so she was facing the fog, "Holy hell, what happened here?" she said, jumping slightly.

"I don't know. The area was clear and so green the last time I came here."

I walked around for a bit to study my surroundings clearly. Conclusion; there was no way around the fog.

"There is no way around this fog. Unless you can fly us over there." I said, looking over my shoulder at Evi.

"I can't. My magic is useless in the light." she said, falling sadly limp against my shoulder.

"Well, maybe there's-" I began, but was stopped by a monkey, who quickly snatched my lantern from my hands.

"See what happened, you idiots! Because of your discussing that monkey took your lantern!" shouted Midna from below.

"Oh, if I could, I would sink right down there and kick your ass!" shouted back Evi, kicking her feet in the air.

"Is that any way to talk to your teacher?!" she argued back.

I could hear Evi choke back a few words here and there, then whisper some of her colorful vocabulary. I looked back at the monkey holding my lantern, It's body was slim, and a pink bow adorned it's head. A girl monkey.. She stood at the edge of the fog, waving for me to follow her. So I did. Carefully, she led me through the fog, waving the lantern around at the purple mist. The light from the fire seemed to repel the fog.

When we finally climbed to the other side the monkey ran ahead but stared back at me for a while, then dropped my now oil-less lantern to the ground and running ahead.

"That damn monkey wasted all your oil!" complained Midna, yet again.

"Would you be quiet, at least **SHE** helped us." pointed out Evi.

I'm a bit scared to butt in their fights. I feel like I'm in danger just standing between the two. I sighed and moved on through the next pair of gates.

"Are you planning on putting me down anytime soon? I'm starting to get a bit light headed.." moaned Evi.

I was too busy looking around at our new surroundings to clearly hear her. We were in a much more woodland like area now. Small leaves falling from above, totem poles standing tall on either side of this small forest like area. The wall were all wood, as if we were inside a tree. It was very, soothing in a way.

"Nice place, isn't it?" I asked, setting Evi down.

She moved forward but fell on one knee and spread out her arms to balance, "Whoa.." she said and quickly got back on her feet and looked around. "Wow, it really is." she whispered, catching a falling leaf on her small palm.

"This must be the temple entrance. It's so nice here, to think there's some kind of evil within here."

She grabbed my hand and pulled me forward, "Come on. We have a long way to go, no matter how nice the place is. I don't like this feeling I'm getting.."

"Hm? like what?" I asked as she poked at her forehead.

"A dark sort of feeling... It doesn't want us here... Yet, it seems to be calling for Midna... Care to explain, _teacher_?" she said Midna's title with scorn.

"Not really. No." she responded simply from my shadow.

While we stepped closer, I could see the monkey form before, only she was locked in a small wooden cage. An equally, about a foot, tall purple-blue monster guarded the cage, a wooden club in it's hand.

"Ah, she was caught kinda fast.." whispered Evi and I sprinted away.

I unsheathed my stolen sword and ran it through the small monster before it could really even step near me, then proceeded to kick the blackening body away. The small monkey cheered as I began breaking the little bars of the cage until it completely fell apart. The monkey jumped in joy, then climbed up a patch of vines against a wooden platform's side. She looked over the platform and waved up for me.

"Is it beckoning you? My, aren't you the popular one? Eee hee!"said Midna in her famous tone of sarcasm.

I followed the monkey up the vines, with Evi following me, and found the small monkey standing next to a circular door. I walked up to the door and pushed it to the left, rolling it open.

"I hate this place already..." said Evi, as we both looked around at the multi-doored room.

Something told me we would have to go back and forth a LOT here..

* * *

**Ah! The end! It's 6:33 A.M. ZOMG! I did make it a bit longer, but not too long. Sorry, guys. Hope I did this well, haha lack of sleep makes you see stuff..**

**Well, I guess next chap will come out next week, or this weekend. I'm trying to keep this on a weekly basis, but I can probably cut that schedule every now and then.**

**That's it for now then, till next time.  
**


	8. Dark Feelings Equals Dark Thoughts

**Whoo, next chapter. And I'm disrupting the weekly update rate! OMG!!!11one**

**There might be slight differences from the game, so do not fret! Following the game exactly is a bit boring...  
**

* * *

**Link's POV**

I looked around at the new room. There were doors on each side of the room, including the one we came in through. A long bridge ahead leading to a small platform with torches on each corner of it's square frame. I looked to the ceiling and found a huge, and I mean bigger than the goats themselves huge, black and red spider hanging from a string of web over the platform, waiting for us.

"Uh, that's a pretty big spider, huh?" I asked, a bit freaked out by the giant arachnid.

I only received small laughter and monkey giggles. I looked over my shoulder to find Evi near the ground clapping hands and spinning around with the monkey. I cleared my throat and she turned to me, her small smile fading slightly.

"Sorry, did you say something?" she said softly, looking at me with a cutesy child smile.

I sighed with a smile but quickly cleared my throat, "Evi, this is no time to be playing with the monkey. We have a mission here, in case you forgot." I said sternly, trying not to be too harsh.

She stood up, leaving the monkey and sighed, "Sorry, I've just never seen a monkey before, so I got a little excited."

I stifled some laughter, "You've never seen a monkey? Are you serious? Don't they exist in your world?"

Her light cheeks glowed a light pink shade and she punched my arm, "Of course they do! They just don't run around all over the place like they do here. And I don't exactly go out much, so I don't see a lot of things...like monkeys." she said a little loudly in explanation while turning her eyes away from me.

I held her chin in one hand to make her look back at me, which she did, with bright red cheeks, and then pinched her cheek with my free hand, "Obviously. You need some sun, you know that?" I said with a smirk, then walked away towards the spider with my sword in hand.

"That is so mean!" she called behind me.

"Payback for the dog jokes." I said witha smirk as I fought back the giant spider.

Evi gasped slightly. I guess she hadn't seen the spider. Wow, it's a good thing I went on ahead. When I finally got my sword through the damn hairy bastards head and knocked it away, Evi ran up behind me.

"Sorry I couldn't help, I can only do so much.." she said sadly.

She rose her hand up and a small speck of rapidly shaking shadow formed over her index finger. Before she could even speak about it's small size, it flew away from her skin and bounced off the walls and on the floor a few times before passing past me and scratching my face then proceeding to explode on the ceiling. A giant faded gray-blue chest fell from above and onto the platform in front of us, followed by several pots that simply shattered as they met with the ground.

Evi gasped as I turned to face her slowly, "I am so sorry..." she whispered, tapping my new scratch lightly, hesitantly.

I laughed nervously and grabbed her wrists, pulling her arms down against her sides, "That's okay.. At least you got that chest down for us. But let's not try too hard..anymore..while we're in the light, okay?" I said calmly, though I was a bit scared something else might break around here.

She sighed and looked at me with sad eyes. I felt guilty now.

"I know you only want to help. And it's not your fault you can't control your powers. So cheer up okay? No harm done." I said, flicking a finger at the small scratch on my face.

She smiled slightly and nodded. The monkey then jumped between us, cutting into our conversation, to get our attention. We both turned to her as she pointed to the door straight ahead of us. There were wooden steps leading up to it, but two out of four were missing.

"Hey, look. Only two steps are up, and only two of these torches are lit." said Evi.

"Hey yeah, I think I see a connection here..." I said, pulling out a small bottle full of lantern oil.

I pulled the lantern out and filled it with the oil, starting a small fire in it. I swung the lantern across each torch that wasn't lit,...and lit them..making the unmoved steps rise and complete the path. The monkey then ran up the steps and pointed at the door. We followed and I rolled the door open, instantly greeted by a fast rush of were outside now? The sky shone bright over a very long bridge leading to another door. The monkey jumped up and down, pointing to the door on the other side. Guess that's where we need to go.

We stepped forward but the monkey ran ahead of us and onto the bridge.

"Hey, wait!" I called to her and she stopped, but not because of me.

A much bigger, white monkey stood at the other side of the bridge. It laughed evilly and pulled out a white and green boomerang. The small item glowed a light black as he aimed it for the strings of the bridge.

"Run back here! Hurry!" called out Evi, running to the start of the bridge.

She instantly turned her back to the bigger monkey and ran towards us, but that didn't stop the bigger monkey from throwing it's item. The boomerang flew swiftly and cut through the middle strings of the bridge, then swerved back towards the monkey who threw it.

"Jump!" called Evi, holding out her arms to the smaller monkey as the bridge began to split in half.

The small monkey took one last leap from the falling bridge and sailed through the air, landing in Evi's arms.

"What is wrong with that guy!" I yelled, making sure the girl monkey was fine.

We all stared in anger at the white monkey as he laughed at our small efforts to help the other monkey. He caught his boomerang in mid-air and turned around, looked over his shoulder at us and then tauntingly slapped his bright red butt before laughing and running away through the door ahead of him.

"The hell?" whispered Evi.

"Did not need to see that..." I whispered.

The small monkey only groaned in embarrassment.

"Guess we have to turn back, we'll see what we can do here later.." I said, pulling the two girls back through the door with me.

I started walking back to the center platform, to decide which way to go, but was stopped by a small hand gripping onto my shirt. I turned to find Evi holding me back, but staring at the floor.

"Link, that monkey's boomerang... Did you see the way it glowed? When he threw it, I could have sworn I heard a cry for help...from the boomerang..." she said quietly, as if doubting her ears.

"Well, there's nothing we can really do right now. Don't think about it too much." I said, patting her head and pulling her along as the monkey led us past this room.

I did tell her to not think too much about this, but she was making me curious. I couldn't help but wonder what it was she was feeling from this boomerang, or what she knew was here. I knew Midna also knew what was here. And I also knew that neither of the two would tell me. At least...not now.

* * *

**Evi's POV**

I followed as the monkey helped us through the door on our left by swinging us to the other side form a rope. There was no other way to get there.. I was too in thought to really notice what Link was doing for a while, but soon enough I noticed we had another monkey following us..

Anyway, this temple made me nervous. After what I was sure was a cry for help from that boomerang the white chimp had, I was sure I was/n't crazy. There was in fact a dark power in this temple, I knew it, Midna knew it, the monkey's with us knew it. Only Link didn't. I knew I wasn't the one who should tell him, so I only wondered when Midna would decide to speak up.

Ever since Faron mentioned a 'Fused Shadow' I've had this strange, blurry, image of a strange black mask. Only in my mind, when I try to get a clearer look at it, it breaks, into three pieces..

I hook my head to brush away the thought. As soon as I could, I would get Midna to spill it on this mask thing.

* * *

**Short Evi POV...And chapter.. Sorry.  
**

**I um...don't have much to say...hmm... **

**Well, till next time!**


	9. Plants Should NOT Be That Big!

**Okay, another chap! Short chapters are getting boring, and I kinda wanna get the Forest temple over with, so yeah.. I'm kinda gonna skip a lot of things, so it might be a bit confusing.. ._.  
**

**On to the chap!**

* * *

**Evi's POV**

I was a little busy thinking...that I didn't even notice what the hell was going on. I didn't know how long I was in my little dreamland, so I hadn't noticed the four monkeys around me.

"Link, why are there three more monkeys following us?" I asked, confused out of my mind.

"Uh, did you forget already?" he asked me, like I was stupid or something.

"I guess I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings..."

"Well you have to pay more attention, okay?"

I nodded and looked over the monkeys who were staring at me curiously. I noticed only the first monkey we met was wearing a bow. Was she the only girl monkey here? They waved at me to move on as they move forward, following Link. We were back in the main room, and I noticed we were walking back to the room with the broken bridge.

"Link where are you going? We can't go that way, remember?"

He turned to me, "The monkeys can help us get across. They can swing us to the other side." he said as he opened the door.

We walked to the broken bridge, and the girl monkey jumped up and hung upside down on a remaining rope. Another jumped and grabbed her hands, she swung him forward, and he hung upside down from the rope too. And so on with the other monkeys.

"I don't know about this..." I said, looking over at the giant gap between here and the other side. It was a huge gap..

I turned to the monkeys, who were now swinging Link to the other side.

"Link!" I yelled out as he landed on the other side.

"Your turn!" he yelled back, as if he didn't even hear me.

I sighed and jumped to the girl monkey, she swung me back then forth and let go of me. The next monkey caught my hands and swung me forward and let me go. When I got to the last monkey, I had my eyes closed. He swung me back, then roughly forward. I would fall. I would fall right into the gap, or at least on my face.

Or so I thought.

"Open your eyes. You're okay."

I opened one eye and looked around. Did I die? I felt a light squeeze on my waist and noticed I was being held up by Link. I looked at the monkeys who were crossing back to us, and sighed in relief.

"See, you're okay. Nothing to worry about." he said, setting me down.

I shook away these thoughts of vulnerability away. Why did I feel so weak and helpless? I followed Link as he opened the door up ahead and went through. When we got to the other side the door quickly shut on it's own, wooden bars falling over it.

"What the?" said Link, a bit surprised.

"It's that dark feeling again! The voice..is so loud!" I said, shivering slightly.

I looked ahead, focusing my eyes on many totem poles standing in a circle around the room, and around a single pole in the center. The white monkey stood on the pole, gripping the glowing black boomerang tightly in it's fist. It stared at us intensely, hollering at us.

"Some angry chimp. Stay here okay?" said Link, running off towards the monkey.

I watched the for quite a while. It was like a game of tag. The monkey would jump from pole to pole, and throw the boomerang. Link would hit the pole and make the monkey lose his balance, catching him off guard so the boomerang would hit him in the face when it spun back, knocking the monkey off it's pole and on its head. Then Link would...attack the monkey's butt...a few times.

After a few rounds, the monkey finally yelped in defeat, a small bug flew off its head and exploded a few feet away.

"That was...totally weird..." I whispered to myself.

The monkey stood up slowly and rubbed his head, a much more gentle look on its face. He looked at Link and jumped in surprise, jumped on a pole and out a small hole in the wall, leaving the boomerang behind.

I ran to Link and cheered for him, he smiled, "The boomerang, Link." I said, running to the small item on the floor.

I reached down to pick it up, but it spun on the ground and floated up with a gust of wind under it, blowing a few leaves away.

"I am the Fairy of Winds who resides in this boomerang. You have freed me from evil, and I now have my true power back. Please... Take it with you, use it to aid your quest and may both my power and my blessing go with you."

Link picked up the boomerang and smiled, "Could that be the voice in your head." he said, smiling at me like I was still stuipd or something.

I nodded, "It is! See, I'm not crazy! The fairy was calling for help."

He looked surprised and looked at me, sorry he was doubtful. "Wow. I still cannot get used to this....magic thing." he smiled.

"I don't blame you. I liked it better when I was just normal, too." I moped.

Link had to use the boomerang on a little pinwheel in order to open the door, but when he did, I bolted out. I felt the dark feeling growing closer.

* * *

**Link's POV**

I wonder if I hurt her feelings. I mean, it's not her fault she's stuck with them.. I guess I shouldn't be so negative or weirded out by them**. **She's still Evi. When I opened the door to the exit, which took some effort with the boomerang, she just jolted right past me.

"What's up..?" I asked.

She jumped a bit, "Nothing, nothing. I just needed some air." she said, smiling lightly at me.

I did. And she was such a bad liar. I didn't want to make things worse, so I left them as is. As we moved on, I was beginning to think about how much more vulnerable Evi was starting to look. She looked scared to step anywhere, like when we crossed the bridge here. She never looked so weak before. Even when she was poisoned and broken armed in the twilight she looked strong.

"Hey Evi," I began, shifting the wind on some wheels to move a platform we were on, then moving the one ahead of us so we could walk to the other side where a monkey was hanging from a cage, "are you feeling okay?" I finished as I fought a purple monster like the one at the entrance.

She looked at me weird, "Yeah, I'm pretty sure I'm fine. Why?"

After defeating the purple goblin I threw the boomerang at the rope holding the cage up, making it fall to the ground and break.

"I don't know... You seem a bit, cautious, nervous, vulnerable."

She flinched at my statement, "Well, you can never be too safe." she said with a small laugh as she waved to the monkey who jumped the movable panels and ran into a door on our right.

She twirled a finger through her hair and walked back onto the now still panel.

I looked to the floor as my shadow grew and Midna popped up, "Looks like there's still monkey's here. Guess you might as well save them all, who knows, you might get something out of it."

"Yeah. Might as well." I said, taking us back inside.

After walking through more and more plant and freeing more monkeys, I was exhausted. I had to run back and forth the whole temple with monkeys and bombs. I didn't want to ask anything of Evi until I was sure what was wrong with her, so I was on my own with her following my tracks.

But, they say with hard work....yadda yadda yadda.. And we were, after swinging over from a chain of about eight or ten monkeys, at a door with a huge pointed lock in the center of it, chains extending in each direction around the door.

"Is this the boss door?" asked Evi.

"Oh I sure as hell hope it is..." I whispered.

I recalled obtaining a small black key with a red jewel not too long ago and pulled it out. I studied it and the lock for a while before deciding to actually use the key on the lock. After the whole, stick it in and turn it, key concept, the lock fell to the ground with broken chains, and the door opened.

"Wait for me here." I said, looking Evi in the eyes.

She looked nervous again, then quickly regained the composure I was so used to and spoke up, "Are you kidding me? There no damn way I'm gonna let you go in there alone." she said sternly.

I smiled and laughed lightly to myself, "I was hoping you would say that." I said walking through the door with her at my side.

I looked around a bit. There was more tree in here, but that didn't really surprise me. There was also a small body of water covering half the room, only it was shaded with light specks of the purple fog outside the temple, a short waterfall on the far right of the room and two tree stumps in the water holding up bombs.

"Kinda nice in here. 'Cept for the scent of death." I said.

"It's in here.." began Evi, touching the walls lightly.

I faced her in confusion, she faced the floor.

"That Evil power is in this room!" she shouted, turning her head and facing the water.

I heard a loud roar behind me and quickly faced the foggy waters as well. Two giant plant monsters shot up out of the water, their oval heads held up only by their thin stems.

"Parasites..." I whispered, pulling out the Ordon Sword.

"That won't do. Uh... those bombs over there. There's gotta be something you can do with them right?" said Evi.

She just gave me an idea. I noticed how the parasite plants opened their mouths every two seconds, drooling their toxins out. I aimed the boomerang at one of the bombs, and then at one of the plants, sure of my targets. I threw the boomerang through the air, it's gale catching the bomb and flying it to the parasites head. The parasite chomped at the bomb, sucking it into its mouth and chewing on it until it exploded inside it.

"It works!" cheered Evi. Did she doubt my genius?

The plant spit out a breath of air and fell limp into the water. I smirked and proceeded to do the same with the other parasite. After that plant fell back into the water, I raised my hand proudly and caught my boomerang in a swift flick of my wrist.

Oh yeah, I'm awesome.

Though my victorious feeling was quickly interrupted by a great rumble in the water.

Damn it...

A large plant parasite body shot out of the water with the two smaller parasites at its side. The beast leaned down towards me and opened it's mouth in three flaps, an eye ball within, and roared greatly at us, nearly making me go deaf.

"Holy crap that is a huge plant!" we both shouted through the roar.

I looked around but the bombs were gone! The damn fat creature must have broken their platforms and sank them!

"What are we gonna do now?!"

"I don't know, the bombs are gone!"

We ran around the room in panic while avoiding the plants chomps at us for a while, until I heard the familiar voice of a monkey from above and looked around frantically while I ran around the room.

Finally I set my eyes on the white monkey riding on a line from the right side of the room to the left, into a small hole in the wall. He seemed to be searching for something and finally turned to face me, holding a bomb.

"All right!" I cheered.

I could hear a light gasp of relief from Evi. The monkey grabbed back onto the line with the bomb in his feet and swung to the other side. I aimed the boomerang towards the bomb and threw it into the air. The boomerang flew around the bomb, caught it in it's winds, and crashed into the biggest parasites head, exploding the bomb against it.

I didn't think I did that right until I noticed the giant plant swinging side to side, until it finally fell on the ground near my feet with its mouth flaps open and its eye visible to me. I turned to Evi and she to me, we both nodded and smiled. I held my sword tightly in my hand and slashed at the eye a few times. Right when I was about to go for a stab the creature rose its head and roared, taking back its place in the water.

"You know what to do now right?" asked Evi, handing me my boomerang.

"Yeah, don't worry." I said, throwing the boomerang back to get another bomb from the swinging monkey.

The boomerang flew at the beasts face with the bomb, bit exploded a few inches away, not even harming the beast. The beast seemed pissed now. It roared loudly and opened its mouth flaps wide, spitting out a purple foggy liquid around the platform we were on. I rolled and ran out of the way of the fog, grabbing Evi and pulling her away from it along the way.

"Thanks..." she said sadly, pushing away from me once the fog disappeared.

I sighed and focused on the battle, throwing the boomerang towards the bomb again.

This time the bomb went right to me, but I caught it, no worries. I threw it into the air and sent the boomerang with it towards the beasts head. Again the bomb exploded against the beast's head and knocked it down to me. This time I went for it, a slash here and there, up and down, and finally, a stab through the center of its eye.

The creature roared in pain, lifting its head and swaying in all directions. It growled one last time before finally standing still in the center of the water, and shriveling up in muck above me, it's mouth open. It's yellow eye hung over my head for a bit, then fell to the ground and exploded into black fog, leaving a crystal heart in its place. I smiled in victory and sheathed the Ordon Sword.

Evi stepped forward and stood at the edge of the poisoned lake, staring at the shriveled plant with uneasiness. The plants body quickly turned black until finally shattering into millions of little black squares like the ones floating around everywhere in the twilight. The floated around the air for a while until they pulled together, forming a faded black fragment of ore or metal. I wasn't sure. The small fragment shone a dark aura around it as it slowly floated down towards us, and slightly above Evi's outstretched hands.

* * *

**Evi's POV**

I was scared. I was really scared but I still held out my hands to the floating piece of metals. When I looked at it so closely, I could see the small details of cracks and spirals around it, curving over the piece carefully. This was it. This was pat of that mask I've been seeing. I was sure of it. I very carefully reached for the fragment, but it disappeared from my hands.

"I'll take that." said a small voice.

Midna was floating in front of me, holding the fragment in her red hair hand.

"This...is what I was looking for." she said mostly to herself.

I felt a light tap on my shoulder and jumped, "Are you okay? You look a bit pale." asked Link.

I quickly took in a sharp breath of air, realizing I hadn't been breathing for a while, "Ye..Yeah, I'm fine.." I said, trying to keep my voice from shaking.

"This is a Fused Shadow." said Midna, looking straight at me.

I failed to continue my normal breathing, choking on my breath as soon as Midna spoke the words. I looked at her in disbelief and she smiled.

"It's what the light spirit called dark power..." she continued, now looking at Link, "Do you remember what the spirit said? About how you had to match the power of the king of shadows?"

Link nodded, "Yeah. I agreed I would do it by coming here."

"Could it really be so easy? Is this all there is to it? Eee hee hee!" Link started to look a little worried, "There's a total of three Fused Shadows. I think the other light spirits have the rest..."

I gasped. I knew it, two others are still out there..

"If you want to know exactly what Fused Shadows are... Well, maybe I'll tell you if you find the other two..." she said slyly, "So let's not waste anymore time here when we could be looking for the other two..." she finished, the Fused Shadow disappearing with her hand as it formed back into hair.

She floated away slightly and snapped her finger at the floor, opening up a green portal.

"I'll get you out of here... You pick up the Heart Container that fell out of that thing." she said before floating over the portal.

Link walked over to the small crystal heart on the floor and picked it up. It shattered into tiny pieces and sank into his chest.

He slowly stepped towards me and smiled, "Ready to go?"

I cleared my throat and nodded, "Yeah. Let's hurry." I said calmly, walking with him to the portal.

"Okay, Midna. Let's go." he said.

Midna nodded and sank into Link's shadow. The light from the portal grew around us as I could see Link's body turning into many black squares and ascending to the sky. I was going to freak out when I realized the same was happening to me, but then I figured this is how she was getting us out, and relaxed.

Why was I being so uneasy?

* * *

**It is done! The Forets Temple is over with!**

**I mean, don't get me wrong, I loved the monkeys and all, but it was just so frustrating! **

**I had to run here and there, up and down, there were spiders everywhere. I didn't even remember what room to go into sometimes, they ALL looked the SAME.... **

**I will however be more specific with other temples, just a little rusty now from lack of sleep and boredom..and it is only the first temple..out of like a dozen...  
**

**Well, as you know, thanks for reading, the support, your reviews. Hope you liked this chapter!**

**Till next time.**


	10. Who Exactly IS the Fish Dude?

**I'm gonna go ahead and take advantage of spring break before the weekend, gonna be very busy, to squeeze in another chapter for the week!  
**

**Whoooo...**

**

* * *

**

**Evi's POV**

Midna's method of getting us out of the temple was a little strange. Like my body was falling apart, then reforming back together. It didn't hurt or anything, but I was sure it was going to be something I wouldn't be able to get used to. I had to close my eyes the whole teleportation so I wouldn't throw up, but when I did open my eyes, I noticed we were back at Faron spring.

"Heroic Link... Do not think that Hyrule is now saved from the spread of twilight..." echoed Faron's voice

"I don't. I know there's worse twilight outside of these woods." Link assured.

"Then leave these woods and go to the east, where you will find the land protected by the spirit Eldin."

I thought about that name for a while. 'Eldin'? Wasn't there a stage in Super Smash Bros. Brawl named something like that?

"There you will find those you seek... But know that these lands lie in twilight**... **They are now a dark realm covered by the clouds of dusk." he continued.

I was beginning to wonder how many times someone would explain how there's so much twilight and then mention the words 'dark', and 'realm' in the same sentence. Or pretty much repeat anything they've already said. I was up to a count of at least seven or nine.

"If you set foot beyond the curtain or twilight, you will revert to your beats form, so be prepared." he warned.

I turned to Link. He would become a dog again? There's no way around it..?

"Yes, I understand that.." said Link, a hint of disappointment in his tone.

"Hero chosen by the gods... Leave these woods and go to the east, to the land of Eldin." echoed Faron's voice once more before fading into the soft blowing winds.

Ten repeats. Check.

I looked to the floor, noticing Link's shadow suddenly grow long and witnessed Midna popping out. Is she gonna nag again?

"That's better. Searching should be much easier now. Eee hee!"

If she wasn't supposed to help me, I would have choked her by now.

"I guess that's good news for you. Wish I could say the same for me." Link muttered.

I pat his back to cheer him up a bit, "Oh come on, it can't be all that bad. I mean, you get to have super hearing, you can see stuff the average human can't, soft fur, and a bushy tail! I kinda always wanted a puppy..." I laughed at his sudden smile towards my random sentence, "And, even though you might not like it, I don't think there's any way to get around it. It's only for a while, so that much is good news."

His smile grew wider, "Yeah, I guess I should be glad I won't be stuck that way."

**(A.N.- Oooh foreshadow.. :3)**

"And don't worry, when you turn into a beast again, I'll take good care of you." said Midna.

I laughed, "When the sky falls."

She seemed a bit ticked off but ignored my comment afterward, "Well, first you need to head over to the land covered in twilight. Then I'll help you out. Eee hee hee! See you later!" she laughed before sinking back into Link's shadow.

Link turned to me, a puzzled look on his face, "The sky's not gonna fall, is it?"

I laughed slightly, and assured him not to worry about it, "So how about we head out? Sounds like we got a long way ahead of us."

He nodded, and we walked away from the spring, and back to Coro's small area. I didn't get a real chance to look at the place before, since I was being held against my will, but it was actually a nice place. A small house in the corner, a burning fire for warmth. Reminded me of camping, oddly enough.

"Hey it's the Ordonian and his girlfriend!" called out Coro as he saw us passing by.

I heard a small snicker from below Link and quickly stepped on his shadow.

"Ow! What the hell!?" shouted Midna.

Coro looked suspicious, "What was that?"

Link jumped slightly and looked at me for help. My palm met with my face in a quiet little smack of 'Are you kidding me?'

"What was what?" I asked back, shrugging as if I hadn't heard anything.

"Never mind, probably just the wind again."

I was going to thank someone for Coro being so simple minded, but then I began to wonder what the hell the wind has been telling this guy.

"So, where you headed?" he asked, smiling.

Link looked relieved to the change of subject, "Hyrule fields." he looked towards a pair of locked gates ahead, "You wouldn't happen to have the key, would you?" he asked, seeming impatient now.

Coro handed him a small rusty key with the head of a cog, "Here, just be careful. There's a lot of monsters out there. That's why I locked them gates."

Do I smell an eleventh check?

Link nodded as he walked towards the gates, I followed, "Don't worry about it. We'll be fine." he said, unlocking the gates and dashing for the outside as soon as they opened with me in arm.

"You gotta admit, that guy is weird." I said as he set me down when he was sure we got far enough.

He groaned, "I know. And I hear he has sisters.."

I looked around for a bit and quickly noticed familiar fields. The vast land of Hyrule Field. It looked so nice in it's normal green state, everything was so..alive.

"It looks so much nicer outside of the twilight..." I thought aloud.

Link looked, at me puzzled again, "You've already been here? When did you leave Faron Woods?"

That's right, he must have thought I was in Faron Woods the whole time..

"I guess I should tell you what happened in the twilight..."

He looked a bit confused, but encouraged me to speak.

"Remember when that black beast first dragged us into the twilight?" I asked

He flinched a bit at the thought, "Yeah, I remember.."

"Well, I ended up here, in Hyrule Field. Well, not exactly HERE, but you get what I mean. So, I wandered for a few hours. I was lost, I mean come on, these fields are huge, and if you don't have a map, consider yourself a dead man. But, then I found Hyrule Castle Town! It was amazing, stores everywhere, a huge fountain in the center, and Hyrule Castle itself only a few feet away. The only bad thing was...everyone was.." I broke off.

"Spirits." he finished for me.

I nodded. I noticed Link's shadow grow a few inches, but nothing appeared. Guess she was only listening this time.

"Well, as I was saying, Hyrule Castle. I was curious as to what was happening, because I didn't know about spirits before, so I went to Hyrule Castle, to seek help from Princess Zelda."

* * *

**Link's POV**

I lightened up as I heard the princess's name.

"But when I got to the doors that lead there, this weird guy with a huge metal fishy mask and long black and green robes was blocking the way."

Didn't Zelda mention someone similar..in a way?

"He explained to me what had happened to the people of Castle Town, the twilight. I asked him why he hadn't helped them already, the twilight obviously had no effect on him." her voice grew dry.

I looked at the floor as Midna's head popped up. Was she interested in this conversation?

"And, what happened?" asked Midna in the calmest tone I had never heard from her.

Evi looked surprised that Midna wasn't yelling, looked thoughtful for a while and shivered, but soon spoke up, "I quote, as he said exactly.." her tone a lot different than the amazed tone she held while describing Castle Town, more...frightened..

I was starting to worry, she was shaking, and she was looking paler than she usually did. Was the encounter with that guy what had made her so nervous?

Her lip started to quiver, and I set a hand on her shoulder, "You don't have to push it... This guy scares you, doesn't he?"

She shook her head, shaking away the though of it frightening her, "I didn't understand him at first. I though he was just some crazy bastard... I should have brought this up sooner!"

Midna fully come out from my shadow, "Calm down a little, what did this guy say? It's very important that you tell me." she said, sounding more serious than she ever had in the few hours I've known her.

"I would help them. Had I not been the one brought this upon them." she finally spoke, breathing deeply right after.

Mdina's calm face quickly twisted into anger, and her tiny hands balled into fists. She turned he head and seem to spit out an inaudible name, venom on her tongue.

"Something wrong, Midna?" I asked, being the nice guy I was.

She turned to me and growled through her teeth, gave me the cold shoulder and sank back into my shadow. What was her problem?

"East." said a smile voice in front of me.

I looked back up to find Evi giving me a worried smile.

"What?" I asked. Stupid question.

"Let's head east. We can talk about this later, right? I think there's someone waiting for us there.." she said, pulling my arm as she lead me through the field.

I smiled at her attempts to put her fears aside her and stopped her. She looked at me questioningly.

"How about I take us east? I have a map. And besides," I smirked, pointing at the direction she was taking us in, "That's west.."

Her cheeks glowed a light red and she let my arm go, hiding her face, "A map sounds like a good idea..." she muttered under her breath, as I now pulled her towards our destination.

* * *

**Gah! Sorry guys, I said no more short chaps, but I DID IT AGAIN!**

**I just really wanted to get an extra chap in here and I didn't have a lot of time, but I think it'd be better if I left it at this, anyway.**

**So, big scary fish guy has been brought up once again, and Midna seems to know who he is but won't spill details. Oooh...**

**Well, as you all know, this is the end of the chapter. I will update again next week, not as frequently as this week, but I will update.**

**'Till then!  
**


	11. Searching for the Missing Children

**Chapter 11.. Ugh.. Whoo. We've come a long way now, huh? I'm a little stupid on ideas right now, but I did my best with this chap! **

**Here we go!  
**

**

* * *

**

**Link's POV**

Hyrule Field really was vast. And full of those purple goblin monsters.

A small sigh rang through my ears, "Look, there's another one..." said Evi with no enthusiasm at all in her voice.

I was surprised, these guys were just coming up from everywhere. We would jump every time we saw them, two hours ago at least.

"I just wonder where it is they're all coming from." I said, kicking the small monster running our way. I didn't even bother with the sword anymore.

"Who cares about that, look at this..." she said, pointing upwards.

Our surroundings seemed to darken as we walked further through a small path between two rocky hills, growing more..shady. I looked back over my shoulder as I walked and noticed the sky behind us was still very bright, night seeming far away.

"That's odd... Why is it..?" I stopped as I turned back forward and noticed a tall black wall covered with strange markings and an orange blur around it blocking the rest of the path and a good portion of the sky.

"This is the wall of twilight." said a small voice.

Evi and I both turned to my shadow as we saw Midna lifting from it, "Remember?" she asked, turning her head towards Evi, "You've seen this once before."

"I remember....now." said Evi with a hint of anger in her voice.

"Well, guess you two want to go through it don't you?" she asked with a smug look on her face.

I nodded, "Why else would we come all this way?"

She sighed, "Because you're idiots, and so is the world for choosing you two as its heroes."

Evi shook her head and pointed at me, "Just Link. I only got dragged into this."

Midna floated towards the wall of twilight, her body becoming solid, but only very slightly, "Well let's get moving. Are you two idiots ready?"

I turned to Evi, and gave her sad puppy eyes.

"You'll be fine as a wolf, don't worry about it. And..once we go through that wall, I can finally help you." she spoke sadly as she stepped closer to the wall of twilight.

"Okay, Midna. We're ready." I said, standing beside Evi.

Midna closed her eyes and floated through the dark wall. A loud, dark moan echoed around us, and a giant orange hand burst through the darkness. I held my breath and turned to Evi, face gave off a bit of fright as the hand reached over us and wrapped its yellow-orange fingers around us, and pulled us through the black wall.

* * *

**Evi's POV**

Midna's way of getting us somewhere was really something I could not get used to.

I gasped in surprise as her hand shaped hair burst out and wrapped its huge fingers around us, squeezing the air out of us, and pulled us quickly through the twilight. I expected many frightful things as I we passed the wall, but nothing really came. We went through, and quickly on the other side was the blurry sunset day of twilight, the tiny squares floating around us, and the vast fields of Hyrule roamed by enemies.

I quickly turned to speak to Link, but the word suddenly got caught in my throat as I watched him fall to his hands and knees with a grunt, and quickly morph back into a wolf.

He shook his head, and paws, turned to me, and howled in a low tone.

My ocarina shone brightly, "Sorry you had to see that... Did it scare you..?" I heard between his howl in the same distorted voice from before.

I smiled at my ocarina and him, and pat his head, "It's okay, I'm not scared of you."

He looked a bit surprised and shifted his head in wonder and barked lightly, "You really can understand me?" said his distorted voice.

I nodded, "The ocarina, seems to let me communicate with you in this way.." I explained dully, as I suddenly remembered the Link from the past adventure giving the small instrument to me....

He was so different...

Midna suddenly dropped from the sky and onto Link's back, making him stagger slightly, "Welcome back to twilight. Home sweet home." she said, folding her hands behind her head.

I felt a light bulb turn on over my head and suddenly lifted off the floor. Link stared at me in surprise, and I could feel a wicked grin from Midna.

"I forgot about these.." I said, twirling lightly in the air.

"Well, since we're back in the twilight, I guess I could help you with those powers now." said Midna with so much laziness in her voice.

I stared at her in disbelief, "We're in the twilight. There's no use trying to help me here when I can use my powers just fine."

She yawned and kicked Link, making him move forward, "Well, then I guess only dog boy's left."

I sighed, already used to Midna's ways, and brushed her comment away.

"So where are we supposed to be headed anyway?" I said, trying to look past the long path we were in, but the rocks around us prevented me from fully doing so.

"Kakariko Village. Not too far from here." she answered back.

"Kakariko? That place exists in this world too?" I though aloud.

Midna turned to me and gave me a weird look, "What?"

I'd forgotten Midna didn't know about those times, and she still probably didn't know that I wasn't from Ordon either.

"Nothing, just thinking aloud." I said with a small smile.

We moved on through the closed in path, coming up only to dirt, but after a bit of walking we found what looked like the hilt of a sword sticking from the ground. I floated over to it and looked at it for a bit, then turned to Link.

"It's your wooden sword.. The one you lent to the boys before we left."

He rushed over and sniffed the wooden object, stood still for a while, and growled, but nodded and barked, turning away from the sword.

"It smells just like them.. I can see a trail up ahead in their scent. Take the sword and head over to Kakariko. I'll meet you there." said the distorted voice sadly, ringing painfully in my ears.

"You'll be fine with Midna?" I asked, worried, as I plucked the sword from the ground.

He said nothing and only stared at me. I didn't need to hear him say anything, I know he wanted me to hurry in case the kids were there.

I nodded and smiled, "Okay. I'll meet you there." I said, lifting into the air past the tall rocks, hearing Link's fast steps, and zoomed forward.

* * *

**Wolf Link's POV**

I had no trouble following a yellow path from the youth's scent, I just didn't know where it would take me. I was worried about them. How could I let this happen? I could only imagine, how scared, and alone they may be. I doubt they've ever been outside the village either. I just hoped they were safe and together.

Hopefully Evi would find them. Hopefully they were at Kakariko with someone else to protect them for the time being.

Hold on guys, Link is on his way!

* * *

**End of chap! Short, I know... Hopefully I didn't make too many spelling mistakes here. :)**

**Oh, I've been noticing the Evi seems a bit, Mary Sue-ish... I was thinking of killing her, but I think maybe a drastic change in her character would be better... I need her for the story... So it may be confusing but her character will gradually go back to how it used to be, or better. I'll work on it...**


	12. Midna is Gonna Need Some Answers, Kid

**Okay, so this chap is pretty much Evi's POV. So...sorry for those of you that wanted more Linky.**

**Oh, and since every light spirit seemed male, or do they even have a gender, I'm not sure but I'm just going to go ahead and make Eldin a female spirit. 'Cuz the same just sounds strange for a male.  
**

* * *

**Evi's POV**

Yeah, I flew away, far away, from Link and Midna and I was headed to the wonderful land of Kakariko. Only, I had no idea where the hell it was!

"Well, crap!" I breathed, turning my head in all directions.

I searched every plain for a small green village, but only found dirt, dirt, and oh look, dirt. This is impossible, Kakariko's probably not even in the area! Well it really wasn't like Link knew his way around this area anymore than I did, but at least he had a trail to follow...

I felt like a bat trying to find my cave on a bright summer morning.

I tightened the grip on the wooden sword in my hand as I looked several feet below me, my eyes landing on huge black forms roaming the area around a gap between lands. (Why was there a gorge in the middle of this place?) There were at least two on each side of land. Those damn Shadow Beasts, I hate them so much.

But that didn't change the fact that I once shared the same title...

I floated silently over them and continued forward, where a wooden sign over heavily locked iron gates greeted me. I looked at it for what seemed like ten minutes before I realized the weird and curvy carvings on its surface were Hylian letters. And her I was wondering if it was french. I looked past the sign and gates noticing a thin path behind them.

"Looks promising," I told my self and neared the sign.

I placed a nervous hand on the dark wood and ducked my head under and over it, facing ahead. I looked back once in hesitation, but moved forward anyway.

* * *

After floating for a while through the claustrophobia inducing path, I was at a desert/ed village. I sank to the ground and landed on my feet awkwardly, my legs a little stiff, and step forward.

"Could this be, Kakariko?" I question myself, placing a puzzled hand over my mouth.

A wasteland. There were homes, but most of their doors were nailed shut with wooden boards, some were even crashed in from the walls or roofs. So this is what happened to Kakariko in 100 years... Who took care of the place? And...where was everyone? There were no green orbs floating around....anywhere

"Do not fret, child.... Come...to my spring...," echoed a soft voice behind me.

I set my hands at my side and turned my head, only to be faced with a glittering body of water. A Spirit's Spring! I walked slowly towards it, and uneasily stepped in the water, inching closer. It felt like I was stepping on the spirit.

"You have come....for the children,....correct?" the soft voice asked, I nodded.

I began to notice a sparkling little ghostly light floating in front of a wide little hill dripping water into the main spring I was standing over. Who was this spirit again? I had the name at the tip of my tongue, how did I forget?!

"Don't strain yourself... My name is Eldin..."

That's right! "The light spirit of Kakariko? I though the spring would be somewhere outside," I spoke, trying to sound even somewhat polite.

"This is....my province either way... I'm sure it wouldn't matter...where my spring is located..."

I felt kinda stupid then. I could feel my cheeks burning slightly, "Yeah.. Anyway, you seem to know about the children. Are they here?"

I thought I heard a tiny, struggled laugh, but ignored the thought, "They are..."

I waited for a while, and a longer while, "Where exactly in this...village are they?" I almost blurted.

"In the sanctuary...behind you. They are in good hands...but perhaps you should wait... for your friend to arrive. Keep watch on them..."

I looked back at the 'sanctuary' but only saw a home. Come to think of it, I don't think I knew what a sanctuary really was. I nodded, not really sure if the spirit could see that, but walked over to the round shaped 'sanctuary' and to two barely, taller than me (I'm 5 feet tall), doors. I took hold of the doorknob and turned it, but it didn't open. I backed away from the building and walked around it.

A window on its right side was boarded shut, and the one on its left was two, but the boards were nailed crookedly, leaving a small triangle of open window. I closed up to it, squinted my eyes a bit, and made out a dim green glimmer floating on the other side of the window.

A person! There were people in here! Well...spirits to be exact..

I walked more around the building and found another pair of doors. Also locked. After about thirty seconds I mentally slapped myself for trying to find an entrance to the place, and simply sunk in through the shadows and out on the inside.

"I really depress myself sometimes," I whispered to myself as I looked around.

Everything was dark, so I couldn't really make anything out, but a small part of the room was lighted by six huddled lights of green. Altogether seven spirits, including the one lighting the window, floated in the room. So many in one place. Didn't only four children disappear?

I thought back on Eldin's words, those extra lights must be the 'good hands' they're in. I slowly stepped closer to them and the small, nearly forgotten, ocarina around my neck floated out from inside my tunic shirt and shone brightly against the spirits before me. What now?

"He'll definitively show up.." said one distorted voice.

"I know he'll save us...." said another voice.

The small instrument then floated back down and took its spot back in my shirt. Whatever was once a voice in my ears, distorted or otherwise, was now a bunch of moans in the air. Sad, scared, and lonely moans filled the room.

I felt a slight tug of the heart moment and floated to a step above them and sat down, keeping a close eye on them until Link arrived.

* * *

It seemed like an hour passed, but time always was slow, before a portion of the roof on the opposite side of the room caved in. I was a bit startled by the sudden noise but didn't move since I heard a very familiar voice boom right after.

"Ugh! You dolt! If you're going to bust in through the roof, you can at least do it right!" shouted Midna.

I didn't know there was a wrong way to bust in through a roof...

I heard the moans under me grow frantic for a bit. They must have seen the boards fall from above and freaked. I don't blame them.

"Over here, Link." I loudly whispered.

After grunting at Midna, he trotted over to us. Pfft...trot..

"Took you guys long enough, though finding the village wasn't such a picnic either."

Link seemed to snort under his little wolfy breath, "That trail I was following actually brought me here, so it wasn't so hard for me," gloated his distorted voice.

I had the sudden urge to punch him right then and there, but I took pity on him since he was a wolf, "Then I should have just stayed with you two," I said in a strained voice, holding my fists behind my back.

"Yeah, but where's the fun in that?" said Midna, smirking with her arms behind her head.

My urge to punch Link quickly turned into an urge to punch her.

Link shook his head, "Don't be angry, there were a lot of shadow beasts along the way,even some right outside this place, so it's a good thing you weren't there."

I relaxed a bit, and nodded. I guess that's a good thing, but I could have helped.

Link's attention turned to the many spirits below me, then back to me.

"That's them. They're really scared, they have no idea what's going on. But they seemed to know you would come for them," I said with a smile.

He looked back down at them, and watched as their spirit forms became clear to him, and only him. A plus side to animal senses. I was a bit jealous that he could see things in this twilight that I couldn't...

"Why is he looking at them like that?" I asked Midna, gesturing to Link's sudden blank stare

"He's listening to their conversation. He always gets like that. For a while..." she said, trying not to yawn.

"You can see them too, can't you?" I said, turning my attention back to the simple spirits in my eyes.

"Of course I can. They're in my world right now." she practically snorted.

I sighed and folded my arms on my knees, resting my head on them, "I see."

Sure I had these stupid powers and I could, in a way, fly....but there were still things that, they could do, and I could never hope to do. I'm nothing special compared to Link, Midna, Zelda. They were practically godly. And compared to the ordinary people, I was just a freak.

"How strange that you're not going to retort back." cut in Midna.

I looked up at her, surprised a bit, but just narrowed my eyes, "It's getting kinda old. If I'm gonna be stuck with you, I might as well learn to put up with you." I said dully.

The wolf riding imp seemed taken aback, probably curious as to why I hadn't cracked. But I honestly lost the urge to fight with her, and punch her. Anytime but now. When Link was done having his little eye seeing moment, he looked up at me.

"They're pretty scared, huh?" I asked him through my arms, hiding a slight snarl.

He nodded, "Have you already talked to Eldin?" I asked, he nodded again.

Midna sat upright on Link's back and stared at me, but I kept my eyes on Link, "Well, go get those bugs. I'll stay here and watch the kids, and whoever the other people are."

He whined slightly, "How do you know there's more people than the children? Can you see them too?" rang his odd voice through my ears.

I shook my head, "There's more spirits than the count of the kids."

I lifted my head and looked around, as did Link, "Need help getting back up there?" I said pointing towards the ceiling.

"Isn't there another way?" asked Midna.

I laughed slightly and nodded, "There always is, but let me help, while I can still control them.."

Link nodded and stood under the hole on the roof, and I stretched my arm out to them and sighed. A small black, round platform covered in red markings appeared under them. Link tapped it slightly, a bit stunned but stood still over it after a few seconds.

"How did you make that?" Midna quickly asked, her face showing slightly restrained fear.

I frowned slightly.

* * *

**Link's POV**

Midna tapped me lightly and pointed a small finger towards the red markings covering the new platform Evi created under us.

"Look at those, they're just like the ones that show up when a shadow beast does." she whispered in my wolfish ear.

I growled slight, recounting a far away memory of a girl named Lota, a memory that felt like it was not mine. I looked back at Evi who only smiled at us, she seemed glad to be able to help...

"How did you make this...thing?" Midna asked, I could hear restrained fear in her voice.

Evi's smile drooped a bit, "I'm borrowing Link's shadow."

My shadow? I looked to the floor and lifted my paws and chased my tail, there was no shadow under them, nothing.

"You what?!" I barked, literally.

"Don't worry, it's obviously painless, and you'll have it back as soon as you reach the outside." she said reassuringly.

I wasn't so sure about this, it was kinda scary not having a shadow, but I trusted Evi. I nodded to show I was okay with it, as long as I got my shadow back.

Evi slowly raised her arm, and we began to lift from the ground and towards the lopsided ceiling hole. I whined slightly, but didn't mean anything of it, as she waved with her other arm. I barked just as we reached the top, but it was possibly muffled as when we reached the roof, my shadow took shape back under me, and the fallen wood that once covered the hole floated back up and seemed to glue itself in place, covering the hole once more.

"Didn't you say she was once under an Evil King's spell?" asked Midna, I felt her shiver slightly.

I shrugged, if possible, "I'm not sure. The memory just came to me, but I'm not sure it was _my_ memory. Anyway, by what I believe, it couldn't have been her, though she and the girl in this memory looked identical, that was possibly over 100 years ago..."

Midna pat me slightly and I jumped off the roof, "I'll talk to her later. I have a few questions to ask."

* * *

**Evi's POV**

I felt ill. Sick, drowsy, nauseated, disgusted. You name it.

All I could do was shiver at the fact that I actually stole Link's shadow to create an elevator for him and Midna. I had no idea I could do such a thing. I had never really attempted it, and the thought to do so never came to me, so I was also scared at what came over me to do what I did.

This twilight was creepy, and these powers are corrupted. I would do anything to rid myself of them, but the fear of releasing a portion of Ganondorf's power into Hyrule kept me away from actually committing the act.

And I couldn't take it.

I could feel my humanity slip away from me every time we stepped into the twilight. I felt like I was becoming a shadow beast all over again, but I didn't know how to handle it, not like I did before, because I was really hoping I wouldn't have to again. I shivered slightly as the ice cold air of the twilight seeped in through the slightly open window on the other side of the room.

The only thing that gave me reassurance, and kept my sanity where it should be, was the light of the children and the few strangers with them.

I folded my arms back on my knees and hid my face within them, hiding a barely muffle yell.

* * *

**End of the chapter...**

**I didn't update last week, I know. I should have, but I was reading the Maximum Ride series the whole time! (I blame AnimeMixDJ for making me read the books.) Then I started to feel ill and I had a while to work on it now, so I did. It's not the longest chapter so far, but it is a bit longer than past ones. **

**Mostly talks about Evi, I know, because I though I would make a chap where Midna started to get suspicious, you know, about where a human can even get powers like that. So....yeah...**


	13. Planning To Turn Herself In?

**Well, sadly I'm still a bit ill, but I finished reading so no more interruptions!  
**

**AND here's an update! **

**....You're welcome.**

**Just kidding..**

**

* * *

**

**Evi's POV**

After my little breakdown, I decided to investigate this place more. When I had mentioned that there was another way out, I didn't really know if there was or not. Then I found a few unlit torches around the walls, and I realized that, usually in Zelda games, lighting torches opened a new path. And just as the idea came to me, I realized there was one lit torch, and a few sticks on the floor.

"Convenient." I hummed, picking up a stick and floating towards the flaming torch.

Even in this twilight the flames were blazing orange and red. I held out the stick towards the fire and waited for it to light well enough, then I zoomed in a circle, lighting the once unlit torches. Sure enough, a hole opened in the floor!

How exciting!

Sarcasm, yes. The hole seemed to be hidden under the random statue of a bird or something in the middle of the sanctuary.

I could only stare at what other amazing things this world would bring me to.

I hovered over the hole for a while, then slowly slid through it, hoping nothing dead would come at me. Dead things had a habit of doing that to me. As I reached the floor, I noticed it was just an empty cave of sorts, a small fire lit the whole room nicely.

I moved forward a bit, and noticed the cave, as I will call it, was actually quite round. There was a pretty odd, and random, owl stature on one end of a wall to my right, while a straight path led to a dead end covered in crisscrossing boards.

"These people sure know how to decorate a place, don't they?" I whispered to seemingly no one as I floated to the dead end wall.

I floated up and across the wooden boards as if I were jumping them. I felt like Mario, until I reached the top. My stomach turned, flipped, and got in a car wreck. The 'top' was not a rocky ceiling, it was not just endless darkness, oh no, but rather, the outside. In a cemetery.

I stared ahead, frozen like a deer caught in headlights. Of course, of course there had to be a cemetery. This was Kakariko, the town of the dead. I was still freaked out by this so I didn't dare float any higher, but as I looked over the place, I noticed there were quite a few, okay a lot, of graves. I could feel my curiosity meter growing.

I had a slight reflex to move closer, but a distant howling broke into my ears and I sank back down into the darkness. Nothing came over me. I very slowly and quietly sank down, and the howling increased. It sounded like a beast.

Oh crap! I was supposed to be watching the kids! How did one get in, I though I sealed the hole!

I quickly poked my head through the darkness, only to find Link jumping around and biting at the air.

"Oh, god, it's just you. What are you doing anyway?" I asked him, giving him the eye.

Just then he jumped again and bit down on the air, shook his head, then spit out a shriveling bug. The bug twitched for a second until it exploded and only a bright blue light, seemingly dripping, floated from the spot and towards Link.

"What the heck was that?" I almost whispered.

"The bugs I have to find. They become visible when they're dying. That was the last one," he sniffed.

I floated away from the dead end as I noticed Link's gray fur was glowing bright blue. I reached out to him, but my hand seemed to go through him. I opened my mouth, but no words came out, and I could feel myself floating back up the small entry hole as a flash of white grew out in the small cave.

"I'll see you in a while," echoed Link's voice. A normal voice.

I felt dizzy and my eyelids felt heavy. When I reached the top, I noticed seven pairs of eyes were on me, and the light form below was rising over my knees. I threw my arms over my eyes as the light grew and cried out.

* * *

"Wake up...." a demanding voice, small but annoying..

Huh, what?

"Wake up, Evienne." an older voice, sweet and soft..

"Is she going to be okay?" a tiny voice, filled with worry..more raspy

Little voices ringing in my ears. I don't want to get up. But...

"Uhhh sswha?" I mumbled.

"I think she's getting up!" a small, more raspy voice..

My eyes shot open, and I sat up in such a rush, I think my brain rattled. I looked down in dizziness to find myself on a really nice bed, if I do say so myself. I looked around to find the children, solid and visible to me, an extra kid, and Link staring down at me in worry.

"What happened?" I groaned, rubbing my head.

A tall, tan man stepped forward. He was wearing strange priest looking clothes. He had huge lips and hair like dreads. Who the heck was he?

"You fainted, but you don't seem to be sick... Your friend here," he gestured towards Link, "took the liberty to bring you to this inn."

I looked at Link and he gave me a sheepish smile. My gaze turned towards the bed sheets over my legs. Was I really sick, or did the light just get to me? It must have been the light, but I couldn't tell these people that. I ignored everyone's constant stares and jumped off the bed, but the new kid blocked my way.

"You mustn't get up. You need to rest." she spoke, but as I looked at her, her expression said something more like, "I know you're not normal, and I plan to find out what you really are."

"It's okay, Luna. I think she's fine." spoke up Link.

I nodded, "Yeah, uh, Luna. I'm fine, probably just light-headed." I said smoothly, with a smile.

She looked a bit relived for a second, then nodded and stepped away, letting all the Ordon children run up to me like mad cows. I braced myself for a trampling by children, but got nothing.

"You're really okay?" asked Beth.

I nodded.

"Do you still feel dizzy?" asked Colin.

I shook my head. Never been better. That bed was nice.

"Then hurry up and take us home." demanded Malo.

I glared at him and flicked his forehead.

"No. No. Bad Malo." I said, purposely trying to seem stupid.

Talo snickered into his hands. Malo looked VERY pissed.

I stared at him for a while with the, :3, look. All was silent. After ten seconds of awkwardness, I made a mad dash out the door, down the stairs, and out of the inn.

After a while Link stepped out of the inn and laughed with me as I smiled.

"Can you say, random?" he spoke between laughter.

"I had to get out of there. Too many children and strangers. Plus, I think that Luna is on to me..." my smile drooped slightly.

"You better be more careful then." he warned.

I did have to be on my guard. I couldn't let these, normal, people know about me.

"So where are we supposed to go now?" I asked.

"Well I hear there's a disturbance in the Goron mines." said Link.

I flinched. Gorons? Here? Oh god, I could only imagine...

"We should head over there now." he smiled.

* * *

I just hate Link's charm. I hate Gorons. I hate how link used his charm to drag me with him to see the Gorons.

"How you do it is beyond me." I muttered.

"I'm just to awesome for you to refuse." he bragged.

"Yeah, that's it."

We were now standing in front of a fence like wall.

I gazed at the wall, hoping I wouldn't have to climb it, until Look stood in front of me, blocking my view of the mountain, and leaving me to look in his eyes, "Aw, come on. You're my girlfriend, right? Why are you still being so harsh?"

He looked at me with those blue puppy eyes of his, and I felt my cheeks burn.

"Seriously... I like you, you like me....right?"

I nodded, "Y..yeah.."

"Then can't you be a little nicer? To your boyfriend?" he smiled that sweet little heart melting smile of his.

It hadn't really occurred to me. These thoughts about romance, that is. Link and I bad to save Hyrule, it never really crossed my mind for too long. There was danger at ever corner, how could I? I could just feel myself trembling at the moment. I did like Link. I very much liked him, but he was never real. Until that day that I met him in person, and now that I'm here, standing in front of him.

"Please don't bring this up. Not now." I said, pain crossing my face just by speaking the words.

"I understand. I guess it is a little inconvenient..." he spoke, sadness in his voice.

My brain shut down, and I stood on tip toes. Without really thinking, I kissed him. I kissed Link. On the cheek.

"It's hard to talk about these things. Especially because your world is in peril." I reasoned.

He stood there, his hand over his cheek, his cheeks growing red, but he nodded in understanding.

"Now go up there, and show those Gorons who's boss!" I commanded.

Without even asking is I was going to go, he simply moved his feet, and strode forward. Who's charming now huh? I'm the boss here.

Not really.

After a few seconds of waiting, I decided to just go back to Waste Land Town, but when I turned around, something big blocked out the sun. I quickly turned and looked up, only to get crushed by a big, heavy, scary, Link. I fell to the ground with an 'Oof!' while his fall was cushioned.

"Link, what the hell!" I shouted from under him.

"Sorry, the Goron up there is seriously mad."

And as he said, a huge Goron looked over us from the top of the wall.

"A weak spirit is no match for the might of the Gorons!" it shouted with a boom voice.

Stupid rock people, they piss me off so much!

"Do you understand me, human? Then away with you!" it said, walking on.

I quickly pushed Link aside and got to my feet, running towards the wall. I could feel the steam blowing out my ears.

"Just wait until I give you a piece of my fist you jagged son of a bitch!" I growled.

Link's strong hand quickly wrapped around my waist, and he threw me over his shoulder, "Let it go, you won't be able to get up there with him standing guard."

"Bastard, just you wait! I'll kick your ass so hard your grandchildren will feel it!" I shouted, even as the wall grew farther and farther away.

After we arrived back at the village, the tall dreads guy stood there, worry written all over his face. I didn't see him, but I could hear it all clearly.

"Ah, how fortunate you are in one piece! I saw you heading up the mountain trail, so I was worried." he spoke.

I thought so.

"Yeah, the Gorons seem pretty ticked off." answered Link.

"Were you trying to reach the Gorons of Death Mountain? It is far too dangerous Link! They recognize only strength! A normal person could never persuade them..."

Luckily, I was not a normal person.

"Yeah, sorry about that," spoke Link.

"Luckily I happen to know someone who was able to best them and earn their trust... His name is Bo. You may know him as the mayor of your hometown, Ordon. Please, go to him, and while you are there, please let him know the children are safe."

"Couldn't I just take them back with me?" asked Link.

"Of course that would be best...but we could not keep them safe from the monsters on the road without a horse and cart..."

Now that he mentioned it...

"Epona's missing. The troll must have nabbed her!" I whispered behind Link, loud enough for only him to hear it."

He nodded at me, and spoke to Dreads, "Of course.."

I blocked out the rest of their conversation, growing bored. Until Dreads brought up a certain question that made a blown out fire in my gut burst with life.

"Is your friend okay? Did the Goron's hurt her?"

Link trembled as I silently growled, "Ah, uh.., no! It's actually she who wants to hurt them... I'm restraining her."

"I see." he spoke calmly, then stepped away, his pace fast.

Link set me down once Dreads was gone, "You scared him away!" he scolded in that sweet voice of his that could never sound angry.

"Blame the rock people." I muttered.

"You mean Gorons?" he asked.

"I spit at the name!" I shouted, running off towards the exit of the village.

Link's steps quickly matched mine as he ran after me, "Wait, Evi hold up!" he called.

Suddenly, after he called after me, I couldn't hear his steps anymore. I stopped and faced him.

"Do you hear that?" he whispered and slowly turned around.

Now that he mentioned it, I could hear fast steps coming closer. Like hooves.

"Over there! It's Epona!" he shouted, pointing to the quickly incoming horse, being ridden by a small troll.

Epona was neighing like crazy. She was stomping and kicking, she must have been freaked out. She shook herself vigorously, and knocked the troll off her, but she kept on running. Running through the village. Running at us.

"Epona stop! It's me Link!" he shouted through her loud steps, but she didn't stop.

"Link, she's not stopping! Move!" I called out, and we both jumped out of the way in separate directions, leaving Epon to cross between us.

Epona quickly stopped as she reached the spring, refusing to get wet. Link looked at me, and I nodded. He ran towards her, and bounced himself onto her saddle, and she neighed wildly again.

Link literally bounced in the air as he held onto her. This horse was freaking nuts, and Link was even nuttier for trying to calm her down this way. But, surprisingly enough, Link now rode the now cool headed Epona towards me, a wide grin on his face.

"How did you...do that?" I muttered, as I slowly got up and gazed at Epona, hoping she wouldn't attack.

"We just have that special bond." he spoke calmly, combing Epona's long white mane with his fingers.

"Amazing..." was all I could mutter as Link pulled me onto Epona, and we rode off, and back to Ordon.

* * *

Once we arrived at Ordon, the first thing we heard was, "LINK?!"

My eardrums were crying.

Link turned around to find a startled mayor Bo looking his way, "Whoa, it IS you, Link! You're safe and sound! Your clothes... What happened to you, lad?"

Link groaned silently as we walked over to Mayor Bo.

"Hey, there." Link said simply.

"C-Come quick! Inside!" stuttered the Mayor.

~After an hour of explanation!(Don't ask why it took an hour)~

"I see... So the young'uns are in Kakariko Village! Well, that's good... Renado's an old friend. If they're in his care, then we can relax."

Oh! Renado must be Dreads!

"Yes, I heard." spoke Link, with a nod.

A minute of awkward silence passed by.

"So... Don't keep me waitin', lad! Tell me of my little girl! Ilia is with the rest of 'em, right?"

Link frowned, and averted his gaze to the floor, "I'm sorry..."

"...Oh! I see... That ain't what I wanted to hear..." spoke Bo, with only disappointment in his voice.

"Mayor, what of the other children?" I asked, trying so hard not to be rude.

"I guess I need to think of all five of those poor kids, not just my own... They're all in danger. What I should be askin' is how I can help out..."

"The Gorons." Link spoke.

"The Gorons of Death Mountains?"

Link nodded, "They're kind of raging against humans. They seem so angry, but Renado told me you could win their trust."

"I see... So Renado told you that... Well, it's true... I did defeat the Gorons in a contest of strength and earned their trust. ...With the help of a little secret."

Of, exciting!

"I'm out." I called, and immediately stepped out of the house.

I waited. Patiently, on the outside. On the inside, I wanted to rip Link's throat out. But ask him why he's taking so long first, of course. Just as I got up to commit my crime, the door opened.

"Check this out! I got these awesome boots!" he cheered, holding out a pair of choppy completely metal and yellowish boots.

"They're..." I withheld from insulting them, though they were so ugly, "really something."

"Yep! They're the iron boots! They'll help me keep my feet on the ground when I go against a Goron."

That damn Bo is a cheater.

"Okay, now that you're done showing them off, let's hurry back. I wanna see some Gorons get their ass kicked."

Link looked reluctant to let me go with him, but he took me along anyway.

* * *

As we neared the village, I noticed something amiss. Something big and green, riding something big and brown. My vision may be off, but I was sure it was that damn troll that started all this.

"Link! We need to pick up the pace! The mother troll's here and it's heading for the village."

With the same though in our minds, we moved Epona to go faster.

'The children!'

* * *

Even once we got in the village, though we knew it might endanger the people there, we didn't dare slow down. The giant troll was stopped in the center, holding Colin by the collar of his shirt.

"Link!" I called over the noise.

Link hunched down and growled between his teeth. I held on tighter, feeling Epona's pace quicken without command.

The troll thing quickly turned and trotted of on it's giant boar, two other smaller duos followed him. They rode to the other side of the village, and exited through another gate there.

They quickly grew out of sight, but we continued to follow them by the sound of their boar's steps.

"Did you see the other children? Are they fine?" Linked huffed.

I nodded against his shoulder, "Yeah, they're okay."

"Dammit." he hissed under his breath.

The others may be, but Colin was not.

When we finally caught up to the trolls, they were stopped. We stopped a few feet's distance, glaring intently at them.

That's when we noticed the main troll was holding hide a huge wood pole. Tied to it was Colin.

"Bastard." we both growled as he waved for us to come on.

Bastard Troll took out a long horn and blew in it, the call bringing a group of smaller trolls on smaller boars to come running our way.

We stood still as the Bastard Troll sped away.

"Link, I want you to bring us close to one of these trolls, and fling me at it." I spoke very calmly as a perfect target came up at our right.

"Are you nuts? You'll get-" I glared at him, and he froze.

"I'll be fine, but Colin might not," I took a deep breath and held out my hands to Link, "Now!"

Link held my hands, and pulled me through the air and whacked one of the trolls off with me, letting go of my hands just as I was over the boar. I landed on the large animal's back and pulled out the wooden sword Link gave me earlier.

"I'll take care of these bastards. Go after that guy!" and Like that, he nodded, and left my side.

I grinned and cracked my knuckles. I'm gonna enjoy this.

* * *

**Link's POV**

TJust as I got close enough to grab Colin, just snatch him away, the damn troll kicked me off Epona and rode off towards the Bridge of Eldin.

I groaned as I got to my feet, Epona stopped at my side. I could see Evi in the distance, slicing and kicking off mini trolls form their boars. She quickly glance in my direction, utter determination shone on her face. Not even the dirt and scratches covering it could hide it.

_'Save him!'_

It rang through my head so harshly, like an up-close bell. I nodded as Evi turned her gaze back at the trolls around her, and I quickly jumped back on Epona's back, and rode towards the bridge.

Upon passing the entrance, a wall of barrels was quickly placed behind me, and set ablaze to prevent my escape.

The Bastard Troll stood on the other end of the bridge, fire blocking the path behind him as well. So, he wanted to finish this here.

He waved Colin around a bit, and I realized there were big enough gaps for him to dispose of Colin in. I wouldn't let that happen though.

Bastard Troll quickly slapped his boar and road towards us, I moved Epona forward, and the both of us on our animals ran head first at each other.

It all seemed to go so slowly. He rushed at me, but I quickly turned to my left, and hit him with my sword, knocking him off his boar and onto the cold bridge.

I quickly stopped and jumped off Epona, sword gripped tight in hand, "Give. Me. Back. Colin." I huffed as I stepped closer.

He stood and backed up at the same time, untying Colin as well, "Okay, you won fair and square. If you want the boy so badly, go get him!" he shouted, and tossed Colin over the edge.

"NO!" I shouted as I reached for him, but caught only air.

The Bastard Troll quickly ran back to his boar and hopped on it, riding away, through the now open path. The barrels must have burned away.

Quick steps came up next to me, stopped, and only panting was left.

"Link, are you okay? What happened here? Where is Colin?" asked Renado as we tried to catch his breath.

Did they run here? For what? Colin is gone. I failed.

I sank to my knees and stared blankly into the darkness below the bridge. I growled at myself and tried to go over the egde for him, but Renado and the children held me back.

"Link, No!" cried Beth, holding back one of my arms.

"Calm down Link!" called Renado.

Another set of footsteps closed up and stopped at my side. I didn't see who it was, but I guessed it was Evi. I could feel her stare on me, scared, worried.

"You asked me to save him, but I..." I failed to finish my sentence.

"Oh god, please don't tell me Colin was.."

I said nothing, and the others seemed to understand now my motive to jump.

Evi kneeled to me and placed a small and cold object in my hands. I was startled by the sudden act and looked down at it. An ocarina. Her precious ocarina.

"Why are you giving me this?" I asked without looking at her.

"I want you to hold on to it for me. For the meantime."she whispered into my ear. "Now, they will know what I really am."

She gave me a quick hug, stood, and let herself drop over the edge.

As she fell, I caught a glimpse of her face through the mass of hair flowing around her face. She was looking at the shocked people holding me back, sadness and pain crossed all over her face.

_'Now, they will know what I truly am.'_

She couldn't be...!

* * *

**That's it! It took me forever but it's done! And it's long! Yay! I did it! SO much typing but I got it done non-the-less.**

**Hope you guys liked this chap, it killed my brain to write at the moment. I apologize for any extra mistakes that spell check didn't find, time skips, and lack of Link POV.**

**Well, I guess till next chap.  
**


	14. Revelations and Flying Gorons

**Chapter 14! Progress!**

**So, hope everyone liked that the last chap was pretty long. It took a lot of effort to not cut it halfway, mostly because I wanted to make a cliffhanger chap. :D**

**Anyway, shall we go on to the story?  
**

**

* * *

**

**Evi's POV**

I couldn't stand to see Link so hurt, so broken. Colin was thrown over the end of the bridge, and Link blamed himself. I couldn't take it.

So I jumped.

I was scared. So scared as I heard the many cries behind me growing softer, and softer until I couldn't hear them anymore. Link's sad and tear streaked face burned in my mind. It was too much.

The moment I handed him my ocarina, I pretty much said; "It was nice knowing you."

The wind rushed so quickly past me as I fell deeper into the darkness. I was so scared, but the darkness somehow brought tranquility to me. I searched and searched through the thick black for Colin. Then I spotted him. Unconscious, falling still under me.

Colin!

I reached out for him desperately. Reached out farther than should be possible. I might have pulled a muscle right then, but I didn't care, I got him. As soon as my fingers took hold of the thin fabric of his collar, I pulled him up, and held him tightly against me.

It was time. I felt like everything that kept me from feeling like a freak, just fell right out of me, and down the deep darkness. The quick cutting wind around us quickly slowed down to a slow blow. I shut my eyes, and gritted my teeth. A single warm tear slipped down my cheek, and then, the wind stood to a halt, and we stopped falling.

* * *

**Link's POV**

This couldn't be happening.** No!** This can't be real!

I squeezed my eyes shut and reopened them several times. But I was always in the same place every time. But I continued, in hopes that I would wake up in Ordon, everything would be alright, and Colin and Evi would be right at my side. That would be great, but there was something keeping me in this nightmare...

The ocarina..

I gave this to Evi before we said goodbye long ago. Had she given this back to me, to say goodbye as well?

I only felt the many tears streaming down my cheeks as I fell back onto the bridge and clutched the small instrument tightly. I had lost the child who looked up to me most, and my girlfriend.

"Link, I am really sorry for your loss... I.." Renado began, but the moment was probably heart breaking for him too.

He hadn't known the two for too long, but it's always painful to part with someone. No matter what.

"They're really...gone?" muttered Beth.

"Well they're not going to fall off the bridge and survive, are they?!" I shouted at her, throwing my arm over my eyes.

I heard a small gasp from her, then Luna trying to comfort her, "You know he didn't mean that, Beth. He's just upset."

"We all are. I believe we should have a moment of sile-" Renado suddenly stopped.

There were many gasps and one small scream, then everything was silent. Soft stands of hair brushed against my face as a small body was placed into my arms, and the ocarina pulled away from me. I removed my arm from my face, and froze.

There, before me, before all of us, was Evi. And she was floating. I looked at the weight on me and,through blurry eyes, noticed it was Colin. I choked on a breath and turned to Evi.

"Evi, you saved him! You're a hero! This is..." I stopped, my growing smile immediately stopped.

She held the instrument against her chest tightly. Her face showed nothing but Her expression just killed me, she looked so pained, was trembling.

"She..she's.." uttered Beth.

"Floating..." finished Luna.

"That is...awesome!" shouted Talo.

Evi's eyes widened and she touched down to the floor.

"Wha...what?"

"It must be awesome to fly! I've always wished I could! You're so lucky!" he continued

Evi slid an arm over her eyes and laughed. Just choked down her tears and laughed.

"What's so funny? Was it what I said? Is that a stupid dream?" asked Talo in his innocent little boy tone.

"No, no! I..I was afraid all of you would be scared. And trust me, you don't want to go through what I did to be able to fly..." Evi muttered her last sentence as she wiped her tears away.

Renado stepped forward slightly, "If you don't mind my asking, what exactly did you go through?"

"I'll explain on the way back to the village. We should worry about Colin more.."

And as we carried Colin back to the village, she explained everything that happened to her. I was surprised, I felt like I already knew this, yet like it was the first time I've heard it. I felt bad for her. Dying so young only to be revived in an unwanted life. Trying to save the world, yet being punished for it. Yet I feel like it's somehow my fault. She did happen to mention she died a second time, 'trying to protect the man she fell in love with along the way'. I didn't understand if she liked someone before me or not, but her words just filled me with guilt and romorse. I didn't understand any of it.

"That's so sad...." mumbled Beth.

"So flying isn't the only thing you can do? And you've only just recovered this ability?" questioned Renado.

"Yes, I can do much more, but it seems I'm powerless due to...certain circumstances.." Evi responded.

We were back at the Inn, sitting around a table on the ground floor.

"Have you tried to recover these other abilities of yours?"

Evi shook her head and shivered, "It's a bit too dangerous to try. I'm not...stable at the moment. Ask Link if you need the details." she hid her head in embarrassment.

I nodded, "Scary. Very scary."

Renado gave a small chuckle and nodded, "I understand you're fear. Now, how long ago was this, exactly."

"Mmm, that's a bit confusing because in my time, it's been about a year or so. For Hyrule, it was over 100 years ago," answered Evi.

"Such a long time. And you also say this evil king at the time named you, Lota, was it?" he asked, very smooth like.

"Um, yes. Is there something about it?" Evi looked at me with a puzzled look, and I returned it.

Renado put a hand to his chin and thought, "Something about the name just rings a bell. I cannot quite put my finger on it, but this perosn you described to be just sounds so familiar."

"It's a pretty odd name, I would be surprised if you've heard it somewhere else," Evi laughed.

Renado gave a small nod and walked away.

"Wonder what that was about," I whispered, watching Renado speak to Luna.

Luna's eyes turned to us for a second, then back to her father, and then she left with a nod.

"I don't know, but I'm a bit suspicious."

* * *

After some much needed explaining to Renado, and their return of understanding, we returned to the trail up to death mountain. We stood at the bottom, thinking out a plan. I insisted I would go and deal with the goron at the top because I was stronger, and Evi hit me.

"Are you saying I can't handle that rock guy because I'm a girl?" she asked, a hint of fire in her eyes.

"No, no! I was just saying because I know how tired you must be forcing your powers out in the light. I don't want the gorons to crush you too." I assured.

"Ha! Force myself? Let's just see about that!" she said, searching me, taking my Iron Boots, and running to and up the fence wall.

She didn't give me anytime to stop her. She was a fast climber. When she got to the top, she slipped on the boots, and grinned at me. I groaned to myself and waited as she walked forward, very slowly.

Several minutes seemed to pass, and I thought I could see the moon rising. Then, I jumped. A loud girly scream echoed through the air, then there was silence.

"Evi?!" I called out.

No answer, only a clank. Before I knew it, a huge rolled up goron blocked out the sun as it fell down towards me. I quickly ran out of the way and watched as it rolled out of sight, whimpering.

"What the hell?" I whispered as I turned back up.

Evi sat at the edge of the top, waving for me to come up.

"Evi, how did you-?!" I muttered, pointing from her to the direction the goron rolled off in.

"What? Don't tell me you thought I was the one that screamed," she laughed, "I told you I could handle it."

Just then, I grew a little scared of her.


	15. Extra Chap!

**Okay my readers, so while I finish off three more chapters, I'll leave this here Extra Chappie!**

**So! This here chap is just a much needed brake our little trio, not much, I guess. Takes place after the chat between hmm and mmhmm. :) **

**Too lazy to write the names, but not that, or that, or, you get the point.  
**

* * *

**Extra Chap: Midna's Questions Answered**

**Link's POV**

As Evienne and Renado discussed the situation, past and present, I took note of the setting sun, visible from the window across our table.

"Listen, Evi," I whispered to her as she continued to speak to Renado, "It's getting late, and I heard the trails get pretty dangerous at this time. I think we should stay the night in the village."

Evi turned to me, cutting her previous words with Renado short. A teary smile was plastered across her face, "Really? Stay here? As in, get to sleep? And rest?" she asked in a wobbly voice.

I nodded, "Sure, why not. We have a lot of work to do in the morning."

Evi quickly threw her arms around me, "Oh yay! I've been so restless since we left Ordon."

"Just finish up with Renado, then come upstairs." I said, standing from my seat.

She saluted and I noticed her shadow grew out slightly under the table. Midna must be curious. I went on my way up the stairs to the floor Colin stayed on. Renado had already told us about extra rooms we could occupy in case we decided to ever stay. I picked a random room, a more centered one, and opened the door, slid inside, and flopped on the bed. That's when I realized I hadn't slept since I left Ordon. Plus, that I was, so very, tired once my head touched what felt like the worlds softest pillow.

Little did I know, I was already dreaming about sleeping, I really was tired...

* * *

**Midna's POV**

"That must be tough. How old did you say you were?" Renado asked, a concerned look on his face.

The girl sighed slightly, "I turned sixteen about six, or so, days ago."

Renado stifled a gasp, "Wow, you must have had such a fright."

She laughed slightly, "It's cool, I'm way over undead things."

I could tell straight on she was lying.

"Hm. Well, that's good to here." he sighed with relief.

She started to curious, "What do you mean? Are you still afraid of the dead?"

Renado laughed a little, "Oh, no. You see Kakariko has a small graveyard, right behind the sanctuary."

The girl's face suddenly went pale, and I began to wonder if she forgot to breathe.

"At night you can hear the moans of the spirits who refuse to or just cannot pass to the other side. Well, you won't have to worry, they don't bother those who don't fear them." He said, standing from his chair. He smiled slightly, and went his way.

Once he was gone, and out of sight, the girl fell over from her chair, and to the floor, with a thud.

"Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap!" was all she muttered.

"Don't be such a wimp. What happened to that bravery you showed back there?" I asked through her shadow.

"Every heard of lying?" she asked in that know it all kind of tone.

"Sure, I do it to you two all the time." I waved a shady hand.

"What?" she asked, quickly facing the long shade.

"Nothing." I responded, maybe she didn't hear it. Good.

She picked myself up and headed upstairs, "So, all that really happened to you?" I asked her as she walked like a snail, having my bets she made some of it up.

"Yeah, sadly," she groaned.

"And you knew Link's ancestor?" I chimed again.

"I loved him..." she responded.

"So you had no choice but to sacrifice yourself for him." I asked, doubting that was seriously her only option.

"I had another." she beamed at me, I flinched.

"What was that?" I felt a sudden interest.

"Well, let's just say, if I chose it, we wouldn't be here right now, at least not everyone else." She laughed dryly.

"They would all be dead..." I muttered, to which she nodded.

"What can I say, I was the Queen of Shadow back then. But, he did seem to hate that I preferred Link over him," she sighed, walking into a center most room and shutting the door behind us.

I popped out of her shadow and floated next to her. My face must have shown off my curiosity.

"Who are you referring to?" I asked sternly.

She laughed slightly, "The king of course."

"You were married?" I nearly shouted, growing disgusted.

She cringed, "Hell no! To someone like him? Never!"

I found this amusing, seems the king wasn't very likable. I then turned my head as I heard soft breathing behind me, and spotted Link stretched out on one of two beds.

"Looks like we got company," I said.

"Idiot. If he himself was tired, why didn't he just say so?" she spoke softly as we stepped closer to the bed he was on.

"He's a hero, he has to put up with these things," I said as I crossed my arms and sat over Link's head.

"It's a sad fate. How does Hyrule expect a child to know how to save the world?" she said, a hint of pain rang in her voice.

"Isn't Link 17?" I asked, confused now.

She shook her head, "When I met Link, the other Link, he was turned 17 by force. He wasn't old enough to save the world so they altered his time."

I stared at her, leaned in at her, "Who are 'they'?"

"The Sages," she practically growled, "It seems they enjoy ruining people's lives. Link hardly had a childhood because of them. He was a 17 year old, with a 10 year old's mind, can you believe them? Thankfully Zelda sent him back to his original time. There's a chance this Link may be that Link's son. He and Zelda...got along well.." she nearly choked on her last few words.

"Okay, let me stop you before you blab on any more. How do you know the Princess?" I almost hissed.

"She existed long ago too, the three seem to live forever in a non stop quest to save, or destroy, Hyrule," she mumbled, falling onto a bed across Link's.

"The three? There's another one?" I felt I was asking too many questions.

"Yeah, I would think you would know. There's Link, Zelda, and the putrid king, Ganondorf."

I quickly floated upward and raised my arm to her, "Are you trying to say that this king you were talking about was Ganondorf?"

She raised her hand to remind me to be quiet, "You catch on fast. Yes, the very same king."

I growled slightly, "To think you were even on his side! How could Link come to love a traitor like you?"

She rolled her hands into fists, and her knees began to tremble, "I just wanted to get home...and he promised me.."

I gave her a dry laugh, "Like that's any excuse to put the world in jeopardy."

"I was only fourteen! I was kidnapped from home, killed, revived into a monster, and sent to kill the 'Hero of Time' what the hell was I supposed to do?"

I stood still and my eyes widened. What?

"You told us you were fifteen," I spoke in monotone.

"I was out for a year." she responded in equal tone.

A small groan came from across the room and I immediately stood still. Link slowly opened his eyes and pushed himself up.

"What's going on?" he asked in a slurred, lazy voice.

"What do you mean?" spoke the girl softly with a smile.

"Why is everyone yelling?" he seemed confused like the usual idiot he is.

"No one is yelling Link," she stepped over to him and lay a hand on his cheek, "You must have just been dreaming that. Go back to sleep, okay?"

He held his hand over her own and smiled, gave a small nod, and relaxed back into his pillow. I fell to the girl's bed and sat there for a while, staring at them. She pulled that off so easily. What the hell...

"Why he loves me is also a mystery to me."

I jumped slightly, shocked by her suddenly calm voice. Strange, right?

"I mean, think about it. Zelda is beautiful, she's intelligent, elegant, a princess. What's so special about me? I'm a shrimp, a freak, afraid of sharp objects, I though about killing him.. And...she can actually stay with him. Once this journey is over, I have to go back home.."

She turned around and looked at me with tear stained cheeks. I felt out of words.

"I dread that. I don't want to leave his side. But I didn't want to get attached to him either. I guess I'm pretty stupid, huh?"

She lowered her head and sobbed. I guess I never took in count that she herself was still a kid. She didn't want this, she didn't get a say in it. I slowly floated over to her, and wrapped two shady arms around her head.

"I'm...sorry.." I muttered.

We both had to leave home. We both were turned into something we didn't wish to become. We had no say in any of it.

It was then that I realized that we really aren't different.

* * *

**I used Midna POV, yes! If I ever have more Extra's, I'll be sure to include her, because I'm planning on only using her POV in extra's or in her major moments.**

**I'm sorry for the unplottness.. Sorry this is not a real chap and that I haven't updated as I should. I have been OVER worked but school will be out soon so no worries, I will get back to work in four days! Again, I apologize for my negligence, but I hope you enjoyed this!**

**Thank you!  
**


	16. Up the Mountain We Go

**Okay, I'm back! I'll save the words for the end of the chap, enjoy!**

* * *

**Link's POV**

We hardly got far when another Goron came rolling our way.

"Have I ever told you, how much I hate Gorons?"

I laughed a little, "Frequently."

"Ah. Well, I should get out of your way," she muttered, stepping off to the side and becoming seemingly invisible against the rock walls.

"Wait, what?" I panicked slightly, turning to her, and getting thrown back by a Goron.

I lay there, dazed as the giant rock being rolled right past me. Evi came over and looked over me, her thin hair tickling my cheeks.

"You should work out more," she muttered before breaking into a fit of laughter.

"It came without warning, and you were distracting me!" I yelled as I got up.

"Don't blame me for your carelessness."

"I'm not blaming anyone, I'm just saying if you had at least warned me three seconds into the future, I wouldn't have become a flat elf!"

"Man you two fight like a married couple," came Midna from my shadow.

We both stared at me shadow, then at each other, red clear on our faces. Evi turned away from me and walked forward, arms crossed.

* * *

After getting past a needlessly long path of dirt of rolling Gorons, we arrived at a new, slightly less irritating path. Instead of the giants rocks of people rolling to crush us, there seemed to be geysers on most of the cracks in this path. Only instead of water, these were throwing out harsh and fast burning hot air. Not to mention that there were small bastards everywhere firing fire arrows at us.

"Pleasant..." I muttered.

"Well, if you ever want to get the shit blown out of you, you know where to go. Man, these Gorons sure have it all," Evi said in a sarcastically cheery tone.

"You're telling me. We haven't been on this mountain for more than two hours and I'm already sick of it too."

Evi crossed her arms and walked ahead, "What could have made the Gorons change their perspective on humans this much?"

I turned to her, "What do you mean?"

"When I first met the Gorons, I hated them even 100 years ago, they were happy-go-lucky fools! It seemed like nothing could put a cloud over their heads."

"Something really bad must have happened..." I said, barely evading a geyser on one of the jagged walls.

Evi grunted slightly as she lifted herself onto a high step of land, "Really?" she said in that sarcastic tone of hers.

I followed after her up the step and up another, "No need to be hurtful..."

As we got further up the mountain, the sky seemed to get darker. How long did we take getting up here? We were on a more, if possible, jagged path now, it was bumpy for sure, but there was nothing attacking us. Seeing as Gorons fell on us, fire arrows were shot at us, and hot air tried to burn us, I didn't think something else bad could happen.

Pssh, so much for that.

We were at a remotely larger area now. It was wider and smoother under many steps. Gorons were now visible, clear anger on their faces, as were many other paths. We would need to climb to, of course.

"We made it. Finally!" cheered Evi.

I smiled slightly and turned to my left, noticing a higher area. A place that seemed we would need to get to. As I scanned the place I noticed two Gorons high ahead looking and pointing at us. One of them crouched down and the other stepped on him, was propelled over a ledge and rolled away into a metal opening. I guess that was our specific goal.

"Evi, that place over there looks like it could take us to-" I stopped suddenly as I felt a small vibration under my feet.

"What's wrong?" she quickly asked, seeming alarmed.

"Shh, I think the ground is shaking.." I whispered.

We stood still for a while before Evi glared at me, "Are you crazy? The ground is not-" she stopped, the same time the ground started trembling fiercely.

"Aw, crud," we muttered at the same time.

We were partially frozen on the spot, small, lumpy-round, rocks were falling from the sky and around us. We had to move quickly to get away from each falling rock, you know, since they could crush us. And if that wasn't bad enough, the rocks were on fire. We got away from each other and went on our own down the huge steps to the central area of this new path, struggling to evade faster falling rocks.

I could feel the ground shake less harshly, and turned to Evi. She was looking at the shadows on the floor and stepping away from each one carefully. I sighed in relief, and she turned to me, then the sky, utter horror on her face.

Before I could ask her what was wrong, I noticed a huge shadow growing above me, and I looked up. A huge, at least 12x bigger than the other rocks that fell around us. I was shocked, I think my whole life just flashed through my eyes.

"Don't just stand there, stupid!" shouted a voice that brought me out of my flashbacks. Midna.

Before I could move, I was already being flung out of the way. I was so close to being squashed. I watched as the giant rock fell into the ground and planted itself into the ground and splattered tiny rocks and flames around.

Evi lifted her head from on top of me and smacked me, "What the heck is wrong with you? Did you not see that boulder about to kill you?"

I sat up and stared at Evi, confused. I couldn't say anything, I was still in a slight shock. Why didn't I move?

Evi slowly stood and helped me up as well, "Just be more careful, your guard has been down a lot today."

"Yeah, sorry about that.." I muttered.

Man was I off.

* * *

After a bit of thinking, we noticed that the Gorons on this area, who kept lunging at us if we got too close, fell down into rocky balls when we got a hit on them, and spring back up after a few seconds. We decided to use this to our advantage, a sort of way up. Only one of use could fit on top of the Goron at a time, so I would hit it, and Evi would go first.

after a few jumps, we were at what seemed to be a hot spring. There was one Goron standing outside, angry faced and all, and several in the shallow waters below him. Only, they looked more relaxed and not butt-hurt. We carefully stepped towards the Goron away from the spring, and jumped him.

We used this guy as well for a lift, and found ourselves at a much higher path with more steam geysers. I was certain we were close.

* * *

**Evi's POV**

Yeah this was exciting, jumping Gorons, avoiding steam geysers, coming across more rolling bastards. I hate these guys so much. Link seems to have forgotten that I could just fly on my own, but then again I was uncertain about it because I didn't want to alarms the Gorons more than they already were with just our presence. Yeah, wait 'til they find out the circus is in town.

As we walked on some of the small rocks from before started falling again, and a Goron came rolling out way. At the same time!

Link slipped on his boots and readied himself, pushing me behind him. As soon as the Goron came into reach, Link grabbed it's rough sides and slowly lifted it above his head, and over his shoulder. I swear his muscles seemed to ripple.

"See, told ya I could do it." he said, smirking.

"That was so hot.." I muttered.

He quickly faced me, cheeks slightly pink, "What?"

I gasped, "I, uh, said, hurry up and move, you're in the way!" Geez..

I just walked past him with my arms crossed, trying to hold a steady face.

'Don't look at the cute elf, Evi, don't look at him.'

* * *

As we moved forward, the road seemed simpler. We only had to jump a few more Gorons before we got to a huge round opening.

"Think this is it?" I asked, peeking inside, utter darkness.

"Yeah, I think so. No other ways around."

I shrugged and walked forward, Link at my tail.

On the other side of the door was a room full of Gorons, a white round rink in the center, and a door carefully guarded by two intimidating looking Gorons.

"Aw, crap.." we both whispered.

"Wait! I have an idea," Link whispered as he quickly slipped on his iron boots and awkwardly stepped forward.

I followed after him, "Wait, maybe that's not such a good idea..."

The Gorons all turned to us and grunted in anger, then crouched down and turned into still rolling rocks. They slowly started rolling at us, blowing dust behind them, until a laud voice called out.

"ENOUGH!"

The several Gorons quickly stopped in their tracks and unrolled themselves, only about two feet away from us.

They all turned around to face the open door with the guards in front of it, another Goron slowly stepping forward. He was a shorter, less buff looking, old, saggy-boobed, cloth wearing Goron. I was slightly disgusted.

"Is this young one such an imposing enemy that you must all gang up on him? I think not, Little Brothers."

I turned to Link, and he to me, and we both slowly stepped towards this elder Goron.

"Who are you?" I dared to ask.

"I am a Goron elder, little human. I am called Gor Coron. Because of certain...circumstances, I must lead the Goron tribe in place of Darbus, our tribal patriarch."

I turned to Link, "He sounds important, let's be careful," I whispered.

Link nodded silently and carefully so it wasn't obvious he did so.

"Tell me, little humans, do you come from the village below?"

"Ah, Kakariko, yes," Link nodded.

The Goron elder chuckled slightly, "You have done well to come this far. You are strong...for humans. However... The mines beyong here are sacred to my tribe. Outsiders are not allowed. Unless..."

I was already sick with this guy's slow way of speaking.

"Unless what? Lay it on me Gor.." Link bargained.

I quickly turned to him, "Eh? Link, what are you doing?"

He smirked at me, "I got this."

I slowly face Gor Coron, a smile growing on his face. I felt a bit more disgusted as his wrinkles slightly flapped in the effort of muscle movement.

"I could make an exception...but you would have to beat me in a contest of power. Are you willing to try that, little human?"

Link's face beamed determination, "You're on."

Gor jumped off his ledge and walked towards the huge rink in the center of the room, Link right behind him, lifting his feet slowly with the weight of the boots. Now that I realized it, the rink looked sort of like one I had seen in a sumo like commercial for 'KGB'.

The two stepped onto the platform and stood on opposite sides of a short blakc line streaked in front of their feet. They each leaned their hands on the knees, lifted a leg, and stomped it to the ground.

Oh god, they're gonna sumo aren't they..

They both lunged at each other and bounced back slightly, then Gor took this moment to hold onto Link and push him forward and towards the edge of the platform.

The many Gorons began cheering but Link pushed him away and grabbed onto hm, returning the shove.

"Gor Coron!"

"Gor Coron!"

"Gor Coron!"

I could see Link flinch slightly. Was he getting discouraged?

Gor chuckled again as he once again got the upper hand. Link pushed at him but couldn't quite seem to get the rock off him.

"Link, stop being a pansy and knock him out! Let's go!" I cheered, landing a few eyes on me, even Gor's.

Link didn't look at me, but I could see he struggled, as he finally got Gor off him. He lunged forward and got a tight grip on him, roughly pushing him forward in increased speed.

"There we go! Yay Link!" I called over the Gorons own calls.

I noticed one of the guard Gorons staring at me like I was a nut and I turned to him and glared, "What you staring at, fool?" I growled and he turned back to the match.

I turned as well to find Gor push Link off him and lunge, but Link shifted to his left and pushed Gor once more, further along the platform, and over the edge to the floor.

All the Gorons fell silent. Gor looked slightly shocked. I turned to the guard from before and gave him a 'What now, huh?' look. He looked a bit let down.

Link dusted his hands off and stood tall on the spot.

"Young warrior... You have a strong will...and sharp eyes," said Gor as he picked himself up, "Fine traits... Want to see how well you can use them?"

I was hoping it wasn't another odd match.

"You have seen it, I would bet... The mountain, erupting without pause..."

I stood next to Link and leaned on him slightly, "Yep, they nearly killed 'im, but I got his back."

"The elder was beaten by a boy who was save by a girl..!" whispered one Goron to a few others and everyone turned to them.

"Anyway, when the mountain began to rage, all four of us elders and Darbus, our patriarch, went inside to investigate its anger. We have a treasure that was entrusted to us by the spirits, and we must protect it. Do you understand?"

I quickly grew uneasy at the sound of the word. A treasure from the spirits could mean a dark power, something uncontrollable, or even, Fused Shadow.

"Understood," Link nodded.

Gor turned to me, "Do you understand?"

I looked up at him sickly, "Yeah, got it." I said uneasily.

Gor looked at me with slight worry, "Are you sick?"

Link quickly picked up on my change in tone and pushed me behind him, "She's fine, she's just not used to the heat."

Gor nodded in understanding, and I thought Link had ACTUALLY caught on.

"Well, this treasure, the moment Darbus reached out and touched the treasure...everything went wrong. He collapsed...and before our very eyes transformed into an unspeakable monster!"

I could feel my blood run cold and the color fade from my skin. I shakily grabbed onto Link's arm and shook him, "Link, Link, it's a Fused Shadow. I'm sure of it!" I whispered to him.

"He began to rage through the mines, trailing ruin behind him...and the eruptions grew more frequent and more severe. We used all of our strength to seal him deep inside the mountain..."

"That must have been very hard to do.." Link said in understanding.

"It grieved us to do this to our patriarch...but we had no other course of action. So, I ask this favor of you, young warrior... Go to the aid of Darbus! Make no mistake, the spirits have guided you here."

I turned to Link who now looked uneasy after I made if clear for him.

"I, Gor Coron, need your help... On behalf of my entire clan, I ask you for your aid! You two! Let these two pass," he called, turning to the guard at the door he came form.

The two Gorons slowly side-stepped out of the way, leaving the way open for us.

Link looked at me then pulled me with him towards the new door, "Hang on to your sanity Evi, I'm sure you can feel the darkness in this place too."

I laughed dryly, "Definitely."

* * *

**Done! It took me forever and I only got one chap up(sorry), but I am now back on track! Gonna be a sophomore soon and I have about three months of vaca. I'm already working on chapter 20 so again I apologize for being lazy, I had finals. HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED THIS CHAP! X3 Thank you for reading!**


	17. Fire Mishaps

**Woo, yeah, so, here we are. How are my readers doing? Having a good time off school? Graduates? Cool. Awesome.**

**Well, we should probably get onto the story.  
**

**

* * *

**

**Link's POV**

As we entered the darkened opening, I began to wonder about the Fused Shadow. Evi says she knows it's here, and Gor Coron did speak of a powerful treasure. What made me so thoughtful, was the fact that a simple fragment could have such an effect on a Goron. I wasn't sure what it was that happened here, but I know for one that it wasn't pretty.

On the other side of this dark entrance, was a flaming hot pit of trials. I could see only lava as our ground, with a few panels to jump here and there on, and giant pipes spewing fire. This wasn't going to be easy.

"Okay, Evi, just stick close by and watch out for the fire," I warned as I turned to her.

Evi had her arms crossed as she walked away from me, and jumped to the lava but remained in mid-air, over it.

"Sure, no problem. I think I can handle that," she spoke with a smirk.

That's right.. She can just fly over everything, while I have to stay earthbound. No way, Link. Don't show her you're jealous. Don't give her the satisfaction.

"Heh, you are so jealous," she mumbled loud enough for me to hear.

"I am not!" I said in a whiny little voice.

Oops. She laughed at me and flew onwards, leaving me to cross the lava pit before me. I jumped from where I was and onto a round platform over the lava, then to another, and yet another, being as careful as I possibly could. I had to be careful, unless I wanted to, you know, die. Which I didn't.

When I reached a somewhat longer platform and stepped closer to it's edge for a jump, a spring of lava splashed out in a rush before I could move. I hissed slightly as a few drops landed on my arms, hands, and my left cheek.

Damn, that was a stinger!

"Link, come on," said Evi, I could see her holding her hand out to me after the fire went down. She was on the platform in front of me.

I quickly grabbed her hand and jumped across before the geyser started again, "Thanks. So, where to now?"

She looked at me for a while, eying my slightly burned skin, "This way," she pulled me ahead to a slightly boarded up entrance.

I turned to her, confused and all, and she motioned to my swords and made a swatting movement. I picked up my sword and brought it down on the boards, quickly breaking them.

"Good, let's keep going," she said, walking forward.

I scanned the room a bit and quickly pulled Evi back by her shirt collar.

I heard her gag and she slapped my hand away, "What the hell is wrong with you? Are you trying to kill me?" she said lightly as she fixed her shirt and rubbed her neck.

I quickly shook my head, "Your hair's on fire!"

She quickly turned around and nearly slapped me with her flame. I grabbed hold of it and quickly smacked at it, slowly putting it out.

"Ugh, not a good start. Thanks for the warning," she sighed, tying her hair up into a bun.

Then I realized, wasn't she wearing a cap like mine?

As we slowly moved past a few more fire spewing pipes, a few gaps on the wya, but we finally arrived at a ladder.

* * *

**Evi's POV**

I stared up and down at the ladder we were now facing, feeling slightly pissed that we were nearly burned several times, not to mention 1/5th of my hair was on fire not too long ago, and now there's a ladder. But I wasn't just pissed about that, this was a metal ladder, in an overly heated room. How the hell were we supposed to touch it?

"Well, that's some serious bull crap."

Link turned to me and gave me a slight glare, as in a watch your mouth kind of glare. I hissed at him and floated awya from the ladder, leaving Link to climb it on his own. He had gauntlets anyway. As I waited for Link, I took the time to explore. There seemed to be a few switches up here. They were metaled switches so Link had to use his Iron Boots just to press them down While I made a round of the area, a few lava covered slugs fell at me, only slightly charring whatever article of my clothing happened to be flowing behind me. They reminded me of the similar slugs in Ocarina of Time.

Then I thought about it, compared to _that_ fire temple, this one looked a lot cooler, I didn't need some stupid tunic to be here, and it had more entertaining trials at just the beginning, which definitely calls for a bad-ass temple.

I quickly flew back to Link, seeing as he finally climbed up. He was blowing on and shaking his fingers to cool them down.

"Pretty stupid to have a ladder that will heat up quickly," he complained.

"Sometimes I wonder why I couldn't just fly before. It really would have saved a lot of time in a lot of things. Going to the store, to school, or avoid having to use ladders that will char my fingers," I said, laughing at him through my tone.

Yeah, I was getting a little cocky about this, but why the hell not, I won't have this ability forever. I actually thought I would, but it seems like someone doesn't want me to. I'll have to explain to Link later on.

"What's school?" Link asked, interrupting my train of thought.

I looked at him, shocked, then I calmed down, "That's right, you guys live in in the olden ages," I said with an English accent.

I'm sure Link was confused about what I said and how I said it, but he chose to ignore it and just moved past me with a sarcastic laugh. I think he at least understood I meant to insult him.

* * *

**Link's POV**

As I was fighting off a pair of flaming slugs, only one thing was going through my mind: "What the hell are the olden ages?"

I grew frustrated but luckily I had these slugs to vent- oh, nope, I must have already killed them since I couldn't see them.

"Dude, you are some scary fighter."

I turned to face Evi, "What? Why?"

"Those slugs would rather jump in the fire below then get slain by you," she laughed.

So that's where they went. "They jumped?"

"Yeah, you were all like bam!, whoosh! Those slugs were scared shitless."

I could feel the embarrassment reach my cheeks and I hurried and put on my iron boots and stepped on a bulging switch in the ground.

"What did it do?" Evi asked examining the switch while I took off my boots.

"It turned off one of the flame throwers over there," I said, pointing to a far end of the room, "Let's hurry up before it turns back on."

"No problem!" chimed Evi as she grabbed my hand, and I could fele myself lift off the ground.

She actually picked me off the floor and dragged me through the air and past the pipe right before fire spewed out of it again. I was speechless as she dropped me a few inches away, then dropped to her knees, panting slightly.

"You're heavy, dude!" she gasped, exageratingly falling on the floor like a dead dog.

I couldn't help but laugh slightly as I stepped forard, "Come on, get up, I can see a door from here." I said, peeking through a metal fenced wall.

I looked around more around the wall between us and the lava and noticed the door I saw before was below us, locked with bars, and there didn't seem to be a switch around to open it.

"How do we get in there?" I whispered to myself as Evi came to my side.

"Let's go down there, maybe it's hidden somewhere," Evi suggest, patting my arm and floating down."

I followed her with a sigh and walked to the right side of the door in search of any kind of switch or enemy to kill. Nothing.

"Hey Link, maybe this thing here is supposed to be usefull."

I turned to face Evi standing next to a tall platform like lever attached to the wall next to the door.

"Can we pull it?" I asked, walking around it.

"Looks too heavy for just us."

I looked at it for a while longer and nodded my head, "What if I-"

"Stepped on it?" Evi finished.

"Stupid minds think alike?" laughed Midna from below me.

"Yeah? How's the view of Link's ass from down there, huh?" Evi laughed as I climbed back up to where we came from, then onto the lever.

"Well who sent him in a skirt?" Midna argued back as I tried pushing my weight down, but nothing happened.

"The pervy 'Spirits Who Protect the Land.' I swear they could have picked anyone, but instead they chose a young boy."

I felt my cheeks burn slightly as I listened to them talking about me while I was CLEARLY STANDING RIGHT THERE! I angrily put on my Iron Boots and jumped slightly, lowering the switch slightly, then quickly to the floor.

"Hey, you got it down, good job!" Evi cheered.

I growled slightly as the door's bars lifted away and walked past her, iron bootless. Honestly, while was I traveling with two GIRLS? But, I have to admit, I would rather have them two other guys.

I grabbed onto the door and slowly pushed it sideways until it opened, then turned to Evi and noticed she was trying to stop a hint of hurt from showing on her face.

"Thanks, let's get going," I smiled and dragged her along through the door.

* * *

**Evi's POV**

I could have sworn for a second, Link seemed mad. Maybe me and Midna got carried away. I'm sure he knew we were only joking. I'm sure he ignored it, since he smiled and pulled me through the new open door. It felt like a friendship reunion type thing. That is, until a gust of soot and ash came blowing our way and got in our faces, not to mention on and in everywhere else on us.

So much for that. 3 seconds?

* * *

**Link's POV**

I quickly began coughing as a screen of soot blasted at us and quickly stuck too. I blew away as much as I could using my hands as fans, but instead just grabbed Evi and ran out of it's way when that didn't work. I turned to Evi to make sure she wasn't choking and noticed half her face and arms were covered black, not to mention her now black hair bun.

I laughed slightly, "Wow, you look the same as the last time I saw you with black hair."

My laugh ended dryly as I recalled a heart stinging memory of her being impailed into a wall right before my eyes. Though who had done it, I couldn't see.

Evi laughed as well as she pointed to me, "And you look like Dark Link."

We both shook our heads like wet puppies and shook a fraction of the soot our and off of us, looked at eachother with faded smiles and unsaid thoughts, and walked forward.

* * *

**Done for this chap! Fire Temple will be finished in the next chap. Well, I'll leave this chap here for now, but I will finish with at least four soon.**

**Well, I don't really have much to say for now, so, hope you guys liked this chap. Leave a review if you like, I would appreciate it.  
**


	18. Battle With Darbus

**Evi's POV**

This new place was huge. It had stairs left and right, lava all under us, and some huge machine holding up a large metal round thing on a thin line. I seriously hoped it wouldn't snap anytime soon. The giant round part of it kinda shone like blue ore, I wonder what it walked forward on a thick slope, to a more round and lava safe area. Link quickly turned to his right, and I gradually followed. We went down a slightly steeper slope and onto a flat surface with a chest and a green goblin thing, Bulblin I think they were called, like the ones that attacked Ordon Spring.

"Get the chest," I ordered Link.

He swiftly moved towards it and opened it, then pulled out a small cog headed key. The small goblin grunted and made his way towards Link. I, standing behind him, kicked the little sucker in the face, bouncing it away. I hate those little bastards. And I love kicking things in the face.

"Let's go before it gets back up," Whispered Link, and we ran back up the slope.

When we reached the round area again, we just passed it and kept running, up another hill until we reached another flat area, but this time there was a gap between us, and spinning panels. There was one panel in front of us, then a non moving platform, then another platform, and then our destination. The panels spun at slow intervals, but they still moved, which was the problem here.

"Think you'll be okay, crossing?" Link asked me, as I asked him.

"Are you trying to say I can't do something as simple as that?" I interrogated.

"Are you saying I can't?" Link asked.

"You can be clumsy sometimes," I muttered.

"Let's go," Linked said in defeat.

I watched him as he skillfully made his way across. Why did I doubt him, he was the Hero. I quickly made my way across as well. Not on foot though, nope. Then the ability would go to waste. I did have one problem though. Right as I got to Link's side, a sharp pain hit me around my stomach, and I fell just inches from the edge.

I found myself on my knees, gripping my side and breathing deeply. It felt like my skin was melting, my insides her burning. I wanted to panic, I felt like crying, it hurt so much. But I couldn't. Link quickly ran to my side and gently pulled me up.

"Hey, are you okay? What happened? Did you get burned...again?" he asked, worry in his voice.

I quickly got hold of myself and calmed down, "No, ugh ow, I was just flying and then this odd pain kicked in. God, it makes me sick to my stomach... But whatever, let's just keep going. I'll walk it off."

"Sure, Okay," Link nodded.

Link agreed that we should just ignore it, for now,but still insisted on walking behind me. I wasn't sure about it, but I did feel more secure with it this way. We quickly made our way ahead and to a chained up door. Link slipped the key in and turned it, somehow that broke that lock, but opened the door anyway. So I didn't argue. I wonder if maybe I'm using my powers too much in this realm.

Link grabbed hold of the door and rolled it open, then came back behind me and pushed me forward. I took a quick look around and groaned. Though it shouldn't be much of a surprise, there was a bunch of Lava here. I ran to my left and sped down a long hill, quickly stopping at the bottom where there were only rock steps for us to jump one from one on, to avoid the killer lava around them.

"Wonderful," I muttered.

"You'll be okay right? You can fly around this," Link said, taking the lead and stepping onto the first rock.

"I, uh, think I'll just go by foot here," I mumbled, carefully following him.

I watched Link jump onto a third platform, as I went on to a second, and tried to catch up but a blast of lava came up and blocked my way. I jumped back in surprised, nose close to getting burned. I wonder if the other fire temple had these kinds of fire obstacles. If it did, I'm glad I avoided it.

Link made his way over to the final platform, a much wider one, and began a battle against a fire breathing reptile. I had a choice here; fly over it and burst a gut or two, or get burned trying. I sighed groaned and listed slowly into the air and only feet away from Link's battle. I didn't feel anything strange this time, luckily. I watched him as he avoided a blast of fire from the gator type monster and wonder if I should help. I remember Link gave me his old wooden sword, but what would that do? It'll just get burned away here.

I attempted to form some kind of shadow within my hand, but nothing happened.

I sighed, "When are you going to start helping me?" I whispered, facing the floor.

"As soon as we return to the Twilight. It's the only time I'm in my normal state," Midna answered from my shadow.

"Fine," I muttered. Link would have to fight alone for a while longer. I felt terrible for it, too.

After Link finished off the reptile, he moved on to a chained linked stone stuck in the wall in front of us. He looked at it for a few seconds, then picked up the chain and began to pull, dragging the stone out slowly. An odd scraping kind of sound took my attention away from Link and motivated me to jump back across the rocks and to the center of the lava.

From there I had a perfect view of a wall slowly being pulled away, and a door hidden in a small space behind it became visible to me. I turned to Link, then back to the wall. It took me a while to figure that Link was the one moving the wall, not just some stone.

"Link, there's an open path here now, come over here!" I called out to him, then jumped the rocks until I made it to the lava same spot where the wall was pulled and ran through the space made in it.

I could hear Link's footsteps in the distance and watched as the wall slowly started making its way back into place, while he was held back by a blast of lava.

"Hurry up, Link!"

The lava set down and Link made his way over, barely sliding through only a crack of space like baseball player, and past the wall, which closed in just seconds after.

"Whoa. That was close," Link laughed as he picked himself off the floor

"Tell me about it, "I murmured and turned to the door behind me.

Link quickly butt in just as I was about to reach out for it and opened it himself, then turned to me and smiled. I thanked him with a sigh. I really don't need him to do this for me. Do I seem weak because I can't fight with him?

On the other side of the door was a very odd structured room. There was half a wall in the center of a flooded floor and more of that ore kinda stuff above and around us.

"Well, there's no lava, or fire in here," Link said, looking over the edge of where we stood, into the water below us.

"Yeah, but this room is just... It stand out compared with the rest of the place. Kinda random to just suddenly have a water room in a volcano.

Link turned back to me, "There might be something down there. I'll go take a look," He looked around a bit, "Wait for me at the door over there." he finished as he put on his iron boots and fell into the water, quickly sinking to the bottom.

I sighed again and slowly made my way off the floor, drifting even slower towards the door.

Besides this room, there were so many things that were just confusing the hell out of me recently. I had no time to waste on these thoughts though.

After waiting for a few seconds, and listening to an odd metal thumping sound over and over, Link finally came up walking on the ore like stuff like the matrix or something. I noticed the hard thumps were coming from his steps with the iron boots.

"How are you doing that?" I asked as I watched him come all the way up and take off his boots.

"I pressed this switch down there, and suddenly I found myself sticking to this thing. It just pulled my boots in."

I looked at his boots, then at the ore like floor. I took one of his boots and held it over the floor. It got pulled in quickly and nearly made me smack myself on the floor.

"It's a magnet!" I called out and turned to Link.

"What?"

"This stuff is magnetic. That's why it pulled you in, it was attracted to your boots."

"Huh. That's interesting," Link said with a thoughtful look.

We moved on forward and through the door and found another Goron elder there, Gor Amoto. Apparently he had felt us coming and requested our help as well. He also gave us a weird little deformed looking key shard.

"That is one of the key shards, that when merged together, for the key to the room where Darbus is being held. He is our Patriarch."

Yeah, we were told that a few times before.

"The key is split into three pieces. Each of us elders keeps a piece. You must hurry to the other elders!" explained the short and chunky elder.

Link opened a chest behind the elder, it was a map of course, and went up a ladder and second floor.

"Come on up," Link called to me.

"What? Why are you invading an elderly person's room?"

"There's a door up here. We need to go this way."

I groaned and followed him up and through the door there. There was a door here. It only took us back out the room we came from, onto about a floor higher, where another door was waiting for us. Only it was across the room, and there was nothing to cross on between us.

"Have I ever told you how smart you are sometimes, Link?"

"Is that sarcasm?"

He made his way over through magnets on the walls, as I made mine flying.

On the other side, there was a switch right in front of us, so that helped avoid a lot of work. Link quickly put on his boots and stepped on the switch. A magnetic wave swerved down and quickly picked him up. Upside down. I watched as he twirled on the air until hit feet stuck to the magnetic ceiling. I floated to his side and followed him.

"I always wanted to walk on the ceiling as a kid, and here you are doing the impossible," I smiled as I rode on his back, just to bother him.

"Speaking of impossible," he started, and I slapped a hand on his mouth to shut him up.

"That means, shut up. So we're clear," I smiled.

He slowly moved around a few fire slugs, and stood over a safe platform, took off his boots, and dropped.

"Wow, I am lightheaded.." he whispered and opened the new door here for us.

Behind this door was another room covered in metal walkways, hanging magnets, and a few of those mini goblins. We walked on a straight path, then to our right and arrived at a more circular spot. The little goblins were here, and they were in the way. I pointed Link towards a switch nearby.

"Link, you go over there and get that switch down, but leave me your sword," I instructed, patting his back lightly.

"What about your-"

"Don't be ridicules, if I use your sword, it'll hurt them more. I'll join you soon."

Link just sighed and handed me his weapon, leaving towards the switch. The little bastards all started running my way as a new magnet was activated and Link made his way towards it.

"In order for me to be useful, he has to be defenseless.."

* * *

**Link's POV**

I closely watched as Evi fended off the enemies for me, while I stuck upside down to a magnet, slowly moving over. She had a blank stare and cloudy eyes, I was beginning to wonder what she was thinking so much about.

It worried me to have her along because of her powers and how they react in the light, no to mention how she will hold up with all the danger that awaits us. Though it would also worry me to leave her behind, for, pretty much, the same reasons.

The magnet stopped over another platform, and I let myself drop onto it. I slowly made my way up another metal hill and to another round area with only a switch and two Bulblin, or as Evi says; green little bastards. I quickly stepped on the switch, activating another magnet, and then backed off as the Bulblin rushed at me. I quickly reached for my bow as one of the monsters raised it's weapon at me, but it quickly fell to the floor with a loud thud. Evi stood behind it, slowly pulling the Ordon Sword out of it's darkening body.

"Going up?" she asked slyly as she clung to my arm almost instantly.

Just then, the newly operational magnet swept me off my feet, picking up Evi along with me. We twirled in quick circles until my feet hit against the magnets surface and held us still. Evi hung over my head, holding my hands and drifting along as the magnet moved away.

"That was awesome, but I feel kinda sick now.." she muttered

"Yeah, it feels that way the first time," I sighed, "Anyway, why are you holding onto me like a monkey."

"Hey, where I come from, you can't do something like this everyday," she complained, swinging her self slightly.

"Hang like a monkey from a teenage boy?" I laughed.

She nudged my head with her own, "That, and do it over lava while the teenage boy is stuck to a magnet. Only in Hyrule, baby."

It surprises me how she can change her mood and attitude so quickly. I was so engrossed by the small conversation that I hadn't realized we had been going back in forth on the magnet for a minute or so. On the next swing to the next spot, I let myself drop, Evi lifted herself to the air, so I fell past her as she floated down smoothly.

A few Bulblin rushed at us there, and I quickly pulled Evi out of the air and dragged her with me through a door at my right, quickly shutting it in the enemies faces.

"Hey, don't do that so abruptly, gravity's complicated," groaned Evi as she stood against the wall, rubbing her forehead.

I knew every word she said, but I had no idea what she was trying to tell me using them like that in that sentence.

The room here was another random water filled spot. It really felt out of place. I took a quick look around and found that a metal bar-caged corner of the room was bent and broken at the very bottom.

"Evi, go see if you find anything in the water, I'm going to check something out over here," I muttered, putting on my iron boots and jumping in the water.

Before I jumped in, I could see my shadow outstretch and shift under Evienne's feet.

* * *

**Evi's POV**

I nodded to Link as I watched him jump into the water and quickly sink to the bottom.

"..." I attempted to speak, but only air escaped my lips.

Midna's voice suddenly came from below me, surprising me, "Hey, snap out of it! There's a chest in the water, so go get it."

For some reason her words didn't bother me, so I did as she said, and jumped into the water. Unlike Link, I didn't have anything to keep down in the water, so I used a little trick a friend of mine showed me back home, release every bit of air inside and push yourself down, and soon enough, I was on my knees in front of the chest.

I very slowly, curse water pressure, pushed the chest open and pulled out a small rusted cog headed key. I smiled slightly to myself and kicked myself up and to land before I drowned. I found the large red iron double doors slowly separating open. I looked up to find Link jumping down from above me and hold his hand out to me.

I smiled and thankfully took his hand, lifting myself into the air as he pulled me out. We quickly ran through the doors, having two Bulblin shift their attention on us. I once again pushed Link away and fought back the monsters, only this time, I didn't take his sword. I decided to use my own sword. Let's see how things work out.

* * *

**Link's POV**

I slowly made my way up a magnetic wall. I would glance down to see how Evi was doing every three seconds, just to make sure she wasn't being reckless, or in other words, doing something stupid. She was doing fine, holding them off with moves I knew, like the stab, spin attack, and jump slash.

As I reached the top, I found there was nearly nothing really, just a red metal bridge being held up by a tight knotted rope. Well, I knew what to do here. I swiftly pulled out my sword, and in the same movement cut away the rope.

"Look out below Evienne!" I called to her, as I made my way down.

"Holy crap!" was how she responded.

I heard the slam of the thick metal hit against the platform the Bulblin were watching over. It made a nice little bridge over to chin locked door.

But, then I saw it. Blood. Green blood, oozing out from under the platform, a hint of red mixed with it.

"Oh. My. Goddesses. Evi?" I yelled out running to the new bridge and attempting to lift it.

No use, it was too heavy. Was she under here. Oh man, surely she was squashed. What have I done? I scooped up the green blood into my hands, quickly feeling ill.

"Dude, that's disgusting. Get up, we have to get moving," spoke a familiar bored voice, followed by a smack on my head.

"Evi?" I asked, looking up as she passed me.

She turned back and faced me with confusion written over her forehead, "No, the Muffin Man."

"I thought the bridge fell on you. There was red and green blood..."

She hit my hands down in disgust, making me drop the oozing green liquid, then proceeded to wipe my hands with the hat she no longer bothered to wear, but insisted on carrying for reasons she wouldn't tell me.

"That's Bulblin blood, you idiot," she muttered, helping me up, her face slightly red.

I almost vomited right there, "Then explain the red blood!"

"Those two machines over there," she pointed towards two cube like statues, each fallen over.

"What about them. They're statues."

"No they aren't. They're Beamos! They shoot freaking fire lasers." she hissed at me.

"How did you get rid of them?" I asked, knowing I would need the information for later.

"They have this little crystal on their bottom center. Destroy it and poof, they shut down," she said more calmly, walking over hte bridge.

I followed and watched her closely. Her right hip was visible through a burnt hole in her tunic, burnt, but not too seriously.

"Does it hurt?" I asked quietly as she pulled a key from her pocket and opened the new door.

"It numbed out after a few seconds," she said in a dull tone.

I didn't know why, but I felt a little grossed out.

As the chains and lock around the door fell to the floor, I stepped forward, held onto the door, and pushed it to the side, rolling it open. A quick rush of cool air brushed against my face, and I sighed in content. We were outside, yet still inside the Goron Mines. We had been inside the volcano for quite a while now, and it's not exactly freezing in there.

This fresh air felt wonderful.

"This place is a lot bigger than it looked from Death Mountain," Evi sighed, fanning the air her way.

I nodded and made my way forward, hoping the fresh air was a good sign, and, who knows, things might lighten up.

* * *

**A.N.- (Okay, so I'm going to skip this room part, sorry guys, but this chapter is getting way long and I'm trying to fit the whole Goron Mines/Fire Temple in one chap. I'll probably skip other parts too, because I took way to long to finish this chap, but they won't be big part, I'll summarize right after so I don't confuse anyone. Anyway, back to the story.)**

Wrong!

We stood, on the other side of the now closed door, back inside, and away from the fresh air.

We didn't even take five steps in the place before a bunch of Bulblin started shooting fire arrows at us. They were annoying, and a huge problem, since they weren't shooting at the same time, so we couldn't move out of the way quick enough. Not to mention the key to this damn door was hidden near one of the laser shooting machines Evi told me about, and the door was on the other side of the whole room, past many Bulblin who had a clear shot at us.

I didn't have much time to hit down one Bulblin before another got it's shot at me or Evi, so all we could do was run.

And here we are.

I winced and groaned as I slowly pulled a now flame less arrow out of my right arm and another that, thankfully, got stuck against the thick material of my boot so it had no time to get to my leg.

"Man that was close," I sighed, turning to Evi, "Gah!" I quickly took off my cap and repeatedly smacked her around the head.

"What are you doing?" she asked, slapping my arm.

"Your hair's on fire!" I continued hitting down the fire.

"What? Again? Hurry, put it out!" she cried out, squealing like a tarantula just crawled over her face.

It took a while to put this little fire out, but I got it. I was begining to wonder if this was the Fire Temple's way of telling her to get a haircut.

"Ugh, at this rat, I'll be bald... Like Malo.." she groaned.

I noticed as she smoothed it within her hand, many strand fell away into freshly crisp ash.

"What happened, I though you had it up," I asked, watching her hair form unevenly against her mid back.

"The rubber band I was using snapped," she looked a bit saddened as she held an arm around her stomach.

"Well, we'll fix it for you when we get out. Now, come on, let's get moving."

As she walked ahead of me, over to spinning panel, I could see through the hole in her shirt that a deep redness in black shading, seemed to cover half her stomach, like a bruise.

We'll ave to fix more than just her hair once we leave.

* * *

After crossing the spinning panel, a few spinning panels with magnets on them, growing nauseous from too much spinning, and finally going past another door, we met up with another Goron Elder. Gor Ebizo.

He was short bony legged and had small beady, almost pleading eyes. His back was hunched with long gray hair falling over it. He was incredibly thin compared to the last to Goron Elders, and frankly any other Goron in Hyrule. His ribcage visible through his chest. The one feature that really stuck out on his were his big puffed lips that seemed to curl into a pout.

He handed us another key shard similarly colored to the magnets, though slightly lighter. He mentioned that we did a good job making it all this way, but that we still needed one more shard.

I thanked him and said goodbye, from both of us, then continued up a ladder behind him and through a door at the end of his long second floor.

We ended up back at the room with the large flipping panels with magnetic spots on them, only higher, of course. I spotted in the distance a lone door with only a rectangular platform outside it, no way of getting to it beside a path of magnet against the wall beside us. It didn't even lead straight to the door, though, just two feet above it.

* * *

**Evi's POV**

"So, I'll meet you down there?" Link asked, pointing to a small door sever feet across from us.

I hadn't exactly been feeling well since my first pain attack. My stomach still burned, and I was afraid that flying too much in the 'light world' wasn't so good for me. Worst of all, it felt like the pain was spreading.

"Can't I go with you?" I asked abruptly.

"I'm not sure the path is strong enough to keep us both down like the other magnets."

I turned to the magnet against the wall and mentally spat on it for being weaker. I then turned back to Link, anger and disappointment all over my face.

"Fine. I'll meet you there." I said in a dull voice, and went along the air to the door.

For a second, it felt like my internal temperature rose.

* * *

**Link's POV**

I didn't know what was wrong with Evi, but she looked really upset that I told her she couldn't go through the magnet with me. I hope she didn't think I was calling her fat or anything.

On the other side of the door was just a small room with a big chest in the center. In it was the Hero's Bow.

**A.N.- (Please disregard if I happened to mention using the bow earlier in this or any other chapter of this story. I was not accurate.)**

"Hey, look, a bow, this could come in handy," I said, studying the bow's features.

Evi said nothing, but thankfully she didn't look ma anymore, or sad. Frankly, she just looked distant.

"Evi, why don't you take the bow?" I asked.

She looked at the bow, then at me, "Why?" she spoke in a raspy voice.

"Just take it, you can help in case any Bulblin gang up on us like that again," I said in excuse, handing her the quiver full with 30 arrows and the bow itself.

I was actually hoping to keep her occupied. I didn't like that she was beginning to fade out on me, we were almost to the end.

As I looked back up, I noticed that on the wall was another pulled up bridge, like the one from before, only there wasn't anything we could use to reach the rope holding it up.

"Hey, do you think you can-" I began before hearing a quick 'woosh' sound dangerously close.

Just after, a loud hard thud shook out, and the floors trembled slightly. The bridge was down, and there was only an arrow stuck to the wall with a torn bit of rope around its head.

"-shoot the bridge down. Check," I muttered.

I wasn't sure, but I think she smiled for a split second.

The next room over was filled with a bunch of Beamos. After getting past them though, we arrived at another Goron Elder's room. He did us a favor and put the key shards together for us. There was no second floor in his room, so we had to return the way we came.

* * *

After going through a room behind one of the Beamos, jumping some pillars, killing a few Bulblin, counting the ones that attacked us before, fighting a crazy buff Goron, and then more Bulblin, we made it to the Boss Door.

"Darbus' room," I sighed, thankful the end was near.

"The Fused Shadow feels, quiet. But I can feel it pulsating. He knows we're here.." Evi muttered as she touched the door while fitting the key in.

"Great, now, you two go in there, kick his butt, and bring me my Fused Shadow," Midna cut in.

"Can't you be a little Patient?" I asked.

"Come on Link, let's just hurry up and get it," Evi said, sudden determination on her face.

The door slowly opened, as if it had heard Midna. I nodded and walked inside with Evi.

* * *

On the other side, the room was pitch dark, but my eyes quickly adjusted.

There was a large and I mean, HUGE, black figure standing in the center of the room, shining chains extending from its arms and slowly stepped forward, but Evi, upon still adjusting her eyes, moved closer still. I quickly grabbed her and pulled her back.

"Wait!" I whispered.

"What, what is it?" she asked, facing me.

I stepped back slowly, pulling Evi with me, just as the huge figure twitched.

A dim light grew around its forehead, revealing what seamed like an eye. The light shone across the figures face, revealing slanted blood red angry eyes, and huge tusks on either side of its face. The beast slowly began to move and roar.

"What is it?" Evi gasped out, seemingly only making out what the light showed.

"Darbus," I whispered.

Just then Darbus began to trash around in his chains and struggle in his movement, roaring loudly to the ceiling.

"Get back," I muttered quietly, gently pushing Evi towards the door.

"No. Why?" she complained.

Darbus bent over just then and roared savagely in our faces, spewing out saliva and his hideous Goron breath while he was at it. He thrashed around once again, and without thinking I threw Evienne back and against the wall. Darbus stood still, then once again roared loudly, and his body grew into flames.

He hunched over and stared me down for a while, then yanked his arms, pulling the chains around his wrists off the walls, as well as the chains around his ankles. He growled once more at me before turning and walking away, in Evi's direction.

I tried pulling him back my one of his chains, but he kept pulling me along.

"Evi, quick get an arrow at him!"

She pulled out her bow and shot an arrow into his chest. Nothing happened.

Then I noticed the 'eye' scanning her for Darbus to hit.

"Hit the jewel on his forehead!"

She lifted another arrow against the bow's string, and fired it off at the 'eye'. Darbus roared out in anger and pain as he grasped onto his jewel.

I quickly grabbed his ankle chain again and pulled it back, while wearing the Iron Boots, and managed to pull it far enough that he tripped. I quickly ran at him and added damage to his crystal with my sword, receiving a growl from him every time.

He eventually got back up, his form once again black. Another roar escaped his throat as he once again ignited.

I helped Evi up and gave her a few more arrows from a jar Darbus broke in his fall, "Get ready."

"Yeah, now you warn me," she groaned, rubbing her head.

As soon as Darbus even took one step, he growled in pain and covered his forehead again.

"At least give me a chance to get near him," I sighed, she shrugged.

"Just hurry up."

I quickly ran behind him and pulled on his chain until he once again fell over. I then again cut at his forehead 'eye' until he moved away.

"Let's go once more, Evi!"

After Darbus's flames grew back, we repeated our strategy, and finished him off.

He roared and swerved side to side before grasping his head in pain and roaring to the ceiling, the room quickly growing lighter. Evi ran to my side, bow still in hand. Darbus' flames slowly extinguished, and his forehead popped, dropping a crystal heart at our feet.

Darbus grew darker and darker, before exploding into many particle of twilight that spun slowly around the room, before being pulled together and forming another piece of the Fused Shadow. It gently floated down and over my hands.

"Well done!" Midna said, coming up from my shadow and floating in her shadowy form.

"Now we have two Fused Shadows!"

"Yeah. Your welcome," Evi muttered in plain sarcasm."

"You know, you two have been very helpful so far, so as a reward, I'll tell you an interesting story," she smirked, putting the Fused Shadow away into her head-dress.

"A ' Thank You' is even better.." Evi whispered.

"Hey, I'm talking here," Midna answered back.

I laughed slightly, "Okay, Midna, what is it?"

* * *

**Evi's POV**

"Zant. That's the name of the King of Darkness who cast this pall of shadows over you world."

I felt my heart stop. That name brought fear to every cell in my body, and I had to know why.

"This Zant guy, does he have a huge mask over his face? It has huge eyes with little pluses as pupils, kinda looks like a fish? Huge black robed with shoes that curl at the tips?"

"Odd way to put it, but yes. You know him?" she asked in a dark tone.

"He's the one! The one I met at Castle Town, outside Hyrule Castle!" I cried out.

I felt claustrophobic, frantic, like I was gonna have a heart attack.

"I thought so," Midna spoke, "I had a feeling it was him when you first described him back in Hyrule Field. Seems that the time you arrived and found him there, he had just finished his demise against the castle. Unbelievable! Link and I were at the castle at about the same time! And he was out there, of all places.."

"Continue Midna. Is there anything we could do to stop him?" Link wondered.

"He's very strong. You would be nothing to him in your current state..."

"Did he also...take over the twilight?" Link asked.

"Yes, but Zant will never be my king! I have nothing but scorn for his supposed strength. Not that your Zelda is much better... It still appalls me that this world of light is control by that princess. A carefree youth, a life of luxury... How does that teach duty?"

"I completely agree with you!" I snapped, for a second forgetting about Zant.

Link stared at both of us with a stern face, as if not to insult his precious Zelda. I glared back at him.

"...But I guess I shouldn't begrudge her the circumstances of her life. She didn't choose it, after all. And I would never wish harm on her..."

I quickly felt stupid for ever saying what I did, "We've..all been put through something we didn't choose.. In this very journey..."

"No, as long as I can get my hands on the Fused Shadows, I'll be just fine."

She opened the exit portal on the float and floated over it.

"Well, just one more left... Shall we? Eee hee hee!"

The once dark figure of a Goron grew lighter and revealed a muscle built Darbus laying on the floor.

I moved away and collected the Heart Container, "Do you want to talk to Darbus?"

"He's had it rough, let's leave him be," He whispered, and walked towards the portal.

I followed Link in and quickly felt myself splitting into twilight particles, and the way too familiar bright white light, blinding me for the trip.

* * *

**I'M AM WAY SORRY I TOOK FOREVER TO UPDATE! **

**I said I was back on track, and I lied, I'm sorry! I've been so busy with practicing for a Vals I have to do for my 15th birthday in two months, in case you don't know what that is, it's the Mexican term for Waltz. Plus my church suddenly decided I had to go to some extra class for the church part of the celebration. Plus, I slacked.. TV is just so distracting, and I haven't exactly been around computers often. But I promise, and I won't break, next chap will be up this week!**

**Sorry, guys. And thank you new commentators! I'm glad you all care so much!**

**I almost forgot, this is my longest chapter ever! Please excuse any typos I made or misspellings, I hope you guys know what I meant, if any.  
**


	19. Two Idiots in Love

**You know, I've been feeling that even though this and the past story were 'Romance' I didn't seem to put enough of it in there.**

**Here's a little extra, but still continues with the main story.  
**

* * *

**Link's POV**

We quickly arrived back at the Spirit's Spring in Kakariko. It felt extremely refreshing to stand outside and feel the wind blow past us once more.

"Heroic Link..." called the Spirit, Eldin.

"North of here, across the plain and past the great stone bridge, in the lands guarded by the spirit Lanayru... You shall find one who you seek..."

Eldin's voice quickly faded, nothing more was said.

"Who are you looking for Link?" asked Evi.

I wasn't sure what to say, so I only shrugged.

"Well, let's get going," Evi said and began walking towards the exit.

"Wait, there's something I want to do. Come here," I said, gesturing her to come back.

"What's up?" she asked.

I sat down, then pulled her down with me.

"What are you doing? We have to go," she groaned.

I turned her so her back was towards me, "Just something I want to do," I repeated, taking out my sword and holding it midway by the blade.

"Oh my god, you want to kill me?" she asked, looking back for a second.

I turned her back around, "No, calm down," I laughed and gently picked up a burnt strand of her hair, then snipped it off with my sword, leaving the lock of hair at a few inches below her shoulders, but not exactly at mid-back. She twitched a little, but soon relaxed as I cut off yet another piece.

"Aw how nice, you're gonna cut my hair for me?" she asked, obviously flattered as she straightened her back.

"I'll warn you now, that I have never done this before," I spoke honestly, so she wouldn't expect too much from me.

"It's fine. I think," she said, once again looking uneasy.

"You seem rather calm, I thought you would never come to this? Is it because you don't want to walk around looking like a burnt squirrel?"

"No. I just think, avoiding a haircut to have long flowing 'princess' hair like I wanted when I was six, isn't exactly my preference anymore. It gets in my way when I want to help you, and you saw that back there; my head is very flammable. Besides, I'm not six anymore, I need to get over this."

After a few more snipping and straightening out ends I left slanted or uneven with others, I ended up cutting so much, she almost had the same hairstyle as me, but luckily it was at least three inches look as bad as I though it would though.

"Its done," I said standing and handing her my sword.

She checked her reflection through the blade and instantly smiled, "Wow, you did a really good job. It really isn't as bad as I thought your warning was implying. Thanks," she said, handing me back my sword.

* * *

As we made our way to the exit, Evi pointed out a bomb shop.

"We need them," she said.

"Fine, but no exploding people," I responded.

There, we purchased the bomb bag with a limit of 30 bombs, and the 30 bombs. Evi had this look that just said, 'I want to explode something right now!'

"No using them unless we have to."

"How did you know?"

I laughed lightly as we walked back outside.

"Hey, can I borrow your ocarina?" I asked Evi, my hand out to her.

"Oh, sure. It's been a while since I saw Link, well you, play it," she laughed to herself, "Well yeah, sure," she finished, removing the instrument from her neck and handing it to me.

As I held it, all I could think about was its smoothness and light peach green color. When I held it to my lips, I could only feel how cool it felt in my hands. As I played Epona's Song, I could only think about how smooth the melody flowed along with the wind. It somehow sounded so much more beautiful. It was all so nostalgic, but I didn't know why.

Once I heard Epona in the distance, I had to return the instrument to Evi.

"So, you've played the ocarina before?" Evi asked.

I stood still and silent for a moment, then shook my head, "Actually, no."

I turned to Evi, waiting for some kind of response that would leave me in embarrassment. She said nothing, only placed the item back around her neck, held it close, and smiled to herself.

I knew she was thinking about something, most likely my ancestor. Every time she would smile to herself in silence, she would think about my ancestor. I know that look on her face all too well. Midna also thought the same.

The Link she thinks about the most, isn't me, is it?

"Evienne, look at me."

* * *

**Evi's POV**

I silently held my beloved ocarina in my hands and smiled to myself, with only the past on my mind. Just the way Link played the ocarina was...divine. Though he says he has never even done so before. It made me think, so much of 'Him'.

"Evienne, look at me," Link said, his voice sounding odd. Somewhat struggled to maintain calm.

I slowly lifted my head, my smile fading as soon as I gazed upon his face.

He looked sad. No, that isn't the right word for it. He looked like he was in pain. He wouldn't even look my in the face. Following his glance, I noticed his pained glare was directed towards my ocarina.

"Link, are you o-"

"Were you thinking about him?" he quickly interrupted.

My grip on my ocarina loosened, and I let it hit against my chest.

"Eh?"

"Just now. Were you thinking about him?" he asked again, growling under his breath.

"Well, yeah, sorta. The song just reminded me of how he would play it," I said, feeling awkward.

"Not how _I_ played it. Right?"

"What?" I said, now puzzled.

He growled and gripped my arms tightly, rendering them useless. He stared at me intently, looking directly at my eyes.

Something about him was scaring me, but I couldn't turn away.

"Look at me. Look at me carefully. When you see me, do you see _me _or _him_?" he asked in a loud voice.

I was beginning to understand what was going on here.

"Don't tell me you're, jealous, of yourself..." I muttered.

He groaned and let go of my in frustration.

"I don't care if he was me in the past or whatever! Why do you always think about _him_. When am _I_ on your mind?" he blurted, his cheeks a deep red shade.

I fell silent as I realized it's exactly what I hoped wouldn't happen anytime soon.

"What about you? You must be infatuated with the princess," I muttered, "I mean, what man wouldn't? She's intelligent, beautiful, she's royalty."

"Princess Zelda?" he scoffed, "I don't even know her!"

"Then why are you so hung up on me? I only fell out of the sky a few weeks ago. You suddenly remember who I am, and just like that you can say you love me?"

He fell silent. His expression shifted to surprise.

"Even with whatever memories you have of me, you still know nothing about me. Even the other you, knew hardly anything about me."

"Then call it an infatuation."

"But I don't want you to have these feelings! Don't you get it?" I muttered.

"What are you talking about? Why not?"

I bit my lip. Was he seriously oblivious to the reason?

"You still don't know? Have you taken a close look at me? I'm not from here, and as I am, I can't even be classified as human. You're a Hylian, we're Plus...let's face it, eventually, I will have to go back home. I don't want to do that to you, I promise, but I have a family who is probably worried sick about me right now."

"O-oh.. I hadn't thought about that.. But I-"

"You what?" I asked, breathing quickly and on the verge of tears.

"Just because you tell me this, doesn't mean my feelings will go away anytime soon," he whispered with a smile.

"Do you know what you're doing? I can't stay in Hyrule forever," I whimpered.

"Can you deny that you have feelings for me as well?" he asked, inching closer to me.

"I...uh..no.." I muttered.

"Then, I hope this journey, will be a long one."

Just as I was about to protest once again, he slowly leaned in and kissed my lips softly.

I gently pushed him away, "Please, don't do this," I mumbled, before he once again hushed me.

His kisses were so gentle and made my head spin. I could feel it through just this small connection, how strongly he felt. And, I wondered, if he could also feel, how I felt.

In the distance, I could hear few whispers and giggles. I quickly pushed Link away, my face every shade of pink to red. Link looked at me, then at the four children standing outside the Inn, and chuckled.

"Uh, hey guys. Didn't see you standing there," Link said nervously.

"Don't worry about it, we just got here in time to see you guys kissin'," giggled Beth.

"I hope you excuse our interruption," said Luda.

"It's okay, not a problem," I muttered, not even facing them.

Talo jumped up, "Hey, are you guys leaving already?"

"Oh, yeah, we were just on our way but.."

"You decided to lip-lock in the middle of the village instead," Malo spoke.

He irks me.

"Are you sure you cannot stay a while? You only just arrived did you not?" Luda asked, gesturing towards the Inne.

"No, we're really sorry, we can't. We have to get going," Link answered.

"Ah, but, maybe next time, thank you for the offer though," I spoke formally, only because I was nervous.

"Yeah, thanks again, and later! Come one Eve," Link called to me, grabbing my hand and interlocking our fingers as he pulled me away.

I stared at Link as we walked, thinking about how horrible this idea was.

"Link, you're a fool you know that?" I muttered.

"Yeah, I know," he spoke with a smile as we exited the village.

* * *

**ARG! I think that was a bit random, I don't know. It was short, but this still counts as the week so I got it done in time. Well, like this half extra, I think I'll make two or another after three more chapter after this one. **

**Well, hope it was good you guys, there might be a double post in there because I copy/pasted in case the link got reset, which it did. Well anyway, till next time...**

**Ooh, and I also wish to take this time to say that Renado's daughter's name is not Luna but Luda, please excuse the mistake.  
**

**(Wonder how it was ._.)  
**


	20. Surprises in the Twilight

**Oh wow, you guys are awesome! I swear when I saw your comments, I could not stop smiling! I love your comments guys, thank you.**

**So, let's get on to the story. :)**

**

* * *

**

**Link's POV  
**

With the assistance of Epona, we were able to jump the fence on the opposite side of Kakariko, arriving at Hyrule Field once more. We had only been here once before when Colin was taken, so I only knew that this field led to Eldin Bridge.

"So where are we supposed to go from here," Eve asked, looking over my shoulder from behind me.

I wasn't surprised that she seemed fine now, she had a habit of quickly changing her attitude. But, that didn't matter now. What was all on my mind now, was that she finally agreed to be my girlfriend. _My _girlfriend, not some damn ancestor,_ mine_. But I couldn't help but think why she never became my ancestor's girlfriend.

"We should see what's on the other side of the bridge before anything else, then we'll just figure it from there. We usually do anyway," I smiled, and patted Epona's head.

She nodded against my back as she leaned her head on me and held her arms wrapped around my waist.

"There's still a huge screen of twilight. Covering Hyrule castle..." she mumbled as Epona gained speed towards the entrance to the bridge.

"Yeah, but we'll get rid of it soon, no worries."

As we slowly rode through Eldin Bridge, being extra cautious, Eve suddenly poked me, "Hey, you have a map to Hyrule with you, right?" she asked.

I suddenly felt stupid for forgetting I did, "Oh, yeah. I forgot Rusl gave me one the day I was supposed to deliver the sword and shield."

Her hands instantly roamed my pockets, searching for the crumpling piece of paper.

"Where do you keep your papers?" she asked, patting me all over.

"I can tell you it's not there!" I instantly called out as her hands slid towards my legs.

She laughed as I felt a slight tug on the back of my tunic, "Fine, I found it anyway."

"Man," I blushed to myself, "pervert."

I could hear the paper unfolding behind me, "Hey, what's this one next to Castle Town?" she asked, her tone filled with curiosity.

"What one?" I asked, pulling Epona to a stop at a path blocked by boulders.

"It looks like a golden wolf," she said, jumping off Epona.

I didn't have to look at the map to figure out what she was asking about.

"Oh, that's someone I ran into a while back, while you were still in Kakariko. After I picked up the last tear, of course."

She looked at me suspiciously, "Where at?"

"Ordon," I quickly answered.

"You left the twilight and didn't take me with you?" she whined, giving me puppy eyes.

"No! I had to go as a human, so after the twilight disappeared" I said i defense.

"While I was unconscious?" she fought back.

"I didn't know, can we just forget about this?" I spoke nervously.

"Tell me why you went and I'll drop it," she said, taking the map into her own possession, in other words stuffing it into the quiver of the Hero's Bow she now deemed hers, though we all know she sucks at archery.

"He's teaching me these moves he calls 'essential' in order to defeat evil. Strange though, he never told me his name, or anything," I shrugged, handing Eve the bomb bag.

I moved Epona to the opposite side of the bridge for her own safety, as Eve flew towards us after placing the bombs near the boulders.

When the boulders exploded, an ominous boom came from above, and we realized a red marking covered portal opening over the center of the bridge.

"Shadow Beasts!" we both said under our breaths.

I jumped off Epona, and we both unsheathed our swords, my metal blade, Eve's wooden blade.

"You sure you can fight with that?" I asked, thinking the wood wouldn't last against enemies like these.

"I'm gonna find out," she said, slowly nearing towards the bridge.

I watched her as she grew a look full of malice, gripping the blade of her sword tightly. I could very scarcely see dark sparks fizzing at her finger tips. **(A.N.- Sorry if that seems redundant.)**

"Midna, look at her hand," I whispered towards my shadow.

"I see it. I've been beginning to think her powers are reacting to the Fused Shadows."

"The Fused Shadows? You think that's what's letting her use them in the light?" I asked, growing interest.

"It's possible. She could be trying unleashing more with the help of a certain little piece we recently recovered," she said with slight humor in her voice.

"I wonder what she's trying to use exactly," I whispered to myself.

"Link, the bridge!" Eve quickly called out.

I decided to continue the conversation later and ran to Eve at the entrance of the gate. When I got there, I didn't see any Shadow Beasts, rather the cracked middle section of the Bridge of Eldin splitting into twilight particles and rising up to the red marked portal, leaving a huge gap between either side of the bridge.

"What are they getting at by doing that?" Eve asked.

"I don't know. I doubt this bridge is the only way around."

Just then a Shadow Beast fell out of the portal and on its back against the stone bridge, lifting lifelessly, then skipping around the bridge like a monkey on all fours as two more monsters followed. The red portal vanished right after.

"There's three of them," Eve whispered.

"An odd number," I said back.

One of the Shadow Beasts spotted us, and the others receptively followed.

"Ready?" I asked, shield up.

"Sure, why not."

We both lead the shadow beasts in different directions, I went away from the bridge, taking only two of the beasts with me, while Eve levitated around the section of bridge that remained on our side, followed by the last of the beasts.

It didn't take long for me to finish off my portion, but when I turned to Eve, her beast was still standing. I quickly ran to her and tightly held her close to me, covering her ears as the best bend back wards and unleashed a piercing howl, reviving its fallen brethren.

I stood there, trembling in place with Evienne, my attempt to block out the howl for her failed. As soon as the howl faded, Eve stared up at me with the face of a frightened puppy.

"What was that?" she asked, obviously shaken.

"I forgot to mention if one stays standing , it will revive the fallen beasts with that howl. We have to get the last two down at the same time."

"Then first we have to get one out of the way," she mumbled, moving from my arms and towards the single beast on the bridge while the others roamed the rocky plain behind us unknowingly.

I felt a little bad ganging up on the beast like this. They didn't put up much of a fight as it is, so of course, even for a wooden sword, it was no match.

"And the other two?" Eve asked, blowing away chips of wood from the blade of her sword.

"Do you know how to perform the Spin Attack?" I asked, hoping my past self at least had the decency to teach her some of his skills, rather than leaving her to fend off alone.

"Oh, yeah! That's my favorite one. So we're gonna spin attack them?" she asked, jumping with excitement.

"Yeah, but we'll need to weaken them first, then we spin attack."

"Back to back?" she asked with a smirk.

"Right," I responded.

We both silently nodded, then ran towards the beasts who in return, ran towards us. We quickly shifted back to back, having each one of the beasts in front of us. We made small to light cuts against our beasts as to not kill one sooner than the other by accident. When we were sure they were weakened enough, we extended our swords, and crouched slightly.

"Ready, Eve?" I asked, walking backwards to push her forward as one of the beasts grew too close.

She laughed slightly, possibly at the new pet name I was using for her, and nodded, "Let's spin."

With one foot raised, we quickly began to spin, our swords hitting against the beasts ever turn, until they cried out, falling backwards and motionless.

When we stopped spinning, we too, fell to the floor, having spun a bit much.

The Shadow Beasts grew darker than they already were and exploded into green marked Twilight particles. The new particles quickly floated up over the center of the broken bridge and pieced together a new portal.

"That's a little useless, we won't be able to use this portal," Eve groaned.

"Not until we find where those beasts moved that section of the bridge to."

We both stood up and shrugged off the now useless bridge, got back on Epona, and rode into the new pathway.

It only took a short bridge, and a few flaming arrow shooting Bulblin, to reach the Curtain of Twilight. We knew we were there as soon as the area around us began to darken, and Epona refused to go on.

"Okay, girl. We'll have to go separate ways from here," I said to Epona, jumping off and petting her head. She nudged my cheek as if saying, 'Just come back soon.'

As we stepped away from Epona, her shape became nearly blocked out by the darkness growing the more we got closer to the twilight.

Midna quickly stopped us by appearing out of my shadow, only her eye really visible as the rest of her blended in with the darkness.

"Ah, we're finally here," she smoke with excitement, "There's only one Fused Shadow left... ...So this is the last of the twilight you'll see, I guess."

"Really? I kinda liked it in there," Eve said, a hint of sarcastic disappointment in her voice.

Midna glared at her, "Well, whether or not you accomplish your final task and survive is up to you... Eee hee! So what will you do?" she giggled before slipping into my shadow once again.

Both me and Eve looked at each other, wondering if Midna seriously though we could handle what was coming at us.

We walked closer to the giant twilight wall and looked around, until Midna once again popped out.

"Ready to go inside?"

We both nodded, "Yeah."

Midna nodded her head and turned around, then slowly floated towards the wall and through it. We both knew very well what was going to happen next, and Eve didn't seem too thrilled about it, as she slowly slipped her hand in mine and interlocked our fingers, holding it tightly.

Before I could even turn to her, Midna's hand shaped hair leaped out of the twilight and grabbed us tightly, pulling us quickly through the twilight wall.

* * *

When I awoke, I saw nothing but the sunset fields of Hyrule. We were back in the twilight. I looked around to find Eve passed on the floor beside me, but as I stepped towards her, I fell to my hands and knees, instantly changing back into a wolf. Midna then fell from above and landed on my back, knocking the wind out of me.

"I'm still not completely used to that," I spoke hoarsely in my wolfy distorted voice.

I trotted slowly towards Evi and nudged her cheek with my nose, she groaned and turned over slightly, then pushed herself up on her knees and stared at me.

"AHH!" she shouted as soon as she got a good look at me.

"Eee hee! The little wolf scared his girlfriend!" Midna laughed.

Eve quickly quieted down once she heard Midna, "Oh! Man, sorry. Surprised me for a second there. Sorry Link, it's not like your scary or anything, you make a very cute wolf, I just didn't see that coming," she said as she stood up.

I instantly forgot about her piercing scream deafening me and wagged my tail, "You really think so?"

Her ocarina began to glow as it translated the message for her. She nodded and ruffled the fur on my head.

"Don't get a swelled head about it, though," she warned as she ruffled the fur on my head.

I looked at her, wondering if she knew I was smiling. Then I began wondering how tall she was. I was a wolf now, but I still passed her waist line. Around 5 feet maybe. Then a Twilight particle fell swept past my nose, and I began thinking about how thin they were, and grew curious as to where they were coming from.

"Are you okay?"

I looked up at Eve, she was smiling, her hand gently under my now furry chin. The way she looked at me just seemed to make me forget everything.

"Are you okay?" her voice broke through my thoughts.

I shook my head, startling her slight, and nodded, "Yeah, sorry. Why do you ask?"

"You've been really thoughtful lately. Is there something troubling you?"

If she's really noticed that I've been distant a few times now then.., "You've noticed that?"

She smiled and nodded. Then laughed.

"I wonder what goes on in your mind sometimes," she said, floating away.

I slowly followed, the same question on my mind.

* * *

**Evi's POV**

I knew it. Just by the look on his face, I knew it.

He was thinking about why at first I was so reluctant to even lift an inch off the floor back at the temple, and now I was floating everywhere. But I guess I was thinking the same thing.

At first I thought it was the scar Ganondorf left me with reacting to me using my powers in the light, or the light rejecting my powers. There was also that bruise on my hip. I thought using my powers so much all of a sudden was making it, but turns out it was just forming out of the gash the Beamos gave me. I wasn't sure, but one second I'm in burning agony, and the next it's like that never happened. I felt like no more than a pinch now. Buy why is that?

I floated slowly ahead of Link and Midna, watching as small twilit morphed birds flew over us, and twilight particles lifted from the ground and to the sky all around us. The forever sunset sky was nice and clear too. This place wasn't so bad, but I didn't like being apart from the version of the world I belonged in. That is..I did belong there, didn't I?

"Hey, look at that!" I heard Link call from behind, his footsteps quickening.

He stopped only a few feet away, in front of a small pouch with a broken chain.

"What is it?" I asked, floating to him and watching as he sniffed it.

"This is Ilia's, it smells just like her!" he called out, turning towards me and wagging his tail.

I had almost forgotten about her. Link's best friend in this world.

I stood silent for a minute, watching him. He seemed so excited, like his hopes were now sky high that he would find her.

"Well, sniff out the trail and we'll find her," I muttered, facing the floor.

The next few minutes, I spent following Link as he followed Ilia's trail. Unexpectedly, we ended up at Hyrule Castle Town. I stepped onto the floor and walked around a bit, studying the castle from afar.

I had only been here once, when I ran into Zant.

Link wasted no time running towards the bridge to the entrance. I stood behind for a while, watching him speed onto the bridge without a single back glance. I wonder if the resemblance everyone says is between myself and Ilia was the only reason Link asked me to be his girlfriend, not because of everything else he said.

I sighed and shook away my thought. Now was not the time for this. I quickly lifted off the floor and floated towards Castle Town before I completely lost sight of Link.

As I made my way towards the bridge, I passed a white light, and quickly stopped at the entrance of the bridge.

There, standing on a nearby ivy covered block attachment to Castle Town's left wall, was a golden colored wolf with bright red eyes. I know it's still rude, even if he was an animal, but I couldn't help but stare at him, and it wasn't long before our eyes met. Sure, there was another wolf in the twilight, and I should be terrified, but I wasn't. I wasn't scared at all, and the wolf didn't seem to want to intimidate me.

After another silent moment of exchanged stares, my ocarina began to glow, making me turn away from the glorious animal. I had to return to Link, I couldn't stray away from him, especially not in the twilight.

As I turned back to the wolf, I noticed he was still staring at me. It made me reluctant to leave, but I couldn't stay here, so with a deep breath, I lifted myself a little higher, and quickly slipped into Castle Town, all the while knowing a pair of red eyes were following me.

I may be going crazy, with all these things on my mind, but I could have sworn I heard a voice say; "Welcome Back."

* * *

**There's this theory about the Golden Wolf, I'll explain it later to those of you who don't know. It'll make more sense once you hear the theory. **


	21. Lake Hylia Frozen Over

**Yeah, I can tell this is gonna be a long story. :/**

**Hope you guys don't mind that too much. I mean I could cut down the number of chapters if I made each one longer, but I just don't like that idea. I like leaving a little space so it doesn't seem too rushed.**

**Anyway, 21 chaps, woo!  
**

**

* * *

**

**Link's POV**

It didn't take long to trace Ilia's scent all the way to a bar. What she could possibly doing in a place like this, I did not know, but I would have to speak to her about it later.

I stood outside the door, hoping she was okay and wondering if she was scared, or under good hands.

"Hey, aren't you missing someone?"' Midna asked loudly, tugging on my ear.

I quickly looked around to find Eve was missing. Damn it!

"Evienne! Where did she run off to now?"

"Don't you think you should have kept a closer watch on her, I mean she is your girlfriend now," she said, humor in her voice.

"I know," I liked the sound of that.

"You know, that's like bestiality."

"I'm not naturally a wolf so it doesn't count," I growled.

She laughed and relaxed herself on my back. Did she ever walk?

Since I received no response to my loud howl, I ventured back around town in search of her, and luckily, found her floating still in front of the half opened gates.

She was silent and frozen, until I stood in front of her.

"Are you okay? Why are you just standing here, it's creepy," I howled.

She smiled slightly, "Ah, sorry. You know, I met an interesting character outside," she spoke quietly.

I instantly grew suspicious. Did this 'character' do something to her?

"Really? Who?" I asked.

"The golden wolf. He was sitting outside. I didn't get near him or anything, just looked at him, and he looked at me. Hm," she shrugged.

I growled under my breath. Was he trying to get into her head?

"That is interesting," I growled sarcastically.

"Eh, he was shiny is all," she said.

I was relieved.

"Link, do you love Ilia?" she suddenly asked, her small smile fading.

I scoffed, "Of course I do. She's like a sister to me, you know."

She smiled again, and she too, looked relieved.

"Okay.." she whispered.

* * *

I quickly lead Eve to the bar, she nearly hit me for taking her there, but calmed down after I explained Ilia was here.

"What the hell is she doing here?" she quietly asked, though of course, no one would hear her anyway.

"I don't know, she was probably taken in after the attack. We'll have to ask her later,"

Inside it was small and collected. The bar tender's table on the right, a small table far ahead, and several other tables all around.

There were a few spirits around the far away table, and three more near a group of crates. I quickly switched to my senses and looked around; The group of spirits around the farthest table appeared to be soldiers looking into a map. I turned towards the spirits around the crates and froze, the first was of a tall and heavily breasted woman with a long dark dress, the chest section bulging open, revealing her yellow undergarment. The second was of a small Zora boy laying down on huddled group of crates. He was breathing heavily and seemed to be sleeping. And the third, was of a small girl sitting on a crate next to the Zora boy, a worried look on her face as she watched over him. It was Ilia. And she was safe.

"Is this her?" Eve asked, circling Ilia's crate.

"You got it," I whispered.

I waited quietly, watching the three figures.

"This boy... Can you save him?" Ilia asked, her voice dripping worry all over the wooden flooring.

"All right, little lady, try to settle down, OK? I just now sent for the doctor!" explained the tall woman

"But this is strange... A child of the Zoras... I wonder if this is all related to the incident the soldiers were talking about in back..."

"Aw, what an emotional reunion! Yes, a girl and her wolf! Eee hee!"

Eve didn't seem to like the way Midna phrased that sentence.

"Sorry, but you know how it goes! These folks can't see you, either..."

"What happened?" whispered Eve, "I could only hear murmurs."

"There's a hurt Zora child here and the woman next to Ilia says it might be connected to something some soldiers were discussing."

She turned towards the table farthest away covered in spirits, "Why don't we see what they have to say?"

Sure enough as we got closer to them, a bit of their conversation became clear to me.

"I've received orders from above to investigate why we can't go to the spirit's spring in Lake Hylia! Got that!" instructed a soldier.

Meanwhile, Eve was busy snooping at the map.

"There's a mark here in the Lanayru province, on Lake Hylia!"

"Great, who cares what those soldiers are saying. Hurry up and head there!" smirked Midna.

Eve turned to me, "What did they say?"

I stayed silent and only shook my head, motioning for us to leave.

* * *

As we left the bar, and next town, I noticed the Golden Wolf's eyes on us as we stood in the middle of Hyrule Field. He seemed to be smirking at us. The nerve.

"Hey, Link, pay attention," Eve said, snapping her fingers in front of me.

I quickly turned towards her, "Oh, what is it?"

She sat in mid air in that girly one-leg-over-the-other kind of fashion, and pulled out our own map from her pocket.

"Right now we are in Castle town's area, around here," she said, leaning over and pointed to a path outside the marking of Castle Town, "If we head this way," she pointed to another path leading upwards and slid her finger over it, then stopped at a area over Castle Town on the map.

"I assume this is Lake Hylia," she said with a smile.

"Yeah, then I guess we're heading there anyway," I laughed nervously.

She folded the map back into her pocket and scratched behind my ear, "Don't worry about what the soldiers said, okay? That's the last place on the map we haven't checked and can reach."

"There are places we can't reach by foot?" I asked, poking at her pocket for the map.

She gently pushed my nose away and nodded, "Two actually, I don't know what they are though. the maps written in Hylian."

"So Lake Hylia's Location is just a blunt guess?" I asked, suddenly worried.

"Mmm, uh, yeah," she said with a shrug,"

I sighed, and decided to just let her lead the way, since she wouldn't give me the map.

* * *

Evienne seemed to be picking up the pace in the air, so I had quite a run. It was nice, actually. Running freely like this was somewhat relaxing.

The wind rushing past me and through my hair felt awesome. Who knew a chase would make me realize this.

Then, I crashed. Into Eve's back. I looked up at her and noticed she was walking slowly towards a bridge.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I'm getting this weird smell from over there. From the bridge."

I slowly trotted over and took a look. The whole path of the bridge was covered in a dark fluid. I slowly walked along the bridge and sniffed as I walked, Evienne floating behind me. I stopped at the center as the fluid's scent became clear to me.

"Link, look!" called Eve.

I turned to where she pointed; on each exit of the bridge, there were twilit morphed Bulblin. Each one pulled out a flaming arrow, and shot it straight into the ground, creating a quick wall of flame that was slowly and steadily closing in on us.

"I knew it, it's lantern oil!" I growled as I searched for an alternative way out.

"Uh, uhm! That! That box!" Eve struggled, pointing to a small crate near the bridge's wall.

"Help me push it!" I called out as I ran to it and pressed my head against it, slipping on the oil below my paws.

Eve quickly got to her feet and pressed her hands on the box, helping move the crate a little faster. As soon as the crate was well backed against the wall, I hopped on and onto the edge of the bridge.

"Let's go, we have to jump!" I called to Evi who stood at the end of the box.

She turned towards the fire walls closing in on us and jumped onto the box.

"You better not kill us," she groaned as she jumped next to me, then off the bridge.

I quickly followed, catching up to her on the way down. It was increasingly dark along the way, but I could clearly make out her face. She had her eyes closed, and she was smiling. I followed her steps and closed my eyes as well, quickly feeling relaxed as the wind rushed past us. I wonder if this is what it felt like to fly.

* * *

It wasn't long before the darkness faded and a small puddle below us became visible. Neither of us had expected it, so of course we ended up falling in it.

I quickly surfaced, and Eve right after.

"That was a close one. Lucky there was a puddle down below, huh?" Midna spoke, "So this is Lake Hylia... But there's so little water... Anyway, let's take a look around, the spirit's spring should be somewhere around here."

"So Lake Hylia was drained again?" Eve muttered.

"Again?" I asked, paddling to land, Eve floating over me.

"Yes. The first time I came to Lake Hylia, it was drained, a bit like this, but all the water came back after the Water Temple was over with," she explained.

"Is that so," I wondered as I got onto land,

"Yeah, but the place was harder than a rubix cube," she sighed.

Okay, she lost me.

I sighed and turned away, in hopes of finding something more than rock and water. Luckily, there was a nice colorful building not far from us. This time, I led Eve around the puddle and to the building, where a single spirit stood.

"Go ahead, I'll wait here," she said, sitting on air.

I walked closer to the spirit and switched to my senses, uncovering the spirit to be that of a man with a strangely round gut and a light pink shirt hardly covering him. He also wore baggy blue shorts and a nice little end curved hat. He was an odd one all right. I have never seen anyone like him.

"I'm too old for this..." spoke the man, "Fyer and Falbi's Watertop Land of Fantastication... It's our grand reopening at our new lake-bottom location... Whee."

Poor old man seemed let down by the fact that the water was gone. Obviously his business isn't so well, but we can fix that.

"Yeah, nice lake," he said sarcastically, "Don't lakes have more...I don't know...water?" he looked up, past a waterless fall, "Did the Zoras who live upriver do something?" he then turned to a high up cave, "Or is it a curse from the spirit that floats around up there?" he mumbled.

"We have our location," Midna said, sitting up and patting me.

"Watever. It's not like I can go up there and complain anyway. Way too high..." muttered the odd man.

Then, he quickly turned to his right, looking at a moving figure in the distance, "Whuzzat, a customer?" he shouted in excitement.

I looked as well, but I saw nothing more than a morphed Bulblin.

"YIKES! IT'S A MONSTER!" he then suddenly called, ducking his head and shivering.

"Bulblin on the other side, let's go," I called to Eve, running ahead at the creature.

When we got to the Twilight Bulblin, however, it scrambled away from us, and cut a piece of hawk grass from the ground, then whistled the hawk's tune.

In response came a huge black bird with a concave head where only red markings were visible.

"How cheap," Eve hissed.

The Bulblin quickly ran to the bird and jumped on its back, then proceeded to shoot flaming arrows at us.

Since I didn't have a shield as I was, Eve was more than thankful to make a a shield out of her own shadow for me. When the large bird would swoop down, I would jump at it, and attack.

We kept this routine until, eventually, the Bulblin fell off the black bird.

Midna then stood on my back, and shouted, "Go!"

Eve then pulled out her sword and finished off the defenseless Bulblin, her once wooden sword covered in shadow and red markings.

"Whoa! Your sword!" I called out, running to her.

When she looked at her weapon, she jumped and let it drop to the floor. Once the sword met the ground, it returned to being just a regular wooden sword.

"What the hell was that?" she muttered, tapping the still weapon with her foot.

"A shadow cloak around your sword. It's the only thing really keeping it together," Midna explained, flopping back down.

"What are you talking about?" we both asked.

"The sword is broken. Like your arm, you were holding it together with that shadow."

Eve slowly leaned down and picked up her sword, and gently bent it in the center. Sure enough, it snapped easily.

"Oh," she said, slipping the broken object back into its sheath.

* * *

After defeating the Bulblin, Midna was more than happy to take over the huge bird, and have it take us to higher ground. I had to ride between its talons, unfortunately, and it wasn't the most comfortable place. I didn't complain on the way though, since Evienne was next to me, holding my paw the whole time.

"You know, you didn't have to be down here with me," I sighed.

She floated closer to me and rested her head against my back, "There's a difference between having to and wanting to," she muttered.

I mentally smiled and wondered if she could hear my heart beat.

* * *

After a long and dizzy ride on the huge bird, it finally dropped us off at the upper river. There was no water, of course, but there was another building with a single spirit sitting at its stairs.

"Look, the river's frozen!" Eve quickly called, making her way off the rocky path the huge bird had left us on, and towards the dried up river.

I followed her as she floated over a completely frozen stream. This must be why the water isn't flowing.

"It's cold," we all complained, missing a simultaneous moment by only seconds each.

We continued to go down until we ended up at a frozen over middle section of the lake, where it seemed like only a floor of ice, and no way around it.

"A dead end?" I asked, looking at Eve.

"It was worth a shot," she shrugged, "I didn't know we would end up here."

"Hey, you two, shut up," said Midna, "Look at that," she pointed to a bunch of icicle pillars seemingly going upwards one by one, "I think we can get up through there. Let's go."

Eve sighed and just floated her way up, while I jumped from icicle to icicle to reach the top.

This time, instead of running on the ice, we took another rout through a convenient path on either side of the frozen river. At the end of this path, there was a centered round section of thick ice with Shadow Beasts walking slowly over it.

"Them again?" whispered Eve.

"Stay here," I instructed, running into the Shadow Beasts range, causing the barrier's stakes to fall around me and hold up the barrier to prevent me from leaving.

A section of the barrier crossed between the battle field, slightly isolating one beast from two others. I quickly went for the one that was alone, jumping at it and sinking my teeth into its disgusting skin every chance I got until it finally gave in and fell to the floor.

"Okay. Get ready," Midna said as I returned to the other two beasts and caught their attention.

Midna's hair formed into a hand over me as a dark field slowly grew out from under me. When the beasts stepped into the field, I lunged at them, and in an instant, took them both out.

The three beasts then burst into particles and floated into the sky above us, forming a green marked portal over the round ice.

Eve slowly stepped towards me and padded my shoulder, instructing me to look down into the ice.

"There's so many in there, frozen.."

I switched to my senses and looked deeply into the ice. This was horrible. I couldn't help but gasp as I stared at the many still and possibly lifeless bodies within.

"All the Zora's, are frozen underneath us," I muttered.

"Oh my gosh," Eve whispered in shock.

* * *

**Ugh, I tried to update once more on the same date, but I hadn't slept all night, and it was already 1 in the afternoon, I just crashed.. **

**So sorry, xoxolovemehatemexoxo, but happy (late) birthday. :)**

**it's 8 in the morning and i didn't sleep last night either, ugh. I'll probably update again tomorrow or Tuesday.**

**And yay, no typos in past chaps.  
**


	22. Restoring the Zora's Home

**I originally planned to make this and the last chapter one, but then I realized it might be too long and it needed a little dramatic pause.**

**Well, here's the other half.**

**

* * *

L****ink's POV**

The Zoras seemed to be frozen in mid swim. They were on different strokes, and left unmoving. This ice must of caught them off guard. They kind of seemed like they were trying to swim upwards before everything froze over.

"Oh man... They aren't dead are they?" whispered Eve, getting on her knees and hitting the ice.

I hoped they weren't dead either. It was frightening enough to see them like this, let alone find out they're dead.

"This is horrible. I can't believe he would go this far..!" she hissed, punching the ice.

"Zant?" I asked.

"No. Never mind," she said standing and retreating from the ice.

"This is really strange... What in the world happened?" asked Midna, "Hey... What do you want to do? We can't just leave them like this..."

"What can we do? This ice is super thick," pointed out Eve.

"Thaw them out," smirked Midna, "It does no good to just stand here thinking... Let's leave and come back later. The portal should work for us. We need a way to melt the ice and then come back later..."

Eve quickly looked distant, thoughtful.

"I think she's getting an idea.," I pointed.

"It'll most likely get you killed, but you're going to follow it right?" Midna sighed.

"They haven't killed me yet, so sure. Besides, not all her ideas are dangerous. Right?"

"The rock!" Eve then shouted.

"You win, some of her ideas are stupid," laughed Midna and I growled at her.

"Huh? Look, that giant rock that nearly killed us at Death Mountain. What if we bring it back here and break the ice?"

"How are we going to do that?" I asked, sitting down to listen.

"That's where Midna comes in," she smiled

"There is a portal back there, and that boulder is most likely still burning," I helped, looking at Midna.

"Fine, let's go then," Midna said, floating over my back and spinning upward into the portal.

Soon after, we split into twilight particles and followed suit.

* * *

We quickly arrived back at death mountain, where the bright sun hit us hard.

"This isn't the twilight. Link are you-?" Eve began, turning towards me.

"Still a wolf," I finished for her.

We hadn't gotten rid of the twilight yet, so I guess this was normal.

"Hey, this thing is still pretty hot. Well, let's get it to the Zoras," said Midna, floating by it in her shadow form.

She extended her hand shaped hair and cried out. The rock slowly lifted and broke out into millions of tiny particles, then swooped into the portal, with us at its tail.

* * *

Back at Zora's Domain, we watched through the portal as the rock fell before us and straight on the ice, breaking through and sending a huge wave of water down the river of cracking ice. Spirits darting everywhere.

We then came down from the portal as well, when the water stopped rushing out like crazy, and it was safe to walk on the paths around the water.

"Who knew it would work? Well, the Zoras are safe now so let's go. The ice melted and restored the water flow to normal. Can we finally meet the spirit of Lake Hylia?" Midna yawned.

"Sure," Eve and I agreed and followed the water flow back to where we came from, though we didn't get far.

"Wait!" called a soft voice with an elegant ring to it.

We quickly turned around to find a ghost looking over at us. A tall female Zora. She seemed to wear a long flowing dress and along chain necklace that dangled a small pendant at her chest, and short chopped layers of hair that decorated to head. Emerald green eyes that seemed to just stare into our souls.

She lightly floated above the round pool of water, her body switching from see through to solid slowly.

"Please, you must allow me to thank you for revitalizing both my people and this spring, which is the water source for all the lands of Hyrule. In life, I was the elder of this Zora Village and the queen of my people. I was called Rutela."

We slowly made out way back to her, I noticed Eve slowly bow, then straighten back on her feet, so I too, bowed my head, then lifted it back.

"Not to be rude, but we didn't exactly do it for you guys..." said Midna.

Rutela said nothing towards that, "The dark ones... They raided this village and, as a message to my people, executed me before them."

"That's terrible.. I'm so sorry," Eve softly spoke.

Rutela nodded once in understanding and sadness, "You have nothing to apologize for. You are nothing like them."

She then turned to me, "Young man... You who take the form of a proud beast... I have something to ask of you."

"What is it, Queen Rutela?"

"When the dark ones descended upon our village, I sent my young one, Ralis, to Hyrule Castle to inform Princess Zelda of our fate."

I then realized who the Zora boy at the bar could be.

"But... I fear danger followed him from this doomed place. I feel it. His presence grows fainter to me over time... But my time in this world has passed, and though I would give it gladly, I no longer have a life to risk in his rescue."

My wolf ears picked up on a light sound next to me, "Yes, I would gladly risk my life anytime for the one I love as well," whispered Eve to herself, looking at the floor with her hands rested on her stomach.

Rutela didn't seem to her her, and continued, "Please... Would you save my dearest, Prince Ralis? If you do this thing, I will bestow upon you the protection of water."

"What do you mean?" I asked, wondering why I would need protection.

"This power will grant you the ability to swim and respire in very deep water as if you were a Zora. Please... Save my son..." and with that, she vanished.

I turned to Eve, "Hey, what was that you said a-"

She looked down at me, and smiled, mouthing four little words. Sadly, I was no good at reading lips, though I manage to make out, "That I - you."

But what? Hate? Miss? Like? Love?

Love?

"So, if we help her, she'll grant you the power to swim in deep water like a Zora, huh?" Midna asked, "So... What do you say, Hero?"

"We go," I responded.

"...Oh, but now that I think about it, I don't suppose you should meet the prince as a wolf, huh? Eee hee!"

"He can't see you now, either," added Eve.

"So... No hurry to return you to the world of light, then, huh?" Midna said sarcastically.

"Let's go down the river, we can make it to the bottom through there," suggested Eve.

I wanted to decline, but then I realized that was probably the only way down, "I suppose," I agreed, and jumped onto a water streaming thin path over a section of the river, Eve followed in as well, and walked with me up to where a new waterfall began.

"You'll fly there right?" I asked, watching as she just stood next to me, looking ready to jump.

"No way, this looks fun," She said, then jumped off the edge of the path on the water, and swam towards a waterfall.

I watched as she reached the bottom and swam in place, waiting for me. I jumped off the path as well, and let the water carry me down to Eve.

As we made our way farther down, it seemed as if the current was faster.

"Link, wait up!" called Eve behind me, her voice distant.

I turned around to find she was about 4 feet away from me, but I couldn't swim backwards, the current was too strong.

Eve pulled out one arm from the water and extended it towards me as she tried to swim closer, though we only grew farther apart.

"Link!" she called out.

I only howled back at her as I fell underwater, and everything went black.

* * *

When I awoke, I found I was laying on a hard surface, soaking wet, and only water surrounding me.

"He's awake!" whispered Eve.

I turned to find her sitting at my side, and smiling down at me.

"You took quite a fall. Are you okay?" she asked, resting one hand on my cheek, and the other behind my head.

"My head hurts a bit, but I'll be fine," I said, leaning my head further into her touch.

"That's great. Look, we got washed down all the way to Lake Hylia, just as predicted," said Midna, ruining what could have been a moment.

I turned to glare at her and found her floating above small steps leading into what seemed a cave.

"And it looks like we're right in front of the spirit's spring, to boot. Talk about lucky," she continued, smirking and crossing her arms.

"Oh, yay," cheered Eve, helping me up.

"Well, let's go!" called Midna, jumping up, and landing on my back.

I turned to Eve again, and she continued to smile at me. I groaned to myself as she stood and walked into the cave.

Just a little while longer.

I sighed and followed through, after Midna hit me on the back of the head and told me to snap out of it.

* * *

On the other side, it was indeed like a cave. It was like being in a cooped up Faron Woods. There were thick roots all over the walls, and grass all around the ground area surrounding a small pool of water, where a ball of light floated in the center.

There was a small ledge extended out over the water, curved upward like a hill. We slowly made our way to it and looked over at the ball of light.

"I am...the last of the spirits of light...consumed...by twilight..." the spirit struggled, "Gather...my scattered Tears of Light...that were stolen by shadow... Gather then...in this..." the Vessel of Light slowly floated from the spirit and towards Eve, wrapping around her arm like a bracelet.

"I am sure...you know by now...the forms...that these dark insects take...when they steal...our light..."

I nodded.

"Collect...my light... Lift the final cloud of twilight...that threatens to cover...all of Hyrule..."

I nodded again, "Don't worry, Lanayru."

I turned to Eve, who's pocket was glow, and nudged her side.

"Hm? What is it, Link?"

"The map," I said, wagging my tail at the sound of her voice.

She nodded and pulled out the small paper, unfolded it, and got on her knees so I could see it too.

On several spots over lake Hylia, and Hyrule Castle's area, there were small white dots, indicating the locations of the insects. IEve looked down at me and nodded, then put the map away, and walked with me outside.

Right outside, a red spark came from a zigzagging bridge on our left, and then zipped left to right, going upward.

"First one, check," said Eve, following the walking sparks through the air as I in turn followed the scrambling insect.

The insect led us all the way to the top of the bridge, where it continued to dart around the round section of grassy land it left us on.

Before it could think of running away, I leaped onto it and ripped it apart, leaving it to turn to dust, and reveal the first Tear of Light for us.

"Scary, but good job," clapped Eve.

"Yeah, sorry about that, but they're pretty thick skinned."

Midna sighed, "And both of you are pretty thick skulled. Ugh, to think the ones to help me would be a couple of brain dead humans."

"Will you ever stop being rude? I swear you act more like a dog than Link should," Eve mocked, her tone bitter.

"What did you just say?" Midna yelled, quickly standing up on my back and glaring Evienne down.

"I said, get off your high horse! We're on this journey to help you, you know. If you can't get it through _your_ thick skull how much we've risked our lives up 'till now to get your precious Fused Shadow for you, and show some appreciation, then you really have some nerve!" she shouted.

I felt Midna slowly slip down and sit back on my back in silence.

"Hey, calm down, okay? It's true that we're doing this to help Midna, so that means we're going to be stuck with each other for a while longer. I am honestly tired of your bickering. Why can't you two just settle your differences and get along?" I sighed, saddened by the hatred between the two.

I turned to Eve, her cheeks glowing red with anger. Even judging by her character, I wouldn't think of her to explode like that. Midna, I could expect it from.

"I have nothing to settle with a so-called freak of a human like her," Midna said dully.

"Likewise, I have nothing to settle with a barbaric _imp_, like her," growled Eve, and turned her back to us.

What would it take to get the two to stop hating each other? The tragic near death of one of them?

No, wait. I'd rather not curse that.

* * *

Looking for the rest of the bugs was horrible. Neither Eve or Midna would speak, to me or for the heck of it. We came across another Shadow Beast battle on land that seemed to be center land Lake Hylia, and yet another at the entrance to Castle Town, and they still didn't speak.

After recovering the fifth Tear of Light, it seemed understandable for them to want to be silent.

After another ride on the huge black bird for more, flying, Shadow Insects, and nothing but complete silence from the two, I thought maybe they should at least speak to me.

After fighting off the last, a huge and very disgusting, insect, and receiving no help or advice from either girl, I knew Eve could see this one since it switched out from its hidden form occasionally, I was losing it.

"That is enough, you too. This silent treatment is getting rid-" I stopped as my body glowed with a deep blue color..

My chance to scold them was cut short, as my vision was blocked out by a bright white light, indicating the twilight was disappearing.

* * *

When my vision returned to normal, I noticed we were back in Lanayru's cave. An unwrapped Vessel of Light floated away from us, and back into the water. Filling the water with its glow and lighting the room immensely., the twilight disappearing at the same time.

I looked down at myself, and touched my face, to find I was once again human.

"Evienne?" I asked, looking around me.

She sat in mid air at my left side, her arms crossed, and a strained snarl on her face. She turned to me, and smiled.

"Mornin'," she said, saluting me in a 'welcome back' manner.

"Don't brush this off. You're in trouble," Midna laughed from underneath me, "So are you, so I wouldn't be laughing."

"Aw, man.." groaned Evienne.

She knew I wasn't joking.

* * *

**Okay, I'm gonna cut this here, cuz next chap Lanayru is where supposed to show you a vision, but I want your guy's opinions; should I use Evienne in the vision, or keep it like in the game and use Ilia? Jus' let me know, and the chap will be up right away with the adjustment.**

**There is a small poll on my profile. Poll will be over once one reaches over 2 votes on it.  
**


	23. A Vision from Lanayru

**Well, you guys chose, and I wrote! Here it be!**

**

* * *

**

**Link's POV**

After warning the two of their upcoming speech, I turned back towards the spring, when Midna leaded from my shadow and onto the edge of the ledge.

"You make sure to get that last Fused Shadow, now! Eee hee! See you later!" she called out, before jumping into the water and disappearing within it.

"I always wonder why she does that," I thought aloud.

"Because even in your shadow, the light the spirits release when they confront you, could kill her," Evienne answered dryly.

I turned to her, "Oh. Man. Does it hurt you too?"

"I'll be fine," she assured, "Hasn't killed me yet," she laughed dryly, her voice quivering.

I reached over and held onto her hand, feeling ashamed that the spirit's light had been hurting her, and I had never known. Yet, now that I do, I can only do this much. It felt terrible not being able to protect her from something like this.

We both watched as the ball of light from before slowly rose from the glowing waters. Then out of what seemed nowhere, a large celestial serpent shot out of the water, and grabbed the ball of light between its teeth. It twisted around quickly faced us before sinking back into the shining waters below.

"What the heck?" we both muttered, standing in shock for several seconds. But then quickly realized it was Lanayru.

Lanayru swam in and out in a sort of slithering manner through the water, then rose back up and faced us completely, roaring in our faces.

"My name is Lanayru. Your efforts have at last restored each of us light spirits in Hyrule..."

Eve playfully punched my arm, and gave me a thumbs up. I smiled back at her and then returned my attention to Lanayru.

"O hero chosen by the gods... The dark power that you seek... It waits in a temple set in the bed of Lake Hylia."

"Yeah, underwater, right? Then we head there next," said Evienne, removing her hand from mine, and stretching.

"...But before seeking it, you must now bear witness to something...and never forget it. You must know that it was the will of the goddesses that we lock away the forbidden power..."

I stood for a while wondering what he was talking about, when my vision went completely black, and soon after, I found myself floating in dark space.

I was wearing my old Ordon Clothes again and just floating around aimlessly.

_"When all was chaos, the goddesses descended and gave order and life to the world."_

Comets of red, blue and green suddenly darted around and behind me.

_"They granted power equally to all who dwell in the light, and then returned to the heavens."_

Before me, the red comet passed, leaving behind a mound of land. The blue comet followed after and covered the land in grass and many small flowers. And finally, the green comet passed over the grassy mound, and filled it with life.

Now I found myself, simply standing a few feet away from the mound, looking at it in marvel.

_"The lands where the goddesses descended came to be known as the Sacred Realm."_

I turned to my left to find Evienne next to me, she wore only a white dress and her usual white leggings, her slightly shaggy blond hair was long again, and cascading over her shoulders.

She smiled at me and laughed, then turned her attention back to the new land, as did I.

_"For ages, the people lived at ease, content in mind and body..."_

The three colored comets showed up once more, and clashed together over the land, forming a golden triangle made out of three smaller triangles joined together. The Triforce.

_"But soon, word of the Sacred Realm spread through Hyrule, and a great battle ensued..."_

Evienne then turned to me, her normally green eyes completely white, her smile gone. She faced me completely, and raised a dagger towards me. As I turned towards her, she gasped, and dropped the dagger.

I stared at the floor where my sword lay stuck, then ran towards the land and the Triforce, when three other, red eyed and black bodied and tunic clothed, beings now stood. I quickly stopped as they kept their eyes on me, and noticed I was now wearing my tunic as well.

_"Among those living in the light, interlopers who excelled at magic appeared. Wielding powerful sorcery, they tried to establish dominion over the Sacred Realm."_

A large Fused Shadow similar to Midna's helmet began rising behind them, and blocked out the Triforce._  
_

The three dark beings then held their hands towards me. I quickly covered myself with my arms, but it was useless, and I was obliterated.

I then found myself between two of the dark beings, replacing the third. I was smirking widely, and lowering my arm, at a job well done, in obliterating the light dweller.

The dark beings and I turned to each other, silent success between us.

_"It was then that the goddesses ordered us three light spirits to intervene. We sealed the great magic those individuals had mastered."_

We looked back forward as three great balls of light floated before us, then back at the Fused Shadow that was no leaving us. We all gasped in anger and turned to face the light spirits.

I balled my hands into fists and let out a growl that soon turned into a loud scream as I stared out at the now completely empty field, where I stood alone.

_"You know this magic..."_

Suddenly I was back in Lanayru's cave, which was now oddly dark, and I was still alone. I stared blankly forward, as the whole four Fused Shadows slowly lowered themselves and floated around me in a circle.

_"It is the dark power you seek...the Fused Shadow."_

I slowly began to smirk to myself, when everything went black again, exect for Evienne who now floated slowly upside down in front of me, back in, a more mended version, of her blue tunic.

_"O hero chosen by the goddesses... Beware..."_

My ears suddenly rang with the sound of Evienne's child-like laughter.

_"Those who do not know the danger of wielding power will, before long, be ruled by it."_

Evienne's laughter continued to ring in my head.

_"Never forget that..."_

Suddenly many more Evienne began raining around me, her laughter growing louder and louder, until I just couldn't take it.

Then I gasped and looked around, I was in the cave again, but this time Evienne was beside me, and the room was much lighter. Fear flowing through me.

I could only wonder what in the world had just happened, as I fell to my knees on the ledge.

"Link!" Evienne called and rushed to her knees in front of me.

"The dark power you seek is within the sleeping Lakebed Temple in Lake Hylia.." Lanayru's voice finished, fading out.

"Link, are you alright?" Eve asked me once more, looking into my eyes with worry.

I stared back at her, my fear slightly fading. She was okay, her eyes had pupils again, and she wasn't laughing hysterically.

I sighed and hugged her tightly, "Yes. I'm fine now," I whispered.

She slowly returned the hug as I lay my head against her shoulder and slightly tightened my grip around her, "You're shaking... Are you sure?" she asked, stroking my cheek, "What did you see?"

Then she didn't see anything. She must already know of the dangers then.

I shook my head against her, refusing to want to speak about it.

"Okay... Everything's okay now..." she assured me.

I could only sit in her arms for the next five minutes, thankful none of that had really happened to us, and that she was still here to comfort me.

* * *

**That was a little hard to explain, but I got it done, and it is a little short, but this is all I can upload for today, but I will upload again on Thursday, or Friday.**


	24. Ralis's Aid

**Well, as it turns out, what I was going to do for the next few days, got stalled. So I have time to update before the weekends.**

**

* * *

**

**Link's POV**

I wonder if I looked as pathetic as I felt. I could only wonder what Eve and Midna would think of me. I wasn't crying or anything, but I couldn't help but hold onto Eve like a child who just had their first nightmare.

Eve's small hand slid under my chin and gently lifted my head to face her.

She smiled and kissed my forehead, "You probably think I'm a coward now, huh?" I mumbled.

She shook her head, "You, are honestly, the most courageous person alive. No one should think any less of you for showing you're scared once in a while. It doesn't make you any less of a hero,"

I smiled at her and brought her face closer to mine, but before I could kiss her, she jolted into the air.

"We have to go help Prince Ralis! I just remembered," she said quickly, looking away thoughtfully and laughing nervously.

I looked at the ground.

What just happened?

I slowly got to my feet and nodded, "Let's get going then," I said with a slightly forced smile.

Evienne looked at me quickly and then darted out of the spring.

"What just happened?" I asked Midna.

"If that wasn't obvious enough, should I spell it out for you?" she, sarcastically, asked back.

I groaned at her.

"She's avoiding you, genius," Midna finally explained.

I sighed as I made my way outside. Avoiding me? Why?

I laughed to myself, maybe she's just worried about the Prince, is all.

* * *

**Evienne's POV**

When I left the spring, I quickly ran into a building high against Lake Hylia's walls, near the bridge. The damn place was filled with Cuccos, and had this odd circus music playing in it, not to mention a flabby clown guy was standing only a few feet away, (he was very thin, but he had an unusually round belly), but this was the only place I could find that Link couldn't reach.

I sighed as I leaned against one of the walls, avoiding much Cucco business, and tried to stop hyperventilating. I just couldn't be around him. I can't do this anymore. I can't let him continue feeling this way about me. I understand now that he's the only Link here, and all that matters is right here, right now, and right now he loves me. Not Ilia, or Zelda, or some other lucky girl. But I can't accept it. He can't love me.

"What troubles you, strange little girl?" asked the clown man, smiling down at me.

I groaned, "I'm sixteen."

He gasped and held a hand over his mouth, which was shaped into a surprised 'O', "Oh, forgive me! You seem shorter up close," he laughed.

"I'm sitting down, and I'm 5 feet tall!" I whined, feeling worse than before, but he laughed again.

I only got up and walked towards a nearby door, figuring this guy wasn't going to cheer me up, but before I could get it open, a familiar green clad elf feel from the sky and onto the clown, who only giggled in delight.

"Evienne! There you are!" he said, getting to his feet, and apologizing to the clown.

I gasped and threw the door open, hitting myself in the face in the process.

"Ugh, yeah.. Here I am," I groaned, clutching my nose.

_Damn it!_

"You found a way out, great!" he smiled, walking over to the door and holding it open.

I gave him a weak smile and stepped out the door, "How did you get here, this place is like 80 feet over the lake."

He followed me out and closed the door behind him, "The canon down there."

_That damn canon!_

"Why did you run off like that?" he asked, cutting out a nearby piece of horse grass.

I instantly fell to my knees, and started coughing like mad. I was planning on faking a fever, but actually falling into a fitting cough, was more realistic

"Whoa, are you okay?" he asked, running to my side, as soon as Epona showed up, and helping me up.

"Ouch.. Yeah, had a tickle in my throat," I sheepishly laughed.

He nodded, believing it wasn't serious, and I thanked the goddesses right then and there, for making Link so innocent he would believe anything.

He both quickly hopped on Epona and rode towards Castle Town, neither of us saying anything, until we reached the bridge.

"We can meet the Golden Wolf now, huh?" I suggested, looking at the poor animal as it seemed impatient.

Link growled at the far away beast, and turned me towards town..

"It can wait," he hissed, dragging me through the half open doors.

Inside, it was extremely lively! It was so much more different in the light. Even on Earth, I had never seen a place with people running everywhere, and others just sitting around relaxing and playing music for money. It was like the cities I would always see on MTV or in magazines. What got my attention the most was the huge fountain in the center.

Oddly enough, it made me home sick.

I slowly walked up to it, past a small group of people next to it, and slid my hand over its round marble edges. Back home, we had a small fountain in our backyard. It was stupid, I know, but my sister and I would always ask our parents for spare change, and then run outside and throw everything in the fountain, wishing for the most absurd things.

The coins would always be gone the next day, and we would cheer, thinking someone heard us, and our wishes would be granted. Though later in life we found out it was just our parents who took it.

I fell into another few coughs as I stared into the rupee filled water.

"Rosaline..." I whispered to myself, then turned to my right, headed towards the bar, but instead I ran into Link.

"Who's Rosaline," he asked, shifting to my side and walking with me.

I created a foot of distance between us, "My little sister," I spoke awkwardly.

"Hm, you have a sister?" he said with a smile.

I nodded, "She's four years younger than me, and very optimistic. You could say we're quite the opposite, but I love her none-the-less."

He nodded in understanding, "You must really miss her, and your family."

When I looked at him, it killed me to see his sad expression.

"I would hate to see you go, but who am I to stop you?" he said, smiling sheepishly at me.

I turned away from him and ran into the bar's alley.

_You're not making it any easier..._

I wasn't really thinking when I barged into the bar, and slammed the door in Link's face.

A group of eyes were on me, then a heavily breasted woman stepped forward. She was wearing a long dress where the chest area was split, revealing parts of her yellow bra and short brown sandals like the ones I would see selling like mad these days back home. She was tan and pretty tall. Her dark red hair was tied back in a pony tail of dreads. She also looked middle-aged.

"Aren't you a little young to be in here?" she asked, placing her hands at her hips, and looking at me like I should know better.

My eyes darting all over the room.

"I-I came for Prince Ralis.." I muttered.

The tall woman stepped forward once more, demanding a real explanation.

I took a deep breath and straightened my back, then looked the woman straight in the eyes, and dragged Link inside, then shut the door again. She now looked at Link, and seemed to calm down a little.

"Oh, you're with him? You still can't drink though," she said, turning her back at me.

"I'm not here to drink!" I whined.

"This is beyond my expertise!" shouted a shrill voice from behind the woman, shocking me and Link.

An old man suddenly came speed walking towards us, bumped us aside, then had the nerve to still stare us down. After two seconds of awkward staring, he simply went on and left.

"Who?" I whispered, Linked shrugged.

"Doctor, wait! If something isn't done, this child will..." called Ilia, running towards the door, but stopping as it closed and nearly hit her face.

"Ilia?" we both whispered.

She looked at us sadly, and then walked back to Ralis.

"Ilia," Link called again, but she didn't look at us twice.

"Why did she just avoid us like that?" I asked, actually feeling hurt.

"Well it seems a human doctor won't do, huh..." said the tall woman as Ilia passed her, sat back down on a box next to Ralis, and started sobbing.

I turned to Link, and he to me. She was acting strange.

"That old coot reminded me, though... I've heard of a shaman in Kakariko Village, in the Eldin lands, who's tended Gorons and Zoras," the woman said, a smirk in her voice

Ilia quickly turned to her, "Is that true? Perhaps if we take him here..."

The woman shook her head, "Inadvisable! Too dangerous!"

"But we can't turn a blind eye to a pretty girl in need, either," said one soldier out of a line of many now standing in front of the trio by the boxes.

"Yes, we'd better escort you! Am I right, boys?" shouted another.

I elbowed Link and pointed at them, "Check them out."

He nodded and watched.

All the soldiers began cheering in triumph as they decided to take the task upon themselves.

"Well, isn't that nice. To reach Kakariko, we've got to cross two plains that are each infested by dangerous beasts," the woman said.

The soldiers cheering slowly quieted down as they stared at one another.

"Pfft..!" we both uttered.

"But we'll be safe now!" she finished.

We all turned towards Ilia, and then towards the soldiers, and noticed none but one were left. A short almost child size soldier. He looked to his side and realized he was alone, then quickly made his way out the door.

"How mean, they left the short one behind.." I sighed.

"Cowards! Don't EVER show your faces here again!" shouted the woman towards the door.

I gently shoved Link forward.

"Hm, looks like we've got one young swordsman and woman left!"

I nodded, "Yeah, hello, again."

"If you need help, we would be glad to escort you to Kakariko. We happen to have traveled from there not too long ago," Link offered.

"Looks like we've got our escorts, so go get ready honey."

Ilia nodded at the woman, and ran off. We both stared at her the whole time, until the woman had to come up to us.

"You know that girl, don't you?" she asked with a sincere smile.

We both turned to her, and nodded.

"She's a friend of ours," Link said softly.

The woman suddenly looked sad, "It's a real shame... She can't even remember her own name right now."

I was curious as to why she hadn't run to Link and hugged him, or even asked about Epona. But how did it happen?

"Bless her heart... She found this poor boy collapsed in the road, so she did all she could to save him. More courage in that girl than in all the soldiers of Hyrule, for sure!"

I turned to Link, and noticed how hurt he looked. It made me wonder if he really only loved Ilia as a sister. It hurt to think that way, but this was good, he would need someone.

I slowly walked towards Prince Ralis, and touched his cheek. His skin was burning and it felt slippery, like rubber. I had never touched a Zora before.

"You're mother sent us to get you, so hold on a while longer. You're in good hands," I whispered, feeling tears come to my eyes at the thought that a child like him would awake only to find his mother is gone.

"Evienne," Link called to me.

I turned to him, and wiped my tears away, "Yeah?"

"Let's go."

* * *

**Link's POV**

After Ilia finished getting ready, the tall woman took us all towards a part in Hyrule field where the Bridge of Hylia was clearly visible.

After Evienne got a good look at it and noticed King Bulblin riding across it on his giant boar, she instantly flipped and nearly flew at him. I quickly pulled her back down before the others could see her, and covered her mouth before she started foaming.

"Is she okay?" asked Ilia, seeming slightly scared.

I nodded, "She just had an unfortunate experience because of that monster on the bridge.

I looked down at her and instead turned her around so she wouldn't have to see the Bulblin.

"Well that's a shame," began the woman, "If the bridge to the west has really been destroyed as you say, our only other option is to cross the bridge to the east. Being that one right there."

I stared out over at the bridge and found the Bulblin staring back.

"You see what that means?" the woman asked, as if checking if we would back down, "You'll have to deal with that thing!"

We both faced her, and nodded, "Leave it to us," we said simultaneously, receiving a smile from her.

* * *

We all now stood, Evienne and I on Epona, and the woman with Ilia and Ralis in a cart behind her as she rode on her own horse.

"Th-Thank you so much for this. Um, if you don't mind me asking, what are your names?"

Link, and Eve, my g-" I began.

"And Evienne, Link's friend," Eve finished for me.

I turned to her, slightly stunned. Mostly confused.

Ilia looked thoughtful for a second, "Link and Evienne?"

We both faced her, wondering if she was onto something.

"I will never in all my life forget your kindness, Link and Evienne," she said with a smile.

We were obviously disappointed, but we smiled back anyway.

"Little lady, I think you'd best save your thanks until we're safe in Kakariko..." mentioned the woman, "This swordsman of ours has great eyes, honey they're proud and wild...like a feral beast."

Evienne turned her head over to face me and nodded, then turned away and practically hid herself behind me.

"We need a beast right now, to keep the true ones at bay. If we make it to Kakariko safely, we'll just thank them then, OK?" she blew a kiss and winked at me.

I smiled in return.

"You ready to go? You've got to protect these young ones on the way to Kakariko!" called the woman.

"Ready as can be," we responded.

We slowed down so the cart could get in front of us. When it got far ahead enough, we sped on as well until we made it to the Bridge of Hylia, quickly pulling to a stop at the entrance.

We watched as the Bulblin King stood at the other side, double shields in hand.

"It's your turn! We're counting on you!" called the woman from beside us.

"Let's go Link!" Evienne called unsheathing her blackened sword.

I didn't turn to her, but I nodded in response.

"Okay!" I said, and held my sword within my left hand as I held Epona's reins.

"Wait!" called Ilia.

Everyone turned to her, "You can't take Evienne with you, she'll get hurt."

"Oy, she's worried about me," whispered Eve.

Ilia looked very worried indeed. It was great to know that at least she didn't dislike Evienne now.

"You worry about Ralis for now, okay?" was all Evienne said before turning back around.

Ilia nodded uneasily but decided to let it go.

* * *

**Evienne's POV**

We rode away from the cart and prepared ourselves for the battle with King Bulblin.

Our plan was to run straight at him, and attack, but as we rode quicker and swerved left or right, he would too.

"He's going to crash us!" I shouted, and quickly shoved Link, making him moved Epona to our right, having the Massive Bulblin dash right past our left.

"He wants to throw us off the bridge," Link said, turning Epona back around at the other side of the bridge.

I hissed at the green bastard as he taunted us with his shields. They covered both of his sides so attacking him as we passed wouldn't work. We would need a front attack on him.

Link quickly moved Epona forward again without warning.

"Use an arrow, quick!" he called.

I put away my sword and switched out my bow, focused on Bulblin, and shot an arrow at his chest, he leaned backwards on his boar and rode wildly the rest of the way.

As he got to us, Link quickly moved us out of the way, but attacked him as he passed by, nearly knocking him off his boar, but he held on.

"Nice strategy," I complimented, patting him on the back.

He continued looking forward as he turned Epona around once more, but gently moved away from my hand, "Thanks," he said dryly.

We went at it once more: another arrow to his chest. This time when we passed him, however, Link kicked him, throwing him out of control and leaving his boar to hit the wall and throw his rider over the bridge.

A small ring of keys came flying back, and fell right into Link's hand.

"Gate keys. Here, hold onto them," he said, tossing them over to me.

After a bit of stumble, I finally caught them, and then faced him, "If you're angry with me about something, just say so," I whispered.

He sighed, "I'm not angry, just doubtful," he whispered as the cast passed us by and he moved Epona so we were close behind them.

The rest of the way I fought off any Bulblin who rode near us with my arrows, while Link knocked away any who got past me. It seemed pretty simple, until a few Bulblin rode near us and started shooting flaming arrows at the cart, quickly igniting it.

Ilia screamed, and the woman quickly called for her to calm down.

"Link, the boomerang!" I yelled over the fire.

He quickly pulled it out and threw it over the fire, quickly putting it out, much to Ilia's relief.

A closed gate was coming up close, "The Bulblin are getting closer, you'll have to fly over!"

I looked at Link in disbelief, "Are you nuts? They'll see me!" I protested.

"Then we'll just have to explain everything later, now go, he said, taking over my bow and fighting off more Bulblin.

I sighed and gripped the gate keys tightly, jumped off Epona, and dashed through the air, past Link and the cast. A few gasps sounded behind me, but I only continued until I reached the gate. I quickly got to my feet and unlocked it, then opened it as the group came close.

Link tossed me the bow with only a few arrows now, "Will you be okay?"

I waved him off, "Right behind you," I called back.

As we now entered the fields near the entrance to Kakariko, a few Bulblin steered towards the group, with bomb arrows. Yep, bombs attached to arrows.

They didn''t hesitate to shoot a barrage at us, but they only aimed ahead of the cart. It seemed stupid at first, since they weren't hitting anyone, but then, when the horse taking the cart got startled and went of course, we saw what they were up to.

"Link, steer the cart! I'll get the horse!" I called out, shooting the Bulblin off their boars.

Link rode up close to the cart, and pulled it around, steering it back onto the road towards Kakariko's gates. I quickly flew to the gates, opened them, and then dashed towards the horse.

"What are you doing?" asked the woman as I pulled on the horse's reins and moved him back on track.

"I'm trying to get you guys back on track, just hold on and help me out here," I said.

She nodded and helped steer her horse back onto track, and finally through the gates. As they passed by, I locked the gates once more, and followed them into the village.

* * *

When we were inside, Renado quickly came and took care of taking care of all waited outside the Inn for a while as they checked on him.

After a few minutes, Renado came back out, "He has passed through the worst of it. As long as he rests, he should recover in due time."

We wee all filled with relief.

"Do you know the fate of his mother?" Renado asked, "Her welfare consumes him. He has been mumbling deliriously about her almost constantly..."

Link and I quickly stared at each other, then at the ground in silence.

"...I can see the knowledge grieves you. It must be an awful memory."

"I'll stay with him until he's better! No matter how long it takes!" said Colin from beside us.

Renado got to his knees in front of him and smile, "Is that so? Thank you, Colin."

I smiled and sat back on the wooden railing around the ramp up the bridge.

"Hey, Link, about Ilia..." Colin began, talking to Link and Renado aside.

"That was some rash act you pulled out there," said the woman, smirking at me.

I faced her, then stared into my palms, "You were under attack, and we had to do something..." I muttered.

"No need for an explanation, I know you only mean good," she said with a nod.

Link slowly walked back towards us.

"Those skills of yours... Any chance you're of the mind to put them to use for Hyrule?" the woman asked, "What hope is in our kingdom is frail and dying...but there's still a group trying to do what it can."

"And I'm a member of that group," she walked towards us and held out her hand, "Call me Telma."

We both shook her hand and nodded.

"I may just stay here a bit longer. I'm still worried about Ilia, and.. Well, never mind about the rest," Telma muttered almost to herself, turning and looking at Renado who was walking towards the sanctuary.

We both followed her gaze in confusion, then smiled as we understood what she meant.

She looked back at us and leaned over, "I want to see you two again at my bar, you hear me? The bar is actually a kind of safe house for my friends. There's a passageway that leads to the castle from in there, as well."

She ran past us, then stopped and turned back, "If you ever need anything, stop by. I'll be waiting for you!" she said before leaving and starting up a conversation with Renado.

I turned to Link and gave him a small smile, "You would make a great knight," I pointed out as we walked towards the Inn's doors.

We quickly stopped though, and turned to our right to find Queen Rutela looking over us.


	25. Let Us Go Seperate Ways

**I'm going to go ahead and spoil the next chapter a lil' bit for you guys. **

**It's going to be slightly sad, I don't know, depends how well I describe it and the readers interpret it.**

**Anyway, I am NOT doing the Lakebed/Water Temple. It was a major pain last story. I will however do snippets of it. This chapter was going to be Link's POV for the first part, then all Evienne's POV but for the snippets it will be Link's POV. Well anyway, enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

**Link's POV**

Queen Rutela stared silently at us, as if beckoning us to follow her, then floated off towards the sanctuary.

No one else seemed to be outside anymore. Just us and Queen Rutela.

We slowly followed Rutela as she swiftly floated behind the sanctuary, and past the entrance o the graveyard.

"Could this be..?" I whispered to myself.

As we followed her into the graveyard, she lead us to a particular grave away from all the others, and disappeared into the wall behind it. As we stepped towards the grave, it started glowing a bit, then disappeared, revealing a small entrance big enough for us to crawl through. I stepped aside and let Evienne go first, then I entered behind her. When we crawled back out on the other side, we found we were now in a sort of spring. There was water surrounding the land we were on, and a patch of land across from us where a lone grave stood.

Queen Rutela floated over the grave silently as she continued to look at us. I jumped into the water and swam over to the grave as Eve floated over.

I am deeply grateful to you for aiding my son in his time of need," said Rutela, "You were right to bring him here. Kakariko Village is a sacred place for the Zora people. It is where we take our eternal rest."

_Then were all the other graves also Zoras?_

"My husband in life, King Zora, also rests his spirit here," she said, turning towards the grave, "It is no coincidence my son found his salvation in this place."

"The power you promised Link..." Eve said, stepping forward nervously.

"That which I have promised is within this grave."

We both stared down at it, then back at Rutela, afraid to touch the grave.

"During his lifetime, my husband created garments specifically for the chosen hero, garments that house the abilities of the Zora."

The grave slowly opened and a folded up armor came up under it. I walked up to it and carefully picked it up.

"Now, at last, I can join the king in slumber. And yet... My son... He still knows nothing of my death."

We looked at her with a silent apology.

"If you see him again, please pass on this message... Tell him he must not grieve his mother's passing. Tell him she wanted him to be brave and live on as the king of our people."

We both nodded and smiled at her, sealing a promise.

"And... Tell him his mother...loves him without end. Tell him..." her voice faded as she did.

As soon as she was gone, Midna came up from under my shadow, "Well, good thing you found all of your friends and picked up that nifty Zora's armor..." Midna said with no interest in her tone, "But aren't you forgetting something important?"

Eve scoffed from behind me, "Here it comes," she muttered.

"The last Fused Shadow," Midna growled, "Remember what Faron the light spirit said... He said you would need the Fused Shadows to defeat the dark overlord Zant and save the world..."

"I remember," I assured her.

"So even if you go back now with all of the people you saved... The whole tragedy would just repeat itself..."

"No, we're going to see this through to the end."

"So let's go get it! We need to go to the temple on the lake bed of Lake Hylia," she finished and disappeared back into my shadow.

When we arrived back at the village, it was sunrise again. I turned to Eve to find she was in another dangerous coughing fit. I actually thought she was making it up, seeing as she had been avoiding me lately, but she had no reason to fake it now. I just hoped she wasn't getting sick.

After once again stopping by the Bomb Shop, and picking up a new product, Water Bombs. Apparently they work underwater as well as on land.

After saying our goodbyes to everyone, we headed back to Lake Hylia, but this time took the door we used to get out. Of course to get down to the lake, I had to pay for a cuccoto to fly down with.

Eve and I went our separate ways and met back by Lanayru's Spring.

"Okay, so here's what we're going to do," I began, "We only have one suit, so you'll have to stay up here."

Eve looked surprised, "Why can't I go? My tunic has nearly the same function as your armor," she explained.

I shook my head, "It's over 100 years old, right? We can't risk it, I can't have you drowning half way. Besides, I think you might be getting sick, and if you go with me now, you'll be cold through the whole temple, and that will only make things worse."

Her eyes gazed at the floor as she sniffled lightly and nodded, "Okay, I'll stay here," she whispered.

I smiled and leaned down in an other attempt to try and kiss her, but as I thought, she stepped away from me. I stared at the floor and nodded.

"Okay, I get it now," I sighed.

"Link, I..." Eve began.

I shook my head and turned to her, "No, it's fine. I mean, if you didn't really want to be my girlfriend, you could have just said so."

She remained silent, and slowly backed away from me.

"Just...wait for us back at the spring," I muttered, and turned away, only hearing her footsteps quicken behind me.

I turned to find she left the Hero's Bow at my feet. I gently picked them up and strapped them over my shoulder.

"I feel so stupid. I mean, she never even said 'yes' in the first place. I was probably the only one that felt this way," I muttered, putting the Zora Armor over my regular tunic.

"I don't, and I mean DON'T like her, but even I understand why she's acting like this. And I don't even know her whole story."

I scoffed at this. It seems like everyone but I knew, didn't it?

"If it isn't obvious enough, she does it because she's madly in love with you!" Midna said, sounding like she wanted to hit me.

"What an odd way of showing it," I said, covering my mouth and nose with a mask attached to the armor, and jumping into the water.

* * *

**Evienne's POV**

I felt like a total ass. I hated doing this to Link!

As soon as I reached the ledge over the spring, I flopped onto the ground and sighed, rubbing at my watery eyes.

"What troubles you?"sounded Lanayru's voice through the room.

I sighed and sat up in the center of the ledge, "A while back, Link asked me to be his girlfriend. I was flattered of course, he's a hero, and a very charming one at that, but I couldn't say yes. I didn't exactly give him an answer but he must have taken my response of calling him a fool as a yes. Now I have to have him hate me or at least make him think I don't like him that way anymore, because I'll have to go home soon and I don't want to just leave him." I blabbed.

"Slow down, and take a deep breath," he instructed, and I followed, "Now explain to me exactly why you're so troubled. This is what you want, right?"

I shook my head, "No, I would be more than happy to accept his confession!"

* * *

**Link's POV**

"I feel kind of bad now. Maybe I was a little mean to her?" I asked, fighting off a giant clam like monster underwater.

"Nah, I think she had it coming," answered Midna, yawning below me.

"When we get out of here, I'll have to apologize," I mumbled, popping my head out of the water and swimming towards the nearest platform.

"You're so prissy," Midna groaned.

* * *

**Evienne's POV**

"Then why do you do it?" Lanayru asked.

I pulled at my hair in frustration, "Because I don't want to see him get hurt when it's time for me to leave!"

"Then why not just spend these last few moments you have with him? Don't you think he would understand why you have to leave?"

I gasped at this, then remained silent for what felt like hours. Lanayru was right. If Link really felt about me as he says, he would understand that I have to leave.I nodded to myself as I set my mind. When Link came back, I would apologize, and tell him exactly how I felt.

I looked over the rippling water, and thought back a bit.

"Why do you think Link has memories of me, but not his ancestor's adventures?"

"Perhaps you jogged his past memories, or his ancestor wanted him to remember you in particular," Lanayru answered, though I doubt he really knew what I was talking about.

"I'm...glad. I was scared when he said he didn't know who I was..."

After a few minutes of terribly awkward silence, I decided to start up again.

"Can I ask you one more thing, Lanayru?"

"Anything," he responded, not at all sounding annoyed like I thought he might.

I took a deep breath, and stared directly into the water, "You, and a lot of other people and creatures around this world, know who and what I am... Yet, having that knowledge, why do you still treat me with respect?"

Lanayru was silent for a while, "Because of your sacrifice."

I stared over the water blankly, "My...what?"

A could have sworn I heard a slight chuckle out of Lanayru, "You're pretty dense aren't you... Several decades ago, you risked your life for the hero of that time, correct?"

I pondered and swung my feet back and forth, "I'm pretty sure I died, doing something that stupid," I laughed lightly.

"If you hadn't been so rash, this world would not exist," he pointed out.

I groaned, "I still get punished for it too," I muttered, forming a shadow orb within my hands.

"In some cases, it may seem to be a curse, but if you look closely, you may learn to call them a gift. It seems you're getting better at controlling them within the light already," he pointed out, "The dark magic you hold is better off in your hands, than any other being's.

"I haven't been of much use though. It seems all I'm good at is getting in Link's way and making him worry. I swear, I don't even know why I'm here sometimes," I sighed, "My sword is broken, and I can't use my 'magic' too much in the light without it rebounding at me."

"I hope you can excuse that. We were made to hold back any kind off darkness, and lately, twilight."

I nodded in understanding, "You're just doing your job, I get it."

* * *

**Link's POV**

I watched as the giant eel and mutated worm like boss swerved out of control through the water, and crashed into the wall surrounding us, breaking a hole in it, and draining the water all around us.

"That was easier than I thought it would be," I said as I floated to the bottom with the decreasing water levels.

"Well, it was a little obvious that the weak spot was its eye," responded Midna.

"Yeah, I'm not sure why, but I feel like a lot of bosses seem to have the same weak spot. It feels like there's some sort of pattern with a boss and its eye..."

The huge eel enemy blackened and burst into millions of twilight particles, then crashed together and formed the last Fused Shadow, which happened to look a lot like another half to Midna's helmet. I looked back at each one for a while before mentally slapping myself. Of course, the fourth Fused Shadow was over Midna's head this whole time!

The Fused Shadow quickly disappeared from my hands as Midna took it into her hair shaped as one.

"I'll just take that, thanks!" she said.

I quickly began changing out of the slightly uncomfortable armor.

"That's it! The last Fused Shadow..." she stared at me, "Now, don't resent me for all I've put you through. I NEED this thing!"

"Eve's words getting to you?" I asked, to which she growled.

"Besides, we have to do something about Zant, the one who thinks he is the king of shadows... His power is a false one... I'll prove it using these!"

The Fused Shadow disappeared along with her red hand.

"So... I've done everything I needed to. I'm sorry for dragging you all over the place with me..." she floated away from me and opened up a portal in the floor, "You be sure to tell the girl that too,"

She must be referring to Eve.

"So... Shall we go?" she asked, standing by.

I nodded and picked up the Heart Container beside me, then walked over to Midna. She soon disappeared, and my own body slowly split into twilight particles, as she warped us back to the spring.

* * *

**Evienne's POV**

"Keep your head up," Lanayru said as soon as a bunch of twilight particles began forming a familiar green clad boy next to me.

I quickly stood up and took his right hand into mine as soon as his body was complete again. He turned to me and smiled.

"Link...I... I'm so sorry, I-" I quickly stopped as a chill ran down my spine.

I feared the worst, as I felt a dark presence at my side, but turned anyway.

I quickly froze in fear as I stared at the entity standing still before me.

* * *

**Confusing, right? **

**Well Jen, hope that answers your question about teh queen. **


	26. Midna In Trouble

**That was painful! It's hard even to write and describe the temple. But, it's over with and that's great. Yay!  
**

**

* * *

**

**Evienne's POV**

The waters around us were eerily still and all was quiet. I continued to look to my side in utter fear.

Link quickly caught on to the fear on my face, and turned around as well, quickly freezing in place now too.

There, standing before us, was Zant. We stood very still and quiet for a good five seconds, much to scared to even think about moving.

The spring quickly grew lighter, and a splash of water sounded quickly behind us. Lanayru quickly rose behind us and roared loudly at Zant.

Zant only stood there, and I wasn't sure if he could be furious, or mocking us.

I took a small breathe, and tightened my grip on Link, to a point where I was digging my nails into his skin, but if he was as frightened as I was, he wouldn't feel it.

Then, a quick, unseen, wave of his power came at us, painfully pushing at us and knocking us to the floor. My head hurt immensely, as if someone was performing brain surgery on me right then and there without numbing anything. I hazily turned to Link, he seemed out cold. I envy him right now. I slowly turned my head back towards the ceiling, while my head was spinning and my vision blurred, I could slightly see the room growing darker and what I believe to be twilight particles floating around us.

No way. Were we really back in the twilight? After the effort to get rid of it not long ago?

**(A.N.- I'm sure a lot of people freaked out here too. When I saw that Zant brought back the twilight, I was all, "What the hell? I just finished getting rid of it!" haha, okay back to it.)**

I turned my head back to Link, and sure enough, he was a wolf again. My head then spun towards my left, where Midna sat in her solid form, holding her head.

"Zant!" she shouted in disgust as she looked at him.

Zant was here? What did he want?

I tried to sit up, but my body didn't respond. I couldn't move.

I could hear Midna grunt like she got punched in the gut. I shifted my eyes around to find her dangling above the water, her arms extended, something was holding her against her will.

All my mind could process in this vegetable state was that Midna was in trouble.

Zant slowly walked onto the ledge, past me and Link, and stood on the edge, staring Midna down.

"Zant, let her go," I mumbled, my words slurred and not at all as threatening as I had planned them to be.

He turned towards me, "Ah, so you're here," he mocked me, then turned back to Midna.

I was powerless, and could only watch as the Fused Shadows retreated from Midna, excluding her helmet, and made their way towards Zant.

"Huh? Give those back!" yelled Midna, struggling in his invisible grip.

"Did you honestly mean to take an ancient and withered power like this and turn it against me?" he laughed, increasing Midna's rage, "You are a foolish traitor Midna."

"Traitor?" I mumbled to myself.

I though Midna needed the Fused Shadows to help her people. Was I wrong?

"Why do you defy your king?" Zant inquired.

"My KING? You, who do nothing but abuse the magic of your tribe? You must be joking!" Midna spat in utter rage.

"How dare you? Are you implying that my power is...our old magic? Now THAT is a joke!" he laughed.

I was lost. I didn't understand what they were talking about now. I slowly pushed myself on my side, and managed to lift myself on my knees, still feeling like gravity was over 2,000 punds, and sitting on me.

I turned my head painfully to see Midna dart through the air and stop over the ground near the entrance, then flop down and painfully meet the ground.

This was terrible. Midna was powerless against him, and he was mocking her.

"Zant! Leave her alone!" I yelled again, this time more menacing.

He turned to me and threw out another wave of whatever magic he was using, throwing me off the ledge and against one of the entrance's inner walls.

"This power is granted to me by my god! It is the magic of the King of Twilight, and you WILL respect it!" he spoke furiously.

I slowly and groggily picked myself back up again and this time, with the support of the wall, got to my feet.

"You're so-called god is nothing but a murderer, and a coward!" I spat at him, weakly walking towards Midna and helping her up.

"What are you doing? You'll get yourself killed, take Link and get out of here." Midna whispered in the most sincerest tone. One I had never heard from her before. I was sure there was a hint of fear in it.

We both quickly faced the ledge as Link shuffled on the floor and picked him self up, faced Zant, and growled.

"Link, stay away from him!" Midna called out.

But it was useless, he jumped in front of us, and at Zant, but a red/black barrier around him bounced him back without even any effort, and at us.

"Link!" I nearly screamed my lungs out as I shook him to wake up, but nothing. Then I noticed a strange orange marked black crystal sinking into Link's forehead.

Midna suddenly flew backward through the air and in front of Zant, her arms behind her back.

"My Midna... Did you forget? That beast is one of the light dwellers who oppressed our people," he whispered, leaning over her shoulder.

"No matter how much you desire otherwise, you will never be more than a shadow in their world. You cannot consort with their kind!"

I faced him, utter hatred as my expression. This guy was seriously pissing me off.

"And who are you to decide that for her?" I shouted, hands curled into claws.

Midna's eyes slowly narrowed, as if she was going into deep thought.

"Think about it. If we can make their world our, Midna...light and darkness will meet at last. Our tribe will take back their realm... and sweet darkness will blot out this harsh light!"

I shook my head continuously as I looked into my eyes. She can't do this. She can't!

"And that, Midna, is why..." the mouth section of his mouth retreated into the mask and revealed what almost seemed like a human mouth with purple lips and curved ends at the lips.

He opened his revealed mouth, every work showed what appeared like a web between his mouth as it moved, "I need you," he whispered.

"Not just for me, but for all of our people... Lend me your power."

"Midna, no!" I yelled, then watched as she struggled in his grip, and fell back down to us.

I knew it wasn't a good time, but I smiled at her anyways. It wasn't a happy-happy-joy-joy smile, but rather a thankful one.

"So be it... I will return you to the light world you covet!"

I quickly stood and ran at him, my hands out and ready to attack him with a shadow orb, but it was useless. I froze halfway, like something was holding me back again. As I stared at him in place, no longer able to hold back a snarl and many a growl, whatever shadows formed in my hands, disappeared.

"Silly girl, you're magic is useless! It is only a fraction of my God's power. You even need the Fused Shadows to keep them in remission, how pathetic," he laughed at me, throwing me aside.

I couldn't help but scream my lungs out as I hit against the walls once more, my chest burned terribly, my whole torso was in an electric and flaming wave of pain. At this point, I felt like every bone in my body had been shattered, but I couldn't help but be stubborn and get back to my knees. I was trembling terribly as I touched my hand to my sore forehead, and then looked at it, to find it covered in blood. I quickly crawled towards Link and shook him, but he didn't wake.

"Why he would leave them to such a weak light dweller, Is beyond me."

Between spasms and struggled to keep myself up, I watched as Midna once again lifted into the air, and darted away, staying put over the spring. As soon as I tried to get to my feet, I fell back down in pain, my legs to weak to support all of me. I couldn't even find the straingth to float to her. Frankly, I couldn't find it in me to use any of my 'magic'. Like I had never had it.

The twilight faded and returned to light, and Lanayru slowly rose from the spring, and shined his bright light upon Midna.

"Lanayru, STOP!" I called out, nearly breathless.

"I...can't...!" he struggled to utter.

My ears seemed to block out everything but Midna's high screams of pain. Lanayru's light slowly wrapped around her, and covered her in a complete cocoon of light, blinding me greatly.

I groaned in pain one last time as I stared into the light where I knew Midna was from the floor, feeling my consciousness slowly leave me.

"Mid...na..." I uttered as my eyes closed on their own.

The last thing I saw was Zant smiling upon her as she suffered.

* * *

I groggily awoke to the sound of Lanayru's voice, soft fur tickling my cheek, and an oddly cold ball in my arms.

"Link, hero chosen by the goddesses... Go to the princess locked away in the castle. That princess holds the key that can unlock you from your shadow form..."

It felt like I was moving, but my feet were still.

I lifted my head slightly to find that the oddly cold ball cooped up in my arms, was a faded gray and white Midna. She was breathing heavily, like she was in so much pain.

"Midna...?" I gasped.

I picked myself up completely, to find I was sitting on Link's back, and he was carrying us through Hyrule Field. There was no longer any twilight anywhere, so why was Link a wolf.

"Link, what's going on? Where are we going?"

"Hyrule Castle. Midna's hurt, and Zelda's the only one who can help."

"Don't...worry about me... Just...hurry up...and get...us...there." Midna whispered between breaths.

I looked down at her as she stared at me through her half closed eye. I shook my head in denial. I didn't understand anything right now.

I was in pain, ribs possibly broken, and now Midna was her, frail in my arms, and dying. To think only a few hours I go I had insulted her so badly, and now she was dying in my arms.

I bit my lip and held her small hand tightly, "No, please hang in there Midna.." I whimpered, feeling my eyes fill with tears.

"I would...think...you would...be happy.." she sighed.

I would be happy that she's dying? Sure I hated her attitude and constantly getting bossed around, but she did help us too. A lot of the time we had no clue what to do, or where to go, but Midna was there to point it out. She had her up sides though I got so mad at her before, I knew she only spoke this way to us because of what I now knew humans did to her people. To think I had been so rude to her earlier.

But I would never wish this upon her.

"Stop talking," I said quietly, "And just hold on. We're getting help for you."

"But..." she began

"_I_ won't die," Link said, "I'm not in any real pain either. My situation isn't such an emergency right now."

Midna stayed quiet, but I doubt she wanted to quit arguing about this. She was willing to waste away in order for Link to get help.

* * *

**Hyrule Castle Town Entrance**

The waves of twilight had abandoned this field already. Everything was peaceful and back to normal. It was night time now, and I continued to wait for the Next Hero and his friend to finally confront me, seeing as he was trying to avoid me while she was around..

When he did arrive, he ran right past me. However, that did not matter. He was a wolf again. Though that struck me as odd. I had the impression that it was the twilight that allowed him to change into that form.

As he ran towards the bridge, the small human girl on his back, Evienne, turned and looked back at me, sadness and pain carved as her expression. In the split second she looked at me, I nodded at her.

Last I saw, she smiled to herself, and reassured her companions, that all would be well.

She seemed to be holding the imp, Midna, that guides them on this journey, and whose life seemed to be fading within the arms of the human girl. Both of them were in much pain, but only one had enough strength to remain standing. I was surprised it was the human.

The imp was certainly stronger than any fairy I had seen in my days, but breathing among Hyrule as it was without twilight, was poisonous. Making her weaker in that category.

The Princess is the only one who can help them now.

I sat still back on my pedestal outside the new Castle Town, and continued to look forward and beyond Hyrule Field.

"I will have to wait a while longer before they return."

* * *

**I really hated this scene. It was so sad and hard for me to next one will be even sadder, so oh well!  
**

**Well anyway, I have been watching this video a LOT lately, it is so odd, but I CAN'T STOP WATCHING IT!  
**

**No worries, it is Zelda Related (fill in as youtube(.com) before the /)-** /watch?v=LR3q5fuDSDw&feature=related


	27. Saving Midna

**Well, unfortunately school's gonna start again soon. Ugh.. Anyway, I don't feel like I updated as much as I really could have over vacation, so I'm a bit upset, also induced by having to watch the scene I have to describe in this chap, the music wasn't helping any more.**

* * *

**Evienne's POV**

I looked down at Midna as she looked up at me, and held her little hand tightly. She was unnaturally cold, and her body was gray and white as her normally red hair and shone blue.

"Midna..." I whispered.

She only continued to breathe harshly and stare blankly at me.

As soon as we entered town, a trail of cats soon followed us.

"Link, what are you doing?" I asked as he suddenly stopped by the fountain to look at a cat.

After a few seconds, he started running again, "That cat told me to go speak to Louise, Telma's cat," he said, "So we're going there first."

I thought back a little, was Telma's cat that little white puff ball that was hopping around everywhere when we first went to the bar? I lowered myself on Link's back and wrapped one arm lightly around his neck as I held Midna with the other.

"Now that you mention it, Telma did mention a passageway to Hyrule Castle was within her bar, so okay, hurry!"

Link quickly rushed us to the bar, and thankfully, the door was slightly ajar, but as soon as we stepped inside, someone called out, "Beast! Get out!", and threw us all out.

Link quickly jumped to his feet before hitting the floor and growled, "How can we ask for help when I'm in this form?"

I knocked on the door and tried the handle, but it was locked, and no one answered me...nicely.

"Stay away from here!"

"They won't answer the door anymore," I said, turning back to Link.

We slowly began walking away from the bar, when Link suddenly stopped again.

"What is it?" he turned us around to face Telma's white puffy cat coming out of a vent over a wall of stacked up boxes.

"Louise?" I whispered to Link, and he nodded.

I watched as they continued their conversation which only sounded like meowing and barking to me.

Midna moved weakly around in my arms, "Ple... Please... Princess... Z-Zelda..." she groaned.

I turned to Louise, "Please...help us," I pleaded, though knowing I could not understand whatever she may say back.

She nodded and walked toward the wall of boxes, then faced the vent she came from.

"Okay, we need to get up there," link said.

I looked around and directed him towards a single box off in the corner. He slowly pushed it against the wall of other boxes and jumped up to the vent.

On the other side, was Telma's bar, only we were on the high shelves. There were many roped running along from shelf to shelf, eventually leading to a far corner with a small entrance on it.

"Okay, hold on tight," Link instructed as he began walking like a tightrope walker along the ropes.

I bent myself as low on his back as I could, so I was like a simple coat around him. I tightened my grip on him and stayed silent, watching as a Goron walked back and forth along the bar.

The ropes thankfully didn't bend down as low as I feared they would with all of our weight on Link, so it wasn't obvious what we were doing to the people below us.

After passing through a few ropes, we made it to one particular shelf covered in pots.

"How are you going to get in there?" I whispered directly into Link's ear.

"Move them aside," he instructed, stepping close enough for me to reach them.

I carefully slipped my fingers around the pots and gently placed them around so there was room for Link to cross to the next rope without breaking anything, and arriving at the small entrance.

We continued on through it and arrived at a small room covered in gold artifacts.

"What kind of place is this...?" I whispered, ultimately fascinated by the gold.

"I don't know. What an odd room to have beside a bar," Link said, jumping down from the hole in the wall and onto the many jewels and coins.

As we stepped down, a low cackle sounded around us, and a spinning lantern came flying at us, and smacked us across the room.

"What the..?" Link said.

"I think it's a Poe.. Only monster I know that hols a lantern," I said, "What does it look like?"

Link started to growled under his breath, "Like a shriveled up little ghost with a scythe," he explained, then jumped at it and bit down.

I was confused as we spun around with Link's jumps until he finally bit down and pulled out a dark, purple orb.

We then continued to search for a way out of here.

"Oh... Th-Thanks for beating the ghost," said a voice behind us.

Link slowly walked us toward a completely golden man sitting on a decorative red chair.

"Can I call you...doggie?" his voice echoed, though none of his body moved.

I looked down at Link, "Did he just speak, doggie?" I whispered.

"I'm Jovani. I...became consumed by greed long ago, and sold my soul to a dark creature that did this to me..."

I can't move... I can't go see my girlfriend. My pet Gengle is frozen on my head..." he moaned in sadness.

"You both look goo though..." I said weakly, trying to lift his hopes a little.

"I don't think I could be more miserable..." he sighed.

I looked into his sad and literally emerald eyes, finding no emotion in them.

"I have to ask you a favor, doggie... Can you find and defeat the 20 ghosts that lurk in the dark for me? I think if you can free the pieces of my soul from the ghosts that hold them, I'll be free..."

I turned to Link, and he nodded, "Sure, but right now I kind of have to go to Hyrule Castle. Would you happen to know any way out of here?"

"There is a hole beside the door. Oh, but it's raining out now, so I don't think you can go outside directly. I'll open the door to the underground waterway for you..." he said, as a nearby chest opened up, revealing a hole within it.

"Once the rain stops, you can come back in here by digging around the front wall where the cats gather... Understood, doggie?"

Link nodded and quickly walked towards the chest, "Duck your head, Eve," he warned, jumping into the chest.

I still hit against the edge of it.

Once we stopped falling we found ourselves on a water slide in a type of sewer looking place, going down and into a small pool of water. It caught us all by surprise even though Jovani clearly told us it was a waterway, but we got back on land without choking on any of it.

I looked down at Midna who's eye seemed to be closer to closing.

"Hang on a bit longer, okay?" I asked.

She gave me a very weak and slow motion nod.

Knowing what to do, Link quickly avoided a group of vermin around us and ran for a dangling hoop on a chain, jumped at it, and bit it down, opening a new passage in front of us.

He jumped into the water going through the new path and doggy paddled around us through another sort of slide until we finally fell into yet another pool of water, but this time a large entrance was in front of us.

Link quickly got us back to land and carried us up a flight of stairs, where two giant Skulltula waited for us.

"Eve, use your bow on them!" Link said.

I stood still for a while, "I left it to you, remember?"

"Right,"he groaned, but then ran towards a stick on the floor and tossed it to me.

I quickly caught it and looked at it, "How is this going to hold anything off?"

I asked, but he stayed silent and ran towards a lit torch, where the stick quickly caught on fire.

"It won't, so we'll just slip by and ignore them," he explained, running towards a wall of spiderwebs, where the fire quickly caught on and burnt the web away. He then quickened his speed and jumped onto a few ledges and then to another web, which quickly caught on fire as well.

As I stared into the burning webs, my head started spinning, and I felt overwhelmingly dizzy. I looked down at my knee as drops of blood falling off my chin stained my leggings. The idea of a head wound hit me, but I soon forgot about it as we came into a dead end.

"Huh...? What now?" I asked, looking around.

Link slowly stepped around a darkened spot on the ground and sniffed, "I can dig a hole through here. Hold on again," he said, scarping his paws quickly across the ground and creating a holed that quickly opened into a new path.

On the other side of the hole continued the water ways, only this time, there was a huge stone spinning staircase, though it had a few missing steps, so a few convenient ropes were aligned to go back and forth along the staircase, cutting past the broken sections.

As Link slowly took us up the staircase, I kept a close eye on Midna, making sure she was still awake and with us.

She was staring at no where in particular, as she continued her heavy breathing and stillness.

"Why are you...sad..." she asked, softly laying her hand against my cheek and wiping away a tear I didn't feel falling.

I laughed dryly and smiled slightly at her, "I just feel terrible. I was so rude to you before, and now you're... We got off to such a bad start, but you had your reason to hate humans, and the way I acted with you didn't exactly help."

"You're...hurt?" she whispered, and I shook my head, though it was more than obvious that I was lying.

Once we reached the top of the stairs, there was a huge open door right beside us.

"Heh... Remember this?" Midna weakly asked.

Link groaned, "Unfortunately,"

I looked at both of them, "Hm?"

Link slowly walked us through the door, and to what appeared to be outside and on the castle's roof.

"This is how I first got to the castle, after being transformed into a wolf for the first time I ended up in a jail cell below, and came up here to meet Zelda," he explained.

I looked around, "Is this seriously the rooftops? It's so high up..." I whimpered, as Link continued running, taking what I assumed was the path he used long before.

"I thought you would be used to heights," Link mention, as he got caught up fighting a giant bird like monster.

I held onto him tightly with my free hand and shook my head against his fur, "No way. I've never been this high," I grumbled, burrying my face in his thick fur as soon as I saw Link was carrying us over a flat topped roof.

"Well, don't worry, we're here," he whispered, jumping upwards, then back down.

When I looked up, I saw we were no longer outside, and there was a pair of huge doors slightly open coming up in front of us, where a small room was slightly visible.

Link quickly carried us forward and into the room, then looked around, slightly confused.

"Where is she?" he asked.

Midna quickly flopped herself out of my hands, and onto the floor, where she lay weak on her side. I then looked up to find a robed and hooded figure on their knees next to Midna reach their hand over to her and lightly touch her.

I looked up at them and noticed something familiar, yet unfamiliar. This person was Zelda, but she was brunette. I pushed the thought away and turned back towards Midna.

"Please... Please tell me... How do we break...the curse on this one?" Midna gasped, turning onto her back.

"Midna.." Link said, shocked, "This...is the one... You need him to save your world! That's why... Princess... Please... You must help Link..."

Zelda gently took Midna's hand between her own and looked at me sympathetically, then at Link.

She held her hand over him and moved it along the air slowly, then stopped at his head.

"What binds him is a different magic than what transformed him when he first passed the curtain of twilight. It is an evil power," Zelda explained.

We both looked up at her in confusion, "Our world is one of balance... Just as there is light to drive away darkness, so, too, is there benevolence to banish evil," she continued, "Head for the sacred grove that lies deep within the lands guarded by the spirit Faron. There you will find the blade of evil's bane that was crafted by wisdom of the ancient sages...the Master Sword."

I turned to Link. He would finally gain the Master Sword, meaning he would now truly shine as the hero he was meant to be.

"The Master Sword is a sacred blade that evil can never touch," she mentioned, "Evil cloaks you like a dark veil...and that blade is the only thing that can cleave it."

I softly pet Link's head, thankful he would be able to turn back to normal.

"Link... Hero sent by the goddesses..." Zelda started again, showing Link the back of her hand, "Like you, I have been granted special powers by the goddesses," she said as the triforce mark began glowing through her white gloves.

"Fine... Link... You can... You can get to the woods...without me, right?" Midna said with dry humor.

"Midna," I scolded her for thinking we would leave her like this.

"Princess... I have one last request..." Midna said, her tone frail again, "Can you tell them...where to find the Mirror of Twilight?" she squeaked in pain.

Zelda gasped and her eyes widened as she stared at Midna in disbelief.

"Midna... I belive I understand now just who and what you are..." Zelda said, regaining her composure, "Despite your mortal injuries, you act in our stead... "

I looked back up at Zelda, wondering what she had discovered.

"These dark times are the result of our deeds, yet it is you who have reaped the penalty... Accept this now, Midna, I pass it to you..." she finished, and her body slowly began emit a strong glow.

Bright light began to run down her hands and onto Midna's, then slowly wrapped around her and filled her with light, surprising her.

Midna quickly looked at herself as she began to lift into the air, her eye wide in shock, and her small form glowing brighter.

Link slowly moved back a bit as we stared in surprise as well.

Midna jerked her head toward Zelda, "No! STOP HER!" she called out as she rose higher.

Zelda looked up at Midna and gave her a gentle smile as their hands grew farther apart, and Midna called out to her once more, reaching out to her with her other hand.. but reaching nothing, as Zelda slowly began to disappear.

We stared in disbelief as the spot where Zelda once stood, was now empty.

"She..." I whispered, and Link gave a small nod.

Midna slowly floated back down, her colors and breathing back to normal. She was standing normally in her solid form, though we were in the light.

She stared at the spot Zelda once stood and then turned away, "We go back! Back to Faron Woods!" she said sadly, cartwheeling into the air and onto Link's back, sitting in front of me.

Link slowly walked back towards the door, then stopped.

Midna looked back at the empty space, and balled her hand into a fist, "Zelda... I've taken all that you had to give...though I did not want it..." she whispered before warping us back outside.

* * *

**Zelda's gone, and she didn't even have a major role. Doesn't that suck?**

**Anyway, in case my description sucks, and you guys need a better one, you can go to youtube and search Twilight princess Saving Midna, the second video is of the nice little scene this chapter is based on.  
**


	28. The Sacred Grove

**Hm, well, we've finally come to chapter 28. I've been updating a lot lately for the probable lack of it later this month. **

**Well, hope you guys liked the latest chapters, and this one.  
**

**

* * *

L****ink's POV**

After Zelda disappeared, and Midna recovered her strength, Midna warped us back to the portal in front of the bridge to Castle Town. I broke into a run across Hyrule Field, but quickly stopped as a quick flash went off behind us. I turned myself around just in time to see a huge diamond shaped force field appear, covering Hyrule Castle completely.

Midna and I stared at the force field in anger and growled under our breaths, knowing just who did this, but quickly calmed back down, remembering Zelda's sacrifice for Midna.

"Can you warp us to Faron Woods, Midna?" I asked, looking around.

We were far away from the woods at the moment, and I wanted to be a human again as soon as possible.

I felt a small thump against my back and turned my head to find Eve laying down on me, rather than sitting, her arm dragging along the floor like she was bored.

"Are you tired, Eve?" I asked, curious since we hadn't exactly taken a rest lately.

She shook her head, "I just feel lightheaded," she murmured in monotone, "I guess I'm just a little shocked."

I nodded and turned over to Midna who nodded at me, "Okay, let's take the easy way to Faron Woods," she said, lifting off into the portal, then warping myself and Evienne.

As soon as we arrived at Faron Woods, I turned back to Midna in curiosity, "Where do you think the sacred grove could be, exactly?" I asked, slowly walking forward.

"I honestly don't know," she responded, sounding as confused as I felt.

I turned back forward and gasped. The small monkey we helped long ago was cowering a few feet away from us as creepy puppet like enemies fell from above and surrounded her.

I growled at them to warn them of my presence, and they turned around at me, reveling a sharp toothed ear-to-ear smile, and red eyes with only a small black dot to serve as a pupil. Their bodies rattled, as their arms, legs, and heads swung side to side, as they quickly lunged towards us.

"Link, get ready to attack the group," Midna warned as her hand shaped hair formed a claw over my head.

I slowly stepped towards them, and made sure they were all in my range, then jumped at each one and swiftly, quickly attacked them, moving to each one without delay. In just that move, they all went down.

"I think we found our strategy," Midna said, patting the back of my neck, "Those things are as weak as sticks."

The small monkey slowly lifted her head as I walked towards her, "Did... Did you save me?" she nervously asked.

I nodded, "You don't have to be scared anymore, there's no more puppets."

"Th-Thank you!" she said with a small smile.

She turned back as if gesturing towards something, "Listen, since you're so nice, let me tell you something: there's a really pretty wooded area on the other side of this cliff!"

I stepped a bit to my right to look over at the cliff, but saw only blank space.

"I climbed over there, but when I tried to get deeper into the woods, THOSE guys attacked me!" she complained, "What's in those woods, anyway?"

I quickly ran towards a small ledge near the cliff an looked over, "So there's another section of forest beyond this cliff," Midna said, intrigued.

"Seems like it," I said.

"All right, Link, let's go!" Midna said, floating towards a flattened out section against a higher part of the cliff."

I looked over at Eve, "Hold on tight, okay?" I warned, then watched as her arms slowly slid around my neck into a tight hold, but thankfully not tight enough to choke me.

I laughed lightly, "Don't worry. After this, we'll go back to Kakariko and get some rest. She said nothing, and only nodded.

* * *

After quickly jumping across the thin roots and platforms, walking along a few wood bridges, I had to then tightrope while avoiding swinging logs , until we finally made it to a small forest like area.

There wasn't much here, just a small stone in the corner with a Triforce mark on it. As I walked up to it, an echoing little tune came off it.

I sat down in front of it and listened to the tune, then howled it back in response.

I heard a faint laugh from behind and turned to Evienne, "That's Zelda's Lullaby... I recognize it," she said quietly.

She must have been talking to herself, since I'm sure she knew I had no idea what she was talking about.

I sighed as Eve then stayed quiet, she had been rambling odd things lately, and she wouldn't lift her head either. From time to time, she would scratch my stomach and call me 'Roofus', or ask how my grandmother was doing. Every time her voice would grow lower, until it was only a murmur, then she would creep over and whisper it sweetly into my ear.

Since she was saying a group of odd things at me, it only managed to freak me out. I was beginning to wonder if there was something in the air that I wasn't catching onto.

As I walked around a bit to see if the tune had changed anything around here, a Skull Kid hopped down in front of a giant tree and giggled at me. He looked thin and wooden like the puppets, only he wore clothing.

Thankfully.

I stared at him for an awkward while until he pulled out a bronze horn and played a sour trumpet note on it. As soon as he played the note, a group of puppets fell from above and began their twitching dance in front of me.

After distracting me with the puppets he made his own way towards a light green bark like wall, and looked back, almost as if taunting us, then walked on forward as the wall disappeared, revealing a new area.

"What was that?" I asked, attacking the Puppets individually this time, since just that would bring them down as well.

"I think he's playing with you. Well, why not try and catch him?" Midna suggested.

After the puppets were cleared, I ran straight into the next room, where more puppets fell around us.

"These guys aren't letting up," I groaned, attacking them all at once with help from Midna.

"Not a very clean game their playing," Midna added.

"Link, you need some pants..." Eve muttered, tapping my leg.

I jumped. I was a wolf now, but I hadn't even thought about the fact that this meant I was technically naked.

Midna leaned over me and whispered in my ear, "I'm really starting to doubt that she's really okay," she said, actual concern in her voice.

I shook my head, "The grove probably just has some strange effect on humans. And we've been up for three days and nights, she's probably exhausted," I whispered.

"I don't know. Why aren't you so tired?" Midna asked, sounding suspicious.

I groaned, and walked to the next room right next to us, "I'm a wolf at the moment, and a little less than happy about it," I pointed out jumping at another group of Puppets.

After the puppets were gone, I walked over to the Skull Kid, and attacked him. He cried out in pain, and then jumped into the air and with a giggle, disappeared into the leaves.

I looked all around me until I found him running into a new area.

"I can tell this is going to take long," Midna groaned.

* * *

After what seemed like a pointless game of Cat and Mouse, we arrived at a smaller area with ruins all around it in a crude decorative fashion. There was one center platform, where the Skull Kid stood.

As soon as I got too close to him, he blew into his horn again and a group of Puppets fell down in front of him, and lunged at us. I quickly attacked each one, and ran towards the Skull Kid, but when I got too close, he disappeared, and re appeared over another ruin.

He held his horn to his lips and again called out more Puppets.

"Fine, I see how he wants to play," I groaned.

I slowly walked towards the Skull Kid, avoiding any hits the Puppets tried to take at me, and brought in range of the force field Midna had already created, then jumped from Puppet to Puppet, destroying them quickly.

I stood still and waited until the Skull Kid pulled up his horn again, and played his little note into it, then attacked, catching him open.

He simply giggled and disappeared onto the next ruin.

Midna shifted around my back, and Eve pushed against me slightly, and whimpered in pain.

"Link, are we almost there? My head hurts," she groaned.

I looked back at her and nodded, though I didn't exactly know if we were or not. She smiled slightly, and put her head back down.

"I hope you can return to normal real soon. I have something important to tell you..." she whispered.

Now that she mentions it, she was going to tell me something back at Lanayru's Spring. Well, the sooner I got through this, the sooner I could find out.

* * *

After another while of catching the Skull Kid, he growled as I attacked him one last time, then lifted into the air and disappeared.

"Hee hee hee! ... Bye!" he called out, as a wall in front of us soon started disappearing.

I looked around, making sure there weren't any Puppets left.

None.

I looked at Midna, and she nodded, encouraging me to move forward.

On the end of the upcoming path, was a bigger field where a giant Triforce marking covered a circular patch in the center, in front of two tall statues.

I walked over to the Triforce marking and sniffed.

"Maybe you should howl that one song again. Zelda's Lullaby," Midna suggested, snapping her fingers as she remembered the title.

It wouldn't hurt to give it a try.

I took a deep breath, and gently howled out the song.

Everything quickly turned black, except for the Triforce underneath us which quickly started glowing.

Suddenly, our spot shone as only a square. Then doubled into four more squares in a '+' formation with us in the center, then three more at the top and bottom points, two more from there, and three more behind a the two tall statues that now remained with us.

The area quickly lit up, revealing the squares as broken down blocks of land, gaps between and around them. The statues each stood still in front of us, on at our right and the other at our left.

"Hello! What is going here?" Midna said, standing on my back and looked around.

The two statues then moved, and started glowing a deep blue, lifted the hammer staffs in their hands, and their glow faded.

"Whoa, they're alive!" I said, turning to each one.

With one grunt, they each lifted into the air, and one landing two blocks in front of us, the other two blocks behind us.

"We are guardians of this land..." echoed the deep voice of the front statue, "Guide us to where we once stood. Only then can you enter the true Sacred Grove..."

**(A.N.- In the game you have to lead the statues back to their spots. If you own the game, and have trouble with this part, read up. Every move correctly leads up to the finish. But this is in the Wii version, so it may be reversed in the GC version, I don't know. :))**

I looked over at Midna, "What do you think that means?" I asked, jumping to the block on my left.

The top statue moved one block to its left, my right, and the bottom statue moved no where, as there was no block for it to cross to on its left.

"I think it's pretty obvious what that meant," Midna said.

I moved down a block, and the top statue moved up, the bottom statue staying in place, then to my right twice. Neither statue moved.

"Okay, let's see where the bottom statue can go," Midna suggested.

I moved one block up, and each statue moved as well, the top one down and the bottom one up. I looked around, then moved one block to my left, the top statue went to my right while the bottom one went the same direction I did.

I turned around and moved one block forward, top down bottom up one, then another step up. The bottom statue moved up as well and landed in front of one of the marked blocks where the statues once stood while the top statue, or the one on my right, stayed still.

"Great, it's almost there. Now to get the other one!"

I moved to my left, and so did the bottom statue, or the one on my left, while the one on my right stayed still, then down twice, up once twice, right once, and finally down once.

The statues each jumped back to their original blocks and slammed the bottom of their statues on the ground, glowed brightly once more, and opened a door ahead of us.

"Go now to the sacred place, beast... We yield passage to the Sacred Grove..." said the statue to my right as the land came back together.

"I can't believe I doubted you," Midna sighed.

I looked at her in wonder, "Thanks...?" I said, uncertain as I ran through the new door, and up a small staircase.

This new area was like an empty field in the very center of a forest, where everything was clear, and the trees and and grasses only surrounded the area, never coming between it.

I looked ahead at a shining double-edged longsword with no fuller and a dark blue hilt, standing stuck within a stone pedestal.

"There it is! Let's hurry and go get it!" Midna said, tugging on my fur to move forward.

I nodded and ran towards the sword.

Once I was close enough to touch it, a bright glow began running up the sword. I looked at it in wonder as it reached the hilt and blew out a strong wave of light, knocking the two girls on my back away.

I quickly dug my claws into the dirt and held on as the swords glow grew stronger. I slowly lifted my head and roared loudly at the sword as a blinding white light covered us.

* * *

I gently wrapped my fingers around the hilt of the sword, and focused all my strength on it, slowly pulling it from its pedestal. I lifted the sword into the air and another, more gentle wave of light swept over us.

"The sword accepted you as its master..." Midna said.

I swung the sword around a bit, "An amazing sword, no doubt," I whispered.

Midna then appeared in front of me and held out a strange black crystal covered in orange-red markings, "This thing is the embodiment of the evil magic that Zant cast on you," she explained.

I stared at the dark crystal in confusion, "That?" I asked.

"It's definitely different from our tribe's shadow magic..."

I reached out to touch it, but Midna stopped me, "Careful... If you touch it...you'll turn back into a beast!" she pulled away and closed her hand around it, "This thing is too dangerous... It's probably for the best if we just leave it here, huh?"

I shrugged, "I suppose."

She tilted her head around in a 'weeellll..' kind of way, "But on the other hand...if we kept it, you'd be able to transform into a beast anytime you wanted..."

"I guess that would come in handy from time to time," I said.

"Yes, since Zant was kind enough to give this to us, we should be thankful and use it all we can!"

Then that wasn't exactly smart of Zant, now was it?

"If you need, just call me. I want to keep a low profile, so I'll hide in your shadow when you're human, but I can change you whenever. You can be a wolf anytime you like! Also, thanks to this thing, you can warp whenever you want by switching into wolf form."

"That's great. We get to places sooner."

"Hey, but listen, Link. I've got a little favor to ask," she said, floating over and leaning on my shoulder, "Would you mind coming with me to find something called the Mirror of Twilight? It's hidden somewhere in Hyrule..."

"Mirror of Twilight? What's that?" I asked, though the name sounded obvious, I was no real clue.

"Yes, the Mirror of Twilight. our last potential link to Zant!"

I nodded, "Okay."

Midna gently floated away from me and then sunk back into my shadow.

I took another look at the sword, then slowly put it away, "Did you hear that Evienne? Now we'll have less of a hard time getting to places we've already been. In case we need to go back," I said softly, turning around.

When I saw her, she was laying on the floor, her eyes were half closed and her breathing heavy. I slowly walked up to her and knelt down, gently resting a hand on her cheek, but quickly pulled it away in surprise.

I gently touched her forehead and pulled away again. She was burning up.

I shook her gently, "Evienne? Are you feeling ill?"

Her gaze landed on me and she slowly shook her head. I looked over her and found she had dry streaks of red running through her hair.

"When did you get streaks in your hair?" I asked firmly.

She looked away, "I didn't," she gasped.

I gently bent over her and ran a hand through her hair, quickly finding a soft, cold wet spot. I pulled my hand away to find my fingers stained with blood.

"Eve, what happened? When did it happen?" I interrogated, her, worry rushing over me.

"Lanayru's spring," she murmured.

I slammed my fist into the ground and growled to myself.

Zant.

"Midna, is it okay if we hold back the search for the mirror for a while? We need to go to Kakariko right now," I said, holding onto Eve's hand.

"Yeah, right away," she said, rising from my shadow.

I quickly fell to my hands and knees, and took a quick look at myself to find that I was once again a wolf.

Eve looked up at me and smiled weakly.

"Hold on, okay?" I whispered to her, and she quickly nodded and mouthed 'Yeah' before disappearing into twilight particles before me, myself soon following after.

* * *

**Well, from one problem to another... At least no one dies. Yet...  
**

**Thanks for readin'and ****let's not forget, reviews make Luna happy. :)**


	29. Healing and Misunderstandings

**Well here goes chapter 29. I'm getting kinda sick of following the story as is, so I'm gonna try a little spin from here on out, but I'll try not to stray away from the actual story.**

**

* * *

**

**Link's POV**

Once we arrived at Kakariko, Midna quickly changed me back into a human. I quickly picked Evienne off the floor and rushed over to the Inn.

"Renado! Renado I need your help!" I called out, as I barged into the building.

Renado quickly came out from one of the downstairs rooms and walked over to me, "Link, you are back. What troubles you?"

I motioned to Evienne, and he gasped.

"Goodness! Bring her right over here," He said, walking over to a door and opening it, showing us to a room.

I gently put Evienne down on a small bed in the corner and turned back to Renado.

"Can you help her?" I asked.

He examined her closely then touched her head, "She is badly injured, but this head wound isn't too deep, do not worry," he looked me over, "You look injured yourself, why don't you come with me, I will get Luda to help me out here," He said, leaving the room.

I leaned over Evienne and gave her a small kiss on the cheek, "I'll be right outside, okay?" She smiled weakly at me and nodded.

As I walked out, I ran into Luda. She stared at me, unfazed as I stared startled, then simply passed by me, closing the door behind her.

Luda was really mature for her age, which I imagined was around the same as Beth's, and we've never really spoken much, so I suppose it's natural she would have nothing to say to me. Unless she's upset with me and that was her way of showing it.

I did feel a bit guilty for what's happened. Midna warned me, and I kept disregarding it.

"Link, this way," Renado said, motioning to a table nearby.

I nodded and hesitantly walked to him.

* * *

After about three hours, Luda came back out from Eve's room, carrying a familiar, wet, shirt and leggings. I quickly got up and walked towards her.

"Ïs she okay now? Can I go see her?" I asked, seeing as since Luda was the caretaker, I needed her permission.

She nodded, "She is sleeping now, but I am sure she would be happy to know her boyfriend wanted to see her anyway," she said with a smile.

I smiled back and nodded, then quickly walked over to the room and slowly opened the door, quietly walking in and closed it behind me. I looked over at Eve and sighed, bandages were wrapped around her head as well as her torso, replacing her clothing. As for any other bandages, I couldn't tell. I slowly walked over to her and sat on a small chair Luda had left by the bed.

I gently picked up Eve's hand from over the covers and held it tightly, "Luda said you would be happy to know that your boyfriend at least wanted to see you... But I'm curious as to if that person is me or not," I whispered.

She said nothing and remained still, her breathing normal.

"She was trying to help me, you know..." Midna whispered, rising next to me and sitting on the bed side, "But Zant was too strong..."

I looked back and forth between the two girls.

"Zant had an advantage," she continued, "He took the Fused Shadows from me, after all the work you went through to get them... I'm sorry..."

I shook my head, "It's nobody's fault. Zant was too strong for us, we were unprepared, and only did what we could," I said, gently running a hand through Eve's hair.

"Why do you seem so scared? Luda sid she would be fine," Midna asked.

I laughed dryly and shrugged, "I guess I feel guilty for dragging her with me."

Midna rested a hand under her chin, "Speaking of which, she isn't from around here, is she? Where did she come from?"

I sighed, "I'm not sure. She suddenly fell from the sky and into Ordon one day from a strange portal, much like the ones the Shadow Beasts come from."

"Did she?" Midna asked, her eye narrowing.

"I remember when I first saw her, I confused her for a boy," I laughed, "She didn't have much of a girlish figure then."

"She's grown since then hasn't she?" Midna asked.

I nodded, "It's only natural, it was her birthday. She had just turned sixteen."

"Stop talking about me while I'm sleeping," grumbled Eve.

She slowly opened her eyes and looked up at me and Midna.

"Sorry, did we wake you?" I asked, letting go of her hand.

She shook her head, "I had a weird dream that you and your ancestor were fighting,"

I raised an eyebrow, "Really? What about?"

She shrugged slightly, "I didn't hear, but all of a sudden, he was all like 'You know, you're actually a pretty handsome guy.' and then you said 'Takes one to know one!' and you started ripping each others clothes off and making out!" she blurted, slowly sitting up.

I gently pushed her back down, "What the heck goes on in your mind?" I asked, feeling my cheeks turn red.

Midna elbowed me and pointed towards a half empty bottle of blue potion.

"I thought blue potion was only for magic users," I asked her.

Midna gave me a look, "She is, remember?"

Right...

"Why did you wake me up?" Eve growled, pulling at my hair.

"I thought you just said we didn't," I questioned, prying her hands away from my head.

She then started sobbing, "Why do you close your eyes when we make love!" she cried, smacking me upside the head.

I looked at Midna, asking for help through my expression. She only smiled and sank back into my shadow.

And I'm alone here.

"Oh, hey Link. When did you get here?" Eve asked, looking at me with a mellow expression.

I looked at her, feeling ever so puzzled, "A while ago. Why don't you go back to sleep? I think the potions a little tough on you." I suggested, watching as her eyes drooped slightly.

She shook her head and pulled me onto the bed with her and holding tightly onto my arm, "Promise me you'll stay," she said, suddenly sounding frightened.

I looked down at her and watched as she now cowered against me. I was so confused right now.

I nodded, "Okay, I'll stay with you, don't worry," I said, lowering her back onto the bed and laying next to her, "See? Now, calm down and go to sleep," I whispered.

She nodded and relaxed her head against my shoulder.

"Thank you," she mumbled.

I sighed and looked at the ceiling. The potion may have made her a little...hyper, but at least I could be sure she would be okay now. I smiled to myself and scoffed at my ignorance. I couldn't help but feel relieved, but angry at myself for having dismissed her like I did.

Then, a small peck on my cheek turned my attention back to Evienne. Her eyes were half open, her cheeks a dark shade of red. She stared at me in silence for a while before wrapping her arms around me.

"I love you..." she whispered into my ear before laying her head back down.

I quickly turned to her, hoping to find out if I had heard her correctly, but she was sound asleep.

"Evienne?" I quietly called to her, but received no answer.

It may have just been the potion talking, but I was really happy to hear her say it anyway.

* * *

**Evienne's POV**

I slowly opened my eyes, and looked around the room, hoping to find a window where I could probably guess what time it was, but found none. It must be around sunrise, right? I'm sure I had slept through the whole night, seeing as though I had the strangest dream, I'm not sure how that was possible.

I slowly sat up, moving cautiously to avoid any pain, and succeeded, but for some reason found an arm at my lap.

I tapped the arm, and it pulled away, a lump under the covers shifted as it did.

My heart skipped a beat. Who's arm was this, and why are they in my bed?

I slowly reached for the covers with a shaky hand, and gripped them tightly, then quickly threw them behind me.

There, laying next to me, was a curled up, sleeping Link.

Okay. That's not strange.

I poked his cheek and he turned on his back. Well then.

First he sleeps in the same bed with me without any warning, and now he's blocking my way over.

He did look pretty cute though, and I couldn't wake him. When was the last time Link had a break... He was a teenager saving the world for heaven's sake.

I pushed away my intentions to shake him awake, and slowly lifted my leg to pass over him, the bed creaking heavily under me. I cringed and cursed under my breath. You wouldn't have this problem with Tempur Pedic.

When I finally got my leg over, I sighed in accomplishment. Link then stirred under me and opened his eyes.

"Eve?" he groaned, rubbing his eyes.

Oh crap!

"Evienne, we came to see how you were doing and thought we should drop of your clothes on the way..." said a voice behind us.

I quickly turned towards the door, and gazed upon the shocked faces of Luda, Beth, Talo, Malo, and Colin, then at Link, then back at the door.

I froze. I _was_ on top of Link with him between my legs, in only my underwear and the bandages over my chest, but I was only trying to get off the bed!

I guess you could easily mistake the situation here for something else.

Beth and Luda quickly slapped their hands over the younger children's eyes, then over each others and slowly walked out of the room.

"We see this is a bad time, so please excuse us!" Luda called, leaving my clothes on a table by the door and closing it behind her.

"It's not what it looks like!" I called out, receiving only muffled snickers.

"Then what is it?" Link asked.

I quickly turned to him and blushed. He stared at me with red cheeks and a confused look in his eyes. He looked hurt, like he had been taken advantage of and found out only now.

"Were you taking advantage of me while I was sleeping?" he whispered.

I rested a hand on his cheek and shook my head. I slowly fell back to my spot on the bed and sat against the wall, then took a deep breath and explained everything.

* * *

"So you only wanted to get across the bed..."

I nodded as I put on my clothes and sat back on the bed, "Yeah, but then you woke up, and the kids came in, and it became this weird situation!"

"Why didn't you just wake me up?" he asked, crossing his legs and facing me.

I shrugged, "You looked so relaxed and, I mean, you deserve a break... What were you doing in my bed anyway?" I quickly changed the subject.

He looked at me weird, "You told me to stay with you yesterday. You made me promise," he explained.

I froze. Did I?

"That's weird... Last night I had a dream where I made you promise to stay with me. Then I told you I loved you," I muttered, wishing I had kept the last part to myself.

He nodded, "You did."

I nodded, "Yeah, in my dream," I repeated.

He shook his head, "No, last night... You told me..._that_...last night. Before you went to sleep. You were a bit hyped up on the potion Luda gave you though. So, can you tell me... If you really meant that?" he said, turning away from me, his face growing red.

I watched as even his elven ears started turning red.

I froze and instantly felt my heart skip a beat. I can't believe I told him while I was drugged!

His shining blue eyes wandered back to me as he waited for an answer.

I quickly threw an arm over my face to cover up my own growing blush and looked away from him and all over the room.

"...I... Uh..." I muttered under my arm, then slowly nodded.


	30. Zant You Sneaky Bastard

**Eve's POV**

Link quickly looked at me, "What?", he asked, sounding shocked.

I mumbled to herself, refusing to look at him..

"Tell me, I can't hear you!" he said, a smiled in his voice as he took a tight hold on my shoulders.

I quickly covered my face with my hands and buried my head against Link's chest.

"I said yes! I did mean it!" I cried, my voice muffled.

He gently lifted my head and brought his face close to mine, removing my hands from my head, "And promise me, you won't avoid me anymore?" he pleaded.

I nodded and smiled, "I promise."

"And you won't hide anything from me anymore?" he continued.

I hesitated at first, then nodded, "I promise."

He quickly pulled me into a tight hug, looking relieved and overwhelmed.

"Ow, ow, ow! Link! Stop, it hurts!" I called out, gently pushing him away.

He released me and apologized, at the same time we heard the door behind us quicly shut once more. We both stared at the door in silence.

"Oh, come on! It's not what you think!" I shouted, receiving only muffled snickers.

Link turned to me and smiled sheepishly, "Children have big imaginations, right?" he mumbled, blushing slightly.

I sighed and shrugged, "Sadly."

"Well, anyway, why do you need so many bandages? I can understand the head wound, but what happened to the rest of you?" he asked quietly.

I nodded and turned away, knowing he would eventually ask that, and I didn't exactly want to tell him. But I promised..

"Well, it seems Zant left me a little message..." I mumbled.

He looked at me, confused, "What do you mean?" he asked quietly.

I shrugged, "When Luda took a look at me, she said there were words scratched all over my body," I scoffed, "It stings like hell..."

"Do you know what it says?" he asked me sternly.

"She wouldn't tell me what it said," I grumbled, "And she wouldn't let me see it either."

Midna then popped up beside me and studied me, "Can we see it?"

I nearly fell back, "Whoa! Why?" I questioned.

"Because I'm curious as to why Zan't would compared his power to your own," she responded.

I stayed quiet for a while, then turned to Link.

"Well, why does he have to see it?" I whined.

"He's your boyfriend, get over it," she said with a smirk.

I grumbled and rolled my eyes, "Fine!"

I quickly took of my shirt, though I had just put it on, and with Link's assistance, got my bandages removed.

I quickly threw my arms over my chest as Midna began floating around me in circles, studying the carvings on my skin.

"Don't forget what He did for you, Shadow Girl,"Midna muttered, stopping in front of me.

I looked at her, stunned, "What?"

She looked up at me and shook her head, "That's what it says. And look, he even signed it right under your left breast," Midna said, eyes wide as she hovered a small hand over the specific spot.

I growled. When I see that bastard again...! What kind of joke was he trying to pull?

"What do you think that means?" Link asked, sliding an arm over my arms that I held close against my chest.

Midna shook her head and shrugged, "No clue, but there's no doubt this guy is what connects her and Zant."

I wonder if by 'He', Zant meant Ganondorf...

"I have nothing to do with that crazy bastard," I hissed.

Midna looked at me, unsure, then simply sank back into Link's shadow.

"I think we should get your bandages back on," Link suggested, removing his arm from me, "They're still very fresh."

I nodded, and picked up the slightly stained bandages, and handed them to Link. I could have used new ones, but then Luda would know I took off the ones I have right now without her OK.

Link gently turned me to face him and leaned me back within his arms. He lifted my arms slightly off my chest and closed his eyes. He then leaned close to me, and lightly placed a kiss on my chest, where Midna indicated Zan'ts crude signature to be.

I instantly froze.

"Link! What are you doing?" I called, pushing his head away from me with one hand.

He instantly backed away, and turned his back towards me, his elven ears bright red.

"Sorry... I just can't stand the thought of him having possibly touched you," he mumbled.

Aw, that's so cute. Link was jealous.

I quickly smacked him upside the head and began fixing the bandages myself.

"Yeah, I saw that coming," me muttered.

"Who didn't," Midna snickered.

* * *

After I got dressed again, we stepped ouside and out of the Inn, though Link was determined to keep an arm over me.

"Are you sure you should be up and around so soon?" he asked for about the 27th time.

I nodded, "Yes, I already explained! I don't feel sick or anything now, so stop worrying!" I assured him, smacking his helping arm away.

He gave up and nodded, "Fine. There's something I wanted to do, so if you says you're okay, then I guess this is a good time," he said with a smile.

"Do what?" I questioned.

He only took my hand and walked me out of the village and towards the vast fields of Hyrule.

* * *

**Ah! Yeah! Okay, first of all, let me apologize for that little snippet ^ there, but you must remember, this story is rate M! No worries though, there won't be lemons...yet. Haha, no just kidding, I don't think you guys would like that. Anyway, yays for reviews from all you good people and great ideas from fellow reader&writing **MoonLitSky26!

**Hope you guys liked the chap, and again I hope you guys didn't take that scene offensively. **


	31. Be My Teacher

**Alright! Hey there readers! You know who I is, and I know sum of y'all!**

**Anyway, back to English. This next chapter I think came up pretty great! With the help of a new bud, this chap has been edited, and slightly re-written from how I originally planned it, but I like it, and I hope you guys do too!**

* * *

**Eve's POV**

After arriving at Hyrule Field, near the Eldin Bridge, Link continued to pulled me through the fields until we were in the center of it all.

"What are we doing out here? There's Bulblin running around everywhere," I pointed out.

He nodded and handed me the Hero's Bow, "How about some target practice."

I narrowed my eyes at him and pouted, "You think I suck at shooting, don't you?"

He rubbed the back of hid head and looked around, "N-No, no, no, no..."

"What, so I have to promise to not hide anything from you, but you can hide things from me?" I said, raising an eyebrow

"Okay, yeah. You suck," He admitted.

I nodded and shrugged, "Okay, thanks for at least being honest," I said and raised the bow.

He looked at me, as if not believing I was really okay with it. I gently placed an arrow over the string and pulled back.

"Seriously?" he asked.

I nodded, "Yeah. I'm not all skillful at everything on first try like you," I laughed,wondering.. "How do you do that, anyways?"

He shrugged and stood behind me, " I guess it just comes naturally to me."

I nodded, seeing where he was coming from. He was from a long line of other Links. Only natural that his skills would be passed on. How else would he be able to defeat evil? Speaking of the evil in Hyrule now, I still wanna know what Zant meant before...We would know if Gannon was in this by now, wouldn't we..?

"Okay, so I'm going to teach you everything you need to know, to get a good aim down," Link said,interrupting my thoughts and putting his hands over mine, and raising the bow.

I nodded, and gripped the bow tightly. My fingertips were turning a bit white.

"Don't hold it so tight," he advised.

I lightly released my hold, "Got it."

He chuckled lightly, "Just relax."

I nodded and relaxed myself. I stretched my arms then held the arrow carefully over the string, and slowly pulled back.

"Okay, good. Look straight ahead, and keep your eyes on your target," he said, pointing at a faraway Bulblin, who was on lookout on his huge brown boar.

I nodded and looked straight ahead at the green monster, then let go. The arrow quickly zipped through the air, and made its way towards the Bulblin. If I make this then he is the best teacher ever.

We watched as the arrow instead hit the boar in the butt and sent it into a wild rampage, making the Bulblin fall off its back and lead the boar to eventually fall on its side a few feet away from the Bulblin. The Bulblin quickly got back up and looked around, as if wondering what the hell just happened. So either Link wasn't the best teacher ever, or I just sucked. A lot.

Link lightly patted my shoulder,and whispered in my ear, sending shivers up my spine "Close..."

I looked over my shoulder and smiled sheepishly at him. Even if he wasn't the best, I'm glad he was my teacher.

"Okay, then. Let's try again!" he shouted close to my ear, making me jump and drop the bow.

"Dammit, Link!"

* * *

After many, possibly a million, more tries, I was sure Link was beginning to get frustrated, especially because he was just sitting around, but I had to keep trying.

I gently rose an arrow and placed it on the string, then pulled back, and fired. The arrow quickly flew through the air, and hit a Bulblin bulls eye in the center of the forehead.

"I got it!" I cheered, jumping up and down.

"You did?" he asked almost not believing me.

Link quickly jumped up from the floor and looked over at the fallen Bulblin in shock.

"You did!" He cheered and picked me off the floor, and into a tight hug.

I nodded and looked into his eyes. He seemed so relieved, I couldn't help but laugh.

"Link, I'm sorry..." I muttered.

He looked at me with a confused, crooked smile, "About what?"

"Well, we should be looking for this 'Mirror of Twilight' but instead we're here, wasting our time on teaching me how to become useful in this adventure!"

He shook his head and gently put me down, arms still around me.

"No, this is good. Obviously, it will be no easy task to reach the mirror. After what happened in Lanayru's Spring, we have to be ready for anything, so this training is essential," he explained.

I groaned, "I doubt I'll hold anything off with just arrows, and..." I trailed off, my gaze falling to the floor.

"Midna told me about Zant taking the Fused Shadows," he whispered, placing a hand on my shoulder.

I looked up at him, then his shadow, "Oh... She did..?" I whispered.

"But we still have the Fused Shadow Midna's wearing on her head!" he said, trying to cheer me up.

I shook my head, "I can't do anything. If you don't remember, I couldn't even levitate until after the Forest Temple. Once we got the second Fused Shadow, and even then I had some problems," I reminded him while remembering the stomach pains.

He smiled, "Well, that is why I want to give you something."

I watched as he removed a large strap from his shoulder and held out a long sheathed sword to me.

I stared at the object in confusion, "Take it. I have the Master Sword now, so I don't need it anymore," he said, pushing it towards me.

I carefully took it into my hands, "Seriously? You're giving me this?" I said, looking at him in surprise as a smile grew on my face.

He nodded, "It's yours, but I want to make sure you've got a few things down before we go."

My smile faded, "Like what?" I quickly asked.

"Well, you're a bit clumsy with a sword too," he said, giving me a small smile.

I shrugged and sighed, "Yeah... I never really used one so I kinda just...wave it around."

He nodded, "I've noticed."

"Then you'll teach me?" I asked, a pleading smile growing on my face.

He smiled softly and leaned in close to me. I watched as he closed his eyes, but only touched his forehead to mine and gently caressed my cheek.

"Link..." I whispered.

He slowly backed away, "Sorry... I just...Sorry," he muttered, "Let's get started," he said with a smile.

I nodded and smiled, though I was feeling pretty disappointed.

"Okay, first off, are you right handed or left?" he asked, lifting the strap on the sheath.

"Right," I answered.

He picked up the sword and all and held the strap open to me, "Okay. See how I have my sword around my left shoulder?"

I took the strap into my hands and nodded, "Because you're left handed," I said.

"Exactly, so you should...?" he trailed off, leaving me to figure this out by myself. Wow.

Oh please, Link. I'm not that stupid.

I slipped the strap over my head and adjusted it on my right shoulder, placing the sword diagonally on my back to where it slightly stretched over my right shoulder.

"And...?" he continued.

I reached over my shoulder and quickly pulled out the Ordon Sword, swung it left and right, and sheathed it again.

"Very good!" he looked at me suspiciously, "Are you sure you need help?" he joked.

I nodded, "Yes! I only learned that from watching you," I grumbled.

His face turned slightly red and his eyes darted no where near me, "Oh! Did you now?" he said, trying to hold back a smile.

I nodded, "Well yeah. You're always fighting the battles... While I stand and watch from the distance..." I whispered, "Even though I could have done something..."

Link turned back to me, "No, look, it's fine. I know you didn't exactly like using-"

I sighed and faced the floor in frustration, " But that's why I need this! Even if I still had my powers, I couldn't depend on that alone."

He shrugged, "I suppose your right..."

I grabbed hold of his hands and looked him straight in the eyes, "So you have to teach me everything you know!" I pleaded.

He looked at me with surprise adorning his adorable face, "Are you sure? I mean... Do you really want me to teach you everything? I'm not exactly trainer material, and it's not exactly easy," he said, sounding incredibly surprised that I would ask this of him.

I nodded so fast I actually made myself dizzy, "Absolutely! And quit being so modest, you're a better swordsman than all the soldiers in Hyrule," I said, playfully punching his arm, then giving his hand a squeeze.

He stared at me for a while, looking really happy, "You really mean that?"

I nodded, "Of course! So, will you teach me? Everything you know?" I asked, smiling. I swear if I had a tail it would be wagging like crazy right about now. I'm glad I don't have a tail, though. That would be weird.

He smiled in return and nodded, "Fine, but don't regret it later," he advised.

I grew confused and wondered for a bit, just what the heck that meant. I knew this wouldn't be easy, and I was absolutely sure about having him teach me. I guess I would just have to wait and see exactly what he meant.

* * *

**That's what I'm talking about! I would like to thank ****MoonLitSky262**** for all the help on this chapter! But seriously, got check out their story! It rocks! And if you'd be so kind, please leave a review as well. For both of us. :)**


	32. Rough Training and Wild Emotions

**Eve's POV**

"Stance!" Link drilled.

I quickly shifted my feet so one was positioned forward, while the other was behind me. I slightly bent my knees and reached for the sword, pulled it out and raised it towards Link.

He nodded in approval, "Okay, do that again, but this time, imagine a barrage of Bulblin coming at you," he said, backing away from me slightly.

I sheathed my sword and stood up straight again. I took a deep breath, then positioned myself, but before I could even touch the hilt of my sword, I was tackled to the floor. Link quickly held my wrists within one hand and pulled my arms over my head, then sat over my lower waist, immobilizing my legs as well. He shook his head and flicked his tongue in disappointment.

I looked up at Link, "Dammit!" I shouted, looking at him in utter confusion and a bit of anger., "What now?"

He looked at me dead in the eyes, his face serious, though he looked like he was trying to hold back a laugh.

"You have to be more alert. If you were actually in that kind of situation, and you weren't quick enough, what would happen?" he recited.

I groaned, "I would get hurt and then you would have to come in and be all 'Super Link!', and save me again," I recited back.

He chuckled, "A bit exaggerated, but yes. Anyway, this is the eighth time we've gone over this. Try to be more agile, okay?" he said with a smile.

I nodded, "But can you stop pinning me? I swear it's like you're enjoying this," I groaned, feeling his weight on me as I tried to sit up.

He released his grip on me and smirked, "Maybe its because of how cute you look when I do."

"Link! Stop that!" I said.

"Stop what?" He replied, acting innocent.

"Whispering in my ear!" I said, but it didn't help that I was smiling.

"What, Like this?" He whispered in my ear.

I just groaned and got up while shaking my head and smiling at Link.

* * *

"Aha!" I yelled when I jumped on Link and held my sword to his chest.

"Good, but that was a different move then what we were learning." he replied while I got off of him.

"You have got to be kidding me," I replied, annoyed. Well, looks like I know what he meant about regretting it.

"No..That was the Ending blow, I told you to do a Jump strike." He explained.

"Well at least I managed that!" I said. This was really frustrating me. Every time I did something the slightest bit wrong, I would be practicing the same move for like, an hour more.

He sighed. "I know, But,"

"No, You don't know! Everything comes so freaking easy to you and all your doing is tackling me to the ground!

"Eve-"

"You could at least go a little bit easy on me!"

"Evi-"

"This isn't exactly an everyday job where I'm from! No one there even owns a sword!"

"Evienne!" Link yelled, trying to get my attention.

"What!" I said, exasperated.

He pulled me into a hug and rested his forehead on mine. "Calm down, Im sorry, I just want you to learn how to use a sword properly," He told me,sighing and sounding guilty. Which made me guilty, He was only doing what I asked, no, begged him to do.

I sighed. "Its okay Link, I shouldn't have gotten mad at you, After all, i did ask."

He smiled at me and let go. "Alright, Now, You have the Ending blow down, Try the Jump strike again"

I held back a groan and nodded.

"Right leg in front of the other, and bend your knees more then usual, Jump as high as you can, Then, When your at the peak of your Jump, Bring your sword down to the middle of the target." He pointed to one of the Shadow Beast dummies that Midna was so kind enough to give us.

I tried to do what he said, but I missed the stupid thing by the tiniest bit and fell right on top of it. I tried not to look pissed, because I didnt want to hassle Link, But this was hard.

I sighed. This was going to be one hell of a long day.

* * *

The sun was setting and I was ready to faint. We had been in Hyrule field for the whole day, and so far the only thing left for me to learn was the stab. Link suggested we head back to Kakariko now, but I insisted on just learning the last move before we did.

"Okay, Now, Left leg in front this time, And keep your sword to your side," He instructed

I did as he said, but my balance again threw me off. Being the klutz I am, I fell face forward. Just as I almost hit the ground, I felt Links arms wrap around me, And pull me up. I turned around and his face was really close to mine. Kiss me damn it! Just kiss me.

He placed a hand on my cheek and suddenly crushed his lips to mine. I whimpered in surprise as he put his hands around my waist pulling me closer and deepening the kiss. He lifted his left hand back to my cheek and I lightly felt his tongue against my lower lip. I opened my mouth and allowed entrance while he again deepened the kiss. My heart was beating out of my damn chest as his tongue danced around with mine...

Next thing i knew we were on the floor in the grass with him on top of me, but he held himself up, I hardly felt his weight on me. We had never done anything like this before, it felt so strange. How did this come from me learning how to weild a damn sword? Not that im complaining or anything, 'cause apparently kissing is on the list of things that come easily to Link.

Link slowly pulled away and pecked my lips once more, then got off of me. We sat up in silence, both breathing heavily.

"E-Eve, Im sorry, I didnt mean-" he began.

I just smiled while we both blushed and he attempted to apologize between gulps of air "Its okay Link. I don't mind..." I mumbled sounding cheesy.

He just pulled me onto his lap and hugged me while I rested my head on his chest where the sound of his rapid heart beat filled my ears.

Suddenly we heard Epona going crazy. One of the bird enemies seemed to be pissing her off.

We quickly untangled ourselves from eachother and stood up.

"Now is the perfect time for you to practice what you learned!" Link said, sounding a tiny bit disappointed.

"What?" I questioned. Guess it was back to training.

"This one is all yours, Go take down that bird." He told me.

Oh boy, My first real battle alone. I mean, I know Link will help if I need it, but.. No, the point of this training was so that I wouldn't need his help.

I took a deep breath and quickly switched over to the bow.

"Relax," I whispered to myself as I placed an arrow over the bow's string, and carefully pulled back.

"Eyes on the target," I said, then released the arrow, letting it zip off through the air.

I watched as the arrow slammed into the bird's right wing, knocking it out of the air with a loud cry.

"Now go," Link encouraged.

I nodded and ran towards the bird and Epona, lead the poor horse away, and got the bird with the Ending Blow while it was down.

The bird's body quickly grew dark, then exploded into dust, leaving only a blue rupee in its place.

I groaned and stepped away, then snatched the rupee and slipped it into my pocket. I heard clapping in the distance and saw Link smiling and nodding his head.

A wide smile grew on my face, "Really?" I said, stepping forward slightly.

He continued to nod, and I ran back to him and jumped into his open arms, squealing in delight.

This was only the beginning of course, but trust me, with how bad I did all day, this was a very good moment for me.

* * *

**Well, first really collaborated chapter! **

**Make out scene, props to ****MoonLitSky262. :D**


	33. Moving On

**Link's POV**

"And thrust," I said, demonstrating a clean stab.

Eve quickly followed as I did, then looked at me. I nodded.

"See, easiest one," I said.

"Why didn't you show me this one first, then?" she growled, glaring daggers at me.

I shrugged and smiled sheepishly at her, hoping she wouldn't bite my head off. She was scary when she got really angry.

She smiled and shook her head, her cheeks glowing red, "Nah, forget it... You're the teacher, and I forced you to teach me, so I must respect your teaching skills," she said, holding up a hand in oath.

I smirked at her, "It's technically not forced unless I didn't want to," I said coolly.

"I thought that was the rule for rape," she said, looking into the distance in wonder.

I laughed lightly, wondering where that had come from, "I suppose it applies for both, and i don't even want to know what you do to me in your head," I joked, causing her to laugh.

My mind quickly wandered back to a few minutes ago, the image of the sweet, yet confused look on Eve's face as I kissed her blocked out every other thought in my mind. It was honestly the first time I had ever done something like that, so I was confused as to what drove me to do it in the first place.

**~Flashback!~**  
_I placed a hand on her cheek, looking in her eyes. Don't do it, she is supposed to be training! Do. Not. Kiss. Her. Link._

_ After looking in her eyes for a few seconds longer my hormones got the better of me and I kissed her forcefully. What! Just because i am saving the world doesn't mean I don't get the same feelings as a regular 17 year old. She whimpered in surprise against my lips and I wanted more. Out of instinct alone I snaked my arms around her waist and pulled her closer, deepening the kiss. I placed my hand back on her cheek. Okay Link, stop being a cucco, **(**_**MoonLitSky262 Note:** _**get it? chicken..Cucco?)** _

_Just do it. So using all the courage I had I opened my mouth slightly and licked her bottom lip, asking her to open her mouth. Then regretting it because she would probably just whack me for trying. To my surprise, she complied. I heard a moan escape her as my tongue slipped into her mouth. I felt my heart speeding up. Fast._

_ I gently lowered us to the ground due to the fact that my legs were starting to feel weak when I fully realized what we were doing. I could fight Dodongos without a care, but not kiss a girl. That was totally different. _

_I was careful not to crush her while I had my arms wrapped around her waist pulling her as close as I could. I can not believe she actually let me go this far. This was like heaven in Hyrule, but, it was going a little far, I mean, not that I wanted to stop, but if this continued, we might do something we would regret. I slowly pulled away from her and looked in her eyes, and I couldn't resist, I kissed her quickly one last time and rolled off her. I could barely breathe. I started to apologize but she told me it was okay. It made me happy that she was okay with it. I was head over heels for this girl. I pulled her into my lap and hugged her while we sat there for a few minutes_  
**~End Flashback~**

I broke from my thought and couldn't help but watch her as she smiled, facing the floor hiding her blush. She probably caught on to what i was thinking about.

"Eve, why don't we go back to the Inn and get some rest. We'll continue from here tomorrow, besides, there isn't much more for you to learn here, you just have to gain experience." I said, looking at the darkening sky.

She nodded and yawned into her hand, "Yeah that sounds good right about now..." she mumbled, and then fell limply backwards.

"Hey!" I called to her, quickly reaching over and sliding under her just in time to catch her in mid-fall. "Evienne?" I said, shaking her shoulder slightly.

Her eyes were closed as she breathed softly and relaxed herself against me. I shook her again but she didn't answer.

"You must have been pretty tired, huh?" I whispered and gently picked her up and mounted her on Epona, then grabbed hold of her reins and walked them back to Kakariko.

* * *

"Ah, Link, you are more than welcome to stay the night." Renado told me. I smiled. "But..." He said, making my smile fade.

"What?"

"There is only one bed left. Now that Ilia is here, there isn't enough room," he said while letting me in the only room left while the other kids were asleep. "I would have told you the past night, but I wasn't sure of where you were," then he left.

I could feel the awkward air around me, "Well looks like I am sleeping on the floor.." I said to no one in particular, remembering when Evienne thought I slept in the same bed because I wanted to.

The girl in my arms shifted around and mumbled then opened her eyes halfway and looked at me. "Its okay Link, we have slept together before, you don't have to sleep on the floor, I would feel bad." Then she jumped out of my arms and nearly fell over but steadied herself and took off her shirt so she was wearing only her undershirt.

I stared at the bandages around her and thought that I may hurt her over night, "Are you sure? I can sleep on the floor, its fine." I offered

She turned around and smiled at me. "No, Link, Stop questioning it at just come and let's sleep," then she crawled into bed.

I took off both my shirts to be bare chested and crawled in with her. She snuggled into my chest and i wrapped my arms around her quickly dozing off, repeating the day's events in my head.

* * *

I woke up to Evi sleeping on my chest. Just as i was getting used to my senses she started stirring. Her whole body was under the covers except her head. It would be bad for someone to walk in because of the angle we were at.

"Good morning." I said with a smile.

She only said "Mmmmmmm."

What ever that means.

I just smiled and watched her start to open her eyes again. She kissed me on the cheek and said "Good morning." I was so happy she wasn't avoiding me anymore.

Then Ilia, Beth, and Luda walked in. I am pretty sure i jinxed that. Ilia came first and gasped then kicked them out and turned around and looked pretty upset.

She put a hand on her head and spoke, "Please, PLEASE, tell me this is not what it looks like."

Then Evienne stood and Ilia looked relieved to see her wearing clothes. By now we were both blushing like mad.

Eve explained the situation to her and Ilia actually felt bad that she took one of our beds, but we both shook it off and she left.

We both got our clothes on again and left. While we were walking through hyrule field the postman gave me a letter.

"Hey, i remember you!" Eve called, the postman only gave her a weird look.

It was from Telma, telling us to come meet some people at her bar.

As I started to head In the direction of the castle town, Eve grabbed my hat, put it on her head and ran off. I smiled and ran to get it. Of course she didn't get far because I am way faster then her, but it was fun anyways, and we got to Castle Town faster because we were running.

When we walked into Telma's bar, she told us to go see the people over in the corner, where the cowardly soldiers once resided. There were thee people sitting around the round table; one was a tall green haired girl in armor named Ashei, another was a red-headed guy who didn't look much older than us named Shad, and another was a man sitting in a chair with a helmet over his head, who turned out to be Rusl.

They told us to go to lake Hylia, to meet another of their friends. Using the new ability to warp, as soon as we left town, that is exactly what we did. We met a much older man atop a tower in the far side of Lake Hylia, who told us of the desert beside the lake. He told us to take a cannon to the desert, assuring us it would be a free ride, since the man at the canon owed him one. Once we did get in, Evienne wouldn't stop screaming the whole way there.

I guess voluntarily flying through the air was different from being shot straight into it.

Once we arrived at a haunted wasteland, Midna rose from my shadow.

"Hey..." she began, "Before we go on, there's something I want you to hear," she said, crossing her legs and looking away.

We both turned to face her with open ears.

"...Do you remember what the spirit said about the Fused Shadows?" she asked, I nodded, "What do you think happened to the magic wielders who tried to rule the Sacred Realm?"

She looked out at the desert, "They were banished. They were chased across the sacred lands of Hyrule and driven into another realm by the goddesses." she trailed off.

I looked at Eve, and she shook her head, responding to knowing nothing of this other realm.

"It was another realm entirely... The antithesis of Hyrule, where the sun shines bright," Midna continued, "Its denizens became shadows that could not mingle with the light."

I saw Eve quickly freeze beside me with a quiet gasp.

"Eventually most came to call it the Twilight Realm, and from it, none could return to the world of light... They were forever doomed to live in the twilight in the half-light of dusk, mere shadows of Hyrule..."

"That's..." Eve began, but quickly stopped.

"This is the history of the Twili as it has been passed down from our ancestors..."

I looked at Midna's saddened expression, then towards the desert.

"Do you now understand what I am?" she said quietly.

Evienne closed her eyes and lowered her head, her lips quivering slightly.

"I'm a descendant of the tribe that was banished to the Twilight Realm!" Midna shouted, pure anger in her voice.

We both jumped slightly at her tone.

"It was a peaceful place...until Zant took control of the Twilight Realm and transformed all of the Twili into shadow beasts."

I growled at the thought of Zant.

"It's clear to me now that he somehow gained a great evil power previously unknown to our tribe... In any case, I was sent from there, and could no longer get into the Twilight Realm without his power," she explained.

"...But there's another tale told by my people. Though the goddesses forbade us to return to the world of light, they left one link between the light and darkness."

"Something called the Mirrow of Twilight was passed to the protectors of Hyrule..." Midna floated in front of us, "It's our only path to the Twilight Realm...and we must get there!"

She looked at us with a pleading expression, "You'll come with me...won't you?"

I smiled and turned to Eve. She looked at Midna and nodded. I nodded as well, and Midna sank back into my shadow.

* * *

After walking many miles of desert, we made it what looked like a fortress, but I wasn't sure. It was in ruins. As soon as Evi got a good look at the place, she gasped in horror and held a hand over her lips. She seemed distant and well, sad. Like she wanted to cry, sad.

* * *

**Evi P.O.V.**

I could not believe my eyes. This was Gerudo Desert. What happened to it? What about the Spririt Temple? And the, oh gee, I don't know, Gerudo? As we walked around, I quickly grew sad. Really sad. Then some memories came flooding back to me and I fell on my knees while the scenes replayed in my head.

**~Flashback!~**

_"Hey, nice outfit." he said slyly to me._

_I lifted my veil, and ripped off the mask, throwing them to the ground and stepping on them. "Those damn Gerudo!"_

_He seemed to be examining my face, my eyes were decorated with red eye makeup , my lips colored red. He put his arms around my waist and pulled me towards him, "You look a little tempting right now."_

_I turned to him, biting my bottom lip. "Quiet! Can we just get out of here?" He laughed a little, knowing how much I really hated this._

_"I'm done with being a Gerudo for the day!" but he of course decided to mess with me some more._

_"If you don't want to keep the outfit on, I can help you take it off." He smirked at me and gently put his fingers just under the elastic of the so called top I was wearing and I blushed furiously, turning away from him._

* * *

_"Great, no more quick sand!" I exclaimed, wiping off my eye makeup and then going to my lipstick._

_"Wait," I stopped and turned to him. "Can't you leave that on?" he asked me._  
_I smiled at him and stood in front of him, on my toes, and rested my lips roughly on his, pulling away 3 seconds later to leave him leaning in for more, but not receiving anything. I smiled again, and touched my lips, they were now a pale pink._

_"You can wear it for me, I like red but I prefer green all the more," I said slyly, tugging at his tunic._

_Oh yeah, I got ya back!_

* * *

_He walked over to me, ocarina already in his mouth. He started playing the little tune as he used his free hand to interlock fingers with mine. I looked up at him, sadly his beautiful eyes were closed. I sighed and looked at our hands. I felt the orange-brown-ish light lift us, followed by the feeling of a soft pair of lips gently pressing against mine as the temple surroundings came out of view._

_When we finally arrived at the Spirit Temple, Link ended up knocking me down, breaking the kiss he tried so hard to make cute, but I was thankful. He leaned down again and kissed me, I closed my eyes, but I could feel his eyes on me the whole time. I was lost, blank minded. I opened my eyes when he broke the kiss, and touched his lips, "They're like heaven..." I whispered, and he blushed. I took note of what I just said and wiggled out from under him, clearing my throat._

_"We should get going!" I blurted. We both stood up and walked into the temple, red faced._

**~End Flashback~**

Link was by my side while I cried. I couldn't help it. Every time I thought of _him_ I felt sad. I fell in love with him first and he would never know. Even worse was I would never see him again.

"Evienne, please, tell me whats wrong," Link pleaded.

Well, now I'm screwed. Either break my promise and have him get mad at me, or, tell him why im upset and make him get mad that I cant get over the other him.

And I was so sure that I...

* * *

**Link's POV**

We were walking up and Evi looked strangely sad. Then she looked at the fortress, gasped and fell to her knees, crying her eyes out.

What the heck was wrong with her?

"Evienne, please, tell me whats wrong." I said, getting on my knees beside her.

She looked at me. She had stopped sobbing, but tears were still streaming down her face. She looked me in the eyes, like she was apologizing for what she was about to say.

She sighed and started explaining, "I.." she hesitated then continued, " I was here once, years ago with the other Link"

I tensed up.

"And, I was just.. remembering our adventure. And some other stuff…"

That scared me. "W-what other stuff" I hissed out.

"I-I cant Link!" She said.

"Evienne, you promised to tell me everything, so just tell me." I said sternly.

She sighed. "Just, I-" she sighed and mumbled out so I could barely hear, "When he kissed me and I told him.. I told him how much I..liked him."

I stood up. "You kissed him!" I said.

She just looked down.

I groaned in frustration and she winced. "Why? Why cant you just forget this guy! Why aren't I good enough! Why will I never be good enough!" I said coldly

"No.. Link, that's not it!" She said back sounding upset.

She was upset? What about me? My own girlfriend doesn't love me, but a different me.

"Well then, what is it Evienne? Because apparently, you don't love me! It seems like you only said you meant it when you said you loved me because of the other me! And what about yesterday! Clearly, that kiss meant nothing to you! Do you know how much it meant to me?" By now, even I had tears in my eyes. Tears were still going down her face.

"Link. That isn't true."

I sighed, I didn't want to deal with this right now.

"Just…" I sighed once more, "Just go wait at Telmas bar for me. I'll meet you there once this temple is over."

"What? Your kidding right?" she asked me, "How am I supposed to get back?"

"No, just go there. I wont be long," And with that, I turned and left.

* * *

**Eve's POV**

And just like that, he walked away. I knew I should have not told him, but I hated lying to him. I started the long walk back to hyrule castle town.

* * *

As I was walking through Hyrule field, I bet I looked really crappy, because not even a Bulbin came near me.

I was walking to the gates to Castle Town, when I saw the Golden Wolf again. His eyes seemed to be beckoning me to come, and my feet grew a brain of their own, and did exactly that. I quickly wiped my eyes as I climbed up to his pedestal and stood at the edge.

Bad idea.

As soon as I got close he pounced on me and I felt a wave of nausea. Then I think I passed out.

When I opened my eyes and got up, I noticed I was in a foggy white place. The scene of a castle rest in the background.I slowly looked around, then in front of me.

Link was in front of me. Except.. He looked different. His hair was more blonde, and his tunic looked newer. He looked just like.._him_. But, that was impossible, he was long gone.

"Hello Lota, or, wait, I believe it is Evienne, not Lota." He said.

I'm. Going. Crazy.

"Wh-who?" I stuttered

He chuckled. "Don't you remember me? You do see me in my true form, do you not?" I froze, "It has been a while. Last time I saw you, you were in fighting clothes."

I slowly walked up and touched him. Solid as a brick wall.

No way. No friggen way.

"L-Link?... How?" I ran and tackled him in a giant hug

He laughed. "After you left, Zelda turned me back into a kid, as you probably know. Well, I couldn't find Navi and I went looking for her. I came across a place called Termina, which was also in need of a hero. I saved the place along with the help of a fairy named Tatl, who was looking for her brother, but now, that place very well might have just been a dream."

I nodded weakly. I knew. That was the Majora's Mask time line.

"I got lost in the lost woods and turned into a stalfos like creature. Though my appearance is different because I was a chosen hero. The only reason you see me as I am is because we shared a true bond. Only people who truly cared for me could see me." He explained.

That, I didn't know.

I couldn't believe it. He was here all along. That's exactly why Link didn't want to confront the wolf. He knew it was him. I cant believe he would do that to me. he knew how much I missed him.

He chuckled. "Lo-Er, Evienne, don't be mad at Link, he is just a teenager, he did it because he thought he would lose you to me."

I figured he knew me well enough to tell by my expression, I was pissed.

"But, still, I cant believe he would do such a thing."

He smiled sadly and let go of our hug. "Still the same girl from all those years ago. No point in me trying to convince you otherwise, you always were quite the hard head."

I smiled. "And you're the same old Hero of Time. Never seeing the wrong in anyone. Especially me..." I looked down, remembering how I almost got him killed, and the whole time I was with him I was supposed to work against him.

"Hey, listen, everything ended well, don't dwell on the past, okay?"

I looked up at him with tears in my eyes and pulled him into another hug, tears streaming down my face. "I missed you so much!"

He again, smiled sadly. "Evienne, this is hard enough to let anyone who isn't the chosen hero see me, but I had to talk to you. You have to move on. I am only here to help the link of this time, you have to let me go. I cant come back. We will probably never see each other again after this."

I looked at him, devastated, "No, Link, don't do that. Please. I-I'm in love with you..."

He smiled sincerely and placed a sweet kiss on my lips, "I am too, but you have to let go. It's a shame that you tried to hide your feeling on our adventure. You were so set against anything other then friendship. But I really wanted you"

I smiled and nodded, "I will move on, but I wont forget you."

He looked at me chuckling "Well, I'm probably not gonna get you to change that. But just know, you looked tempting the whole time. Not just a little, and not just in those clothes."

I laughed at the memory and placed one more kiss on his lips while I felt him fading away, leaving a wolf standing in front of me, and Hyrule Field as it was.

I looked at him once more, and showed him that I still had the ocarina he gave me,"Don't forget me either..."

I smiled, and jumped off the pedestal. I reminisced on memories once more as I turned to the sky. I only needed that, some closure. I will finally be able to move on.. But, what I don't know is, if im going to move on with link.

I sighed to myself and ran away into town.

* * *

As soon as I entered Telma's bar, everyone turned to me and waved.

"Evienne, hun, nice to see you again! Where's Link?" Telma asked.

I then realized how tired I was and took in a deep breathe, "Back at the desert," I began, "We got into a...fight... And he told me to come back here," I explained, closing the door behind me.

"Oh, sorry to here that," Rusl said.

"Did you walk all the way here from the desert?" asked Ashei.

I nodded, and she whistled in surprise.

I shook my head and sat down on one of the round tables by Telma's stand, "It's fine. It's my fault we got into the argument, so I don't blame him."

Telma huffed, "You seem extremely happy for someone who just got into an argument that bad."

I smiled and kicked my legs back and forth, "I met an old friend outside town on my way here," I sighed.

She raised an eyebrow and smirked, "We exchanged goodbyes, for the last time," I said.

"I would be rather sad in that sort of situation," said Shad, smiling sympathetically.

I shook my head, "I am sad, and I'll miss him very much... But it will do me no good to continue to hold him to this world. He asked me to move on without him, and I will do just that..." I smiled.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Hun. I didn't know it was like that..." Telma whispered.

I looked at her and shook my head, "It's fine! Even in death, I hope he can keep my memory, and know I will always be his friend," I said, feeling tears in my eyes again, but quickly blinked them away.

Telma smiled at me and nodded, "Good. I know you can be strong," she cheered.

I nodded and looked at the ceiling, "Telma, would you happen to have any paper on you? And something I can write with?" I asked suddenly.

She nodded and brought the utensils to me, "Who to?" she asked.

I looked down and sighed, "Link. I want to apologize... I doubt he would really want to talk to me after what happened," I explained.

She patted my shoulder and nodded, then returned to her stand.

I took a deep breath, and got started on my letter.

* * *

**In case some people are confused, the theory about the Golden Wolf is that he's actually the Ocarina of Time Link, so for fun, it will be fact in this story. And there is information that the mirror is in the desert, that part might have been left out.**


	34. Making Up

**Eve's POV**

I was going crazy. What was taking him so long? I understood because this was probably the part of the game where things got harder, but, ugh. I hated waiting. I thought that was established when that giant boar riding piece of crap came and took the kids.  
To be honest I haven't even thought about what I was gonna say to him when he came back, do I just hand him the letter? Aw, Hell, I just wanted him to hurry up and come back.

Telma let me stay in the bar past closing until Link came for me. It was taking so long I was wondering if he was avoiding me or he was dead. I would like it better if he was avoiding me, I don't want him to die. I don't really know where we are in the 'relationship' we have. Maybe I should just help him and stay away from romance. Look where that has gotten me so far.

So I will just not talk about it, and just help with the game. That was my decision from the start, and I don't know why I ever thought that having a different decision would be okay. I hope I can stick by that this time. Though I am pretty sure Link would think we shouldn't have any romance after what happened. He basically told me he hates me.  
Every time some one walks in the door I look up and hope to see Link, but it is most usually some random Castle Town resident, or the postman.

Stupid postman, he gave me a weird look when I saw him. Yeah, well, now whenever he walked in and sat in the corner I gave him weird looks and made him feel like he was being watched, then when ever he looked my way I looked away. He never caught on. It was funny to watch the look on his face when he didn't see anyone looking at him and he thought he was going crazy. Haha. I don't like when people gave me weird looks.

I took out the letter I was going to give to link for the millionth time and unfolded it and read it over.

_Link, _  
_ Im am sorry for what happened at the temple. I don't know what came over me, but, that place was destroyed, and it wasn't just the other you that made me sad, I had many friends at the place, and even a sage, but now they are long gone. Anyways, you don't have to worry about me thinking of him anymore.. I paid the golden wolf a visit. It would have been nice if you just told me about him. Do you honestly think I would just ditch you to be with a skeleton? If you had just told me, this would have never happened. Anyways, I don't think we should be doing anything more then just beating this evil. I presume all we have left to do is defeat Zant, seeing as we have the Mirror of Twilight. I just don't think that is any good for us. I have to leave anyway, its better to do this now then to do it later after more damage has been done. I hope you know, I did not just say that I loved you for that reason, I really do. which is why we cant do this. It has done more trouble then good and I don't want a repeat, because it just makes us distracted and more likely to get hurt. It was my choice from the beginning and I think it is the right one. _

_ -Evi_enne

Actually, on second thought, I don't think I should give him that letter. I think I should re-write it. Yeah, that's what I will do.

* * *

**Link POV**

Once I entered the temple, I met up with a frightening ghost. It seemed to spirit away the flames of four torches by a big door, which ended in the door being closed to access.

"Why does that feel so familiar," I muttered, then shook the thought away and focused back on the ghost.

* * *

It turned out that a group of other ghosts stole the torches as well, but each time I would defeat one, the flames would return. Of course I couldn't see the ghosts as a human, but only as a wolf. So I had a lot of morphing to do.

* * *

After a bit of running through quicksand and regular sand, not to mention the living dead, we arrived at a dark room with a sword stuck in the center of the room. There were strings covered in seals all over it.

Once I walked up to it, I cut one of the strings away, causing the sword to act out and a ghost to appear and take control of it.

So, bad idea.

I ended having to fight this guy as mostly a wolf, so it was difficult, but that wasn't even the half of it.

In a room underneath, there was a huge skeleton stuck in the center of a huge sand pit. As I got close, Zant appeared and stuck a strange sword into the skeletons head, bringing it to life, and leaving with that.

I hissed under my breath and fought against it with a handy new item I got in this temple.

After a bit of running through quicksand and regular sand, not to mention the living dead, we arrived at a dark room with a sword stuck in the center of the room. There were strings covered in seals all over it.

Once I walked up to it, I cut one of the strings away, causing the sword to act out and a ghost to appear and take control of it.

So, bad idea.

I ended having to fight this guy as mostly a wolf, so it was difficult, but that wasn't even the half of it.

In a room underneath, there was a huge skeleton stuck in the center of a huge sand pit. As I got close, Zant appeared and stuck a strange sword into the skeletons head, bringing it to life, and leaving with that.

I hissed under my breath and fought against it with a handy new item I got in this temple.

After it was over with, we came across another door, but this one thankfully lead outside, but I had to fight a few Shadow Beasts there.

Then, I had to wind up a strange statue which pulled up a whole black wall, and what I believe was the Mirror of Twilight in front of it.

Or at least, what was left of it.

Midna quickly floated to it and gasped in horror, "It's broken?" she cried.

I watched as she fell to her knees at it's side in defeat.

We had come all this way, but the mirror was ruined.

"Midna, I'm sorry... I..." I began, then turned up to find what looked like bright white spirits looking down at us. They all stood over polls way over the ground, except one broken poll was unoccupied.

"A dark entity lurks in the twilight... It houses an evil power..." one spoke, "You who are guided by fate... You who possess the crest of the goddesses... Hear us."

"At the command of the goddesses, we sages have guarded the Miroor of Twilight since ancient times," another said.

We turned as another began to speak, "You seek it...but the Mirror of Twilight had been fragmented by mighty magic."

"That magic is a dark power that only _he_ possesses..."

They began, then told us about a man named Ganondorf who they were to execute, but it seems as they did, the goddesses granted him the Triforce of Power, and he got loose, destroying one of these people, the Sages, in the process.

They had no choice but to banish him into the Twilight Realm.

They also spoke of how the evil power must have been passed to Zant, and that they have never witnessed something like it, besides hundreds of years ago. When Ganondorf passed his powers to a young girl from another world. Though in the end, he killed her.

They spoke of how Zant attempted to destroy the mirror, but since only the true ruler of Twilight may do that, he was only able to fragment it. There were three missing pieces scattered across the mountains, forest, and the sky. Being all other temples.

* * *

Well, after that adventure, and finding out about Ganondorf I thought, maybe that's why Zant wrote on Eve. Ugh. I cant believe I just blew up on her like that, the last thing I wanted to do was hurt her, but I didn't know what to do. I hate feeling like the new dollie that your parents buy you when the other one gets destroyed.

Midna warped me to Castle Town entrance and quickly changed me back into a human. I walked into Telma's Bar and saw eve throw something at the Post Man. She didn't even look at me, she just threw some thing crumpled and walked away like it was nothing, watched from the corner, and the Post Man looked like he was gunna piss his pants, and then she went upstairs.

I walked over to where she was sitting and saw a note. 'Link', it said on the front. Thinking it was for me, I opened it up. I read over the lines and I swear it was like a spear to the heart and I felt regret in my stomach. Why did I try to keep her away from him? Well, I know why, but, I knew this would happen eventually. That letter just made me feel a million times worse about the things I said to her.

"What are you doing?" I heard someone say in a worried voice.

I turned my head to see her standing there.

* * *

**Evienne POV**

This is fun. The Post Man is starting to get uncomfortable. Then I got an idea. Oh man, this is gunna scare the crap out of him! I thought. I quickly grabbed the paper I was going to use to write the new letter to Link, which I was putting off, and wrote in big bold letters.  
"Better watch out, because im watching you!"

I waited for him to stop looking. I heard the door open but didn't even bother too look, because if I did, it wouldn't be Link and I would get disappointed again. But it helped because the Post Man looked at the door and I threw the letter at him and ran to the corner of the bar. He looked like he was going to piss his pants.

After he calmed down some what I went up stairs to get some more paper. Then I realized I left the note on the table, but, its addressed to Link, not like anyone would open it. I got the paper and walked back downstairs.

As soon as I walked there and looked at the table I got a bad feeling in my stomach. Link was standing there, reading the letter I decided not to give to him.

I walked up to him and said in a tight voice despite my efforts, "What are you doing?"

He looked at me, then down to the letter, then back at me. Oh god, how far did he get into it?

"T-this letter, is it true?" He asked.

"You weren't supposed to read that!" I half yelled but tried to keep my voice down because we were in a bar full of people.

Thank goodness it was pretty full so there was music and people talking to drown mostly everthing out. I reached to grab for the letter but he pulled his arm up past where I could reach. Damnit! Why did he have to be so damn tall? He grabbed my fore arm and started pulling me to the door. We passed by Telma on the way and he just bowed his head at her in thanks when she smiled to him.

When we got out side it was pouring rain. I was soaked within about 30 seconds.

"Eve, please, explain the note. Is it true? Why wasn't I supposed to see it?" He asked.

"I was going to re-write it…" I trailed off, looking anywhere but at him. I didn't feel too good. I backed up against the wall and looked at the floor. Link walked closer.

"So its true then..?"

Tears were forming in my eyes. "I just. I don't want to hurt you anymore Link! It doesn't exactly make me feel good!" I yelled, hoping he would get the message.

"Evi, everything has its ups and downs," he spoke softly. Almost like he was afraid.

"But Link, think about it, when I leave, all its gunna do is leave us both broken hearted!"

This was stressing me out.

"Evienne, blocking me out won't make it any better, I think it would be better to at least have good memories," Then he lifted my head.

Don't look in his eyes, don't look in his- dammit! Now I cant look away. Then I realized he was leaning closer to me.

..No. Why is he making this so hard?

Then I felt his soft lips on mine.

I tried to push him away but he wouldn't back away and I had no where to back to, I was against a wall. He put his hands around my waist and deepened the kiss. After about a minute he lowered us onto the ground and I felt his tongue on my bottom lip yet again. I couldn't even control it. My mouth opened on its own.

My heart was saying 'yes', but my mind was saying 'no'. This went on for about another minute or so, then he pulled away. I thought he was done, but, no. He just moved his face to my ear and whispered, "I love you," then lowered his face to my neck and laid kisses down to my collar bone. A soft moan escaped my lips, then he pressed his lips back onto mine.

He placed his hand under my shirt on my back and gently moved his hand up and down. I felt my nerves going crazy. Then he moved his hand to my stomach and I felt his hand go over the scar I got from Ganondorks sword.

He pulled away and lifted my shirt up. I went to pull it back down but he grabbed my hands in one of his and looked at the scar. I blushed. He looked at me and asked

"What did this come from?"

"I was...stabbed by a guy named Gannondorf, when I first came to Hyrule. The Sages revived me, but the scar was still left there..." I explained.

Before I could even think he lowered his head to my scar and kissed it from top to bottom then went back to my neck and said

"I promise to never let anything hurt you again."

He continued to kiss my neck when we heard Telma say "Link, honey, are you still her- oh, sorry sweetie. I see you two made up." She said as she saw what Link was doing.

We both jumped up and I adjusted my shirt. I could feel my bandages sticking to my skin and coming loose. They wouldn't have gotten wet if link didn't lift my shirt because I was wearing a zora tunic, but he did and now I needed to get new bandages.

We were both blushing when Telma explained that Ashei is going to be heading to the Upper Zora River soon to investigate a yeti that keeps coming there, and that we should go with her too.

"Alright Telma, thank you for the information. We will head there as soon as we can, we just have to make a stop at Kakariko" I explained.

Link looked at me confused and I motioned to my bandages and the rain. He made an "Oh" signal with his lips and we left.

We walked out of the town and warped to Kakariko.

* * *

Once we arrived, Link quickly turned back into his human form and looked at me, but I quickly turned away and ran into the inn, feeling my face burning, but he only followed after me.

I quickly opened the doors, then threw them back behind me, but Link stopped then and continued to chase me.

"Luda!" I called, holding up my now falling bandages as I ran up the stairs.

A door in the far side of the hall opened, and Luda peeked out, "Yes?" she said.

I dove for the door and pulled her back into the room, quickly shutting it behind me.

"Hey!" Link's voice rang muffled.

"S-sorry! _Ocupado!_" I called through the door.

Beth, and Luda all gave me a weird look. I only smiled and laughed nervously. It seems I had interrupted a chat.

"Sorry about that," I said, "I uh, actually came to see if you had more bandages. It's raining outside, so, these kind of got wet..."

"I thought the clouds looked oddly gray..." she said, nodding and walked off to a desk to fetch them.

"Something happen with you and Link?" Beth asked curiously, giving me a smirk.

I gasped and quickly took the bandages as soon as Luda came back, then turned to the door and opened it, hoping to avoid the question by leaving, but Link stood on the other side, blocking my way.

He looked down at me with crossed arms and a 'I'm waiting' expression.

I laughed nervously and dropped the bandages in shock.

He sighed and picked them up, then along the way, picked me up, and placed me over his shoulder.

"Thanks for the bandages, I'll take care of her," he said, closing the door and walking off and outside.

I fell limp in his arms in defeat and sighed. I really can't avoid him.

"Why did you run?" he asked sadly, walking towards the opposite end of the village.

I thought he was going to take us out so we would warp, but instead he entered one of the unlocked, abandoned houses. It was small, and the inside was slightly trashed, but it worked as shelter.

"I'm...conflicted. I'm just really confused about all of this," I said.

He set me down on a broken down board of wood and got me to sit, then got on his knees beside me.

"What is there to be confused about?" he muttered, unwrapping the bandages from the small roll Luda gave us.

"Being with you. I have to leave soon... But I don't want to," I admitted, clenching my hands into tight fists.

He looked up at me and into my eyes, "Then don't," he said, his expression serious, but his his voice pleading.

I choked back a gasp and looked at his in surprise.

"Stay with me."

* * *

**That is the end of this chapter1 How you guys like? Haha, thanks for reading.**


	35. Link's an Ass

**Warning1 This chapter is explicit!**

* * *

**Eve's POV**

"Stay with me."

"Link.." I started, not knowing what to say. What was I supposed to say to that.

"Im serious. Im so in love with you... You said that when you leave it will just hurt us, so why not just...stay?" He asked placing his head on my neck and occasionally (okay basically every two seconds making me have to try really hard to hold back anything other then words from coming from my mouth) kissing it.

"L-link, I cant just stay here, last time Zelda made me go b-back. I can't st..ay.."

My sentence sounded weird because my breathing was getting all messed up. I hate that he has that effect on me. I could feel him smirking at how hard it was for me to talk.

Ass.

"Rules are meant to be broken aren't they?" He replied without any problems.

What an ass!

"Y-Yeah but.." I trailed off and bit my lip. He was trying to make it hard for me to talk wasn't he. No way, he isn't gonna win. I won't do it. I didn't even realize until now that I was stretching my neck backward. God damn it he was already winning!

He chuckled lightly. This is totally a competition.

He moved up to my ear. "But what, Evienne?" he whispered, slowly, making the chills go on for longer.

Seriously, he is being an ass.

I gasped when he started lightly sucking on my neck and pushing me backward on the wood thing I was sitting on.

"L-link, St-stop it." I said, voice barely above a whisper.

"Stop what?" He said, mockingly innocent

"Be-ing an a-ss."

He smirked again and moved back to my ear.

"Well, from my angle, you seem to be enjoying this."

Then he went back to my neck, and started sucking harder. I gasped because it felt so good. He chuckled.

"See what I mean?"

He has me wrapped around his little finger. Right now I don't care if that is good or bad. He must really want to win.

"Ass." I mumbled while closing my eyes and stretching my neck back as far as I could go. Then he started biting my neck lightly and before I could think to bite my lip or do something, I moaned.

I thought he would stop after that but he didn't. He kept going.

He started biting harder and leaving marks all over my neck I presume. I don't care, I don't want him to stop. I was letting out moans every once in a while and beckoning him to keep going. I tangled my hands in his hair and he put his fore head on mine. Then he kissed me pretty forcefully. It was full of…want?

Pretty soon our tongues were dancing around each other. I reached around him and to his back and started un doing the strings on his tunic and when I got them all done I pulled it off of him leaving him in his tights.

Hehehe. He was wearing tights.

He stopped and went onto my neck while placing a hand under my shirt and slowly lifting it up over my head. Now I was in my undershirt and leggings.

"Link... What are you...?"

He bit my neck one more time and a shaky moan escaped my lips. I blushed and he pulled me into another kiss. I felt his hand go up my shirt, then slide down, and then lower, and lower until his hand was now at the waist band of my leggings, then he pulled away from me.

"E-Evienne, do you…" he huffed, his face beat red.

I blushed a deep red. "I don't know, I-I mean, if you…" I trailed off. _Oh believe me Link, I want to_, I thought.

He just smiled and kissed me again. I kissed him back and felt his hand slide into my leggings, and then my underwear. His fingers slowly slid down, and I felt one slowly enter me. I gasped loudly into the kiss.

It felt so strange. I had never been touched like this, by anyone. It hurt a little, but it also felt good.

Link slowly continued to slide his finger in and out of me, and I would moan every little while. All right fine, pretty often, but its not like I can help it.

Then I heard the door open and heard a voice half yell, "What is going on in here!"

Crap.

Link quickly got off of me and we looked up to see Renado standing at the door. The damage was already done, and we were both breathing hard.

Apparently he was going to make this into a new room, but we were kind of occupying it.

He ended up giving us a lecture about how it was wrong to do anything 'till marriage and that we are out of our minds to do that in the village, especially at our age.

"Honestly, you two, what if one of the kids heard a strange noise and thought, 'what is going on in there?' and walked in to see you two doing that!" he yelled.

I looked down and I presume Link did the same. After yelling at us for a little bit longer he sent us back into the inn.

* * *

Luda fixed up my bandages for me and I just put on my undershirt and went to my room to lie down. I felt pretty lonely because Renado wouldn't let us stay in the same room so he put an extra bed in Colins room, and now I had a room to myself.

Speaking of Colin, I haven't seen him for a while.

As soon as I thought that Colin knocked on the door., "Evienne? Are you awake?" he called.

"Well, speak of the devil.. Come on in!"

"Hi, Evienne!" He said happily I opened my arms for a hug and he ran over and gave me a big hug.

"Hello, Colin" I said, laughing.

"I missed you! Ilia doesn't remember us so she just sits alone...and the other kids still occasionally leave me out so I have been lonely," He told me.

I patted the bed and he sat down in front of me and then he looked at me weird, making me feel self conscious.

"What?" I asked him, wondering what was wrong.

"It's just, what happened to your neck?" He asked me.

I looked at him confused and grabbed a mirror and held it in front of me. Then I saw the bite marks going up my neck, from Link. I went wide eyed. How was I supposed to answer that?

No way am I going through hell because of something Link did. Even though I did nothing to stop him.. But still, he started it!

I looked at Colin and smiled, then said, "You know what, you go ahead and ask Link why I have red bite marks up my neck, okay honey?"

He nodded and walked off.

Phew.

I felt a little bad for Link, but, I got over it.

**Link POV**

I was sitting down on my bed thinking about Eve. I didn't want her to leave, but I can't make her stay.

Colin then walked in and I smiled at him. He walked over to me.

"Link, can I ask you something?" He said, seeming worried.

"Of course, you know you can ask me anything."

"Erm.. Well, why does Evienne have red bite marks going up her neck?"

I went wide eyed and stuttered out "W-wha.. Why don't you ask Evienne?"

Well, I did and she looked like you did, and told me to ask you."

Damn that girl. "Well, uh, Colin, its kind of complicated.."

"Can't you please tell me?" He said.

Oh boy.

"Well, uh, they are there because of me.." I said feeling VERY uncomfortable.

"What! Why would you hurt her Link? I thought you guys were friends!"

"No! Colin, I mean, Err, we are friends, very good friends, and some times when you really like someone, when you're my age you…bite…their..neck.."

"Why would you hurt someone if you're really good friends with them?"

"Well, because it doesn't hurt her, she likes it. But only if I do it. Everyone has one special friend when they are my age who they might do that with.."

This was really awkward.

"Oh…okay. Thanks Link!"

"Heh heh heh, uh, no problem buddy."

Then he walked out and I quickly snuck into Evienne's room.

"Thanks a whole fricken lot," I whispered in a hushed tone as soon as I walked in.

She looked at me, confused and I mimicked her, "Oh, I'm Evienne, and Colin just asked me why I have bite marks on my neck, so I am going to send him to Link, so Link can explain everything to him!"

She snickered at my impersonation, "Oh..."

"Yeah, 'Oh.' Why did you do that?" I asked her in a calmer voice.

"I don't know, you're his big brother...role model...whatever, you should explain it to him."

I shot her a glare and sighed.

"Well, whatever, what's done is done, let's just go to sleep."

"Alright," She said standing up with me "Goodnight Link," she said, then kissed me on the cheek.

I slowly walked out and went to my room and fell asleep, dreaming of what may have happened if Renado hadn't found us.

* * *

The next morning, once I woke up, first thing I did was go to Eve's room. But I didn't find her.

The bed was empty, and neatly done, with only a note over the pillow.

I walked over to it and picked it up;

_Link,_

_ If you're reading this, it's probably because you're awake, and in my room, holding a note with words on it... Aaaanywaaay! I'm sorry to say this, but even after yesterday's incidents, which believe me, I did not hate, I've decided I can't stay with you. I know you love me, and I really love you too, but I can't be near you anymore, or our pain will only grow. Midna told me you guys met up with the Sages at the Arbiter's Grounds Temple, so I'm off to search for them. In hopes that they can take me home. I hope you don't think this selfish of me, but it just breaks my heart to know we can't be together for long.  
_

_I know you really love me, and that you're in love with me, and I feel the same way about you, honest. I...just...don't want to see you're sad expression anymore. I will only hurt you, and I would never forgive myself if one day I did._

Just like that, the note ended.

My heart sank.

What...? How could she... How could she do this to me?

I sank onto the bed and bit my lip, clutching the note tightly, and suddenly feeling sick.

"Link, there's something on the back, too," said Midna from my shadow.

I quickly lifted my head and turned the small paper over, and as she said, there was more.

_ P.S, I'm just kidding! Oh, man, you should see the look on your face! No, but seriously, I'm just outside in Hyrule Field, by the bridge. I decided to do some morning practice while you slept. Can't fall back after the efforts you went through to teach me. Besides, if I'm going to stay with you, I don't want to hold you back. We can leave whenever you're ready._

_ -Evienne.  
_

I growled and stormed out of the inn, and towards Hyrule Field.

Sure enough, Eve was there, practicing her attacks in the open space.

"Evienne!" I yelled, glaring at her from a distance.

She quickly jumped and dropped her sword, then turned to me and covered her mouth, but I could tell she was laughing.

"What is wrong with you? Are you trying to give me a heart attack!" I yelled, walking up to her, and holding the note only inches from her face in an angrily trembling hand.

She smiled softly, "Sorry, I couldn't held but mess with you," she said.

I sighed deeply and pulled her into a tight hug, holding her head against my chest.

"You... Wow. You're heart's really beating fast..." she said, holding a hand over my chest.

I nodded, "I was scared! What do you expect!" I yelled, "That kind of joke is NOT funny!"

Her small arms slowly wrapped around me, "I'm sorry, Link. I did go too far... I shouldn't have written something like that, especially after what you said yesterday..."

I pulled back slightly and looked into her bright green eyes.

She was serious.

I nodded and pulled her back into the hug, but with one turn of her head, ended up falling into her kiss.

She laughed slightly into it and then deepened the kiss. For some reason, it felt so much different when she took over, more...sweet.

She rested a hand on my cheek and pulled away, then kissed me once more, before turning away to pick up her sword and sheath it.

"Come on, let's go to the bar and see Ashei," she said sweetly.

I slowly smiled and nodded.

Midna quickly rose from my shadow and warped us to Castle Town.

Of course, even as a wolf, I felt much more comfortable holding onto Eve, just to be sure she would still be there once we arrived.

* * *

After I turned back into a human, Eve pointed to an empty pedestal beside the bridge.

"He's gone," she said.

I turned to see her looking confused. I was glad it wasn't sadness she was feeling.

"Yeah, I already confronted him," I said, feeling a smile creeping on my face.

She scoffed, "Without me?"

My smile quickly faded, "I thought you were over that!"

She scoffed again, "YOU may be the hero, but I want to learn this stuff too!" she said, crossing her arms and pouting.

I calmed down slightly, "Why?" I asked, now suspicious.

"You said so yourself, that these techniques were essential to defeat evil," she reminded me.

I nodded and apologized, "It's fine though. It was a shield technique, and you kinda...lack a shield," I said, then quickly realized how stupid that sounded.

She nodded and smiled at me like I was an idiot.

"You need a shield," I said.

She cheered and clapped for me, "Ding, ding, ding! We have a winner!" she shouted.

I clapped a hand over her mouth, "Okay, okay! I get it!" I hushed her, "We'll get you a shield."

She pulled my hand away and smiled sweetly, "Appreciate it," she said, walking towards town.

I looked at her, then down at my hand, and rubbed my fingers together.

Did she lick me?

* * *

Once we got to the bar, Telma knew we were there for Ashei, and told us she had already left. That she had headed towards the cold mountains beside the Zora's Domain. Apparently there was a passage from there to the mountains.

Before we could leave, she stopped us, and handed Eve a sheild much like mine, only hers was blank. How convenient.

We thanked her and quickly left town, and warped over to Zora's Domain.

The Zora all looked at us strange once we arrived, but none of them seemed to be frightened, so we only ran off, and down the river. I had to stay a wolf though, until we found a small hiding spot where I could change back.

Since Eve had been riding on my back, when I changed back, she ended up on my shoulders.

"Aw, where did my doggy go?" she said, leaning over my head and pretending to look for something.

I quickly pulled her head down to me and licked her cheek, just to mess with her for messing with me.

She let out a small scream and quickly rubbed it back on my cheek.

"Why did you do that?"

I laughed, "You licked my hand," I reminded her.

She looked at me with a defeated smile, "Fine. We're even."

* * *

After a while of searching for this entrance to the mountains, we found a cave like path with ice covering its walls, which, as we could have guessed, lead to the mountains. There, we quickly met up with Ashei, who was wearing a very creepy yeti like covering.

"Ashei, we found you! And you look...really scary," said Eve.

Ashei removed the covering and turned to us and waved, "Hey guys, sorry about that, and sorry I left without you, but this was just pulling my attention, you know?"

We nodded in understanding, and she told us about the yeti she was investigation. She had found that this beast has been at the Zora's Domain a lot lately, she had grown curious and came out here to wait for it, and it did arrive.

"Was it huge? Scary?" Eve interrogated.

"Yeah, it looked like this," she said, handing us a sketch of the beast.

The sketch was of a huge, white bodied, but browned faced, beast carrying a red fish.

"I want to investigate further, but I can't see anything past that blizzard. I guess you're here because you're curious about the mountain, but you better not go without a plan," she warned.

We slowly walked back into the ice cave thta got us here and talked out whatever plan we might have.

"How do we get across if there's a blizzard?" asked Evienne.

I scoffed at her lack of knowledge and smiled, "Silly girl, we will do what we always do; go through a complicated process to solve the problem."

She sighed, as if knowing that was coming, and nodded.

* * *

**Probably surprised you guys with that little bit up der huh? **


	36. Healing Yeta

**Link's POV**

So, apparently, the Big yeti thing was holding a Reekfish, so in order to find him we would need to get the scent. Evienne tried to fish one out, but nothing is ever that easy. We had to go back to Kakariko (and talk to Renado,to find the Zora child, who was now well, which was awkward) and go ask the Zora kid how to catch the fish.

He explained that you need a special lure, that was his earring, and he gave us it. We thanked him and walked out of the village, using Midna to warp us.

Before we went to the Zora river we, went back to Telma's Bar, wanting to ask Ashei if she had any extra information that would be useful about the Yeti, in hopes she was back, but, she wasn't there. No one really knew where she was, but she wasn't there. We were going to leave, but Telma insisted we stay for a little while longer.

"Evienne, hun, can you come up stairs with me for a second?" asked Telma.

"Uh... Yeah sure," She replied.

What…?

* * *

**Evienne's POV  
**

"Evienne, hun, can you come up stairs with me for a second?" Telma asked me.

Well, what else am I supposed to say? 'No, screw you.' Psh, yeah, right. Although I felt nervousness in my stomach I said 'yes' anyways.

I slowly followed her as she lead up the stairs of bar.

* * *

"Is it really hurting you?"

I looked at her confused, "What?"

"You neck honey, it must sting, it looks pretty bad."

Oh…

"Oh, uh, yeah it's been bugging me but, I cant really do anything about it.." I replied, feeling the blush growing on my cheeks.

The one that was the worst was right near the start of my shoulder. Link bit me really hard. I think being a dog did something to him…

"Come here, this will help." She said beckoning me over. I just now realized she was holding a bottle.

I walked over and she put some sort of gooey cream on my neck.

"It'll soak into your skin, it wont really help with the pain right now, but it will make them go away faster." She explained.

I could feel my face getting hotter.

"Uh, yeah, thanks Telma." I told her. Then I smiled.

"It's no problem, dear, just try to keep the boy off you, okay? You guys are in the middle of an important adventure," she warned, winking at me.

"Uhm, yeah! ... Okay...bye!" I said quickly then walking down the stairs, red faced. I grabbed Links arm and pulled him outside.

"What the heck!" He asked one we were in the alley. My face was still red. He stopped me and looked at me "What did she say to you?" He questioned.

Damn it Link, why did you have to ask that?

"Uh…Nothing?" It sounded more like a question, like I was asking if he would believe me.

Well, guess what? He didn't. I started to walk out of the alley when he pulled me back and pinned me to the wall.

"Evienne, what did she say?" He asked me.

"Well, uh, she just put some stuff…on my neck.. to help it stop hurting." I mumbled, looking at the floor. I felt awkward.

I heard him sigh.

"I'm sorry." He said.

I looked up at him, confused. "What?" I asked.

He didn't answer, he just trailed his arm up to my neck and touched it. I winced and sucked in air at the contact.

"I'm sorry, I guess I got a little carried away… I shouldn't have done anything." He said, closing his eyes and putting his forehead to mine.

Oh man, he was guilty. He shouldn't be guilty, its not like I was mad.

"No! Link, its not that bad, really! Its okay!" I told him.

"No, its not, Eve. Look at how far we went. What if Renado didn't walk in? We could have gone farther then we should have... We could have..."

"Link..I.. Its okay.." I said. not really knowing what to say. He was right. And we both knew it.

"Evienne, stop trying to make me feel better. How would I be able to forgive myself if I pressured you into something you didn't want to do?"

"Link, don't say that, you weren't pressuring me into anything."

"Evi, we both know you can't honestly say that. I pressured you into going that far, and i feel horrible for doing that to you. I... I invaded your privacy, for heaven's sake! Its not right for me to...touch you like that. We both know I wasnt letting you stop me or even giving you a chance to think about anything," He told me sounding so mad at him self.

I placed a soft kiss on his lips. "Link, you know I wouldnt have let you do anything if i didnt want you too. I love you Link. Just because my neck hurts a little bit doesnt mean i would change anything about what we did. To be honest im just glad you dont hate me..."

He opened his eyes and looked into mine. "Your sweet," he said, then moved away from me and held out his hand, "Come on, lets go catch one of those fish."

I smiled and took his hand in mine.

* * *

After successfully catching a Reekfish, which by it's name, we should have known it would smell horrible, we venture back to the mountains. Ashei was gone from here too. Now she must have gone back. Link quickly turned into a wolf, and sniffed the fish, made a face, but got the scent anyway, and carefully lead us up the mountain.

Then, Mr. Wolf and I found a yeti.

He scared the crap out of us, so we only watched him from a few feet away. Dude was like 10 feet tall.

"Alright, wolfy, change back now." I told him.

He growled at me and I grabbed his ears and started flopping them around. He growled again and I laughed and grabbed his mouth.

"Bad doggie! no treats for you!" Then he pounced on me and started licking my face.

He knew how I hated that.

"EW! Ew, ew, ew, ew, ew! Link! get off of me!" I screamed, pushing his head away, but only getting my hands licked as well.

He stood on top of me and looked at me, then he got off while I wiped my face.

"EWW! I'm covered in Dog slobber!"

He just laughed at me. I turned around and faced him.

Midna then turned him back into a human, and I quickly grabbed his ears.

"You know, its fun to play with a dogs ears, but your ears are really long, so that is fun too," I said while laughing and pulling on his ears.

"Hey!" he said while grabbing my wrist and putting my hands at my sides, "That's not funny," he said.

I thought it was…

We walked up to the Yeti and he asked if we were on a spiritual journey. Link just said 'yeah sure', and then he told us to snow board with him to his house, then left.

Screw that, I would kill myself.

"Come on, please?" Link asked.

"No! I don't have any sense of balance, I will just like, fall off the edge!"

Then he grabbed me and put me on his shoulder.

"What are you..?" Then I realized...

"Jesus, Link! No! Don't you dare!" I warned him.

He ignored my warning and just hopped on the so-called snowboard, a scoop of bare ice, and slid down. From his back, I got a good view of the cliff we were on.

And the fact that we could fall down it, pretty easily.

When we reached the end, I had tears in my eyes.

That scared the living hell out of me.

"Woah, what's wrong?" Link asked as he saw the few tears that went down my cheeks against my wishes to blink them all away.

"Do you know how much that scared me! I'm not too fond of heights, I thought you figured that out when I had to go flying out of a damn cannon!"

"Oh, I'm sorry Evi, I didn't realize because you were always flying."

"Yeah, but when I would fly, I wouldn't go any higher than at least 35 feet if I had the choice, and it wasn't against my will over cliffs! Besides, if I ever fell from any of those kinds of places, I would be able to bring myself back up! Not like now..." I retorted. "You know what, what ever, we are here now, so lets just go inside," I continued and started walking towards the yeti's home, which was surprisingly a mansion.. I heard Link follow behind me.

So as it turns out, the yeti is named Yeto, and he only got that fish because his wife was sick, and he was making her a soup to make her feel better, and he needed it for the soup.

It sounded weird, but why would a yeti suddenly fall sick like that. They were used to the cold.

Does that mean this temple is the house?

Damn, that's so cool. That was a good idea, Nintendo. Wait a minute, that's right, Nintendo. How can I be sure I'm not just crazy? This is just a game after all, right?

"So what do we do here?" I asked.

"We're going to look for the mirror shard," he said simply.

I then realized I didn't know what he was talking about.

"For what?"

"The Mirror of Twilight," he said, raising his eyebrow at me.

I only smiled in confusion, so he had to explain to me what happened back at the Arbiter's Grounds.

"Zant broke it?" I growled.

"He knew we were coming at him," Link said with a nod.

I hissed in anger.

That damn wimp!

As soon as we came across Yeto's wife, Yeta, I screamed in delight and ran to her, and gave her a huge hug.

"She's so cute!" I screamed.

"Uh... You must be the humans... Uh, that husband brought," she said, her voice weak.

I quickly pulled up a chair and sat in front her, Link sitting on the edge of it.

"Yeah, we're here to help you. Exactly...how did you get sick," Link asked.

She quickly made her fluffy self comfortable in her own chair, "It happened, uh...back when Husband find pretty mirror, uh... And gave it to Yeta as a gift. Monsters started appearing, too, uh..."

Oh, so she was talking in third person...

"We think that's what made you ill," I explained, "If you don't mind, we wanted to find that mirror, and take it with us. We need it for our adventure, and it would really benefit your health," I coaxed.

She only smiled and marked a point in a map of her house she was nice enough to give us.

"Key to mirror room, uh... Here..." she said before falling asleep.

I smiled over at Link, and quickly got up, but he pushed me back down.

"Hey!" I whispered.

He shook his head, "Stay here. You're only just recovering from you're own illness, and I can't risk having you get sick again."

I scoffed, "I can handle it, it snows all the time where I'm from," I said.

"Does it?" he said, giving me the eye.

I shivered, "...No."

"Didn't think so. Besides, you can watch over Yeta, since she's so cute to you," he said, almost sounding jealous.

I snickered, and watched as he left. There he goes, sacrificing himself for me again...

Which left me here, sitting by a fire with a sick Yeti and thinking about my sanity. And some things I should have probably thought about long ago... But for some reason it was only coming to me now.

How is it possible for me to be in a video game?

But it feels so real.

And yesterday… Theres no way I could have imagined Link doing that to me, it has to be real... Right? I don't know, but this has happened twice, so I think its real, it's got to be.

Or...am I just saying that to reassure myself.

Ugh.

Then link walked in the door where Yeto is.

I stood up and before I could ask he said, "No. It was a pumpkin. From Ordon," then walked up to the Yeta, and gently shook her awake.

She apologized and said the illness must have affected her memory, gave him another room to check in and then unlocked the door to it.

Something told me this room isn't right either. It's just typical Nintendo to make you go around 3243243325324 times doing something. Like playing the ocarina to rise and lower the water levels in a temple...

Oh well. I'm just glad I don't have to go in the cold, but, I feel bad for Link. He's always sacrificing his happiness for others.

He truly is the sweetest guy I know.

Hey come to think of Link and Nintendo games, doesn't his partner always…leave..? Is midna gunna leave?

Then I remembered something about only a ruler being able to truly destroy the Mirror of Twilight. I know Link told me the sages had explained that. But I felt as if I had...read it...somewhere.

The game was called Twilight Princess, but, isn't that who Zelda is? But, then, why did Midna care so much about recovering the place.

Could she be... …No. She can't be. That's impossible.

* * *

I was growing impatient.

I ran into Yeto's kitchen to find him stirring his huge cauldron of soup.

"Hey, had Link passed by-"

"Oh! Human girl! Uh, good timing! Take soup to wife, uh," he ordered, pushing a bowl of sweet smelling soup into my hands and shoving me out.

I stared at the bowl, wondering what the hell just happened.

I simply sighed and walked over to Yeta, and offered her the soup.

"It's from Yeto, eat it to gain some strength.," i said, then noticed a large blanket around her blocked use of her arms.

She smiled as I apologized and instead insisted to feed her.

"It's good, uh..." she replied after a spoon full.

I smiled, "Do you feel better?"

She slowly nodded, "Only a little, uh."

I set down the bowl and walked back to the kitchen to find Yeto tackling Link to the ground for what seemed like cheese. He quickly tossed it into the soup and began stirring again.

"Human girl! How Wife like soup?" he said.

"How did... Wha..?" I whispered, then snapped my fingers and smiled at him, "Yeah, she says she feels slightly better. Maybe that cheese is what it needed," I said with humor in my voice as I watched Link get up.

"Quit it, it is NOT funny," he said with a glare.

I raised an eyebrow and smiled, "Well what are you doing? You're supposed to be looking for a key right? Why are you bringing Ordon's fruits and dairy producst instead?" I laughed.

He groaned and straightened out his back, "I keep going through the rooms Yeta's showing me, but this is all I'm finding!" he explained.

I picked up another bowl from Yetoa and took it and Link back with me to Yeta, "I'm sure this one's got to be it," I said.

He rolled up his once again marked map, and sighed, "Hopefully."

I sat down quietly and held a spoon full to Yeta's mouth, "But if you happen to find any milk, can you bring it too?" I joked.

He only groaned and walked away.

As I fed Yeta the soup, she seemed to lighten up some.

"Uh, Yeta feeling better, uh," she said with a smile.

I smiled back and nodded, "I thought you might! Ordon has some pretty healing products," I joked, and she laughed lightly in agreement.

After Yeta finished her soup, she quickly dozed off for a second, and I took the time to go back to Yeto's and give him the two bowls.

"It worked, she's feeling better," I said, setting the bowls on a stool beside a table covered in Reekfish guts.

"Yep! Cheese make fine addition to soup!" was all he said before going back to his stirring.

I nodded awkwardly and stepped out, then sat back down on my chair and watched the fire for a while, but quickly grew drowsy watching Yeta sleep, and currled up against my chair, dozing off myself.

* * *

"Wave up..." a quiet voice, but it pierced my ears.

I groaned and shifted my head.

"Come on Evienne, wake up," the voice said again.

I groaned louder and shifted my head.

"Wake up!" the voice cheered.

"Who?" I quickly jumped and trust my fist through the air, then felt it come into contact with something soft, and a bit squishy.

I slowly sat back up normally and rubbed my eyes, then looked to the floor to find Link on his knees, biting his lip with his hands over his groin.

I yawned and jumped to my feet, "Link, what is wrong with you?" I asked, giving him a weird stare.

He looked up and glared at me, "What the heck is wrong with you?" he groaned back weakly.

I stared at him for a while, then looked at my hand, remembering the feel of the squishy surface.

I gasped, "Oh man! Sorry! Are you alright? Does 'it' hurt?" I awkwardly asked, and slowly helped him to his feet.

He gave me a sarcastic smile, "Psh! No, I loved that," he practically hissed.

I scoffed and stepped back from him, "Well maybe you shouldn't have screamed in my ear," I advised him.

He glared at me again, "Anyway, I found the key."

I smiled, "That's great!"

I saw the small yeti beside me get to her feet and smile as well, "Follow Yeta, uh. We go to mirror room, uh."

We both nodded and followed her outside, and towards this room of hers.


	37. What is Wrong Here?

**Link's POV**

Turns out the room was up a very high slope. Who knows why, but it was.

"So, did you find any new items?" asked Eve?

I nodded rapidly, "Oh yeah. I found this Ball and Chain1 It's like, this huge metal spiked ball attached to this chain. You just kinda spin it around and throw it at stuff. Really useful for breaking ice."

She jumped in glee, "Can I borrow it?"

I laughed, "No," I said, quickly breaking her spirits.

When we got to the Yeta's bedroom, I opened it, and like a gentleman, let the Yeta and Evienne go in before me. They slowly walked up to the mirror and I followed after.

"Its so beautiful.." breathed Eve. She reached forward and placed a hand on it, then dragged it from one end to the other.

"Uh…So pretty…Pretty, so, pretty." Said Yeta, standing beside Eve.

'Uh yeah, I got that the first time', I thought.

Then Evi turned around and looked me in the eyes, "Link, I don't think you should take the mirror..." she sounded off.

"What! Are you crazy? We need that thing!" I exclaimed.

"No! We don't!" she fought back, practically snarling at me.

I turned to Yeta to find her temlbling strangely, her voice in stuttered grunts.

"Yeta, are you okay?" I whispered, slowly stepping towards them.

Eve's quickly grew louder with every step, until I was right in front of them, then she jumped out of the way and plucked the mirror shard off its little pedestal, and lifted into the air.

"I thought she-!" I began, staring at her in shock.

Then her eyes turned a dark purple and her hair faded black, and grew out past her knees, floating wildly around her.

"Ev-Evienne..?" I said confused.

Before I could even try to comprehend, Yeta turned around, huge fangs hung out of her mouth, and her eyes were now blood red, her mouth shaped into a twisted grin and or snarl. I couldn't tell.

"NOT TAKE MIRROR!" she shouted, then slowly lifted into the air towards Eve, boulders of ice quickly encased her, and completely sucked in Eve. All the while, Yeta floated around in her ice, with Eve frozen in between, and crashed down around me, attempting to completely obliterate me.

I could only roll out of the way the whole time.

"Eve! Yeta! Stop this! Are you two nuts?" I yelled, barely dodging another slam.

Midna then popped out of my shadow, "Link, attack them! They're not themselves anymore. They're under the influence of the shard!" she warned.

I quickly started breathing heavily in frustration, "I can't! Yeta's so frail, and for Din's sake I can't hurt my girlfriend!" I reminded her.

She floated in front of me and grabbed my shoulders, "Link! As of now, they are not the people you knew a few minutes ago1 And unless you do attack them, they will never go back to being those people!"

I looked up at them and watched Yeta asshe spun angrily in the center of the ice, then at Eve who was clutching the mirror so tightly in her arms, as her eerie purple eyes stared fiercely at me, burning their image into my mind.

It felt like I've seen those eyes before..

I quickly grabbed hold of my Ball and Chain and swung it over my head, then threw it towards the ice around Yeta, quickly breaking through it. Yeta shrieked in anger, and Eve floated back into the air, and formed the ice around her, bridging Yeta, or as Midna referred to her, Blizzeta, back into her space in the center.

"That's good! Keep it up!" encouraged Midna.

I nodded, and lifted the Ball and Chain once more.

After doing that a few times the ice around them, finally disappeared for good, and the mirror shard came flying out way. Midna quickly jumped for it and caught it in her hair shaped hand.

I watched as Both girls slowly changed back into their normal forms, and fell limp to the floor. I rushed to Eve and got down on my knees, and gently put her head in my lap.

"Evienne? Evienne, are you alright?" I asked, suddenly regretting that I had to hurt her, but as Midna continued to say, I had to in order to save her and Yeta.

She slowly started stirring, and opened her eyes and looked at me.

I sighed in relief as she looked up at me, her green eyes replacing the memory of the other purple set.

"Link..? What happened? Did you...get the mirror?"

I just nodded and stroked her hair. Then Midna came down beside us, and put the shard away.

" Well, that's the mirror shard, Link. Only two left. Still… I feel bad about the way we treated that girl. And Evienne…" She said as she put a hand on her cheek, "To think the mirror shards had this kind of power. This world… All worlds are cruel. Lets hurry and get the last 2 mirror shards, to help from them hurting anyone like it did these girls.."

I nodded and looked over to find Yeto being lovey-dovey with Yeta, and turned to Midna, she nodded. I quickly picked up a drowzy Eve, and Midna quickly warped us out.

* * *

We quickly arrived outside, and back in the cold.

"Are you okay?" I asked Eve.

She looked at me weird and nodded, "Yeah, why?"

I was stunned. What does she mean 'why'?

She sighed, "You know, I feel like I forgot something..." she said, staring at the snow, "Did you get the shard piece while I was sleeping?"

I looked at her, and quietly, painfully, nodded, "Yeah. You looked cozy, so I didn't want to bother you," I lied.

I hated lying to her, but I couldn't tell her what had just happened to her. Something... I growled to myself. Perhaps SOMEONE, was telling me not to tell her anything about who and what she just turned in to.

I didn't quite understand it, but I was convinced it wouldn't be something she would like to know.

"That's sweet, but I kinda wanted to help," she said, rubbing the side of her head.

I kissed her forehead and smiled, "I wouldn't forgive myself if I ever hurt you," I spoke, suddenly remembering her second letter, and realizing why she wouldn't want to know.

"But still, I want to help you so you don't get too hurt..." she said, touching my cheek, and lightly gliding her hands over one of the many cuts I received during the battle.

I held her hand against my face and smiled sincerely at her, "Don't worry about me, a little scratch like this won't put me down," I assured her.

She smiled and looked into my eyes, then nodded and bent down on the snow.

"To be honest, when we were coming down the huge snowboarding course, I wanted to be more amazed than scared. I've never really seen snow up close, and actually touched it as I am now. When I saw all that smooth snow back there, I wanted to just look at it for hours, but the though of possible falling off one of this cliff, just scared me to death," she explained, "With my powers, like when Colin was thrown off the bridge, I could at least bring him back, because I could fly. I didn't have to worry about plummeting to my death, because I knew I would be able to come back up with him safe in my arms."

I looked at her in sorrow, and watched as she trembled, but it didn't seem to be the cold that had the effect on her.

"But, now that I don't have them, I realize how scared I am just looking at a cliff, and knowing that we could fall in there, and I wouldn't be able to save you," she confessed in a meek, trembling voice.

A wave of guilt for forcing her down rushed over me. I noticed droplets of water staining the snow below her and just felt a huge sting in my heart. I don't get it. She was so scared, yet she was worrying about me the whole time. Midna stared at me and nodded, encouraging me to drive Eve's mind away from this.

"Sometimes I really don't understand you," I said, sitting next to her.

She didn't turn to me, only angrily kicked the snow, "Yeah well, I worry about you all the time! The Triforce of Courage obviously makes you stupid and reckless! Always head first in danger!"

I tried to help from nodding. I think she had a point.

"But at least, when I worry about you, I'm not afraid to speak to you about it!" she said, looking at me with tears streaming down her cheeks.

I frowned and looked away, "You that you..." I began.

"You're the worst liar in the world, Link. The front door knew you were lying," she said.

I froze in confusion, then realized what she was trying to say.

* * *

**Link POV**

"You're the worst liar in the world, Link. The front door knew you were lying," she said.

I froze in confusion, then realized what she was trying to say.

"Evi, I-"

"Link, please, don't give me some stupid excuse! I tell you everything! I let you do anything! Why don't you just tell me when something happens?"

"I just don't want to see you upset. But it seems like when i try to stop you from being upset, it just makes you upset." I replied honestly

"Link, I know sometimes it can be hard to tell me, but what do you think an honest relationship is? Do you know how hard it was to tell you why I was upset. I knew it would hurt you, but I also knew that it's worse to lie. I tell you when anything is wrong. You never tell me." she said, her voice wavering at some points, "Don't you confide in me?"

It hit me like a slap in the face. All those times when she was nervous about telling me something, if i asked she did. Why didnt I do that?

"I..I'm sorry Evienne. I really am. I guess in the long run, it hurts you more then the truth."

"I know what you mean Link, but even when I know you will get extremely mad, I tell you the truth. I just dont want to leave here with either of us regretting anything. Hell, i don't even want to leave," she said with a bit of forced laughter.

I sighed as i felt my heart sinking. That's right, she will be leaving soon.

"Eve, i don't see why you cant just stay. I mean, you go on about how you want to, then why not just do what you want?"

"Link, don't you understand? I cant. I don't belong here. Don't you know about my world?"

Then i remembered that she never did tell me about where she was from. "Well, uh, no, you never really told me."

she looked into my eyes and sighed. "Link, your not real in my world. You're just a fictional charecter who goes out on an adventure to save Hyrule. You usually end up getting a partner on the way each time but..." I trailed off looking at his shadow and thinking about how she is going to leave just like all the rest.

"But what?" i asked, curious.

"They always leave you. Link, you are just a made up person. You dont even have a real personality in my world! Hell, you don't even talk! The closest you come to having one is in all those stupid Fanfictions online that everyone writes about you..."

I stared at her, "What are you talking about?"

Midna sighed and returned into my shadow. Like she knew this would take long.

I swear, two days went by for her to explain that a fanfiction was a fictional story that people who knew about, what she called a video game, me would write for fun. Then she continued to explain that 'online' was something on a 'computer', some high technology machine that allows you to work on things easier, or just goof off on.

"I'm not following..." I admitted.

She nodded, "Wouldn't think you would."

I continued to try and figure something out, "But then this video game is of me, and that's all there is? I don't exist in your history?"

She shook her head, "That's why I'm so confused about staying. You don't exist as anything more than words and pictures. And you never did, nor will you" she sighed, leaning her head on her arm.

I looked at myself and then at her, "But you're here now, in Hyrule. I'm sitting right next to you, and talking to you right now. Can you really say I don't exist?" I said, crawling in front of her and smiling.

She looked up at me, then back at the floor, "I don't know anymore. Sometimes, I think about how I may just be dreaming..." she trailed away, getting up and walking away from me.

What was wrong with her? After everything, was she just going to pass it off as some dream? I'm right here...

I'm right here.

I quickly got up and ran towards Evienne, she seemed to be trying to go back up the slope, but she only slid back down on her back, and stared blankly at the cloudy skies. She sighed and gave up, just like that.

I growled and pinned her as she lay, pulling her arms over her head within one of my hands, and looked her straight in the eyes

She looked back at me, with a sarcastically caring expression, then back at the sky.

My heart stung, but I cupped her face in my loose hand, and forced her to look at me, consequently making her eyes widen in surprise, and what appeared to be fear.

"Evienne, look at me! Look me in the eyes, and tell me I'm not here right now!" I growled.

She stayed silent, and looked away again, despite my hold on her. This time, worry on her face.

I shook my head angrily. She can't... She can't do this to me! Not now!

I hastily removed my hand from her face, and brought it down to the end of her tunic shirt, and under shirt, and with one swift move, lifted them over her head, and threw them aside.

She closed her eyes tight, and continued to avoid my gaze.

I took in a deep breathe and lowered my hand on her again, and began ripping at her bandages. I quickly heard her squeak as her back made contact with the snow, but even though I was angry, I still slid one arm under her and leaned up towards me.

"Link, what are you doing?"

I sighed, and felt all my anger just wash away as I stared into her frightened eyes. What was I doing?

"I... I'm sorry... I..just..." I began, looking over her bare chest, then the many healing cuts around it, and couldn't help but run a hand over it all.

She trembled in my arms, but she didn't struggle.

"You can't possibly tell me, that none of this really happened to you," I mumbled, resting my hand around the huge, crude scar in the center of her stomach, "You can't tell me, that Gaonodrof and Zant never hurt you."

She gasped slightly and stared at me in shock for the longest while.

"I... Uh.." she mumbled.

"Tell me... That when we have kissed, or touched, is only a dream as well," I muttered, biting my lip and leaning my forehead against her chest.

"I... I-I ca... I just...don't..." she struggled to mutter, her breathing growing quick.

Suddenly, her body fell limp against my arms.

I looked up at her and gasped, "Evienne? E... Evienne!" I called to her, but she lay motionless.

I quickly put her clothes back on and lay her in my arms.

"Midna, what happened?" I shouted.

She remained in my shadow, "It's okay, she just fainted. It's odd, but I think she just had a panic attack..." she explained.

I stared down at Eve and looked her over. A panic attack?

"It's likely that the shock from the battle, and then seeing you react like a beast, was just too much."

"Will she be okay?" I asked, resting a hand on Eve's cheek.

"Just give her some time to cool down," she instructed.

I nodded and asked Midna to warp us to Kakariko, which she did.

It appeared to be night, even though the sky was bright in the mountains the whole time.

I quickly carried her across the village, and instead of taking her to the abandoned house we stopped at last time, I in turn took her to one of the boarded up houses, wolf style.

That's right, through a hole in the dirt.

This place was a bit more wrecked, but at least it actually had a descent enough bed, though it did lean sideways.

I quickly changed back into a human and rest her on the bed.

* * *

**Link's POV**

After sleeping for a while longer, she woke up and looked at me. As soon as she realized I was there, she jumped and backed up against a wall.

"Where are we..?" She asked, her eyes scanning the area.

"In one of the locked up houses in Kakariko," I told her.

"What? How the hell did we get in?"

"Through a hole. In the ground. I turned into a wolf…" I explained. I started moving closer and she pressed herself as far into the wall as she could go.

Was she..? No. Was she afraid…of me?

"Evienne.." I spoke softly gradually moving closer to her. I reached out and grabbed her and pulled her on top of me so she was straddling me while I sat on the bed. I grabbed her chin and made her face me against her struggles.

"Why is it so hard to believe I am real? " I started, trailing my hands up and down her waist, "Every time we kissed, every time I touched you, every single thing. How could that be fake?" I said, putting her hand on my heart. "How could my heart be beating if I weren't real?" I explained, in hopes she would realize…

"Link…" she started, then she quickly put her arms around my neck and legs around my back and pressed her lips against mine forcefully. As soon as I got out of shock I kissed her back just as hard. I asked her for entrance but she instead pulled away.

"I…I'm trying to make myself believe you're real. But, it's like there is something inside of me that I can't convince..."

This was really angering me. How, after everything, could she just stop believing I was real? I pushed her down on the bed and went on top of her, stopping her from moving away. I put my hand just under the bottom of her tunic and onto her leg.

"Tell me, what I'm doing right now isn't real," I told her while moving my hand farther up towards her stomach.

"Link...please.." She breathed.

I moved my hand farther up so it was around her mid stomach.

"Tell me I'm not really doing anything right now," I growled.

"I...I don't... I mean… Link, why are you doing this?" She asked.

"Because, I want you to realize that I'm real, that all of this is," I replied while moving my hand farther up and tracing my hand along her cuts.

* * *

**Evienne's POV**

He was scaring me. He looked so angry.

I asked him why he was doing this to me.

"Because I want you to realize that I'm real, that all of this is," He replied. I felt his hand moving around my body, touching my cuts.

This was so wrong, I didn't want him to do this.

I tried to wriggle out of his grasp but he just held me tighter. I was so scared.

"Link! Just get off of me. Please!" I begged.

"Am I real? Am I really doing this?"

"I-I.. I don't know!" I yelled while trying to push him away.

He wouldn't move, but then something happened. He went flying up to the ceiling and then fell on the floor.

I screamed and ran to him. He was breathing but not moving. What the hell just happened?

"Link! Link! Are you okay?" I said worridly. He had some blood coming out of his nose but that's it.

"Midna! Are you here? What happened?" I said, looking all around me.

"Don't worry, he will be fine, Evienne. He was just knocked out."

"But, what did it? He just went flying out of nowhere!" I asked.

"Don't you know? You did that. Your powers are reacting to the mirror of twilight. Its very powerful. I thought you did that on your own."

By now tears were stinging my eyes.

"But, I didn't mean to do that! I just wanted him off of me!" I exclaimed. I cant believe I hurt him like that. This is exactly what I was afraid of most. Hurting him.

"I guess your powers are reacting to the energy and they knew you wanted him off, so, they reacted, and got him off."

Great. Links hurt and I don't know how to get out of here. Wonderful. Great job Evienne. Oh, and not to mention you're the one who hurt him bad enough to knock him out.

I just sat there trying to wake him and crying.

Stupid powers! I didn't want to hurt him! Why couldn't they have been taken away a year ago!

"Link..." I whimpered, gently touching his cheek. He was so warm, and his skin was so soft...He felt so..Real.

I gently wiped his blood with my sleeve, and rested his head to my lap, and wiped my tears away. What was wrong with me? All of a sudden, I'm just so sad, doubtful, and so scared... Why couldn't I just tell Link that I believe in him? What was holding me back?

I sighed and leaned over him, and held his head softly in my arms as I rest my own head on his shoulder, and sobbed.

What was wrong with me? Why am I doing this? How could i even pull off doing that?

"Link, I'm sorry..." I whispered into his ear, and gently kissed him on the cheek, and pulled him into a tighter hug.

To think that boss battle didn't faze him a bit, yet just one attack from me knocked him out...

"I didn't mean to hurt you...!" I said, my voice strained and raspy. I just now realized how sick i felt.

A weak arm quickly wrapped around my waist, and pulled me tighter into the hug. I jumped and faced him.

"Link?" I muttered, looking into his,beautiful, narrowed cerulean eyes.

"It's my fault..." he said, looking away from me and sitting up, letting out a groan under his breath while doing so, making me feel worse. "I didn't know what I was doing..."

He turned to me and slowly slid his hand into mine, and interlocked our fingers, only staring at the small connection.

"I just... Wanted to make you believe in me. I just get so angry, knowing that you, the girl I love the most, from anyone in the world, says I'm not real, because some video game told her so," he muttered.

I bit my lip and looked down. I hate myself so is exactly what I wanted to avoid, hurting him. This is exactly why I didn't want to get involved with him.

He gently lifted my head, "What can I do to make you believe in me?" he said, half smiling at me.

I stared at him in wonder. What does he mean by that?"

I scoffed and simply rested my head against his chest, "I don't know. Change everything so I can stay. Propose to me something so impossible, so absurd, and still pull it off..." I muttered, hoping he would get that there may not be a way.

I felt like there was a rain cloud over me, and I couldn't find it in me to react to him. If I could, I would shout to him that I believe in him, and am even more than overjoyed to be able to be here.

But something was holding me back, like a chain to my heart, constantly pulling and reminding me how impossible this is...

Link slowly lifted me to face him and looked at me with a wide smile, then chuckled and leaned near my ear.

"How absurd would it be, if I only proposed?" he asked.

I felt a shiver up my spine, and froze, my eyes widening.

"What do you mean?" I muttered.

He leaned in closer and slipped a hand through my hair, "Will you marry me?" he asked.

I looked forward in confusion, and shock, and...well...shock!

"Link, that's absolutely crazy!" I said. I was trying to make a point!

"Don't worry, I'll find a way to pull it off," he assured me.

I only froze back up again.

"..B-but... Were still kids..." was all I uttered.

"Aren't you supposed to get married, when your in love? Why does age matter?"

I didn't know what to say. I wanted to say 'yes', but, we have to save Hyrule, so it's not like we can't really get married now, and then when we do...

Will I be bound to stay?


	38. Acceptance

**Evienne's POV**

I didn't know what to say. I wanted to say 'yes', but, we have to save Hyrule, so it's not like we can't really get married now, and then when we do...

Will I be bound to stay?

* * *

You know what? I never do anything for me in this if I think about leaving in the end. It's not like I could say no, even if I wanted to, but, I just don't know if its possible for it to work.

He was right. Love is love, age cant stop it. I'm just gonna go with my heart. I don't care, I know I will always doubt he is real, but that is just my human nature trying to comprehend what the hell is going on. Not my heart.

I looked him in the eyes.

"Yes," I breathed out.

Link started smiling ear to ear. He placed a hand on my cheek and tackled me in a kiss. I kissed him back.

This felt like a dream, my prince in shining armor, coming along to save me. But it's not a dream. It's real.

His tongue lightly grazed my lower lip and I opened my mouth and his tongue touched mine. I reached up and tangled my hands in his hair, his cap falling in the process.

He grabbed my waist and pulled me into his lap so I was straddling him again. I wrapped my legs around his back and moved as close to him as possible. I reached my arms down and to the stings on his tunic and started untying them.

He pulled away and started to stop me.

"Evienne, stop, I don't want this to end up like the other day." He advised, breathing hard, and from the look on his face, trying hard not to kiss me again.

"Link, I just agreed to marry you, and you don't want to kiss me?" I asked, slightly disappointed that he stopped us.

"What? No! Of course not! I mean, I do! I just... I don't want to hurt you again," He explained.

I smiled and placed a hand on his cheek. I could either, A) Lean in and kiss him, or, B) Get revenge for what he did to me when he decided to be an ass.

I think I like plan B better.

I leaned in and started sucking lightly on his neck. I felt him start to lean his head back so I started to do it harder.

Hahaha, revenge is a bitch Link.

I slowly bit him in the middle of his neck receiving a moan in return, which stopped me for a second. I never heard him moan before…huh. I pulled away from his neck not wanting to leave marks all over it like he did to me.

He is still an ass for doing that, though.

I looked him in the eyes once more and he looked back, unsure of what to do.

"Evienne, your really making it hard for me not to…" then he looked down.

I blushed. " Well, link," I started, leaning close enough to almost touch his face, but just barely not. "No one said I didn't want you too." I said, then kissing him and when I pulled away biting his lower lip.

"Evienne… No. We cant do this. Not here. Not now. Believe me, I seriously want to, but, it's not right."

I sighed. He wasn't giving me my way. I trailed my hands down his chest, and stomach to just above his legs. I kissed him again, and this time traced my tongue along his bottom lip. He opened his mouth and I entered him with my tongue.

He groaned and slid his hands up my shirts and pulled me closer. He started moving his hands around my back when he touched one of my cuts that weren't healed well yet and were still very sore.

I jumped back and yelped in pain.

"Oww." I muttered while placing a hand on my back.

"What happened?" Link asked worriedly.

"My cuts..ughh" I muttered still in slight pain.

Link stood up and held his hand out. I took it and he got us out of there and we walked to the inn. Link wouldn't stop smiling the whole way there.

"What are you so happy about?" I asked him.

"I'm just happy you said yes. To be honest I was having doubts."

I just laughed and gently squeezed his hand while we walked up to Luda.

"Uh, Luda, do you mind putting more bandages on me?"

"Well, of course, but, what happened to your other bandages, I only put them on the other day did I not?"

My eyes slightly widened. "Uh, yeah, sorry, they got covered in snow." I told her. She smiled and put on some new bandages. I apologized quickly one last time and left. I went down to the main room and saw everyone sitting around. As soon as I walked down there everyone stared at me and I stopped. Why was everyone suddenly so interested in me?

I started blushing. "Uh, hi?" I said to them all. They all smiled and I started walking. While passing by, Beth whispered 'Congrats' in my ear.

For what..?

Link didn't..no… I looked at him to see him facing the floor.

Great.

Well, whatever, they were bound to find out. I walked over and pulled him up so we could finally go. On our way out we ran into Ilia and decided to talk to her.

"So, any memory coming back at all?" I asked her, feeling slightly awkward since I knew she hated me deep down in inside, even if she didn't remember it.

"Well, I kinda remember Link. But that's all. And it's not too much, just vaguely," she explained in a sweet voice.

Just then, Colin ran up to us and asked to talk to Link alone. He smiled at him and said 'sure' and they walked around the corner.

I smiled at Ilia and leaned against the rocks.

"I cant believe you! How could you do this?"

"What..?" I asked her confused.

"Link is MINE. Not yours, why would you do that! How could you steal him from me!"

Oh great, this Ilia is back again.

"Last time I checked, he was his own person, not owned by anyone. And besides, its not like I paid for him, he chose me too."

"No way he would ever like you! You gave something to him!" she said, shaking her head.

I smirked. "Well, he seems to like me enough to give me these." I said while pulling down the neck to my shirt to show all the bite marks going up my neck.

She gasped. I smiled at her. "What? Sad because he will never do that to you?" I asked in mock sweetness.

"He doesn't really love you! Are you that stupid? He feels sorry for you because no one will ever want anything to do that with something as repulsive as you!"

I froze, tears slowly coming to my eyes. What if she was right?

"Last time I checked he wouldn't even do ANYTHING to you!" I shouted back.

Then, she went crazy, and slapped me across the face, then pulled on my hair. "What the fuck!" I exclaimed while pushing her back she wouldn't let go of my damn hair, so, naturally, I started pulling hers.

I don't really know how, but now we were rolling around in the dirt trying to beat the crap out of one another. She scratched my face and I kicked her in the shin.

We were screaming, pulling, slapping and kicking at each other.

I heard some people come running and then I felt hand pulling me away from her and constricting me as I tried to get away and kill the stupid girl, flailing my arms and legs around like some damn maniac.

I looked to see Renado holding Ilia back as she tried to get free too. He started pulling her away and I felt myself being tugged away from the village, and into Hyrule field.

Once we were kinda far into the field I felt myself being turned around and I saw Link there, looking so disappointed it wasn't even funny. We just looked at one another for a few seconds.

Then he spoke. "Why? Why can't I leave you two alone for TWO minutes without it ending up like this," His words were stern and cold.

I gasped. What if Ilia was right? What if he was just doing this because he knew I was gonna leave anyways?

I felt the tears coming back and quickly streak down my cheeks. What if everything he said to me is a lie?

He sighed. "Evienne, what happened?" he spoke in a softer voice.

"I- I don't know! She started getting mad at me because of me and you together, then she said.." I trailed off unable to continue.

"Then what?" He urged.

"She said that you don't really love me, that your only doing this because you feel bad for me, then I showed her my neck and she started hurting me, so I just started hurting her back!" I exclaimed and started crying.

I felt his arms wrap around me in a hug.

"Evienne, you cant possibly believe that. I love you, and only you, she's just jealous and confused. Calm down okay? I don't like to see you cry," He coaxed while I cried into his chest. I tried to stop but it was like all the pain about me and Link was coming out. I couldn't stop. He just kept hold of me and rubbed my back.

"Are you only saying that because you feel bad that I'm as repulsive as she says?" I spat, punching him in the arm.

"Enough!" he shouted in my face, and pulled me into a rough kiss.

I wanted to get away from him. I was angry, but I couldn't touch him. I might hurt him again.

I quickly yanked my head away, but he only pulled it back, and held a hand behind my head as he kissed me.

"...No..!" I mumbled into the kiss, feeling myself grow weak as my eyes closed.

He only forced his tongue past my lips, but the kiss soon became sweet and gentle as his tongue slowly explored my mouth, and dance with my own tongue. I didn't argue anymore, he got me.

I opened my eyes to see him staring at me, then slowly pull away from me.

I stared at Link for a while, then hit him again.

He only chuckled, knowing what I was upset about now.

"Quit doing that to me!" I whined.

He pulled his hands away from me and rested it on his forehead, "I just want you to understand that you have to stop believing everything someone tells you,"

I looked away. That was my problem sometimes.

"I want you to know that my love for you is real, not because I feel sorry for you, or anything stupid like that. No matter if all of Hyrule said you were repulsive, you're beautiful in my eyes, and nothing would make me happier, than to have you as my bride, because I honestly, do love you,"

I smiled and looked away from him. "Seriously?" I asked, feeling my rainy cloud just poof away.

"Yes. Evienne, do you know how much I want you right now? How hard it is to resist this urge, while being with you all the time?" he said, turing me towards him.

I laughed lightly, "Oh, come on, that's just your teenage boy hormones," I joked.

He chuckled, "Perhaps, but they still only react to you,"

I softly gasped and blushed, then quickly turned around and hid my face in my arms, "Don't say stuff like that! You..." I began, but my tongue was tied for insults.

He walked closer to me and gently wrapped an arm around my waist, while her ran his free hand slowly up my leg and rested it around my thigh. I could feel his gently breathing at my neck as he grew closer to my ear, "But it's the truth," he said. I could hear the smirk in his voice, "I want you so much, Evienne," he whispered, more seriously.

I quickly felt tingles run up my back and sighed weakly, falling limp against him.

Damn him and that deep...masculine...voice of his!

He chuckled and slowly ran his hand up my body and stopped right below my chest. He looked over at me, and I only grew redder.

He let out a shaky sigh as he lifted his hands slightly, then pulled them away.

"I'm sorry, I'm getting carried away again," he chuckled, "But you will be mine one of these days. All of you..." he said, a smirk in his voice.

I turned around and looked into his eyes, thinking how that meant that he too would someday be mine, "O..okay.." I muttered, nodding lightly.

A wide smile grew on his face, and he held my hand tight, "Um, I know you were a bit thrown off that I told everyone back at Kakariko, but do you mind if I tell Telma too?"

I smiled, "We will tell her," something in my mind then clicked together, "Uh, by everyone, you mean the children and Renado right?" I asked, unsurely

"I might have told a few extra people?" he admitted, rubbing the back of his head.

I gasped, "Did you know them? Did I?"

He slowly shook his head, "No... But, I was just so happy, I had to tell everyone I could," he said, looking very anxious and apologetic.

I smiled at him and nodded, "We're only telling Telma," I reminded him.

He looked at me still, smiling sheepishly, "And Rusl?"

I sighed, "But that's it!"

He nodded and called on Midna, and she quickly warped us outside of Castle Town.

I wonder what they would say, and if Link would really just keep it between those two.


	39. Temple of Time

**Evi's POV**

We walked into castle town, hand in hand, and my head was on his shoulder. I looked up at him and then reached up and took his hat and positioned it on my head. I don't really know why I like to do that so much, but, I just do.

He looked down at me, confused.

I just smiled and said, "Mine."

He laughed and put and arm around my waist as we turned the alley to Telma's bar. That's when the butterflies started kicking in. We were about to go in there, and announce we were getting married.

Oh god. I'm scared.

Link must have noticed my change in attitude and asked, "What's wrong with you, all of a sudden?"

"Well, I don't know. I guess I'm just nervous. I mean, what if they think we are too young? Or that we haven't even known each other long enough? Oh my god, what if they stop helping us save Hyrule!" I said, coming to the worst case scenario as I usually do.

"Evienne calm down, nothing bad is going to happen."

"How the hell are you never nervous about anything? You just plunge right in without a care," I said

"I don't know, it just isn't scary to me," he said.

"Yeah well, this isn't something I do everyday. And in case you haven't noticed. I'm not exactly the most confident person in the world," I replied as we neared the stupid bar.

"Why are you scared to tell them? Are you not happy to marry me?" He asked, sounding slightly hurt.

"No! I'm just scared that they will get mad. Not everyone is supportive. Some people less then others," I answered and mumbled the last part under my breath, thinking about what Ilia said.

But Link has like, hyper hearing or something. Maybe it's the pointy ears…

"Hey, don't bring that up again, okay?" He said then leaned closer to my ear. "If it helps, that cat fight was really hot," That made me blush and look down.

"But, don't ever do that again, I don't want you to get hurt, okay?"

I nodded and we walked in the bar, and I was still wearing Links hat. It was big on me. It kept going down my forehead.

Argh.

I let go of his hand and walked over to the table to find that Rusl wasn't there. I turned and saw link talking to Telma and she looked at me and smiled. I only blushed, looked down, and turned around. Apparently Rusl was at the Faron Woods.

Yippee.

We're probably going to have to head out right away.

"So, Hun," Telma called from her stand, "You two decided on the date yet?" she asked.

I pondered for a second and walked over to them and took a seat at one of the stools, "Date?" I repeated, probably sounding stupid.

She nodded, "Yes. Do you two know when the wedding will be yet?"

Link and I quickly turned to each other with stupid grins and wide eyes. We hadn't thought about when it would be. Frankly, we hadn't discussed anything. We just knew we would get married.

Telma sighed, "Oh boy... Do you two have any idea how you're even going to do this and where?" she asked, raising an eyebrow as her smirk grew.

"Well...," Link began, "We haven't exactly gotten to that yet."

I gave Telma a crooked smile, "Link's proposal was kinda sudden," I explained.

She then turned towards Link and gave him the eyebrow, "I'm not calling it off, so don't even try to convince me,"

She laughed at this and shook her head, "I'm simply curious as to why you would ask the girl to marry you, but didn't even think things through," she mentioned.

Link gasped silently and looked at both of us, then at the ground, "I wasn't..."

"You weren't thinking," we both finished for him.

He scoffed, "You guys are so mean to me."

I laughed lightly and kissed him on the cheek, "It's fine, we can figure things out later, okay?" I assured him.

His eyes slowly turned towards me, "I kinda wanted to do it now," he whispered.

I choked, "Now? Like...today?"

"That's so bold of you, boy! Good luck trying to find someone who will marry two kids on such short notice," Telma joked.

Link smirked and leaned over the stand, "I'm sure, Renado, could do us the favor, and you're welcome to attend," he slyly offered her.

She quickly dropped one of the small glasses she was cleaning, and it quickly fell and shattered.

"Perhaps he can," she said silently, "But it's still too much of a short notice. Maybe you should wait a few days,"

Link groaned, and I rested a hand on his cheek, "I know you really want to do this now, but you can wait a few days, right? I'll be with you the whole time, promise," I said with a smile.

He sighed and nodded, "Fine, I'll hold on for a few more days, but that's it. Then you're mine," he growled, and cupped my face, shaking my head slowly side to side in a menacing way.

I couldn't help but laugh at him. He was being such a child.

"It's better if you do, anyway. Rusl is waiting for you two back at Faron Woods, he says it's important."

We both nodded and left the bar, "Obvious that's where our next shard will be," I said, shivering slightly.

Link nodded and slowly led me down the crowded aisle that was the market outside the alley, his arm around me the whole time. I couldn't help but begin to think that he really wanted this marriage, but that it was also some devious plan to get me to stay in Hyrule. But, for some reason, I didn't really care. I was happy that he felt this way, but what would happen to us if Zelda tried to send me back again, just to keep me out of her little world of light.

I sighed and looked to my right, only to see a long fluffy tail swinging back and forth from the side of another alley only down this path. I quickly jumped up and ran towards the fluffy object and away from Link.

Once I arrived at the small alley, I found it was the outside of the Golden Man's, or Jovani or something, and that it was covered in cats!

"C... Ca..t.." I let out a very loud "Eeep!" and without hesitation, began playing with all the cute little animals. They didn't seem to mind I was there, though one of them did think I was a litter box, and got a little too close while doing his thing, but other than that, they were pretty nice.

I could have sworn I heard Link say something, too, but I was way too distracted. I had never seen a cat in Hyrule, only dogs, and damn were they adorable!

Link only stood at the entrance to the little playpen, and moving away whenever any cats tried to come near him.

"Whats wrong with you?" I asked looking at him and raising an eyebrow.

He groaned "Ugh, I hate cats." He replied closing his eyes.

I mock gasped and picked up a small black cat and walked up to him and shoved it in his face.

"How can you not like that wittle face!" I squealed.

He moved away, "Noo, stay away!"

I put the cat down and walked up to him and grabbed his ears, "Noo, stop being a bad doggy!" I said, joking.

"Arghh, stop touching my ears!" He groaned pulling my hands away.

"Stop being a bad doggy!" i said back.

He only smiled at me. I don't like the way he looks...

He quickly grabbed me and pinned me to the wall.

"Do you really wanna see me be a dog?" He asked me, smiling.

"Whaa..?" I started, then he started moving closer to me and i realized what he was doing.

I gasped, "No! Link, don't! Nooooo! You're a good dog, don't touch me!" I said trying desperately to get away

He only smiled wider and said, "Nope. I'm a bad dog, now you have to deal with it," He said, then licked my cheek and I screamed trying to get away.

"EW! Get off! Get off, get off, get off!" I squealed.

He only laughed and let me go, then turned away.

I walked behind him casually, then, when he least expected it, I jumped on his back and started pulling on his ears.

He was trying to get me off, but I wrapped my legs around him and tugged his head side to side.

"You really should have been good, doggy," I laughed and jumped off.

"Quit doing that!"

"Hey! You licked me like, how many times? Do I really taste that good?" I joked.

He pulled me close to him, "Actually, yes, yes you do," he started leaning down, but I ducked and ran back to the cats. He sighed.

"Alright, I'll be back in a second," He said.

"Okay bye, have fun doggy!" I yelled as he walked away.

* * *

A few minutes had passed since Link left, but I still wasn't tired of being with the cats. I bet Link was only hating on them because he was a doggy. Suddenly, I felt someone grab me. I swear my heart stopped. I quickly turned around to see Link standing there. I smacked him on the chest and tried to slow down my heart beat.

"Jesus, you scared the crap out of me!" I told him, shakily.

"Sorry. Why do you always say that?" He asked me, confused.

"Say what? Oh! Well, Jesus is like Din or Nayru or Farore, in my world," I said.

He made an 'Oh' signal with his mouth and I pulled him out of town, his hat falling down my head every three seconds and bugging me.

"Alright, come on dog-boy, lets go back to Faron woods," I said.

He called on Midna and she took us there. Then, we talked to Rusl, who was on the little slope that we used to get to the Sacred Grove. He told us of the grove, and what could be on the other side, and suggested we use his special breed of a Golden Cucco to get across. Not like we could get across with Link as a wolf, it would scare the crap out of Rusl, so we used it to at least get past where Rusl couldn't see us.

"Uh.. This Cucco thing is stupid," I sighed.

He looked at me weird, "Can't you fly now?"

"I never thought to try," I said, while and took a deep breath, then gently lifted into the air. A quick sigh of relief escaped my lips.

When we got back to the Sacred Grove, we met up with the Skull Kid of this world. He was creepy looking, and so were the many damn puppets he kept throwing at us. Well, apparently we had done this before, when Link was getting the Master Sword, but my memory was hazy...

After about an hour of playing hide-and-seek with him, he finally granted us access to a new grove, where once again, we had to fight a group of Shadow Beasts for a portal we probably wouldn't need, but afterwords,

"What is it with Zelda games and time travel?" I muttered to myself.

"What?"

"Huh?"

"What did you say?" he asked again.

"What do you mean? I didn't say anything..?" I replied. What the heck? ...Oh!, "Ohh, no i was just talking about time travel," I explained.

"Oh," he replied, looking confused. I shrugged and walked around, but he stopped me, "I uh, got you something," he said.

I furrowed my brows, and frowned at him, "Link.. I don't want you getting me anything.." I started.

He shushed me and reached into his pouch and pulled out a small ring. He gently grabbed my left hand and put it on my ring finger. I looked at it silently gasped in marvel. It was so beautiful. It had a delicate flower design on it, and a dark blue jewel in the middle. I swear i could just stare at it for hours.

I looked Link in the eyes and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"It's beautiful Link, thank you!" I leaned up on my toes, and kissed him. Then slowly pulled away.

"I love you, Evienne, so much," he told me, then pulled me into a hug and we stayed like that for a while until finally beginning the temple.

After the first room, Link had to weigh a few statues on one of those balance scale things to get a key, so i just sat at the edge of a platform, and looked at the ring. I hope he didn't spend too much money on it...

* * *

After a while of going through this Temple of Time, which now it really was a temple, I couldn't help but grow to hate the place. There were spiders all over the place, and I kept having to shoot down some, pretty looking, Beamos. They were nicely decorated and their 'eye' was like a pretty pink jewel, but Link's ring totally kicked it's ass!

* * *

Link lit two torches around the room, and a treasure chest appeared, but before he could open the it, I ran in front of him and yelled, "Duh duh duh duuuhhhhh!" while doing the stupid pose Link always does in the game. He only gave me a weird look and I started laughing my ass off.

"Where did that come from?" he asked, slowly picking up the item in the chest and stepping away from me.

I sighed, "From you're ancestor's video game," I explained.

He scoffed, "He had one of those too?"

I nodded, "Well, you both do, but his is a few years older."

He gently leaned down and kissed me softly on the lips, "But you like mine better, right?" he whispered.

I smiled awkwardly and nodded, "It's bigger..." I responded, looking left and right.

He snickered, "That sounded so weird right now."

I looked at him for a while, then gasped, and smacked him, "Perv! I didn't mean it like that!"

He shook his head and held a finger over my lips, "Nope, you already said it! Mine is bigger," he gloated.

"Ugh, you're so gross!" I scoffed.

Link's stupid grin only grew wider, "How can you say it's gross? You don't want to see me like that?" he whispered, his eyes gazing into mine.

I froze, but felt my face burning like mad, "I...uh.." I mumbled.

He slid a hand under my chin, "Because I sure can't wait to see you without that tunic, or those bandages," he said slyly, then simply walked away.

I stood still for a few seconds, then stomped my foot on the ground in frustration, "Damn it, quit doing that!"

He only laughed and kept walking.

I growled to myself and ran after him. He's such an ass sometimes!

* * *

**Link's POV**

So, we were on a search for a statue, so we could get through the front door, which wouldn't seem to open without it, and we did, but getting it back, was completely different. We had to use something called a Dominion Rod to control it, but getting it down several steps, onto pedestals and through these huge warping bells, was just weird.

So I had Eve take care of the Dominion Rod and the statue, while I set up everything so she would be able to take the statue through those steps without getting side-tracked, or attacked.

"You are such an ass," she grumbled.

"Why?" I asked, shooting an arrow into a crystal shaped switch, and opening a new door for her, but closing another in the process.

"The rod might look light, but once you have control of the damn statue," I grunted, "It gains like, a ton!"

I shook my head, "Doesn't feel that way to me," I insisted.

She only glared at me.

"Well, why don't you use you're powers to hold it up?" I asked, remember that she had flown a little earlier.

She shook her head, "I don't want to accidentally break it," she said back, shaking slightly, then looked into my eyes with a familiar worried expression.

She was afraid something would go wrong, like back at the village when she attacked me.

I gently ruffled her hair from over my cap, which she insisted on keeping, and smiled at her, "It won't break, okay? But do you still want me to take it?"

She sighed and shook her head, "It's fine... I'll take it," she said quietly.

I wasn't sure if she really wanted to, but she would decline my taking it.

Eve slowly took in a shaky breath, and the Dominion Rod was slowly covered in a dark shadow and red markings. She sighed in releif but soon winced, fell to coughing right over, though she regained her composure pretty quickly.

"What was that just now?" I asked, making sure she wouldn't fall again.

She shook her head, "It's fine, my stomach just hurt a bit," she assured me with a smile.

I quickly thought back to what the Sages had told me about where Zant's powers could have come from, "Your scar, right?" I asked her softly, and she nodded.

I have never even met this 'Ganondorf' but I already hated him with a burning passion. But everything told me I didn't need to know him to feel this way. Not just for what he did to Eve, but because of what he's doing to Hyrule and everyone in it as well.

"I swear I'll get him back for this," I told her, tightly gripping her shoulder.

She smiled sweetly at me and pulled me into a hug, causing the statue to move along with her and crush us against the wall.

"Ow, ow! Okay, backing of," she muttered, pulling the Dominion Rod back, and getting the statue off of us.

I laughed lightly and hugged her instead. No death hazard!

* * *

Once we found the boss key, getting the statue back seemed like less of a hassle, so after placing it back in by the door in the entrance, the door did indeed open.

Though this next room was just full of killer traps.

"Holy crap, it's a torture room..." said Evienne.

I couldn't really disagree with that. There were huge blades swinging back and forth, and metal logs covered in spikes rolling quickly left and right along the floors.

I gently took hold of Eve's hand, and pulled her with me ones one log moved to the end of the room, and crossed it's path, then passed another, shot down two Beamos, and came up to one of the swinging axe like blades.

"You okay?" I asked, watching as she trembled slightly.

she only nodded, and I pulled her past the blade with me, where we came across a small switch, and a gap, trapping us between the blade we just got passed, and other we still needed to jump by.

"Oh man..." Eve whispered, fussing with her fingers nervously.

I looked around for anything we could use to leave on the switch, and found one of the small metal weights the Dominion Rod also had control of, and brought it over to us.

I slowly placed it on the switch, and a door across the gap opened.

"Okay, you ready? We have to jump this one," I said, holding her hand tighter.

She only stared at the blade, and hesitated to nod, but then quickly shook her head.

"It's moving too fast! What if one of us jumps slower, and the blade gets to us," she said, holding me back from jumping.

I sighed, "Evienne, you're jumping to the worst case scenario again," which she usually did.

She only back down and shook her head, pulling back on me slightly so I wouldn't jump, and leave her stuck here.

"I can't do it!" she yelled over the noise of constant clacking metal.

One of the Beamos remains in the distance then exploded, and a long shadow crawled up the wall to the door on the opposite end of the room. I watched to see it darting around like mad, then destroy the other Beamos remains, and crack one of the logs into two, so now it was two small logs crossing at different speeds across the floor.

I quickly looked back at Evienne and watched as she only continued to stare at the blade. Was she doing this?

It's like her powers were reacting to her fear...

"Evienne, calm down before you make the blades into two, and really get us killed!" I said, shaking her shoulders slightly.

She only stared at me, like she couldn't comprehend what I was saying.

I sighed and instead picked her up and wrapped her legs around my waist, and her arms around my neck. I slowly turned towards the last blade, and took a deep breath.

As the blade swung to the left, I quickly moved towards the right, and jumped past the open space, and to the other side.

I gently untangled Evienne from myself and set her down, then slowly stepped back as the shadow that ran rampage around the room returned to her, and stood still under her feet.

Eve quickly turned towards me with a rushed gasp, and then at the blades.

"We're on the other side, it's fine," I said with a smile.

She only sighed deeply and ran off through the door on this end.

"Okay, Midna, what was up with that?" I asked, tapping my foot slightly.

"Whoa! That wasn't me, that was her own shadow," she said defensively, "It's the mirror shard we have."

I raised an eyebrow, "What about it?"

"It's been reacting to her fear a lot lately," she explained.

"That's what I've been meaning to ask... I thought only the Fused Shadows let her really use them."

I could tell she was shaking her head, "The Fused Shadows let her control them. That's why she's such a hazard right now. She can use them, but they'll probably back fire if she doesn't get a hold of her emotions."

I pondered on this for a moment. I guess I wasn't so well informed...

"Link, hurry up!" sounded Eve's echo in the distance.

I smiled as her head popped out from the corner of the wall, and she waved me over. She probably didn't want to come back here.

I nodded to her and quickly ran towards her.

On this side, a large door with a lock to match awaited us.

"Ugh, the boss door better not be something stupid..." Eve groaned.

I stared at her as I got out the key to this boss door, "Like what?"

She scoffed and rolled her eyes, then smiled at me, "Like a spider."

I slowly slipped the key through the lock, and turned it, quickly breaking latching the lock off the door.

For some reason, I couldn't argue with that.


	40. Link's Betrayal?

**Link's POV**

When we walked in, the door quickly shut, locking us in. But, nothing was here. The bit of light flashing down from random spots on the ceiling didn't really help either. We both ran off in different directions, wondering if there was supposed to be a way past this room, and one with an actual boss in it. When we both walked into one of the many spot lights, the light quickly faded. We both quickly looked up to find a giant spider stuck on the ceiling, blocking out the light above us. It actually looked like a crude decoration.

Then, it opened its horrid orange/red and looked back and forth between us.

Eve scoffed, "Well, of course, i just HAD to jinx that, didn't I?" she said, exaggerating her tone.

The spider then rapidly started crawling around on the ceiling with its eye closed, then it stopped over one of the passages light, and opened its eye back up.

Eve nudged me and I quickly picked out the Hero's Bow and aimed an arrow at the spider's eye, but a red mean quickly started coming out of it.

The beam caught me off guard and hit me right in the arm, burning me. I quickly backed down and ran away from the beam until it stopped.

"OW! Fuck!" I exclaimed, taking the time to realize the burn on my arm.

"Are you okay?" Evienne asked, quickly running towards me.

I shook my arm slightly and nodded, "Yeah, I'm good," I replied.

She stared at me for a while, her blank gaze confusing me,

"What?" I finally asked after a while.

"You said a bad word..." she whispered, turning towards the floor.

I scoffed, "Forget about that! We need to find a way to get this boss down from there," I said, glaring at her.

"Okay, um, I'll distract, it and you shoot it okay?" she said.

Before I could answer, she looked up and pushed me into the darkness of the room, then ran in the opposite direction, laser dragging across the floor behind her. I readied my bow once again, and hit it straight in the eye. It fell down to the ground with a loud screech, and on its back.

I quickly scanned the room and yelled at Eve, "Quick! Use the Dominion Rod on the statue behind it, and hit it!"

She didn't answer, and only did as instructed, and pulled out the Dominion Rod. She swung her arm towards a huge statue behind the spider, quickly gaining control over it. She nearly dropped the rod, but held on tight and moved around the spider, the statue following her steps and walking close to the spider. Then, with a heavy grunt, she swung the rod down in the air, the statue in turn swinging down the mallet in its hands onto the spider.

The spider then hissed in pain and darkened until turning into only smoke.

I quickly ran towards Evienne as she returned the statue to its place, and released her control over it.

Eve quickly turned around to face me and smiled, "You ever plan something as rash as that again, and... Well it's better if you didn't see coming what I will do to you.

She rolled her eyes, and "Pshh! I'm so scared!" she joked.

I smirked at her, and watched as she slowly grew nervous, then turned away and fell silent.

"Yeah, thought so."

Then, I noticed the mirror shard hadn't appeared, and turned to see a large orange/red eye staring at us, and what I think were spider eggs around it, quickly hatched open, and of course, millions of tiny spiders started running all over the place as the eye ball grew a spider body of it's own.

The tiny spiders quickly found Eve and started crawling all over her. She instantly started freaking out and screaming, so I took cover as the head of one of the statues in the room broke off behind me and rolled away.

After she finally got them off, I helped her step all over them, then ran up to the eye and slashed it with my sword a few times, until it disappeared into black smoke, and the mirror shard slowly formed over where it once stood, and floated towards us.

I held out my hands to it as it slowly came down, and it stayed in place over them.

"So that's the mirror shard," said Evienne, sneaking up next to me.

I nodded and Midna then came out of my shadow, but only as a shadow herself.

"Another piece of the mirror is ours! Just one left!" she cheered.

Midna narrowed her eye slightly, "Hey... You saw how nasty that monster was, right?"

We both nodded.

"The evil within the shards is more powerful than you can imagine..." she said in a warning tone.

I nodded again, "Yeah, I've noticed that," I said in reference to what had happened back in the mountains.

Midna then put the shard away, "You know, we could me assembling something truly terrible here... It could be something that we'll ultimately have to destroy.."

Eve quickly gasped and stepped forward, "Only the true ruler would be able to do that... Are you really willing to ask something like that of her?" she asked Midna, looking at her sternly.

I looked at the two, confused, and watched as Midna turned away and opened up a portal on the floor.

"Whenever you're ready," was all she said.

I turned to Eve, who handed me the Heart Container, and walked with me into the portal, Midna quickly warping us out.

* * *

**Evienne's POV**

Midna warped us back to Hyrule Field and, we walked into Kakariko hand in hand, and then, I saw Ilia sitting on top of one of the houses.

I don't think Link saw her, seeing as he was looking down. I quickly stopped him, he looked at me, confused, and I stepped in front of him, and started kissing him. He kissed me back and I put my hands around his neck and felt his wrap around my waist.

His tongue touched my bottom lip and without hesitation I opened my mouth, and his tongue played around with mine for a few minutes, then we finally pulled away, gasping for breath.

I knew I shouldn't really be that mean, but she hurt me a lot the other day.

"What…was that for?" he asked between breaths.

I just smiled. "I love you." I replied simply.

He just smiled and kissed my forehead, and right after he did that his hat fell off my head, again.

"Oh my god, Link, why is your head so big!" I exclaimed, while fixing the hat.

He just laughed, "Why is your head so small?" he asked me in return.

"Why are your ears pointy?" I said back.

"Why aren't your ears pointy?" he answered.

"Why is your hair dark blond?"

"Why is your hair light blond?"

"Why are you half dog?"

"Why do you love cats?"

I smiled, "Well, I may love cats, but I'm in love with a dog-boy," I said, looking at him.

He smiled and shook his head, "And im in love with someone who is in love with stupid cats," he said back and we started walking.

All the way to the inn we were getting into a debate about weather cats are stupid or the cutest things ever. We walked into the inn and asked Renado if we could stay the night, because frankly, I was tired after that temple. It was up stairs, jumping around, and then back down a million and one stairs.

He said 'yes', but reminded us that Link still had to sleep in the other room.

As we were walking up the stairs Link asked me if he was ever going to get his hat back.

I held a hand on it, "No, my hat," I responded, sounding like a five year old.

He just laughed.

"Oh, by the way, there is a festival thing going on in a few days called the Stars festival. It's a night of appealing to the Goddesses and it's held here in Kakariko, but a lot of people from Castle Town come too."

I half froze. I don't wanna go if I have to dance. Me and dancing, don't mix.

"Okay…and..?"

"Well, I was wondering, if you wanted to go," He said.

Now we were outside my room.

"Link, I'm not exactly light on my feet.. Incase the hours of teaching me to use a sword didn't teach you that, so im not exactly the dancing type."

He pulled me into the room and then said, "Come on, I'll teach you now."

"Ugh, fine, but when we fall, it's not my fault."

He laughed, "I would say we won't fall, but knowing you, we probably will." He joked

"Hey! That's not funny!" I said.

"I know, it's the truth," he replied while pulling me close and putting my hands around his neck and then putting his on my waist.

About 25 minutes in I was starting to get the hang of it. Right after, I started thinking I would actually be able to do this, I tripped over my own foot, and fell, pulling link on top of me.

We were both laughing and he looked in my eyes and I looked into his beautiful blue eyes and he leaned down and kissed me.

About two seconds later we heard someone clear his or her throat. Link pulled away and got off me and helped me up.

I looked to see Ilia standing there with Colin beside her.

_'Figures,'_ I thought and rolled my eyes.

She spoke, "Colin said he wanted to talk to _her_ but he didn't want to stop you guys because you were _dancing_."

I rolled my eyes again and walked out with Colin and into his room, glaring at her as I passed by.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" I asked, while sitting on one of the two beds.

"I wanted to know if your neck was better," he asked, sitting down with me.

Oh for the love of…

I smiled, "Yeah Colin, I'm fine now."

"Oh…" He looked like he wanted to say more, but he wasn't sure how to.

"What's wrong, you look like you still have something on your mind," I questioned.

"I just wanna know why you let Link do that," he asked.

"Well, it's because, I care about Link a lot Colin, and when he did that, it wasn't hurting me," I smiled to myself, "I love him, and he loves me, that's why," I said, ruffling his hair.

He nodded and then blushed, "Um, hey..."

I smiled in wonder, "What is it?"

"I was hoping you could help me with something..." he muttered.

My smiled faded slightly, "Like what?"

He looked away and nervously fussed with his fingers, "Well... There's this girl I like.."

I smiled again, "Really? what's she like?"

He smiled, "She's smart, mature, and so pretty..." he sighed, "But I don't think she feels the same way about me as I do."

"Oh, come on, have you even asked the girl?" he shook his head, "Well, wouldn't you rather know, than wonder all your life?"

He looked down then smiled and nodded, "Yeah, I would!" he stood up and ran towards the door.

"Where you going?" I asked.

He turned around, a look of determination on his face, "I'm going to ask Beth how she feels about me!" and with that, he left.

Huh... And here I thought he was talking about Luda.

* * *

**Link's POV**

I sat back on Eve's bed as I waited for her to come back**, **and Ilia was quick to close the door and sit next to me.

"Link, can I talk you about something?" she spoke softly.

I smiled at her, "Sure. Is something bothering you?"

She turned to me, and looked me in the eyes, "_Someone_ is."

I sighed, "Ilia, about that-"

"Why do you like her and not me, Huh? What is it about her that is so alluring to you?" she asked, inching closer to me.

I slowly backed away, "Ilia, it's not that I don't like you. I mean, I like you but as nothing more than a friend!"

She then put her hands on my chest and pushed me down, then sat over me so I couldn't get away.

"Ilia, what are you doing!" I yelled, pushing her off me, but she only held me tight.

She slowly leaned over me and caressed my cheek, "Forget about her Link... She's no good for you, she's an outsider. Besides..." she whispered, sliding a hand down to my tunics belt and undoing it, then lifting my shirt up to my chest, "I can offer you something that she can't. Right here... Right now... She only wants to bind you with something as stupid as marriage," she muttered, gently kissing my chest, and gradually trailing down.

I pushed at her again, but she only retaliated by pulling me forward and forcefully kissing me.

I growled and sat up, pushing her off of me.

"That's enough!" I yelled.

I heard a slightly distant scoff, "I'll say," said a very sad sounding voice.

I turned towards the door to find Eve standing there, leaning against the side as she sorrowfully looked over at us. My eyes instantly grew wide, and I jumped off the bed and walked towards her.

"E... Evienne... I swear to you this not what it-" I began.

"Of course it isn't. But, oh, what were you going to say? 'This isn't what it looks like' when I clearly saw her all over you?" she yelled, "And the other day when you stopped me... Clearly you would rather do something with her then with me!"

I shook my head, "Evienne, listen to me! It wasn't like that!" I said, reaching for her hand.

She pulled away from my reach and glared at me, "Stay away from me!" she yelled.

"Evienne, please! Let me explain!" I said, watching as tears formed in her eyes.

But before I could get any closer, she lifted her hand at me, and slapped me right across the face. I heard a lantern explode behind me, but I kept my gaze on the sad girl in front of me.

"You're the worst! Don't even think about talking to me!" she shouted, then pulled off my cap from her head and balled it up, then threw it at my face. Then I felt myself being pinned against the wall.

Her powers are acting up.

"And you!" She yelled, pointing a finger at Ilia. "I hope your happy, now, you get him all to yourself, you little whore!" She screamed. Then Ilia toppled over in pain, holding her stomach. I tried to speak, but since Evienne didn't want me to, her powers didn't let me.

She ran away and the hold on me was released, and Ilia was back up.

I only stood there, and listened to her words and the sound of the Inn door slamming, repeat in my head.

I turned around and saw Ilia standing there, not believing that just happened.

"What is wrong with you!" I yelled, grabbing my belt from the floor.

"I-I didn't know she would walk in!" she said.

"Yeah, well, this is her room, she is bound to come back eventually! Why cant you get a clue? I don't like you like that at all, and I never did! But thanks a lot, because now the one person who I actually love, hates me! Oh and by the way, _I_ asked _her_ to marry _me_! She isn't trying to bind me into anything!" I yelled while walking out. As soon as I was out of the inn, Midna popped up from my shadow.

"Link… I have to go see her. Alone..." She spoke softly.

"What? Why!" I said.

"I know you want to see her, but she is really upset right now. First of all, she could really hurt herself or someone else by accident, and I don't think she wants to see you just yet. Just wait until she calms down, okay?" She said.

I sighed. I wanted to come, but I knew she was right, "Fine... I'll just go...somewhere." I told her sadly.

"Okay. I'll find you later," she said, then placed a hand on my cheek.

"Listen to me Link… It will be fine. I'll tell her what happened. Trust me, okay?" She spoke kindly and full of care.

I just slightly nodded and walked away. I went up to the entrance to death mountain and climbed up the wall and sat with my feet off the edge.

* * *

**Evienne's POV**

I couldn't believe him, I trusted him. I told him I would marry him for the love of god, and this is what I get? I knew I shouldn't have said yes. I knew I shouldn't have even said yes to going out with him. I should have gone to the sages when I had the chance.

I ran straight into the Kakariko graveyard, and walked over to the big tree that stood by the entrance to King Zora and now Queen Rutela's grave, and went behind it so that if someone walked in, they wouldn't see me. By the time I got there I was crying, but as soon as I sat down I started sobbing into my knees.

I looked at the ring on my left hand and took it off. I was going to throw it in the well, but I just couldn't do it. I sighed and dug a small hole and placed the ring in, then covered it back up. I can't believe this is really happening. I'm really not marrying him... I sat there and cried some more. I felt a tiny hand on my shoulder and looked to see Midna there.

I looked her in the eyes and started crying some more. She floated in front of me and held my hand. I looked at her and tried to stop myself from crying. It worked somewhat, I only had tears going down my face.

"Thanks," I whispered, voice raspy.

"Evienne, it's okay to cry. You don't have to stop yourself because I'm here."

When she said that I felt a wave of tears over come me and I started crying all over again.

"Midna?" I murmured.

"Yes?" she replied.

"What really happened..."

"Evienne, Link didn't do anything. She got on top of him and he couldn't get her off, and then when he tried to she just pulled him into a kiss. He was telling her he doesn't like her in any way other then friendship. But, when he got her off, you were there."

"Oh.." I said. So I was the ass in the situation. I just ruined everything. I didn't let him explain, now I lost him forever. I heard something behind me crack, and screamed, then looked to see a smashed grave in the distance. Midna floated in front of me and grabbed my shoulders.

"Evienne! You have to calm down! Everything is going to be fine! Lets just go back to the inn, and sleep. It's late," she said to me.

"No! I'm not going near there! I'll stay here for the night!" I refused.

She sighed. "Evienne, please just come back with me. You don't have to talk to him, just go sleep there,"

She was right. I couldn't stay here..

"Fine. But you have to stay with me," I told her.

She nodded and we walked into the inn. Luckily pretty much everyone was asleep, so no one saw me. I walked into my room, closed the door, and put a chair against it, then went to the bed and flopped down. I sighed and closed my eyes, quickly drifting off to sleep.

* * *

**Link's POV**

I lay on my back, looking into the sky in frustration. Midna still wasn't back, and I just felt so confused with what had just happened. What was Ilia's problem with Evienne that she would do something like that? Why was she being so obsessive and clingy of me?

Worst of all, I felt like I had finally lost my bride-to-be for good. I only sighed and slammed my fist against the hard dirt, feeling unbelievably angry with myself.

"Link!" I heard in the distance, and quickly got up, but found it was only Midna.

"Midna, did you talk to her?" I asked as she floated up to me.

She nodded, "I think she's more angry with herself and Ilia than she is with you now, but I do think you might want to see something."

I stared at her in confusion, until she held out her hand. Inside it was the ring I gave Evienne, only it was covered in dirt.

"What happened to it?" I asked, carefully picking it up from her and cleaning it off.

"When I found her, she was going going to toss it down the well, but she couldn't seem to find it in herself, so she buried it," Midna explained.

I held the ring tight in my hand, "Where was she?" I quietly asked.

"Hiding in the graveyard."

I felt terrible that something like this had happened. But I could only imagine how she felt too.

"Did she go back to the inn?" I asked, rubbing my eyes.

"Yeah, but she barricaded her door," she smiled, "So how do you plan to get in?"

I looked up at her in surprise, "You..."

She nodded, "I know you still want to see her. So... Window is it?" she asked.

I slowly smiled, and nodded.

* * *

It was late at night, and I was climbing the inn's passage to the hot springs on the roof, but along the way, stopped at one of the up stairs windows. When I looked inside, I could faintly see a small blond girl in the bed, while at the door, there was a chair against the handle. It seemed like a useless barricaded, but if I tried to open that door, the chair would scratch along the floor, and wake Evienne up.

I turned to Midna who slipped through the window and checked the girl in bed, just to make sure it wasn't Ilia, and signaled me to come in.

I carefully lifted the window open and held my breath, then quietly stepped through the window, and into the room.

"You know, you look a bit like a stalker right now..." Midna whispered, and I silently groaned, and walked towards the bed, carefully avoiding lantern bits.

I looked over at Eve to find droplet stains on her pillow, and tears still streaming from her eyes, even though she seemed to be in a deep sleep. I bit my lip and gently caressed her cheek, she looked a mess. Underneath her eyes was red, as if she had nearly rubbed the skin away, and her hair was just in tangles and sticking to her face like wild.

I sighed and slowly lifted her hand from underneath her pillow, and held it tight as I crouched down to her, and took out the ring with the other, then gently slipped the ring onto her ring finger, and kissed it, then returned her hand to her.

She lay still and quiet. I hadn't disturbed her.

I then gently leaned towards her, kissed her forehead, and lay my cap beside her on her pillow.

"Sweet dreams...Evienne.." I whispered as I walked back to the window and stepped out.

As I closed the window, I looked back at her one last time to see her bring her ringed hand close to her chest, and sob lightly. I only sighed and returned to the inn through the front door, and walked off to my room, hoping things would lighten up in the morning.


	41. Get a Job

**Evi's POV**

I slept, but I had a nightmare about everything that happened, and woke up crying. Then I heard talking.

"Not... Evienne…lantern bits" it was whispered so I couldn't hear it too well.

Then I heard my window open and Midna whisper, "You look like a stalker."

Oh crap. She isn't talking to me, so its got to be link. I quickly closed my eyes, but tears were still streaming out of them, because of that stupid dream.

I felt him grab my hand from under my pillow and softly squeeze it, then felt him sliding the ring back onto my finger. How did he get that? He kissed my hand and put it down, then I pulled it back under my pillow.

He kissed my forehead, and I felt him place something beside my head.

"Sweet dreams…Evienne.." He said, making me more upset. He started to walk out and I opened my eyes. He left through the window and I looked at the ring on my finger and pulled it close, only to start to cry again.

After a while, I fell into a dreamless slumber.

* * *

I woke up the next morning clutching Link's hat to my chest. Where did it come from?

"Midna..?" I tried to speak but my voice was raspy and kinda low.

A familiar imp creature popped up from my shadow.

"Hey, you're finally awake," She said softly.

I looked at her confused, "What time is it?"

"It's past noon, you slept pretty much the whole day away. You must have been really tired last night," she said.

I sat up and looked at the ring. It was cleaned. I took it off and held it in my hands. I looked at it and wondered if Link was even upset. Maybe he was happy I wasn't gonna be a nuisance to him anymore.

"He's really upset, Evienne, despite what you think," said Midna, reading my mind.

I sighed, "I'm hungry," I blurted put. She laughed lightly.

"Well, then go eat," she replied sarcastically.

"Is anyone down there?" I mumbled.

"Just Colin and Renado, last time I checked, but I don't know how long ago that was.."

"Okay.. I'll go then." I said, putting the ring on my side table and moving the chair away.

"Evienne, wait," Minda spoke.

I turned around, "Yes?" I asked.

"Why don't you want to wear your ring? Link climbed in the window last night just to put it on your hand."

"Oh.." was all I said. I looked at her then grabbed the ring and put it on my finger.

I walked downstairs and Renado and Colin were sitting there, and so was… Telma..?

When I got down there they all looked at me.

"Sorry, I was in the room... I slept the whole day," I explained.

Telma smiled along with Renado and Colin ran up and gave me a hug.

"Evienne! Can you take me to the lake today?" He begged. I looked at Renado to see if he wouldn't mind if I took him out of the town. He shrugged and nodded his head.

"Alright, I'll pack us some food and we can spend the whole day together," I smiled.

About 20 minutes later and we were all set. We walked out the doors to the Inn and headed toward Hyrule Field. We passed by Ilia on the way and she 'mysteriously' fell into a coughing fit while we passed by. I grabbed Colins hand and we walked out of the village. I looked back to see Link sitting on top of the giant rocks, watching us. As soon as I saw him, I turned around. Took a deep breath and promised myself I wouldn't cry. For Colin's sake, and heck, for mine too.

* * *

As we stood at Lake Hylia's bridge, looking out over the lake itself, I remembered there was no real way to it, unless we warped there, or took a ride down with the chickens.

"Um, Colin, how are we going to get down there?" I asked, setting down our small basket of supplies and looked over the bridge.

He looked up at me, "Can't you fly us down there?"

I stared at him in surprise. I had never told him anything about that. When it was revealed what I could do to the people in Kakariko, he was out.

"What?" was all I said.

He looked down, "Well, Beth and Talo told me that you saved me back at the bridge. That you jumped off, and when you came back, you were flying... I bet they were only pulling a prank on me again..." he murmured.

I patted his head and pushed myself up onto the edge of the bridge and sat down, "Actually Colin, they were telling the truth."

He looked at me, disappointment on his face, "Evienne, you don't have to stand up for them. I know you hate lying to people."

"I'm not lying Colin. Look, if you want, I'll show you," I offered, pointing behind me, over the edge of the bridge's railing.

He held his hands out in refusal and I only smirked and scooted back, freaking him out.

"Evienne, please! This joke isn't funny, if you fall, you could get really hurt!" he warned me.

"Colin," I began.

"Yeah?"

I stood up to show him that I was no longer sitting on the bridge, but rather, standing outside of it.

He stared at me in surprise, "It's true!"

I nodded, "So, you coming?" I said, holding my hand out to him.

He looked baffled for about another minute, then picked up the basket and smiled, then took my hand.

I smiled in return and carefully got us down to the central land section of the lake, where we set up a blanket and other supplies.

After about an hour and a half of swimming around the lake, we finally set down to eat.

"So, tell me... How did it go with Beth?" I asked, smirking at him as I tied my hair into two short braids.

He nervously swallowed, "I...didn't tell her."

I leaned in forward in surprise, "What do you mean you didn't tell her?"

He only shrugged, "I got nervous, and back down at the last minute. Everyone was there... What if she rejected me out loud and everyone made fun of me for it?"

I shook my head, "Now, now, you're jumping to the worst case scenario," I then felt like a hypocrite, "I doubt she could really be that heartless."

He shrugged again, "I don't want to really rush things though, so I'll wait for a while longer."

I nodded, "I guess that sounds fair, you two are still children after all," I smiled and looked out over the lake.

"And you and Link?" he asked.

I turned back to him in surprise, then at the floor.

"Did something happen between you two? You look sad..." Colin said.

"We...had an argument..." I trailed off.

Colin gasped, "What? Why? What happened?" he asked.

I sighed and tried to avoid getting too angry, "After I talked with you yesterday, I caught Ilia trying to seduce Link."

* * *

**Link's POV**

I carefully watched over Colin and Evienne from Falbi's Cucco coop with the Hawkeye.

"You're really starting to look like a stalker," Midna said, crossing her arms at me.

"Midna, I'm not in the mood for that. I could care less if I looked like a stalker right now..." I mumbled, then focused back on the two kids on the lower fields.

This where wolf hearing came in handy.

"After my talk with you, I went back to my room to find Ilia trying to seduce Link..." Evienne muttered, gazing at the floor.

Colin gasped and ultimately looked shocked, "Ilia did-!" was all he said as Evienne nodded.

"I walked in and she was all up on him, and kissing him," she growled.

Colin shook his head in disbelief, "I can't believe she would do something like that... She knows how much you love him!"

Of course Colin was probably too innocent to understand that Ilia did what she did because of that.

"But that's not exactly what's bothering me. I found out that Ilia was forcing herself on him, but I didn't even give Link a chance to explain himself..."

Colin got up and sat beside her, "Why don't you apologize, then? Link's a good person, I'm sure he'll understand," he said with a smile.

She shook her head, and I grew confused, "I can't possibly face him. I mean, first, I didn't even let him speak, and then...I slapped him..." she said, balling her hands into fists.

Colin gasped lightly, "Oh... I'm sure he'll just understand if you explain yourself," he suggested.

She scoffed, "I really doubt he wants to speak to me right now. I was such a total bi-" she slapped a hand over her mouth, and looked over at Colin, "I was terribly rude to him.." she corrected herself.

Is that what she thought?

"Anyway, it's getting late," Eve murmured, "We should head back already," she stood and started putting everything away, Colin was quick to help her.

I put away the Hawkeye and turned towards Midna, "Let's head back now, too," I said sternly.

She nodded and quickly warped me back to Kakariko.

* * *

**Evienne's POV**

When we arrived back at Kakariko, I noticed Link was gone from his earlier post on the rocks, but when we went back to the Inn, and Colin returned to his room, Renado asked me if I had seen him.

"I saw him before we left," I muttered.

Renado looked thoughtful for a second, "Do you think he went on ahead? I understand he easily grows concerned over your health and safety."

I smiled weakly at him, "I wouldn't put it past him if he only left me here to be rid of me," I said, and walked past him and upstairs to my room.

Once I got in, I quickly grabbed a chair and propped it against the door again, then quickly fell to the floor and sat leaning against the wall.

I sighed in frustration and held my ringed hand close to me, feeling the tears come into my eyes.

"You won't toss it away again, will you?" said a low, sorrowful voice.

I looked up and through the light of sunset the window allowed in, seeing as I had broken the lantern in my room yesterday, but it was slightly difficult.

That is, until I saw something shift on my bed, which quickly turned out to be someone.

"Because if you do, I'll only climb back through that window and return it to you," said Link, his gaze directed towards the floor as he sat sadly with his hands folded at his lap.

I quickly found it hard to breathe, as I gazed at his saddening expression. He wasn't making resisting the tears any easier.

"L-Link?" I said in a low voice, while standing up and moving closer to him.

"Yes..?" He replied.

I walked closer and took one look in his eyes and burst into tears. He pulled me into his lap and held me close. The whole time I was saying things like, "I'm so sorry," and, "I shouldn't have hit you," plus, "I cant believe myself."

After I calmed down a little bit Link lifted my head again.

"Evienne, please, stop blaming yourself. It just makes me feel worse," He said to me.

I tried to speak but I couldn't find the words. I just pulled him close and put my head in the crook of his neck. He hugged me too and rubbed my back.

I looked up at him.

"I should have let you explain. I was just so mad, I walked in and I thought you were going to do something with her. And I just… I wanted it to be me, and I thought you didn't love me," I said.

"Hey, stop it, I should have gotten her off right away. I just didn't know what to do."

I looked up at him with tears in my eyes. He shouldn't blame himself. I looked into his eyes and launched myself at him, pushing him on the bed and kissing him.

He licked my lip and I opened my mouth. I felt his hand trail down the back of my leg to my knee and then pull it around the side of him. I pulled away from him and rested my forehead on his.

"Link, I hope you know, I'm never gonna be able to get along with her…" I warned.

He sighed, "I know… So where does this place us? Do you still want to marry me?" he asked, sounding unsure.

I put my head on his chest.

"Only if you still want to.." I replied.

He kissed my forehead, "Of course I still want too," He told me. We laid there for a few more minutes and then I randomly kissed him again. It soon led to a make out session until we had to pull away for air.

"That…was kinda random."

I just smiled, "I know… I just really missed that..." I explained.

He held me close and we fell asleep with him holding me and my leg still over the side of him while my head was on his chest.

I really don't know why he would forgive me when I didn't even forgive myself. I don't know why he wants me at all. I'm really not that special, and I might have to leave. Just because we want to get married doesn't mean Zelda won't send me back… Wait a minute, what happened to Zelda anyways? I remember her disappearing..? Well, either way, I might get sent back without a choice like last time.

I hope he knows that all of this could just be making things harder when we defeat everything. And it was getting close to the end. I could tell. There was the twist in the plot and now we were collecting the shards. I could feel that it wouldn't be longer until everything was back to normal.

* * *

**Link's POV**

I awoke to the rays of sunlight beating harshly on my face, with a familiar warmth missing from me. When I sat up and looked around, I noticed it was because Evienne was missing.

I quickly got up and walked out to the main room of the Inn, where Renado and Luda sat at a table drinking tea.

"Renado, have you seen Evienne?" I asked as I came down the stairs.

He set his cup down and smiled, "Oh, yes, she left early this morning for Castle Town with Telma."

I grew confused, "Why?" I asked.

He shrugged slightly, "She seemed upset about something, I am not entirely sure of detail, but Telma spoke of a nice place that would gladly take her in."

Take her in? As in, she was going to stay there?

"Link, there's something stuck to you're cheek," Luda said, then took a sip of her tea.

I touched my cheek lightly, then pulled a note off of it and looked over it.

_'Don't bother looking for me!'_ it said.

Are you kidding me? She left, again?

I scoffed. I bet she didn't have planned that Renado would disclose her location.

"Thanks Renado, Luda. If you'll excuse me, I'm going to go look for her," I groaned, then walked out of the Inn, where Midna quickly warped me from the village.

* * *

**Evienne's POV**

As I stood behind the counter of some stupid store called Chudley's Fine Goods and Fancy Trinkets Emporium, I thought about how Link better be damn glad I'm doing this for him.

Earlier this morning, I just kept thinking about how bad I suddenly felt, that Link got me such a beautiful ring, yet I had gotten him nothing. I was in a different world, with a different money system, so obviously 5 bucks wouldn't get me anything. So what else could I do, but take a job?

I was talking it over with Telma, to see if she could offer me a job at her bar, but she declined.

**~Flashback~**

"I'm sorry, Hun, but you're much too young to work in a place like that. It would be bad for business if people saw a young girl like yourself working there," she said, resting a hand on my shoulder, "Besides, we have to deal with those nasty drunkard time to time. It's dangerous."

I sighed, "I understand... I just really needed a bit of money, to buy something for Link. You see, he got me this really nice ring, and I feel bad that I didn't give him anything in return. Plus he's so nice to me, and I want to pay him back somehow."

She looked at my hand and nodded, "It certainly is beautiful, but I'm sure Link's fine with you just being happy with the gift."

I shook my head, "But I'm not. I don't feel right just taking it like this."

Telma sighed, "Well, if you truly have you're mind set on this, I know a very nice place who will be willing to take you in," she said with a smile, and I quickly felt my spirits rising.

**~End Flashback~ **

_It's for Link. It's for Link. It's for Lin_k, I repeated in my head, trying my best not to lose my mind.

"Stand up straight!" snapped Chudley, the owner of this store. He was a tall, very snobbish man with one of those black fancy Englishman suits, he had his sleek black brushed to the left on his head.

I quickly jumped and got off my elbows and stood up straight behind the counter, right as an overdressed, big woman walked in.

"How can I help you this fine day, Ma'am?" I said in a nice, English accented voice.

She seemed to glare at me, "Yes... How much for the Blue Potion?"

I walked over to the shelf of available items beside me and held a hand under the shelf with the potion on it, "10,000 Rupees, Ma'am," I said.

She made a 'hm' sound, and turned towards another item, "How much for the Red Potion?" she asked.

I moved my hand under the next item, "3,000, Ma'am," I responded.

She made another 'hm' sound and nodded, "I'll take the Blue Potion," she said.

I looked at her, baffled, but kept my accent, "Are you sure you wouldn't rather take the Red Potion? It's much cheaper," I offered.

She only glared at me, "I will take, the Blue Potion," she said harshly.

I mentally groaned and grabbed an empty bottle from behind the counter, then moved towards a pot full of Blue Potion and filled it up, then handed it to the lady.

"Thank you," she said, her harsh eyes never leaving me as she handed me the money.

I smiled at her, despite how much I didn't want to, "No, thank you, Ma'am," I said sweetly, and she left the store.

I groaned out loud now and fell back on my elbows against the counter, resting my chin on my hands, only to have Chudley slap the counter and order me back up.

My back was killing me.

"What do you think you were doing out there?" he asked me sternly.

I looked at him and sighed, "I was trying to give her a better deal. This stuff is overpriced!" I said in my normal voice.

He shook his head, "You do not argue with the costumers. Simply get them what they want, and get the money. If they do not have sufficient money, you know what to do," he said, raising an eyebrow.

I groaned, "About that. You can't blame them for not having money for this stuff. These prices are ridiculous! 2,000 Rupees for Arrows? 3,000 for Bombs?"

He only glared at me, giving me a signal to shut up, "If they do not have the money, what do you do?" he asked again.

I sighed, "Kick them out, I got it."

He nodded, "Good. Simply do you're job, and you will get your pay," he said, then walked off to the back of the store.

I silently growled to myself as I watched him go.

_It's for Link. It's for Link... It's for Link..._

* * *

**Link's POV**

As soon as we arrived outside, Midna quickly turned me back into a human, and I ran off into to town, and to Telma's Bar.

"Telma!" I called as I practically busted through the door.

She looked over at me from her counter and smiled, "Ah, Link, good to see you, boy!"

I walked up to her and put on an interrogative face, "Renado says he heard you saying you knew a nice place that would take Evienne in. What does that mean?" I asked.

She nodded, "Oh yeah, she came to me asking for a job, but I couldn't hire her, so I told her about this nice little place around the corner," she explained, cleaning one of the smaller drink glasses.

I quickly settled down and took a seat, "What do you mean a job?" I asked, lost.

"She didn't tell you?" she asked, I shook my head.

"She stuck a note to my face and told me not to look for her."

"Didn't expect Renado to rat her out, did she?"

I shook my head, "She doesn't think things through most of the time."

She nodded, "Well, the place is right around the corner to your right once you get back to the central square. Can't miss it, there will be a guy sanding by the door," she snickered. Wonder why...

"Thanks, hopefully she's still there," I said, then left the bar.

"Why would she need a job?" asked Midna from my shadow.

I shrugged, "She didn't tell you anything?", I asked, walking past the many market stands and groups of people shopping.

"Nothing at all," she said.

I slowly walked around to the center of Castle Town, where indee, to my right, there was a story with a fancy dressed man standing by the door. I could have sworn he was a statue, but then I saw him breathing.

I slowly walked up to the door and grabbed onto the handle, but the man at the door quickly moved in front of me, slapping my hand away from the door.

"Excuse me, Sir, I cannot let you in," he said sternly.

I raised an eyebrow at him, "Why not?"

He scanned me from head to toe and scoffed, "You're shoes are much too filthy. Go on now, and don't come back until you straighten yourself out," he said, pushing me away, then returning to his post.

I could only stare at him in anger and confusion, "What is his problem?" I muttered.

"Pst! Hey, guy!" called a small voice beside me.

I turned around, then looked to the floor to find a kid sitting there, "Uh, yeah?"

He smiled at me, "I can shine your shoes for you, get you into that nice store," he offered.

I smiled at him, "Really? Thanks."

He nodded, "Only 10 Rupees," he said right after.

I should have known. I simply nodded and payed the kid. It wasn't a high price anyway. After he finished with my shoes, I walked back to the door, and the man once again looked me over.

"Hm, fine. Go in," he said simply, and opened the door for me.

I stiffly thanked him and walked in.

Inside, the store was so well decorated in a golden brown kind of shade, with an ivy like pattern along the walls. It looked almost like the inside of a castle. As I walked around, I soon enough came to the counter, where a little boy stood pointing at a few items on a shelf against the wall.

"How much for the bombs!" he cheered.

"You're a bit too young for bombs," said a dull, strangely accented voice.

I looked up at where the voice came from to find a small girl standing behind the counter, her eyes narrowed at the little boy. She was wearing a fancy looking black dress with short cut sleeves and black buttons down the middle and a golden trim along the edges, her blond hair held up with a bright golden bow behind her head, her green eyes were painted with light yellow and faded black makeup to match, while her lips were colored a light red.

She looked familiar.

"But I want them!" yelled the kid.

The girl groaned, "For the last time, you're too young for bombs," she said in a stiff voice.

The kid didn't hesitate to throw a fit in the middle of the store, and just started screaming his lungs out.

A similarly dressed man then came running out of the back and looked sternly at the girl.

"What is going on out here?" he called.

The girl turned towards the man, "The kid wants to buy bombs, but he's too young!"

The man glared at her, "What have I told you about arguing with the costumer? Simply give the child what he wants and get the money."

She looked baffled but pulled out a sack of bombs from behind the counter and handed them to the boy.

"Yay!" cheered the boy, spinning around with the sack in his hands.

"3,000 Rupees, Kid," she said dully.

The kid grumbled at her and handed her the sack, then shoved past me and left the store.

"Honestly, Evienne... I cannot seem to get this through your thick head," the man said harshly, "Just give them, what they want."

"That kid could blow himself away!" she argued, her strange accent gone.

The man simply pushed away her comment and directed her back to the front of the counter, yelling at her soon after to stand up straight.

After he left, I slipped closer to the front of the counter and cleared my throat.

She quickly moved towards the shelves and motioned her hands towards the many items on them.

"Is there anything that catches your eye, Link?" she asked in that weird accent again, and I laughed.

She looked over at me, back at the shelves, then back at me with wide eyes.

"Link!" she blurted in surprise.

I smiled and waved at her.


	42. She Quits

**Evi's POV**

"Link!" I blurted in surprise.

He smiled and waved at me.

I quickly moved away from behind the counter and started to push him towards the door.

"Get out! Get out, get out, get out!" I said while pushing him to the door. I opened it up and kicked him out. Then closed it on his face. The person at the door wouldn't let him in since I kicked him out already.

Wonderful, I'm gonna have fun explaining this to him.

* * *

**Link's POV**

She just kicked me out. I didn't even get a chance to ask what the heck she was doing.

I sighed. The stupid guy at the front wouldn't let me back in, so I walked back to Telmas bar and decided to wait for her.

* * *

Finally, after like, 6 hours, she walked in, looking like her normal self. She saw me as soon as she opened the door so she just turned around and walked out.

I ran after her, but she wasn't in the alley when I walked out. I was about to walk out when I thought for a second and looked up. Sure enough she was floating in the air, and trying to hide in one of the corners.

"Eviennee! Come heree!" I said to her.

"What? No way!" she said, but shortly after she started coughing and fell down"Owwww," she muttered...

I helped her up.

"Wanna tell me exactly why you're working there?" I questioned.

She sighed, "What do you think? Money maybe? Noo, that couldn't be it," She replied sarcastically and started to walk out.

"Evienne," I said.

"What?" she said, still walking.

I reached forward and pulled her back against my chest and held her around the waist.

"Tell me. Why are you really working there?" I said.

she sighed, "Because I wanted to get you something. I felt bad that you got me the ring, and I didn't get you anything."

I groaned, "Eve, don't do that, I don't want anything but you," then I leaned down to her ear, "As long as it's guaranteed that you will be my wife, and I will have you, all of you, then I'll be happy," I whispered. I knew she would give in if I did that.

She sighed and leaned against me, "Yeah, but, you wasted your money on me.." she started.

"Evienne, I didn't waste it, I used it for a good purpose. I love you. Now stop trying to get me something, okay?"

She turned around and kissed me, "Fine, but im gonna feel bad," she said once we pulled away.

"Yeah yeah, let's head back," I said grabbing her hand.

"Noo, im tired. I wanna go sit."

"We can't, it's getting dark!" I told her.

She sat on the ground, "Noo..."

I rolled my eyes and told her to get on my back. I expected some kind of remark, but she seemed really tired. We got back to Kakariko, and she was asleep on my back. I walked her into her room and laid her on her bed. I bent down and softly kissed her forehead and walked out.

As I walked down the hall to my room Ilia was there.

"Link…" She started.

I stopped and crossed my arms, "Yes?" I asked.

"I just want to say, that im sorry, and I didn't mean for anything to go wrong. But I understand you won't forgive me. I just want you to know," then she walked off. I knew I should tell her it's okay, but it really wasn't. She had no right to do that. I walked into my room and laid on my bed when Colin started talking to me.

"Link..." he began, looking sadly at the floor.

I looked over at him, "What is it, Colin?" I asked with a smile.

He nervously looked up at me, "Uh..." he hesitated.

"Just tell me, Colin."

He balled his hands into fists and nodded his head, "So you and Evienne made up?

I smiled to myself and nodded, "We did...

He slowly smiled, seeming relieved, "That's great! Both of you look so sad when you're apart..."

I nodded, "We are. You see, we're at a point in our relationship, where being apart from each other, feels painful..." I muttered.

He looked saddened, "Then...are you sad right now too? I bet you would rather want to be in her room than staying with me, huh?" he muttered.

I smiled and shook my head, "Of course I'm sad, I want to spend every last minute with her, but I don't mind having to bunk with you. Besides, it keeps me from attacking her.

He looked confused, "Why would you want to hurt her?" he asked.

I shook my head, "No, not like that, I..." I shook my head, "Never mind, It's not my place to explain that..."

* * *

**Evienne's POV**

I got up early again the next morning. I know I told Link I wouldn't go back to Chudley's, but I needed the money. It was only customary that I get him a ring as well**. **Plus, I felt that if he wore a ring as well, all the other damn women of Hyrule would know he was taken.

He's mine.

Plus Chudley didn't pay me much for one day, but surely just one more could be enough.

I sighed, ready for another day in hell, a.k.a. Chudley's, then slowly crept towards my window, knowing if I went straight through the halls, I could wake someone.

As I stepped out the window, and carefully floated down, a voice behind me rang.

"Going somewhere?"

I turned around to find Link leaning against the door to the inn.

I opened my mouth to speak, but only air came out.

"Going somewhere?" he asked, a different tone in his voice.

I slowly stepped back, "No, of course not.." I said sarcastically.

Her glared at me, "That's good, I thought you were going back to that place."

I scoffed, "Chudley's?" Well... About that," I began.

He sighed, "Evienne, you told me you wouldn't go back there."

"I know, but please just let me work there one more day!" I begged him.

"No," he said bluntly.

I gave him the puppy eyes, "Please?"

"No."

I sighed, "Well I kind of need to, I never officially quit the place!" I argued.

He leaned off the wall and looked thoughtful for a second, "Then you'll quit?" he asked sternly.

I sighed and nodded, "Yeah. If you really don't want me to work there, I'll tell Chudley I'm quitting."

He nodded, "Fine. Come back as soon as you do," he said, knowing he couldn't go back after being kicked out once.

"I will. Go back to sleep for now," I smiled at him, and he returned into the inn.

I smirked to myself, and quickly flew off to Castle Town, and then Chudley's.

Ones I got there, I quickly got into uniform and spoke nothing of quitting to Chudley, but rather, just ignored the stupidity of the costumers, and got them what they wanted, as Chudley had explained to me several times, in hopes that he would raise my pay.

Sorry Link, but I never officially lied to you. I said I would quit, and I will, after work.

* * *

**Link's POV**

Even if Eve told me to, I didn't sleep. I had a strange feeling in the pit of my stomach that just wouldn't let me.

I lay quietly in my room, staring up at the ceiling in deep thought. Everyone was already awake, and up and around doing what they needed, but Eve wasn't back.

"Link," began Midna.

I raised an eyebrow, "Yeah?"

"It's almost noon, I think you should go look for her," she suggested.

I sighed. I hoped I didn't have to. She told me she would come back, but I was worried.

"Okay," was all I said, before turning into a wolf, and feleing myself split into twilight particles as Midna warped me.

* * *

**Evienne's POV**

"I'm impressed. Perhaps you aren't as thick headed as I thought you were," said Chudley, handing me my pay for the day.

I sighed, "I guess that's a compliment," I muttered, slipping the bag into my dress pocket.

He nodded, "It is noon, but the store will not close for a few more minutes, even if you already have your pay, you must remain here until it does, understood?" he said stiffly.

I nodded, "Of course," I said dryly.

He nodded and stepped towards the back of the store, but, as he did, the front door crashed open.

"Sir, you cannot go in there!" called the man that stood outside the store. He ran in behind a very angry looking Link.

I whistled to myself and slowly stepped towards the back of the store, in hopes of escape, but before I could get through, Link walked up behind the counter, and pulled me up, and over his shoulder, and walked towards the door.

"Woah, hey!" I called, feeling my head spin in the movement.

"Excuse me, where do you think you are going with my employee?" called Chudley, sounding pretty ticked off himself.

Link stopped, and turned to face him, "She quits," he said coldly, leaving Chudley utterly shocked as we left.

Aw crap was I in trouble...

Link carried me back in the direction of Telma's Bar, but instead of going there, he kept going forward, and out the south exit. He put me down and looked at me, no, glared at me, with his arms crossed.

"Well?" he said after standing there for a while. I looked at the floor.

"Can we just go back to Kakariko?" I mumbled, playing with my thumbs.

"Not until you tell me why you lied to me," he said, sounding pissed.

"Excuse me? I didn't lie. I said I would quit, and that I would come back after I did, you never said I couldn't finish the day!" I said, exasperated.

"Uh, actually, yeah I did!" he yelled.

"Well, too bad! You're not the boss of me! You cant push me around, I'm allowed to do what I want aren't I? It's MY choice what I want to do!" I yelled back.

"Well, it would have been nice if I wasn't waiting for you all day! Why would you even want to work there! How am I supposed to trust you!" he replied, still yelling.

"Me? ME? You're the one who would lie because you thought it was for the better!" tears started to come. "You wanna know why Link! Because I wanted to get YOU something!" I pulled out the bag of rupies and threw them on the floor.

"There! You happy?" I sighed, "I'll be at Kakariko. Im going back alone," I said bluntly then turned around and started walking.

"Evienne, wait!" he said then he grabbed my arm, turned me around and pulled me to him.

"I'm sorry. It is your choice. I just want you to stop trying to do things for me. Please don't just walk away, I don't want to fight again," he said, closing his eyes.

"Yeah, well, I want you to stop trying to control everything I do. It's not your decision."

He opened his eyes and looked down, "I know," then he looked into my eyes, "I really don't want to fight again..."

I sighed, "Me either."

* * *

We made it back to Kakariko, and I saw Ilia sitting on a different roof this time. As soon as I saw her she started coughing horribly. I couldn't help it. I hated her.

"Evienne, you don't have to try and kill the girl," Link warned.

"I'm not trying to. Honest! I just don't like her, and that happens every time I see her!" I told him, smirking slightly. Though killing her could be an interesting thing.

He just sighed.

We walked back into the inn, and then into my room and sat down on the bed. Then I remembered something.

"You know, we never finished that dance lesson…" I trailed off.

He smirked and moved closer to me.

"How about we start from where we left off?" He said, while pushing me down on the bed and getting on top of me.

"Hmm, and where was that, exactly?" I asked him while smiling.

"Well, I'd say it was right aboouut, here," he said, then he kissed me. I kissed him back and he deepened it and grabbed my waist.

He asked, and I opened my mouth to him, allowing his tongue to enter, and play around with mine. He traced his hand down my leg and pulled it over his back, then moved his hand up my leg, then up my two shirts.

Then we heard Colin screaming my name, and running into the room. Link jumped off of me and I looked at Colin as he jumped around at the door.

"Evienne! Guess what! I asked her!"

I smiled, "Oh? Did you now?"

He ran over excitedly and gave me a big hug. I laughed and hugged him back, then he ran out.

"Uhmm, what was that?" Link asked.

I just smiled and shook my head. Then I walked up to him and kissed him once more.

"Okay, bye," I said, smiling like a goof.

"What?" he said, confused.

"I want to sleep, so youuu, have to get out."

he sighed, "Alright. Goodnight Evienne," then he pulled me close and leaned to my ear.

"I cant wait 'till I get to sleep in the same bed as you every night," he whispered, then kissed my cheek and walked out. I smiled and put a hand on my cheek and his hat on my head and went to sleep.

* * *

**Link's POV**

"You hate Chudley don't you?" Midna asked as I sat at my bed, looking out the window at the bright morning.

I scoffed, "A lot more than you can probably see," I muttered, and she laughed.

"Well, you got her out of the place, so you can sleep soundly now," she said sarcastically.

I laughed and nodded too, "Speaking of which, she better be in her room right now, or I will hunt her down," I threatened, and she smirked and nodded, then hid away.

I slowly got up from bed and left my room, then went down the hall and stopped at Evienne's door. I raised my hand and knocked lightly on the door.

"Evienne? Are you in there?" I called.

A loud clatter sounded through the room, followed by the sound of running feet, and furniture scraping across the floor.

"L-Link?" she called back through the other side.

I looked at the door in confusion, "Yeah. Are you okay? I'm coming in.

"No!" was all she said, before more clatter sounded through the door.

I grew suspicious and grabbed the door handle, then threw the door open.

"I said no!" she yelled as I walked in.

I turned towards the bed to find her staring at me in shock, she was frozen in place with her undershirt barely going on her head, then looked down to the floor and noticed the many bandages scattered everywhere, then back at her, and noticed nothing but her bare chest.

A slow smirk grew on my face as her face turned beat red.

"Looks like I got here just in time," I said, walking over to her.

She quickly tried to adjust her shirt, "Link, I will give you to the count of 1 to get out the heck of here!" she called, throwing herself under her bed covers.

"I don't wanna," I played, adding a song like tone to my voice as I got closer, and clowly leaned over her.

"Link, stop such an ass and go back outside," she yelled, though she was mostly muffled, "You remember what I told you?"

I laughed and sat on the bed, then slipped my hands underneath her and brought her up to my lap with the blanket still over her head.I couldn't help but want to mess with her. She had made me agree to some rule a while back, where I couldn't see her naked until we got married.

But I might have had my fingers crossed.

I sighed and held her close, "Oh Evienne, rules are meant to be broken," I whispered to her.

She struggled to get away from me, "Link if Renado walks in here and gives us another talk because of you, I swear, I will kick you!"

I chuckled, "Very threatening, but everyone's at the sanctuary, and there's a nice little chair propped against the door," I whispered into her ear.

She groaned and simply pulled the covered towards herself.

"Not so fast," I whispered, and gently took hold of her hand, "I think it's a little unfair that I can't even see my future wife like this," I joked, "You've seen me without a shirt."

"That's different, you jerk!" she called, and I laughed lightly.

Time to make her give in with the power of my whispering.

I leaned to her ear and whispered "Come on, do you really think I'm a jerk? I think it's pretty fair."

She lightly groaned and whispered "Link…your not being fair."

I smiled. I moved my head to her neck and placed kisses on it, "Maybe not, but you can't blame me," I felt her moving her head backward and it hit my shoulder.

"Link…" was all she said. I laughed and turned her around so she was straddling me and looking in my eyes.

"Yes.." I inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"I uh…You…" I smirked.

I put my forehead against hers.

"Yeah, okay. Answer me when the ability to talk is available to you."

She put her arms around my neck and I kissed her and put my arms around her waist.

I moved us so that I was on top of her on the bed, but she still had the blanket covering her.

Not for long.

I moved the blanket away, but, she had managed to get her shirt on before, sort of. It was covering her chest, but then it didn't go down anymore.

I trailed my hand down her stomach and to her leg. I put my hand on her thigh and slowly started to move it inwards.

Then I moved it down her leg to her knee and lifted it over my back. I licked her lip and she opened her mouth. I slowly explored her mouth and put my hand up the back of her shirt.

After about two more minutes of this I pulled away and looked in her eyes.

"I love you, Evienne. So much."

" I love you too, Link." she said.

I gently started kissing her neck and biting it lightly enough so it wouldn't leave marks, but hard enough to receive a few moans.

Then we heard Colin knocking for about two seconds and then barging in.

* * *

**Evi's POV**

Colin came knocking for two second and started to come barging in. Luckily, the chair somewhat stopped him, so I pushed Link to the floor before he could see anything.

"Can I talk to her alone, Link?"

He looked at me. I smiled and pointed to the door. He sighed, got up off the floor, and walked out.

"Can you take me into town? Because I wanna get Beth a flower!" he said.

I smiled, "Yeah, sure, but what are you gonna buy it with?"

"I helped at the bomb shop and got some money!"

"Okay sweetie, let's go."

He started towards the door, "Wait!" he looked back confused.

"We have to go out the window if you don't want Link to come with us," I explained.

"Oh… Okay!" he said and walked to the window with me. I opened the window and we climbed down.

"Okay, now, go walk to the front of the inn and see if Link is waiting there, because if I go, he will know something is up."

He nodded and walked around front. Then I felt someone grab my waist.

"Going somewhere?" Link asked.

I turned around, "Link, stop, he wants me to take him alone, he doesn't want you to know, I'll be back soon."

He sighed. "Fine," Then he walked away. Colin came back and then we started into Castle town.

"You know, I have a bit of money on me too," I remembered as we neared town.

He smiled at me, reading my intentions, and I smiled back.

* * *

There, Colin got a very pretty flower, and I found out that Shad was in the Sanctuary and that we should probably go see him. Now we were back and Colin ran off to talk to Beth. I walked into Link and Colins room to see him sleeping. I smiled and walked up to him and sat on the bed.

"Link, wake up, I have to tell you something," I said while laying down beside him. He grumbled and opened his eyes.

"Yeah?" he asked, in a sleepy voice.

"Shad is at the sanctuary and we need to go see him," I said, while brushing his sandy blonde hair out of his face. He smiled and then stood up.

"Alright, lets go," He said while stretching.

He was about to walk out, "Uh Link, as much as I don't want you to, you should probably put on a shirt before you walk out,"I said, pointing to his neglected shirt on the bed.

He looked down and smiled, "Whoops," was all he said and put on his shirt. I smiled and grabbed his hand and we walked to the sanctuary.

"You so did that on purpose," I said, smirking at him. He only playfully rolled his eyes.


	43. Sky Book

**Evienne's POV**

As we walked into the sanctuary to look for Shad, we noticed Darbus and Gor Coron were there.

I quickly started to feel an awkwardness in the atmosphere, and felt like walking out, but Link held me back. I growled silently at him and aimed my foot at his shin, but he dodged it.

We approached Gor Coron, and he soon started to tell us that they wanted to come down to assist us, seeing as they had heard an acquaintance of Link's had lost their memory, and had something to discuss with Renado.

Then Renado came over to us.

"Great timing you two! Fortune has smiled upon us! If things go well, we should be able to recover the rest of Ilia's memory!" he began, seeming somewhat in a hurry.

I glared at the floor, "Too bad..."

Link elbowed me slightly, and I punched him back.

"You know of Telma's friend, Shad?" we nodded, "Well, it seems he is researching the heavens, and he has come here to see the statue in the basement of the sanctuary."

"How does that relate?" I asked.

"As I have learned, when Ilia was saved, she overheard someone talking about the rod of the heavens, or something like that... The Goron elder believes that to help her regain her lost memories, we must piece together the fragments of her past..."

"Then, you think we should..." Link began.

Renado nodded, "If we work our way backward from the very place where she lost her memory, we may find something that will restore it. We must retrace Ilia's path... I am certain it was Telma who cared for her before she arrived in this village, was it not?"

Link nodded, "Yeah, it was. Should we head there first?"

He nodded, "I need you two to deliver a letter to Telma for me," he said, and pushed an envelope into Link's hands.

I felt a smile growing on my face, "To Telma, huh?"

He sighed, "It shames me to say it, but to be honest, I cannot abide Telma's company..."," he explained.

I gave him a wide grin, "Something happen between you two?"

He only groaned, "There is nothing going on between us! Now I suggest you hurry, it is very important that she receive it now," he said, and practically kicked us out of the sanctuary.

"That was pleasant," said Link, smiling like a goof.

I rolled my eyes and sighed, "Shut up, Link. Poor Telma! This is a sign of unrequited love!" I said sadly.

"They could have had a good relationship. Maybe as good as ours," he said, smirking at me.

I frowned, "No, seriously. Shut up."

He pouted at me and glared, and I only laughed.

We quickly stepped out of Kakariko, and warped outside Castle Town.

Once we got there, Link shifted back into a human, and we ran over to Telma's Bar, and sat around her counter.

"Got some business?" she asked, smirking at us.

I slipped the letter towards her, and she picked it up and opened it.

"Oh! A letter from Renado, the shaman!" she quietly read it over, smiling, then frowned in disappointment, "All this writing, and he doesn't bother to mention a thing about little ol' me? Honey, that is what I call RUDE!"

I shrugged at her, "Man's a prude."

She smiled again and crossed her arms, "Well, there's no accounting for the foolishness of a man. And at least I understand Ilia's situation now. Of course I can lend a hand for that adorable little girl!" she said.

My eyes grew wide in shock and disgust, "ADORABLE? You have got to be fu-mmmmfff!" I muffled as Link threw a hand over my mouth.

Telma stared at me in wonder, "Sorry, you'll have to excuse her," said Link, "Please go on."

She looked at the ceiling, "Hmmm, what else do I know... The first one to bring Ilia to this shop was that doctor... Maybe he knows something, but he's a crusty old bat, that's for sure..."

I stopped my hands over Link's as I was about to pry it off, and raised my eyebrow at Telma. That sounded disgusting.

"Ah... I've got it! Honey, you go ahead and take this to him. This magic little paper will get that codger talking!" she said and handed Link what looked like a bill.

"It sure would be nice if she started remembering things soon, eh, Link?" she said. Link smiled and nodded, then picked me up and held me under his arm, and carried me out with his hand still over my mouth.

Once we got back outside, he set me down, and looked at me.

"Now, if I move my hand, you promise you won't yell?"

I gave a muffled groan, and nodded.

He smiled and slowly lifted his hand off my mouth, but as he did, I opened my mouth, and bit one of his fingers.

"Let the whole world know I hate her! I don't care if it makes me look bad," I said as I chomped on his finger like a teething animal.

He looked at me and sighed, then slowly opened my mouth with his free hand and got his finger out, though I only chomped onto his other.

He flinched slightly and I smiled.

"Take that, dog-boy! Not so fun being on the other end of the bite now is it?"

"Do we want to go over what it's like if I become a dog again?" he asked while raising an eyebrow and grabbing my waist.

I went wide eyed and pushed him away. "NO! I was just using a nickname!" I said while backing away. He laughed and we walked towards the doctor's place.

"So when is this festival thing anyways?" I asked while fixing the giant hat on my head. Again.

"It's tomorrow night. Speaking of which, if we go, which we are going, you need a dress."

I groaned, "I still don't even know how to dance, since someone can't control their hormones," I said putting emphasis in my words, while looking at him.

He laughed, "Alright, I'll teach you tomorrow," he said with a smile, then continued, "And that's not my fault."

I playfully rolled my eyes and we walked into the doctor's office after about 10 minutes of searching. Inside we found the old man that stared us down after giving up on Ralis while he was still in Kakariko.

"Eh? What's that?" he mumbled as he looked at us.

"Hi, I'm-" Link began.

"Just as I wondered who it might be. I see it's the admirable young lad who was willing to help the Zora boy for nary a single Rupee..." he muttered.

Yeah, sure, I didn't expose myself to Telma and Ilia or anything in order to help them.

"And he brought a young boy," he groaned.

Oh hell no!

Link snickered slightly, and I punched him.

"Just what is it you want, lad? A physical? You've got some money don't you?" he asked.

I suddenly remembered that I had spent all of my money not too long ago on a certain little item that I needed for yesterday, and I couldn't forget again.

We showed him the bill, but he only refused to pay it, saying if he had sold some statue he would have the money, but he dropped medicine all over it, and when he put it out to dry, it got stolen.

"Now GET, lad. And take you're girly brother with you!" he shouted, mumbling off to an isolated section of the building, where he sat at a desk and continued his grumbling.

"What the hell?" I whispered, and Link only snickered again.

I glared at him, "You look nothing like a boy," he said, not as if it helped though, 'Matter of fact, pretty soon everyone will only see you as a woman," he said with a smirk.

I thought about what that could mean for a while, then gasped, "Don't talk about things like that in public!" I whispered harshly at him, and he only smiled.

After searching around the place, wondering that the old geezer could be lying to get out of paying the bill, we found an odd odor behind one of the crates in the building.

I turned to Link, "Dogie's turn."

He sighed and Midna changed him into a wolf, then he sniffed it out, and found it was the smell of medicine.

"Guess the doctor wasn't lying," he barked.

I sighed and asked him to lead the way. He carefully lead us through the roof, and back to the bar alley, where we met up with Telma's cat. She and Link spoke for a minute, then Link took us out the south entrance to town, on our left out the alley, and to Hyrule Field.

He said the trail lead this way, and ended right in the center, but we found nothing. In the end though, we ended up searching till nighttime, when a group of undead dogs came at us. After killing them, one of them spat up the small wooden statue we assumed to be Ilia's.

I walked over to it and picked it up, looked at it, then at Link, "Let's go. We got what we needed," I said, and Midna warped us away.

* * *

Once we got back to Kakariko, and Link turned human again, we headed to the sanctuary, were we found Ilia sitting in the corner, looking oh so brokenhearted. I stiffly walked over to her and handed Ilia the statue, okay shoved it at her, and she quickly held her head like she was in pain. Link turned to me, but I shook my head. I was sure this wasn't me.

"I remember something... I was confined somewhere... Yes, and I was saved by whoever was confined with me..."

Helpful.

"When that person set me free, they gave me the statue... Yes, yes, i remember that much! But that means...that person is still in trouble!"

Thank you Sherlock.

"Though I can't seem to remember where it is..."

Ugh.

But then Gor Coron told us he knew where it was, that he recognized a symbol on the statue, and he recognized it to be of a hidden village near the Lanayru Province, though he also said it was blocked out by a boulder now.

Luckily, Darbus offered to open the path for us, and ran off.

Gor Coron motioned us to follow, and we quickly got outside and called on Epona, and ran after Darbus, to which he took us to where the Curtain of Twilight for the Lanayru Province once stood, only he stopped there and started punching the wall.

"Gorons are so strong, it's scary..." I muttered, jumping off Epona.

Link shrugged, and followed down.

After Darbus was done with the boulder, he told us this place was pretty much just a wasteland now, but we headed for it anyway.

As we stepped into the village, I could only think of how it looked like one of those wild west places you see on TV. It was weird actually being on one.

We ended up having to fight off about 17 Bulblin to get through the place, since they kept shooting arrows at us, and wouldn't let us get anywhere near a house at the very end of the village.

"Cheap guards," I muttered, smacking one across the face with the hilt of my sword, then stabbing it.

"They could have done better," Link said, shooting one off the roof of one of the abandoned buildings.

Once we were done, the door of the house on the end opened, and little old woman stepped out.

"What is a person like that doing here alone?" I whispered.

Link shrugged and we walked towards her, "It's just sad that they would go as low as imprisoning a helpless elder."

As we approached the woman, she looked up at us sadly, "Wait, are you..." she began, and turned to Link.

"The savior! It's you, the savior!" she cheered.

I stepped away from Link slightly and nodded.

"Please, please forgive me for not opening up the door," she said in a raspy voice.

Link shook his head, "If you did, the Bulblin would have gotten to you, so it's okay."

She smiled, "My name is Impaz, I'm the last resident of this poor village. My name comes from the great one who built this village so long ago..."

I felt a small smile grow on my face and sighed, "Impa," I said, and she nodded.

This village was once the secret home of a proud tribe who served the royal family... But it fell into decline, and became infested with dangerous beasts. It's become an awful place..." she mumbled.

"Excuse me for asking, but is your name...Link?" she asked.

Link nodded, "It is," he said with a smile.

She held her hands together and shook her head in gratitude, as if thanking the goddesses, "Ah! I knew it... So then, you saved that nice girl?

Here we go again...

Link nodded, "She's in good hands now, no need to worry."

"When she was here, she would often cheer me up by saying that you would come to help. That sweet girl... She worried about this old woman even as I helped her to escape from here."

I don't understand then, how did she lose her memory.

Impaz quickly grew saddened, "By royal order, I can't leave this place until a certain person arrives. ...No matter what terrible fate is visited upon it..."

I narrowed my eyes, "That's horrible..."

"Oh, but listen to me blather on! I have a favor to ask: would you help me return this to her? She always kept it close to her heart, but even so, she didn't hesitate to part with it in order to protect me..." she said and handed us what looked like a silver piece of horse grass, only of course it was more solid, and hung around a string of beads like a necklace.

"Don't worry Impaz, we'll return it to her right away," assured Link.

She smiled, "I believe in my heart that it's kept me safe for all this time... So please... I ask that you return it to the girl.," she begged.

Link nodded, and with that, we left the village, and headed back to Kakariko on Epona, so she wouldn't stay stranded here again.

As we walked inside, I told Link I didn't want to see her, and refused to go inside with him. He only nodded and went without me, as if knowing what was going on with me.

I sat by the spring and sighed. I don't get it... Everywhere I go, people say Ilia is nice, and sweet, and adorable... Though she's only been nasty to me. And here I thought I could take the opportunity that she had lost her memory, to actually be friends with her.

What a waste.

After a few minutes, Link came out and told me we had to head back to the village, and quick, though he didn't really explain why, probably too engrossed with Ilia.

As we rode back to the village, I wondered if Link would end up with her after I leave, despite what he says...

Once we arrived, we walked over to Impaz's home.

"So why exactly did we need to come back," I decided, seeing as he wans't going to tell me if I didn't

"Ilia told me Impaz needed to see that I had the Dominion Rod to be able to leave the village. That's what kept here," he said with a smile.

I sighed in relief, thank goodness that was all...

I handed Link the Dominion Rod, which had seemed to run out of power as soon as we left the Temple of Time, as we entered Impaz's home.

As I closed the door behind me and smiled at Impaz, I saw Link stiffen up beside me, then I noticed the many cats around us.

"Oh, Impaz, I love your," I leaned towards Link's ear, "many, many cats," I backed away and smiled at her again, "They're simply adorable."

"Thank you ..." she began, "I didn't catch your name.."

I walked over to her and shook her hand, "Evienne," I said.

"Nice to meet you, Evienne," she said. It looked like Ilia hadn't spoken about me, thankfully.

I walked over to Link and pried the rod from his twitchy hands and walked over to Impaz, "I heard you needed to see this," I explained.

"Is that the Dominion Rod?" she asked.

I nodded, "Sure is."

She clasped her hands together, "Ahh.. Could it really be? Are you the messenger of the heavens?" she asked.

I laughed lightly and shook my head, "No, I only accompany him. Your messenger is Link," I said, "But, who and what is the messenger, exactly?"

"Among the legend of my clan, there is a story from a time when the Oocca still maintained contact with the royal family," she began.

I tilted my head in confusion, "Sorry to interrupt, but what are the Oocca?"

She explained they were an ancient race of sky beings, and continued, "Yes, it said that a mysterious rod was handed down from the people of the sky, and it was called the Dominion Rod."

I nodded, "So this thing comes from all the way up there..." I mumbled.

"The rod was only to be carried by the messenger of the heavens when the royal family needed to communicate with the Oocca. From generation to generation, my ancestors have guarded the book that, by royal decree, was to be given to the messenger of the heavens."

"What book?" I asked another stupid question.

"This is that book. Please take it," she said and handed me a little brown book with a sort of circle pattern on the cover.

"This book is written in the ancient language of Sky Writing. I am so glad I stayed in this village... If I had not met that young girl, what would have become of me?"

I smiled weakly at her.

"Meeting that girl must have been ordained by the gods, so that I could be here today to pass on this knowledge..." she finished.

I nodded and waved goodbye, then walked back towards the door, and grabbed Link, who was growling silently at a kitten, and walked out.

"Can you forget about the cats? Impaz gave us a very important book to check out," I said, trying not to laugh.

He scoffed, "I know, but they were all just staring at me... With those beady little eyes... They're hideous! How can you love them?"

I smiled, "They're so fluffy, and they don't mind if I touch their ears," I said, and stepped away from him, putting away the rod.

He groaned as we walked towards the exit, "Why are you so fixated on my ears? Why don't you jump around on other people's like Telma's?"

I turned around to face him and walked backwards as I did, "I only like yours. They're very cute," I explained, then faced forward again.

* * *

After getting back to Kakariko, we went down to the basement, and found Shad studying an owl statue. We called to him, and handed him the book, hoping he could read it, seeing as he was a researcher, and we couldn't figure out even the first character.

"What's this? Ah! It's Sky Writing! Where in blazes did you get this?" he said, baffled.

Link smiled, "From a friend. She wanted us to have it."

"You don't suppose this could be the word that breaks the seal..." he mumbled.

I held up a finger in question, "What seal?"

He ignored me and face the statue, then shouted something I couldn't understand. Nothing happened, though.

"So it is not this statue... Urgh..." he mumbled, "I will try it on other statue then!"

"There's more?" Link asked

He faced us again, "Thanks ever so. You have brought me one step closer to solving this puzzle. I shall give the book back to you," he said, and handed it to us.

What research was that exactly?

"I shall try out this word on other statues! I have made the rounds of these statues so many times that I have memorized their locations. I will place marks on your map so you can find them, in case you wish to track me down."

Link handed him the map, and I scoffed, Then doesn't he mean in case Link wants to track him down? I'm not getting a straight vibe from this guy.

As he left, I felt my pocket tingle, and turned to see the Dominion Rod alive and glowing again.

Midna then came out of the shadows and faced us, "The writing in the book was a spell that imbued the staff with magic! Now you can do to the other statues what you did before..."

That's right, if we had power in the rod, we could inspect the statues better by moving them.

"He did say he marked where all the statues were, right?" she said with a smirk.

We took a look at the map and saw the first marking was over in Faron Woods, and warped out. We traced the path to the owl statue, and I got the rod on it, and moved it away, then found that underneath, it was glowing.

"Look at that," Link said, walking slowly over to it.

I followed him and looked down at what looked like a strange symbol, then at Link's glowing pocket, then back at the now fading symbol.

"It's a character!" I shouted, about 40 minutes after it disappeared from the floor.

I turned to Link to find him showing me the book, and pointing at the new character, "What could have possibly given you that idea?" he said sarcastically, smiling.

I narrowed my eyes at him, "Pshh! Attitude..."

After running around Hyrule for the rest of the owl statues, we ended up finding five more symbols under each one, completing the phrase of Sky Writing, I presume.

We now headed back to Kakariko, and handed Shad the book, and he tried the new word on the book.

It started glowing, then a piece of it on the center faded, revealing a hole where the control of the Dominion Rod usually goes.

"It's turned like the other statues!" Shad said, suddenly winning the Captain Obvious award.

Nothing more happened though, and Shad grew saddened, thinking the puzzle was finally solved, but to him it wasn't. He sighed and slowly walked off.

We waited for him to looked away, and I used the rod on the statue, and pulled it away, revealing a small room behind carefully walked inside to find what looked like an ancient cannon sitting abandoned in the center of the dirt covered room.

Then Shad quickly came running towards us.

"What is this? How in blazes did you move that statue? And...what's this..." he mumbled and walked towards the cannon.

"Amazing! Spectacular! This must be the Sky Cannon I read about in my father's notes! I knew that my intuition was onto something when it led me here! But how can one use this to get to the City in the Sky?" he mumbled.

Link elbowed me lightly, "That's out next stop, the sky."

I nodded and turned back at the cannon, "Seems broken, though..."

We slowly walked towards it, and as soon as we got close enough, Midna came out in her shadow form, "A cannon, huh?" she said, "What do you plan on doing with it?"

I turned to Link and shrugged, "Well, I have a feeling I know someone who can help us. Can you warp it for us?" Link said.

She sighed, "I would, except that guy is still watching is..."

I walked over to him, rubbing the back of my head, "Um, Shad-"

"Ahh! Perhaps...I am in your way?" he asked, I only gave a nervous laugh, "Well, forgive me for not realizing I should just disappear at times like this, really. So... Let me know the results another time," and with that, he left.

I walked back to Link and Midna and gave them a thumbs up, "All set."

Midna nodded, "Okay, where do you want to take it?"

Link smiled, "Lake Hylia. I think Fyer can help us fix it. He seems like an expert in cannons."

Oh, geez, he's only guessing..

Midna nodded and slowly lifted the cannon into the air, and it slowly broke down into twilight particles and disappeared. I saw Link beside me change into a wolf before we followed after the cannon.

* * *

Once we arrived at the lake, we found the cannon was already there. Midna quickly changed Link back into a human and disappeared.

We ran over to Fyer's, and greeted him.

"Hey there!" he said in his scratchy middle-aged voice.

"Hey, Fyer. Think you can help us out?" Link said, pointing towards the cannon.

Fyer laughed, "Heh heh... I never thought you'd get so hooked on fantastication that you'd try to build your own cannon! ... So...are you gonna give me the tour or what? Looks like you have a serious rig over there..."

We slowly walked back to the cannon and Fyer inspected it.

"We're not sure if it works, really," Link admitted.

"It's kind of retro... And there's no ignition device, so you can't even use it."

Link faced him, "Do you think you can help us, then?"

He shrugged, "I suppose I might be able to fix it for you... I mean, maybe... That is, if you can pay me 399 Rupees...in advance. Waddaya say?"

Link sighed. We really had no choice. We needed this cannon.

"Okay. Pay the man, Link," I said, elbowing him.

He scoffed at me, then grumbled as he payed Fyer.

"I knew you'd see the light. But I'll tell you now, this could take a few days," he said and slowly got to work.

We nodded and slowly walked away to where we could warp back to Kakariko.

"You're paying me back!" he whispered.

I nodded, "I'll pay back every Rupee, but right now, I'm broke," I said, giving him a goofy smile.

He smirked, Oh, I don't want your money," he said, slowly leaning towards me, but before he could touch me, he shrunk down, an into a wolf.

"Hah! Thanks, Midna," I said as she popped up in her solid form.

She only smiled and warped us off to Kakariko.

* * *

Once we arrived, and Link changed back, we walked towards the inn to find everyone was back in here now.

"Welcome back you two. Long day?" Renado asked, probably seeing how groggy I was.

I nodded, "We've been running back and forth all day," I explained.

"Well why don't you two rest? The festival is tomorrow, and we would love if you were there too."

I turned to Link, and he nodded, "Thanks, Renado, we would love to come to the festival," said Link.

Renado nodded, and we slowly walked up stairs, and stopped at my room door.

"Remember, you're going to wear a dress," Link said, smiling.

I groaned, "I know. You have to dress nice too," I reminded him, and he nodded.

"Well, goodnight, Evienne. Sweet dreams," he said, and leaned down to kiss me, then walked off to his room.

I smiled to myself and walked into my room, and as soon as I lay down on the bed, I fell fast asleep.


	44. Stars Festival

**Evienne's POV**

I hate this. I hate the stupid Goddesses Festival. Well, actually, I just hate wearing this stupid dress. It was knee high and white with flowers at the bottom. It was also a halter, so my new scars were showing. I felt really weird... Telma helped me get dressed and she assured me every woman would be wearing a dress, and she was wearing one too. Although hers wasn't as…teenager as mine.

I really didn't want to do this, but, I had too. Link really wanted to, I wasn't gonna let him down. Telma didn't want me to leave, and to make sure I didn't, sut me in my room. I could have floated out, but, I was just doing what I was told.

I was sitting in my room reading some old book, it was boring, so I threw it down, and just then I heard someone knock at my door.

"Come in," I said,

Colin walked in.

"Hey, Colin!" I said, way over excited because I was bored in my room for the last 345 years.

"Hi, Evienne!" he said, equally excited.

"Aw, don't you look adorable," I said, looking him over. He was wearing a long sleeve button up shirt, and light brown baggy leggings over his regular sandals.

"Thank you. You look really pretty you know. Link is gonna be really happy," He said, smiling at me.

"Ahh, I feel stupid in this thing. You know, you could be my date, who needs Link?" I joked. He laughed.

"Do you know how much longer until the festival starts?" He asked me.

"Sorry, kiddo, I have no idea," I told him

"Oh… Darn," He said.

"Its okay, you're my new date, and I'm serious, you have to save a dance for me, okay?"

He smiled and nodded.

"Are you nervous?" he asked me.

"Well, kinda, because I have no coordination," I explained.

"Oh..me either. I'm nervous also.." he said.

"Well at least we can be uncoordinated together."

"Yeahh…"

Then someone else knocked at the door

"Yeeeeeeeessssshhhhhh?" I said in a weird accent.

Telma walked in and told us it was time for the festival to start.

"Okay, now can you please explain why I was stuck in here?"

"Hun, knowing you, you would get dirty if I let you leave."

She had a point, "Ugh... Come on Colin, we will walk out together," I said, then grabbed his hand and we walked down. We exited the inn to see the people we knew, strangers from Castle Town, Zora, and Gorons everywhere in the moonlit city talking, laughing, dancing, and eating at the refreshment tables. There was a nice song that sounded likt it came from a pan flute, trumpet, and drums flowing through the air.

"Hmm, now where the heck is Link?" I asked to no one in particular.

After searching for a while, we couldn't find him or Beth, so we just said screw it, and went to dance. It wasn't that hard, because I'm short, plus it was a fast song, so we just goofed around with everyone else.

Then I felt someone grab my hand and pull me away. After being dragged off to the other side of Kakariko, I looked up to see Link. I smiled and hugged him.

He was wearing clothes similar to Colins, only his pants were darker, and he was wearing his boots, "Where the heck were you?" I asked him.

"I was locked up in my damn room," He replied, rolling his eyes.

"Wow, I was too, but I got out like, half an hour ago." I replied. I turned around to see that Colin had run off to Beth.

"Oh man, my date just ditched me...looks like I'm stuck with you dog-boy," I joked.

"Oh man, I feel so bad for you," he replied sarcastically. Then a slow song sounded around us and he smiled at me.

"Nooooo..." I whined. He just pulled me close and we started to dance, "I'm gunna fall. I swear, if I fall, I will hurt you."

"Calm down, you wont fall," He said.

I sighed, "If you say so.." then I put my head on his shoulder and he put his on my head.

We danced around and I looked up to see Link looking at me.

"What?" I asked him.

He just smiled and nodded his head, "Never mind."

"Okay… You know, we really should figure out what day we are going to do the wedding..."

The song ended and we walked over to some chairs.

"Yeah, I know.. What day do you want it?" He asked me.

"Well, I don't know, but we should really wait until after we, oh, I don't know, save the world?" I replied sarcastically.

"Ugh.. wwwhhhyyyyy?" he responded, like a child.

"We have no time to waste maybe? Do you think think that's a good reason?" I said, speaking to him like he was an idiot.

"Ugh. Fine fine, fine."

I smiled and put a hand on his cheek, "I'm sorry, but that's what being a hero is, after Hyrule is at peace then we will, okay?" I spoke softly.

"Yeah I know, I just want to hurry it up," He said.

"Well, I have a feeling that there isn't much more 'till we find Ganondorf, so, don't worry," I told him.

He nodded, "Yeah, okay," then he smiled.

I got lost in thought. I mean like, we have come far. I remember when I was first here. Link didn't even remember me at first… I wonder if I'll be able to stay. And if I stay, I'll never see my family again. I'm really gonna miss them, I mean, I grew up with them. And I love them.

I sighed.

I love it here, but I would be nice to at least say goodbye.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked, interrupting my thoughts.

"Hmm? Oh, nothing, just about when I first came here," I told him half the truth. I didn't want him worrying about me missing my family.

Then I remembered something and grabbed his hand and pulled him to the graveyard and up the steps to where the tree stands.

"Why are we here?" he asked.

"I wanted to be alone…" I said and grabbed his hand and we danced there.

I stopped him after a while and pulled out a little pouch. I opened it and pulled out a small ivy patterned ring with a round emerald colored stone in the center, and handed it to him.

He sighed, "Eve, I told you not to get me anything," he said.

"Yeah, well too bad," I said and pulled his ring finger towards me, and gently slipped the ring on it for him before he could, "The color of your tunic," I pointed out. He smiled and pulled me close.

"I love you Evienne," He said then he leaned down and kissed me.

I kissed him back and he licked my lower lip. I opened my mouth slightly, and quickly felt his tongue explore my mouth. He pulled away and started kissing my neck. After a bit he started to nibble and I felt his hand go up the bottom of my dress. I started to unbutton his shirt and he slid his hand higher up.

I was about to tell him we shouldn't be doing this here, when I heard someone say, "Hey Evienne are you her-WOAH!"

We quickly pulled away to see Colin standing there wide eyed, almost like he was frozen.

I stepped away from Link and reached a hand towards Colin, "Uh, Colin, we-" I began, but he only ran away.

"Greaaaatttt," I sighed.

"At least you don't have to explain it to him," Link said back.

"It's fine Link, if you want, I can talk to him."

"Do you really want to?" he asked.

"No, I don't want to, but I will, okay?" I told him.

"Well fine," He said. And then I walked off to find the child that just saw something he was too young to see. Funnnnnnnnnn...

* * *

**Link's POV**

I sat quietly at the stairs, wondering how exactly Eve planned to explain this to Colin, but then also how he seemed to always come in when the moment was so heated. After Renado found us in that building, we've never been able to spend a good moment like that again.

After about 10 minutes of waiting, Eve finally came back, only she was wearing a strange wooden mask with leaves coming out the top, and a small brown cloak around her shoulders.

"What's with the mask and garb?" I asked.

"It's cold... And Telma says it's a tradition to wear a mask during the festival, so she gave this one to me," she said, her voice muffled.

I smiled and brought her close, "But if you wear that, how can I kiss you," I said, and slowly began to lift the mask, but she slapped my hand away, making the mask hit back against her face.

"It's bad luck," was all she said.

I groaned, "I was hoping we could continued where we left off on," I sighed.

She nodded, "Yeah, but not here. I know a better place," she said, and grabbed my hand and pulled me back into the village, then out to the field near the bridge, and as far away from the village as possible.

Once we finally stopped, I noticed we were at a nice grassy field miles away from the village, and hopefully, Colin. I mean, I don't dislike him or anything, but he seems to get in the way a lot.

After a few seconds of standing in the field, Eve tackled me to the ground, pinning me under her, and lifted her mask over her mouth, and pulled me into a forceful kiss. I was caught off guard by her forcefulness, and could only stare at her in shock. I was surprised that she was being dominant, but I also liked it. After she pulled away, I chuckled.

"A bit forceful are we?" she said nothing, and smiled.

She leaned in again and pulled me into a much gentler kiss, then nibbled lightly on my lower lip, and I complied and opened my mouth to her, quickly feeling her toungue slide into my mouth and begin playing with my own tongue.

After a while, she pulled away, but quickly went for the buttons on my shirt, and picked each one undone slowly, and slid my shirt off, dropping it to the floor.

"My, Link, I'm still amazed at how well toned you are," rang her muffled voice.

I smirked, "Thanks, but as we said before, don't you think it would be fair if I see you too?"

She said nothing, but nodded.

I leaned in towards her and gently kissed her neck, then slowly trailed down, and stopped once I reached her cloak. I smirked to myself and slid my hands under her cloak, and slowly grabbed hold of the sleeves of her dress and pulled them down, leaving the dress around her waist.

I slowly looked down at the middle section of her body that was visible around the cloak, and froze just as I was about to pull the cloak off.

"Wait..." I mumbled, looking at her. This wasn't right.

I quickly pushed her away from me and got up. There was no scar on her stomach, nor were there any smaller scars. This was all wrong.

"You're not Evienne..." I mumbled, stepping away from whoever it was in front of me.

* * *

**Eve's POV**

After chasing Colin into the inn, and going through such an awkward explanation, it led from one thing to another, and eventually, I lost track of what I was saying.

"So you see, Colin, that's where babies come from," I said, smiling at him.

He was beat red, but nodded anyway, "Okay."

It was definitely weird to have to tell him this, but I also mentioned how it wasn't really good to do those things unless you're married, or else there could be consequences.

"Is that why you and Link are getting married? So you can do it already?" he asked.

I could feel my face burn up quickly, "No! Marriage would mean nothing if that's all you did it for."

"Okay..." he mumbled.

I smiled at him, "Why don't you go back to the dance with Beth? You shouldn't worry too much about what Link and I do, okay?" I warned him, practically spelling it out that he was interrupting a lot lately.

He nodded and ran off, and I walked after him outside, then to the cemetery, but I couldn't find Link. I walked back to the village, and searched for him again, when Telma called me.

"Evienne, come here!" she called from a stand near the spring.

I quickly ran towards her and smiled, "Hey, Telma."

She held out two masks to me, one in the shape of a sun, and the other a moon. They looked a lot like Kafei and Anju's masks from Majora's Mask.

"What's this?" I asked, taking it into my hands.

"It's tradition to where a mask during the festival, and I thought these would suit you and Link best," she said, smiling.

I thanked her and ran off with the masks, but quickly ran into Renado.

"Ah, Evienne, where is Link?" he asked.

I shook my head, "I thought you would know."

"I saw you two leave a while ago, did he stay outside?" he said.

Okay, I'm confused, "What do you mean we left? The village?" he nodded, "I've been talking with Colin the whole time, I haven't left the village at all.."

He seemed thoughtful for a second, "I wonder who it was that left with Link, then.." he mumbled.

I had a pretty good idea.

"Which exit did they go through?" I asked him, trying to sound like I wasn't about to go kill someone.

"That way," he pointed the entrance we were closest too.

I handed him the masks and turned around and started walking. I made it halfway through the field when I saw Link walking back to the village, looking very unhappy.

I walked up to him, "Hey...what happened? Where did you go?" I asked.

He looked up and saw me, then pulled me close and kissed me with force.

After we pulled away he just started walking back to the village with my hand in his. I slipped my hand away from his and turned around and went to go see who was standing in the field.

Of course..

Ilia.

I approached her and turned her around. She looked at me in shock.

"What did you do?" I growled.

"What do you mean?" she asked in mock sweetness.

"Ilia, I swear to all that is holy, what the hell did you do with him?"

"Well, apparently your little boyfriend actually likes me more then you thought."

She was just begging to start a fight.

"Okay, one, he isn't my boyfriend, and two, if he did, then why wouldn't you guys finish off? And why are you dressed like me?" I asked, sounding like a smart ass but not really caring.

She laughed, "Face it Evienne, we have known each other for longer, and you have to know there is something between us, and when you leave, I'll be here to pick up the pieces."

Okay now she was really asking for it.

"Shut up!" I yelled and slapped her across the face, while tears formed in my eyes, "You know what, I have been nothing but nice to you! You didn't like me when you first saw me, and I didn't even do anything."

She responded by grabbing my hair. No one to interrupt us this time. Link didn't notice I left him.

We ended up on the floor in a similar way to last time.

Except we were both fighting harder. We were fighting for a few more minutes when I felt her being pulled away from me. And then hands in between us, keeping us apart.

It was Link, I guess he noticed I wasn't there and knew I would be here.

"Alright, stop right now!" Link yelled and we both stopped trying to get to each other.

"Ilia, you had no right to trick me like that! I don't know what's gotten into you, but you are defiantly not the same girl from the village."

She looked down.

"And Evienne, you have to stop fighting with her, remember what I told you last time?" I nodded and looked down, remembering that I shouldn't believe everything someone says.

* * *

We made our way back to the village.

Ilia had walked ahead and we stayed back because I might have killed her. As we walked in a lot of people stared at us. She gave me a bloody nose, so I guess that signals people. I had tears streaming down my face and I walked past everyone and into the Inn. I walked into the bath room and wet a cloth and attempted to clean my nose. I sighed and put it down. My hand was shaking too much. I grabbed the cloth and went back to my room.

I heard a nock at the door.

"Who is it?" I asked

"It's Telma, honey, mind if I come in there?" she asked.

"No, but I don't exactly look beautiful right now," I told her.

Then I heard the door open and she walked in. She sat down on the bed and started cleaning my nose for me.

"Mind explaining what happened?" she said to me while wiping the blood away.

"She keeps on doing this, she keeps trying to take Link away, and I don't even know what they did! For all I know they could have…" I trailed off as more tears started coming.

"Now Hun, I doubt Link would do anything like that. That boy loves you, as much as it is possible to."

"But this is the second time this happened. Maybe getting married is a mistake, I mean, I might have to leave after all this, Zelda might make me."

"Hey, listen to me, Ilia is just jealous. She has wanted Link to like her, for her whole life, then you came along and it wasn't hard for you, so she is upset that he would give you that attention, but he never did to her."

"Yeah, but its not like she has to be like this about it! Link doesn't like her that way, that doesn't mean you turn into a scheming bitch, trying to ruin their relationship. I mean, it's bad when they are just going out, but we're engaged for the love of god. Usually that's when you stop."

"Honey, I know its hard, but she is just confused about what's going on, okay? This is just something that is always going to be there. I know you guys really love each other, so don't worry, Link isn't going to leave you for her. Now, try and get some sleep, okay?"

"Yeah.. I'll try, but, do you know where Link is?"

"He is in his room sweetie," She said.

"Alright, good night," I said to her. She smiled and walked out. I was going to get Link, but I didn't want to get up.. then someone knocked at my door.

"Come in," I said while looking at the door.

Link walked in, "Hey, are you okay?" he asked me while moving closer.

"Not really. I don't even know what I did, and she hates me, but everyone thinks she is oh so sweet."

He sat down on the bed.

"Evienne, she is just jealous, okay?" he asked me. I sighed.

"I guess… Hey...can you stay with me tonight? I don't wanna be alone," I asked him

He only smiled and got into the bed with me. I laid my head on his chest and he stroked my hair, lulling me to sleep in his arms. Right before I was asleep, I felt his hand slowly stop. He must have been tired too. All because of me. I caused him trouble. I sighed as I felt guilty and moved closer to him, then fell asleep.


	45. After the Festival

**Previously, there were lemons in this chapter, but I removed them, cause it was weird to me. Sorry for those of you who expected it :/**

**Btw, you can pretty much tell where the lemon was.**

* * *

**Evienne's POV**

I had a dream last night... A strange dream...

_...I was crying...because I was torn between Link and my family. I was going to stay in Hyrule, but leave Rose, Mom, and Dad behind...but then I changed my mind, and now I was leaving Link behind... It was all too difficult to choose between them, so I went with neither... But now I was alone. I didn't know where I was, or what I was really doing there, but every time the sun came up, I would open my eyes to see no one._

_Not my family... Not Link..._

_I was alone..._

I quickly shook awake, feeling like I had one of those dreams where you fall, and right before you hit the ground, you jolt awake. I sighed in relief and turned my head, to find Link staring at me.

"Ah!" I cried, shocked at him being there.

He jumped too, "Did you forget I was here?" he asked.

I nodded, "Kinda.."

He nodded and gently stroked my cheek, "Anyway, did you have a bad dream? You were mumbling all night," he said, looking worried.

"Hm?" I closed my eyes to think, attempting to recall my dream, "I don't remember," I muttered, shaking my head slightly. My dream had escaped me.

He smiled slightly, "Okay, that's good to hear, you had me worried," he said, and kissed my cheek.

I smiled back at him and kissed him back, but he quickly pulled away.

I pouted at him, but he shook his head, "It's not that," he said, reading my pout, "Telma said to come downstairs after you woke up, and left that box over there for you," he explained, getting out of the bed, "She left one in my room too, so after seeing what they have, let's head down stairs," he said, smiling.

He sounded like he knew something I didn't.

"Okay," I muttered, and watched him walk off.

I quickly ran to the door, and put a chair up under the nob so it wouldn't open, then slowly walked to the box, and poked it. I quickly ducked and rolled away from it, but then looked back and noticed it didn't explode or anything, so I walked back to it, and opened it like a normal person would.

Inside was a, despite how much I hate them, beautiful knee length white strapless dress with a puffy silver colored bow at the back of the waist. It had a forget-me-not pattern running along the skirt, so it looked a bit like a garden. Beside it was a pair of matching white sandals with the high kind of straps that wrap all around your legs to your knees, like the gladiator sandals that everyone likes back home.

I growled to myself. Figures Telma would want me to wear a dress... Then I looked back in the box to find there was also a bright yellow/orange mask in the shape of a sun. The base of the mask was smooth and round, yellow, while wavy orange and yellow spikes stuck out around it, just like a sun would look.

I picked up the mask and stared at it, then back at the dress, and sighed. What the heck was this?

I slowly undressed, and slipped on the dress, then slipped on the sandals, and picked up the mask, and sat on my bed.

"I wonder if they accidentally packed you in there..." I muttered as I brushed my hair, and lazed around.

I knew I should be downstairs right now, but I was in a dress, give me a break..

Midna then popped up over me, and made my heart stop in surprise, "Evienne, everyone's waiting for you downstairs," she said.

I calmed down and looked at her in confusion, "What are they doing, anyway?" I asked, but she said nothing, and only smiled and disappeared.

She was going to make me find out on my own...

I groaned and got up, picked up the mask, and walked out of my room. As I walked down the hall towards the stairs, I could see that below, Colin, Beth, Talo, Malo, Luda, and even Ilia sat in chairs around Telma, Renado, and a tall, moon masked man. He wore a loose, long sleeved button down shirt, and long black pants over a pair of brown leather boots.

"Here she comes," I heard Talo whisper.

I could only face the floor as I stepped down the stairs, but quickly put the mask on to cover my face. It felt like everyone was staring at me... I sighed and made my way over to Telma, who was smiling at me.

"Welcome, Hun. Good to see you could make it."

I turned to the man with the moon mask and poked him lightly, "Who's the dude?" I said, seemingly disgusted that a stranger would have a mask that matched mine.

The guy lifted his mask slightly and looked down at me, "It's me, Evienne," whispered Link, smiling at me before dropping the mask over his face again.

I looked around at everyone, then back at him, "What are we doing?" I whispered back.

"You'll see," was all he said.

Renado slowly stepped forward, and held a hand out, "A love so true has brought us all her today, to celebrate this grand moment, where a special bond will be made between these young lovers," he said.

All I could think of was, "What?"

"Close your eyes, Hun," said Telma.

I did as she said, even though I was wearing a mask, so I didn't know why it would matter.

Renado spoke now, "Link, if you please," he said.

I didn't know what exactly was happening, but I felt a bit of pressure against my mask, then it was gone.

"Open your eyes," whispered Telma beside my ear.

I did as she said and looked around to find everyone standing as they were before I close my eyes.

"Now, go up to him, and kiss the mask," she instructed.

I gave her a confused nod and walked up to Link, then lifted my mask slightly, and kissed his mask. I swear I could feel him smiling through it too...

I then stepped away.

"Now, the two of you, if you would please exchange masks," Said Renado.

I mentally groaned, and pulled off my mask, then watched as Link did the same, and handed me his mask. I looked up at his goofy smile, and took his mask, then handed him mine.

"With this, you have accepted each other, as life long friends, faithful partners, and now, husband, and wife," he said, and I quickly gasped and turned from him to Link, who only laughed lightly.

"Link, you may now kiss the bride," Renado said, and stepped away.

Before I could argue, or at least ask when this was planned, Link walked up to me, and pulled me into a sweet kiss. Everyone around us quickly broke into cheers and started clapping for us.

Oh. My. Goodness.

Link slowly pulled away and smiled, leaning his forehead on mine, "I love you Evienne," he whispered.

I couldn't find the words to speak, I was just so shocked...and happy.

"I'll explain to you why I did this once we get to my home in Ordon," he said with a while.

"Why do we need to go there?" I asked.

His smile grew even wider, "I'll explain that once we get there."

* * *

After warping to Ordon, Link quickly changed back into a human, and instead of walking with me, he _literally_ walked with me. He picked me up into his arms, bridal style of course, and carried me to his house, but of course had to set me down so I could climb up to it.

Once walking inside, he practically tackled me to the floor, and held my hands tight over my head.

"Link, what are you doing?" I yelled, feeling my head spin.

He leaned down and gently kissed my cheek, then laid a trail of kisses down to my neck, but then pulled away, and removed one hand from mine, and gently pulled down my dress down to my waist, leaving me half naked.

I stared at him in shock, but he only seemed to admire me. He let out a shaky sigh, and ran his hand over my right breast, then gently cupped it.

I trembled and kicked underneath him, "Link!" I called, reminding him I was still there.

He looked up at me, "What are you doing?" I asked.

He smiled and released his hold on my hands, "I...got carried away."

I nodded, "Yeah, ya did."

"But I was just so happy, that the rules no longer apply," he said with a sigh.

I looked at him weird, "No... The rules were that we couldn't do anything..." I suddenly stopped.

"Until marriage," he finished for me.

Oh. My. Goodness.

Again.

"But Link, it's a little rushed... I mean we were only got married like 10 minutes ago..." I said.

He looked into my eyes and caressed my cheek, "Evienne, I've been waiting for this for so long... Do you know how much I've wanted you?"

I couldn't help but smile at how much he looked like a begging puppy, "I really want this too, but what if someone should come in?"

He smiled, "No one will. They don't even know we're here," he whispered, and gently kissed my scar.

I wasn't sure about this. I was a bit scared, but I nodded anyway.

"Okay..." I whispered, and he smiled, then gently kissed up my stomach, to my chest, and stopped.

I watched him as he smiled to himself, then lightly licked around my left breast. I shivered and bit my lip as he slipped his hands under my back, and pushed me towards him as I felt him flick my nipple with his tongue, then gently bite down on it.

I moaned lightly and closed my eyes, "Link.." I muttered.

He laughed lightly, then started playing with my right breast with one hand, while sliding the other up and down my leg. All while his tongue slid around my chest. I whimpered and looked at the floor, feeling my cheeks burn as I sat back on my hands, pushing my chest towards him.

Link suddenly pulled away, though, "If you look like that, I don't think I'll be able to hold back," he said, smirking.

"Right now I don't know if I really want you too..." I whispered.

He smiled and kissed my neck. I felt his hand go up and onto my inner thigh. He moved it more inward and closer, but then stopped and moved it away.

Oh, so this is how he's gonna play.

I groaned, "Link, don't be a tease," I told him. He trailed his head down back to my chest and licked my right breast, and I moaned. I started to undo his shirt and slowly slid it off of him.

He pulled me into another kiss and pulled my dress all the way off of me. I reached for his belt buckle and got it undone. Then I gradually slipped his pants off him. Not gonna lie, I was scared. I never did anything like this before. We broke away from the kiss and looked at each other.

"I love you, Link."

"I love you too," He replied.

That night, she finally became all mine.

* * *

I woke up the next morning to see Evienne had already gotten dressed and was awake sitting by a high fire in the fireplace. I pulled on my clothes and walked up to her.

I hugged her from behind and she turned around and smiled. "Good morning," she said while I sat down behind her and she leaned against me.

"Good morning," I said with a huge smile on my face.

Then she looked lost in thought.

"Hey, when is the Cannon going to be fixed?" she asked me while grabbing my hand and playing with my fingers.

"He said to come back in a week, so in like, 4 days," I replied, while resting my head on hers.

"So, we have to wait for 4 whole days..." She complained. I laughed.

"Oh, I'm sorry, do you want me to use time travel or something?" I joked.

She looked off in wonder and mumbling something, "Majora's mask, back three days, forward 3 days..."

I looked at her like she was crazy and she just smiled. She turned around and kissed me. I kissed her back and then we pulled apart and she lay her head on my chest.

"What are we supposed to do for 4 days." She whined.

"I don't know, nothing. Must you always be doing something?" I replied.

"Yes!" she exclaimed.

I smirked. and leaned to her ear, "I know something we can do.."

"Link! Don't be such a perv!" she replied while hitting my chest. I just laughed.

"All I'm saying is, I really enjoyed last night..."

She turned around and smiled, then rested her head on my chest, "Me too," she whispered, her cheeks growing red.

I pulled her close, and smiled up at the ceiling, "I can't believe we're finally married, and best of all, we're finally one.."

She laughed lightly, "Oh shut up... Do you know what could happen to me because of that? There are consequences to what we did..." she mumbled.

I leaned over her and kissed her forehead, "I know there are, but I would want nothing more than the privileged."

"What if I get sent home, and you won't be there... I can just imagine what I would say to my mom; 'Oh hey mom, don't mind me, I just lost my virginity and got impregnated by my husband who doesn't exist in this world!' ... She'll kill me..." she said, smiling at the thought.

I sighed, "If you really must go back, I'll go with you," I said.

She looked at me with wide eyes, "Link, you can't! Hyrule needs you, and you've lived here your whole life, you will never be able to adjust to my world.." she said, narrowing her eyes.

I groaned, "What about what I need?" I sad, and she stared at me in confusion.

"What do you mean?" she muttered.

I sighed and leaned my head on her shoulder, "Evienne, I need you... If you leave, my world will never be the same..." I held her in a tight hug and let out a shaky breathe, "I need you... I need my wife beside me...!"

She sighed and rested a hand behind my head and hugged me back, "And I don't ever want to leave you either, but whether or not I can stay, really isn't up to me..." she muttered.

I pulled away and looked into her bright green eyes, and kissed her, then slowly trailed down to her neck, and pulled away. I looked at Evienne again, and she smiled, and nodded.

I smiled back at her and slowly slipped her dress off her, then gently pushed her down to the floor, and kissed her again.

* * *

**Evienne's POV**

I sighed as I opened my eyes and got up, but quickly spazed down to the floor.

Ugh, I was so sore... Not long had passed since the marriage, and we had already done it twice... I'm not gonna lie though, Link was a beast, literally, and in bed...

I picked up Link's shirt from the floor and my underwear and slipped them on, then groggily crawled around the place. I was so unfamiliar with Link's house, so I didn't really know where I was going, or what I would find in here, so I hatched an idea, to snoop around his house while he slept. Yeah, I know, It's an invasion of privacy, but I'm his wife now, he should expect this.

* * *

**I might rewrite the lemon part of this chap, cuz it seemed a bit lame and not rwally emotional, when I do I'll let u guys know :)**


	46. A Normal Day in Link's Home

I walked over to the ladder and went up one floor, if you can call those things floors, and looked at his desk. There was a book. It was about…goats… Well, as interesting as that sounds, I'll pass. I looked through some papers but they were just notes he wrote to himself.

'Help Fado with goats.'

'Buy milk.'

And it went on with a bunch of useless stuff. I looked some more and I found some pictures of him as a child. Aww, a very cute child at that. I looked over to the right and saw some pictures of the kids and Link. Luckily IT wasn't there. Yes, I do mean Ilia.

I dropped one of the pictures by accident, and when I went to go pick it up, I saw a photo album under the desk. I picked it up and started looking through it. There was a picture of a baby and two people who seemed to be parents that quickly caught my attention. I looked closer at the picture and saw the Triforce on the babies left hand.

Oh man, this must be Link and his parents…

Great. Know what this reminds me of? My family.

Mom. Dad. Rose. I miss them so much. How could I live without them? I love it here, and I want to stay, but I also want to go back...

I just now realized that tears were going down my face as I put the album back and leaned against the railing. I remember how I got Twilight Princess because of my sister. And how she would always bug me about my hair. Well, it was short now…but…would she ever get to see it?

That just triggered more tears. I sniffled and wiped them away. I got up with tears still going down my cheeks every once in a while. I walked to the bed where Link was under the blanket. I gently put my hand on his cheek. More tears came.

"Link… I want to stay, but, my family… I want both.." I said to him while he slept.

"I love you so much, but, I don't know how I am going to grow up without my family. I'm only 16, and I love them, but, I'm in love with you. I feel so torn between the two... But, either way, I think I'm probably going to have to leave in the end. The other Link tried to get me to stay a while longer last time, but Zelda wouldn't let me," I sighed.

"I wish I could tell you this to your face, but, I don't want to hurt you…I guess this is as close as I'll get to telling you this to your face..."

I sighed once again and walked to the ladder leading down to the basement, and stepped down.

It was pitch black. I felt my way around and bumped into something that felt like a chest. I opened it and felt around the inside. I picked it up and walked to the light. A purple rupee. Nicee. He probably forgot about it anyways..

I climbed back up the steps to see Link dressed and sitting on the bed. He had his head in his hands.

"Hey, Link," I said while walking up and sitting beside him.

He turned to me, looking upset with slightly bloodshot eyes.

I furrowed my brows and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Link,,? What's.-" I was cut off.

"I was awake Evienne," He said. My eyes went wide. I didn't need to think, I knew what he meant right away.

"B-But, you were asleep..."

He shook his head, "No, I was awake. I heard everything..." he said, looking down.

I bit my lip, "Link I..." I began.

"Why do you insist on leaving?" he sighed.

I turned away, "I want nothing more than to be able to stay with you, but my family is also really important to me. I'm not exactly ready to let them go, even less without telling them."

He said nothing.

"Link, please understand... This hurts me much more than you can imagine!"

He scoffed, "It sure doesn't seem that way..."

I lifted his head towards me, "Because then you'll be sad! You'll get hurt too... And I don't want that! I never want to see you sad because of me or anything or anyone else..." I muttered, pulling him into a weak hug as I felt tears streaming down my cheeks.

* * *

**Link's POV**

As she hugged me, it seemed as if all the sadness she was feeling only added to mine. My heart ached so much to know that she would go as far as too bury so much sadness, to keep me from feeling the same way.

"I'm sorry, Link... I'm sorry..." she muttered.

I sighed and pulled her into a tighter hug, "Do you regret coming to Hyrule and meeting me? You never would have gone through so much pain and trouble if you hadn't..." I muttered.

She gasped and pulled away, then rested both hands on my cheeks and shook her head, "I regret nothing! How can you even think that!" she said, looking like she was about to break into sobs.

I looked into her teary eyes, and felt guilt rush over me.

She hugged me again, "I'm at my happiest when I'm around you.. You...you've become my sole purpose to live, Link! I can't stand having to separate from you..."

I gently pushed her away slightly, and kissed her.

"I feel the same way...but...what can we do?"

She shrugged and leaned her head on my chest, and looked out the small window above the door. The sun seemed to be setting.

"We have four more days to spend together before we have to get back to business, and end this journey..." she muttered.

"I know... I hate this.." I said, anger boiling inside me.

"What?" she asked.

"Everything. Why do I have to be some stupid hero? Why do I have to have all this responsibility?" I complained. Seriously, I don't see how this is fair.

"Link… I know you didn't choose this, but its your destiny," she said, while looking at me and putting a hand on my back.

"Yeah, well, I wish it was someone else, and not me. Why is this fair?" I said.

"Link, there have been _kids_ sent out to save the world. And without someone as good as Midna! She is a lot of help, and you can ask whenever you want, sometimes they don't have anyone! And another time, the king of Hyrule is his helper, but he is in disguise as a boat..." She told me.

She confused me a bit, but I think I understood what she meant, "Yeah, but.. I just, want to live a normal life."

"Well, look at it this way, if you weren't a hero, we never would have met," she said while placing a hand on my cheek and looking in my eyes.

I pulled her into my lap.

"I would never wish that, I wish I could just stop being a hero now," I said and sighed.

She hugged me and said, "I know, but for the next 4 days, you're just Link, the crazy boy who doesn't think before he acts most of the time," she said.

"Hey! That's not funny!" I exclaimed.

She laughed and kissed my cheek, "I know, it's the truth, though," she said with a wink, mocking me from when I taught her to dance. I smiled at her and hugged her.

"I love you Evienne," I said.

I could feel her smile against my chest, "I love you too Link."

"So, what do you want to do for the next 4 days?" I asked her.

She sighed, "I don't know, why cant he fix that damn cannon sooner!" she complained.

"Well, we get to spend time together," I said.

She groaned, "Dear God, its times like these when I wish you guys had T.V.s by now."

I looked at her, completely lost, "What?" I asked.

She smiled, "Never mind, its part of the future, you guys live in the older ages, before someone thought to use lightning to their advantage. Or walk on the moon. Of course, there is always Majora's mask, where you have to go on the moon, but, that game could have been a dream, as Link said… And I remember hearing that. Plus, that was skull kids magic. So either way, you haven't been on the moon..." She said. Now I was even more lost.

"Okay, what the hell are you talking about?" I said, more confused than I have ever been in my life.

She smiled and shook her head, "Never mind."

I looked out the window, the sun had now set and it was dark out.

"Okay then… Well, its night time, want to go see the people of the village?" I asked her.

"Uh, not really," She said back.

"Okay, how about you give me my shirt?" I asked her, just now noticing that she took it. I was wondering where it was.

"No. I hate dresses. Even though this is technically a dre-"

I cut her off, "It's a _tunic_! _Tu-Nic! Tunic!_" I exclaimed.

She laughed, "Whatever helps you sleep at night dogie."

"Ughh, stop calling me that!" I told her. She laughed and grabbed my ears. At first she just held them, then looked at my face and started to pull.

"OW! Evienne, LET GO!" I yelled, trying to get her off. She just started to laugh, but wouldn't let go. I grabbed her hands and tried to get her hands off, and after a lot of pulling, I did. Now I was holding her hands. She looked at me and tried to get away, but I held her tight.

"Was it necessary to do that?" I asked her, while pinning her to the bed and holding her hands above her head.

"I don't know if it was worth it anymore," she said, looking away from me.

"Silly girl, don't you know by now what happens when you pull on my ears?" I asked her while making her face me.

She went wide eyed, "Nooo! Link, if you love me, you wont do anything!" she yelled. I chuckled. She looked so terrified.

"I don't know... You're words say 'no', but your eyes seem to say 'yes'..." I teased.

She kicked under me, "Dammit Link, I've already had sex with you twice in less than 24 hours!" she said.

I chuckled again, "You didn't seem to mind it before... In fact, the sound of your voice told me you _loved_ it," I whispered.

She looked away and blushed, "Well, of course I would... It was with you..." She muttered, looking shyly into my eyes.

My grip on her loosened as I froze and looked into her eyes, my cheeks burning. I then felt like I was falling back, and before I knew it, Eve was sitting over me, holding my hands down at my sides.

I looked up at her smirking face, then around, confused, "Wha..?" I muttered.

She laughed in triumph, "Who's got who now, suckuh!" she said, then jumped off me and jumped around the room, cheering, "Whoo!"

I groaned. She tricked me!

"That's not fair! Playing with a guy's hormones isn't fair play!" I called, sitting up, "You-"

She slowly turned to face me, and I noticed my shirt hung loose over her shoulder. She pouted and lifted my shirt up slightly, showing me her legs and a bit of her underwear.

I sat back and swallowed my words, feeling my face grow hot once more.

"Yes! Two points for me, negative seven for your hormones," she cheered, smirking at me.

I stared wide eyed and groaned. Dammit! I've been had again!

"I suggest you quit fooling around like that, unless you want me to attack you," I warned her, leaning forward on the bed, ready to jump.

She scoffed, "Link, I know you can, but would you really want to hurt me?" she whispered, dropping my shirt towards her forearms so it hung right over her chest.

I scoffed now, "Can you really say I'll be hurting you? As I recall, you kept telling me to go _faster_ and _harder_," I said slyly.

Her eyes grew wide, "Shut up! You...you... Perverted Dog!" she said, fuming, though it really was a bad insult.

I stood up and gave her a slow, sarcastic applause, "Niiiccee..." I slowly walked up to her, and leaned forward, cupping her chin and pulling her face towards me, "Looks like I win this round," I whispered.

She groaned, and turned away, folding her arms in defeat, then looked back at me, and stuck out her tongue.

"You're an ass of a husband," she hissed, I only laughed.

"You know you love me."

She slapped my shoulder, "Oh, shut up..."

* * *

**Evienne's POV**

After our little dispute, I ended ordering Link to bed, since it was already night, but he kept refusing. Ugh!

"Link, go to sleep, or I will help you," I threatened, shaking my fist at him as a sign that I would punch him.

He groaned, "Sleep with me, come on," he said, pulling on my hand.

I didn't budge, "I'm not tired..." I muttered.

"Well neither am I... But I know something that can make us-"

I cut him off, "No, Link. Maybe some other time, but not today, okay?" I said, resting a hand lightly over my stomach.

He brought his hand down and also held it gently over my stomach, "But...if it does happen, we won't be able to do it again for a while..." he whined.

I smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek, "Maybe tomorrow," I saw his face lighten up, "If you go to sleep," I finished.

He smiled and nodded, then hugged me and walked off to bed. I knew that would get him.

I smiled to myself and slowly walked over to the latter that lead up to the small platform, and climbed up. From there, I could easily see out the window, even as I sat down.

I sighed and stared blankly at the moon. I couldn't help but smiled to myself as I thought about what it would be like to have Link's child. It would be weird, because technically he's only a bunch of pixels on Earth, but at the same time, I couldn't help but feel overjoyed that I could. But then again, what if I do come out pregnant, and I leave... Will our child be fatherless...?

* * *

**Link's POV**

I lay in bed, still and silent with my body towards the wall, but I watched Evienne from here, too curious to know what she was up to to really go to sleep, even though something great could await me the next morning.

She only sat silently for a while, her hand against her stomach as she looked into the moonlight. She looked so peaceful, and happy... But something about her expression saddened me. She looked happy, but I knew that wasn't all she was feeling...

I watched her as she sighed, and slowly got to her knees, and bowed her head. It seemed almost like she was...praying...

"Please let me stay... Please find a way for me to stay with my family _and_ Link..." she whispered, her quiet voice shaky.

I slowly looked away, and turned completely around and closed my eyes. Of course there had to be something to stand in the way of our happiness...


	47. City in the Sky

**Well, This is it, the next and final temple. I won't be going into deep detail, because I'm savin that for the finale, so yeah...**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Evi's POV**

I managed to live for the remainder of 3 more days, though you can say I'm totally worn out, though I didn't do much, if you get what I mean.. Anyway, here we were, the day the canon should be fixed, and I was in another fight with Link about giving him back his shirt.

"Evienne, its MY shirt, not yours! MINE! So give it to me," He said while sticking out his hand.

"No," I said back.

"I'm not going to walk around without a shirt on!" he replied, getting angry.

"Well, too bad, get me something else to wear and you can have this shirt."

"Oh yeah, I do have something, YOUR DRESS!" he exclaimed.

"I don't want to wear that!" I yelled.

"Well too bad!"

"No! You're the one who decided to MARRY ME without even telling me what was going on! Not to mention it was the day after I told you we have to wait until AFTER we save this damn world! What, was it because you wanted to get me in bed with you faster!" I yelled back.

He looked hurt.

"Evienne, you know that's not true," He said. Not soft, but not harsh either.

"Well, then, explain! Because you couldn't wait more then five damn minutes! It seems like that's all you cared about!"

He lightly touched my cheek. I looked away from his face, and eyes.

"Evienne, stop it, you know it's not the truth," He told me.

"Do I? You were willing to go against what we said was going to happen, then you wouldn't take no for an answer, you kept begging me," I replied, still looking away. He moved my head so it faced him.

"Evienne, stop that right now," He said, looking in my eyes, "It's not true, that is defiantly not why, okay?"

I looked down, "Fine, but your not getting your shirt back."

He groaned.

* * *

After about an hours more of arguing, I ended up having to wear his old ranch clothes.

"I want my tunic..." I whined, stomping around the tree house.

"You can get it once we're done with the temple," Link said, putting on his shirt.

I only glared at him.

* * *

Link P.O.V.

"YES! Oh, for the love of God, YES!" Evienne screamed when we got to the cannon. It was fixed. Then she stopped, "Wait a minute…" she said, looking hesitant.

"What?" I asked her, confused at her change in attitude. She had been so bored the past few days, but, now she seemed scared.

"Uh…do we have to go flying?" she asked.

"Evienne, trust me, it will be fine," I assured her. She nodded nervously and we got in, using the clawshot I got in the Lakebed Temple, and took off. Evienne clung to me, screaming like a crazy person.

After a few minutes of flying through the air, and bearing Eve's scream's, I could see us slowly begin to fall downwards, until we we ended up falling into a large pool of water.

Once surfacing, I noticed Ooccoo had followed us.

"What is that thing?" Eve whispered, swimming towards me.

"Ooccoo. She's from the Oocca race. Remember, Impaz told you about them. In fact, she's been following through every temple. I can't beleive you hadn't noticed her. She's helped me warp out of the temple a few times when I need to go back and get some stuff like bombs or arrows."

She shrugged, "She's creepy..." was all she said, watching as little Ooccoo swam out of the water in a frenzy, "She's like a human chicken or something..." she muttered.

We quickly got of the water, and Ooccoo led us to us to a near shop overjoyed that she 'had finally made it home', then quietly sat there. I guess she wasn't coming with us today.

We quietly left the store, and looked around outside, quickly finding the entrance to the temple, though it was locked.

"Can you believe a city in the sky like this really exists?" said Eve, aiming an arrow towards a switch above the door.

I shrugged, "It's different, I guess, but wouldn't you get tired of living up here when there's a whole new world beneath you?"

She fired off the arrow, which hit the switch, which opened the door. Hm.

"I guess. They should make a new game like that..." she muttered, and walked off.

* * *

As we progressed through the place, we had to walk over falling blocks, windy holes, and climb along flying dirt clots.

Of course it was no problem for Eve, since she could fly, but I had to go by foot.

"Can't you help me out here?" I muttered, hanging from a dirt clot with the clawshot as it slowly floated over a large field of grass over to another field.

She shrugged as she flew behind me, "I could, but you know, these clothes are just so..." she trailed off.

I groaned, "Can't you just let that go? It's my shirt," I repeated form earlier.

She glared at me, "I happen to like it, and besides, I was NOT going to wear that wretched dress again!" she retorted.

I scoffed, "You happen to look great in a dress!" I told her, jumping off the dirt clot.

She scoffed now and flew down to me, "That's why! Dresses are too cute, it's disgusting!"

I sighed and walked towards a door, Eve behind me.

* * *

After making our way through the temple some more, we arrived at a bit of a closed in room with crash holes all over the walls.

"What happened here?" asked Eve, landing beside me.

"Giant bird?" I suggested.

She shrugged, "I don't doubt it."

And as she said that, something flew over us, just barely missing our heads. I turned in the direction it came from, but found nothing. Then it swooped over out heads once more, but this time when I turned in it's direction, I found a dragon flying in front of us, it held a steel sword in one hand, and a target like shield in the other.

"Is that an iguana?" asked Eve, obviously mocking the beast as it roared at us.

I nonchalantly shook my head, "Nope, I think it's a giant lizard," I said, pointing to the angry looking dragon.

Eve shrugged, "Either way, it's gross. You wanna kill it?" she said, looking exaggeratedly cheery.

I exchanged the same emotion, and nodded, "Sure!"

And just like that, we got into a battle with the dragon/lizard/iguana.

* * *

**Eve's POV**

Oh, I knew damn well it was a dragon, but I couldn't help messing with it by the fact of how stupid it looked. Who taught it how to fight, anyway.

Okay, get your head in the game!

I quickly flew towards the dragon, and attacked it with my sword, though it only help up it's shield and blocked my attack, laughing at my attempt afterwords.

I growled at it and backed away, allowing Link to grab onto it's shield with his clawshot, and pull it down towards him. The poor thing looked so defenseless as Link whooped it's ass with the Master Sword.

"Who's laughin now!" I called to it, but then quickly found myself flying through the air against my will, and crashing against the wall.

I groaned as the back of my head made harsh contact with the stone of the room, and quickly fell to the floor, about 15 feet below.

"Evienne!" Link called, turning to me as the dragon got loose from his grip and flew away. He quickly ran towards me and helped me up, "Sorry, he broke loose..." Link muttered.

I groaned and shook my head, "It's fine... Damn bastard."

We looked up to find it taunting us with it's shield, and then storming out one of the crash holes.

"Is it over?" I asked, confused that it would just leave like that, but of course, it was too soon to ask.

It quickly came swooping down through another hole, and towards us with it Link gasped and quickly grabbed my shoulders, pushed me back to the floor. As I fell, I watched the dragon fly past Link, but manage to get his shoulder with the very edge of his sword.

Link stumbled slightly and winced, holding onto his shoulder. He quickly looked down at me, and then threw his arm away from his new injury and ran in the other direction, to where the dragon awaited him.

I only stared at him with wide eyes. Wasn't he in pain just a few seconds ago? What was his problem acting all oblivious to it all of a sudden?

I slowly got up and faced the dragon as Link pulled it down once more, and began attacking it.

"How dare you hurt my Hero..." I hissed, then watched as Link gaze it a final stab, causing it to blacken and puff up slightly until it turned into only black smoke.

I turned to Link to find him standing as still as stone, and quickly ran to him.

"Your hurt..." I reminded him softly.

He said nothing.

I raised an eyebrow, "And the shirt is ruined!" I exaggerated.

He turned to me, wide eyed, "My side is gashed and bleeding, and you're more worried about the shirt?" he complained.

I smirked at him, "Yeah, I thought so," I said.

He turned away and shrugged, "It doesn't hurt," he muttered.

Liar.

"Then if I stuck my finger in there and twisted it, it wouldn't hurt?" I said, sticking out my pointer finger.

He glared at me through the corner of his eyes, "Why would you want to do that?" he asked defensively.

I only lowered my finger and pointed it towards his wound, and he quickly backed away.

"Don't you touch it!" he yelled, slapping my hand away.

I laughed lightly, "You're such a spas," I said, and wrapped an around his waist to hold him down as I gently cleaned around his wound and wiped away the blood with the edge of my shirt.

He winced, and squeezed my arm as I did so.

"This is all I can do, but we'll ge tit properly cleaned and bandaged when we get back okay?" I promised.

He gave me a weak smile and nodded.

* * *

**Link's POV**

After climbing along the ceiling, and opening a new door up on a ledge, I ran over to a chest and lifted the top, then rummaged inside and pulled out a clawshot.

"Don't you already have one of those?" Eve muttered.

I shrugged, "Maybe I happen to need two," I said, giving her the same attitude she gave me before.

"It's a damn shirt, just let me have it!" she yelled.

I shook my head, and turned back through where I came, walking happily with my new clawshot.

"You suck!" she called behind me.

I chuckled, "So do you. _Literally," _I said, smirking to myself.

I heard her gasp, "Ch-cheap shot!" she said, following me as I left the room.

* * *

We came across a door that simply lead us outside. There was really nothing here. But on one specific pillar, there was a grate like pattern on at the very top of it.

"Go for it. But if you fall, I'm not catching you," said Eve, stepping away form me.

I glared at her, "Are you trying to get me killed by jinxing it?"

She shook her head, "No, then I would lose the shirt forever..." she whispered.

I groaned and simply climbed the pillar, then onto another with vines all over it, then simply climb up through there, and to a new platform.

As I stood on the new area, Eve came up behind me, and landed next to me.

"Whoa... This place looks so nice, so peaceful..." she muttered.

I must admit, I wasn't sure why we were here, but it was a nice looking place.

It was a large, square block of grassy land, a perfect breeze, and four large pillars with the grate pattern on them at each corner of the place.

"Why would these be here though..." she asked, walking over to one of the pillars.

Just then, I could here the sound of flapping wings, coming over by my right, then behind me. I turned around to find a large, body armored dragon flying towards me.

I quickly ducked and rolled out of the way, just barely moving away from the monster's came running to me, and picked me up.

"I'm fine," I muttered, knowing she would ask that soon enough.

We turned to the dragon who in turn screeched at us, and flew up into the air.

"So what now?" asked Eve.

I looked around, and noticed some pillars were closer to each other than the rest. The dragon was constantly flying around them, and I could go back and forth between them to get to the top, and get the dragon there.

I scoffed, "Just because it's an airborne monster, doesn't mean I'll let it bring me down," I muttered, and walked away from Eve, and towards the pillar behind her.

* * *

**Evienne's POV**

As I watched Link go, I couldn't help but feel horrible knowing that I could just travel easily through the air like this dragon, but Link had to do everything by foot, and risk himself like this doing so...

He swooped onto one pillar with the clawshot, then onto another with the other clawshot, moving higher as he did so, until he was at just about the level of the dragon.

Then I saw him nod, and clawshot onto the dragon's tail. As he hung there for a second, he managed to pull on his iron boots, increasing his weight, which caused him to pull the dragon by the tail, and down with him to the floor.

The dragon screeched in pain, and slammed harshly into the floor, breaking off a few pieces of its body armor.

I ran over to Link as he stepped away from the monster, "That was awesome!" I cheered to him, hoping he would at least give me a smile, but he didn't.

He only stared at me with cold eyes, and clawed onto another pillar.

* * *

After knocking away another half of armor, then dragon rose quickly, and let out a loud cry, that could probably be heard all the way in Hyrule, and knocked off the rest of its armor on its own.

The sky quickly blackened as the echo of the beasts cry remained, and it began to rain.

A few of those flying dirt clumps rose from the ground to the sky along with the dragon, probably revived with the rain, and positioned themselves in a neat circle around the pillars.

When I turned back to Link, I found him already zooming into the air and sticking to one of the pillars, then to a dirt clump.

The dragon roared at link as if came face to face with him, and pulled its head back, then faced him again, and breathed a wave of fire towards him.

I was about to fly up and help him, but he moved away just in time, and onto another dirt clump, and as the dragon's fire followed him, he only moved clump to clump.

"Be careful!" I called to him, but he said nothing. I hope it was just because I was blocked out by the now harsh wind, and not because I was being ignored.

He quickly moved around until he was finally behind the dragon. Now, he aimed his clawshot at it, and released, flying off, and onto its back, where he pulled out his sword, and began to stab the dragon from behind.

The dragon cried out with every hit, then quickly came tumbling down to the floor, where Link jumped off it, and climbed back up and waited for it to rise again.

I thought he had let me come with him because he thought I could help, but... I wasn't getting to do anything...

I sighed and watched as Link jumped onto the beast's back once more, and again attacked it from behind. Though, this time, after three hits, the dragon started going haywire, and shook its self like a wet cat.

I squinted my eyes to see Link holding on with one hand, but then slip one finger, as the dragon rattled once more, and go flying through the air, and past the edge of the platform, falling quickly downwards.

"LINK!" I called, watching as he just barely missed the edge of the platform.

I quickly ran through the grass, and jumped off the edge, squinting through the many clouds below in search of Link.

"Link!" I called to him once more.

I heard my name being muttered and quickly turned around to find Link falling a few feet away from me, and faster.

I bit my lip, and quickly flew towards him, and grabbed onto his arm, pulling him into a tight hug and flying back to the platform.

Once there, I gently set him down, and smacked across the head, knocking his hat off it.

He looked at me, confused and wide eyed, as tears began spilling down my cheeks.

"What the hell do you think you're trying to pull! You can't take on a monster like that on your own!"

He turned away, "Well I'm not gifted with flight like some people! I don't have that advantage, I have to get everywhere and do everything by foot," he said back.

So that was it? He was upset that he couldn't just leap freely through the air with the wind in his hair and get things done like that?

I pulled on his ear and brought his attention back to me, "That's it? That's why you're being like that?"

He winced, "Hey, that hurts!"

I glared at him, "Too damn bad! Look, this 'gift' you're referring to, wasn't exactly free, and if I could get rid of it, it would be all yours, but sadly I can't!" I yelled.

He lowered his gaze to the floor, and I let go of his ear.

"Stay here, and wait for me. I'll be right back..." I muttered, and leaned close to him and kissed his ear softly, then stood up and flew off towards the dragon.

* * *

**Link's POV**

"Stay here, and wait for me," she muttered, then gently kissed my ear, which honestly did make it feel a bit better. Just liek that, she lifted into the air, and faced off against the, 15x bigger than her, dragon.

I stared at the ground in anger. She had such an amazing power, and I suppose I was frustrated that she hardly had to move a muscle, yet I was earthbound, and had to get around on foot all the time. Why couldn't I share the same ability with her?

It was about 20 minutes later, when the dragon fell from the sky, and to the floor, limp. Its body grew dark, then burst into black smoke, leaving only a small crystal heart container in its place.

Eve came afterwords, and sat on the ground with a sigh, staring at the floor.

"You... Are you okay?" I asked, slowly walking towards her.

She quickly lifted her head and nodded, "Yeah! I'm fine, just fine!" she assured me, and quickly got to her feet, though she only stumbled backwards. I stepped towards her and grabbed her arm, pulling her back up and close to me.

"Are you really okay?" I asked, "Need to sit down again?"

She nodded, and gently lowered her so she could sit, "I must have gone too high... I'm just lightheaded..." she muttered, rubbing her forehead. I nodded and looked her over for injuries. She seemed fine, nothing graver than talon scratches and a slight burn on her right palm.

I sat beside her and held her burnt hand to my face, "That's a shame... This was my favorite hand..." I muttered, pouting.

She quickly smiled and laughed, "Shut up, Link. You're such a damn perv, I swear."

I laughed back and ruffled her hair, "It got you smiling didn't it?" I asked, and she gazed a the floor, then at me, and nodded.

We both then turned upwards, to find the, newly formed, final mirror shard floating down to us.

Midna quickly popped out from beneath me as it stopped above our heads, "It's the fourth shard!" she sighed with relief. We both stood, and watched her as she took the shard into her hand shaped hair, "Now we have them all!"

I nodded, "Now, we can finally give Zant a piece of our minds!"

Midna turned to me, and narrowed her eye, "Hey..." she began, "The words of the sages... Do you remember them? Only the true ruler of the Twili can destroy the Mirror of Twilight."

Eve stepped up slightly and gave Midna a fierce look, to which Midna turned sadly away from.

"Zant could only break the Mirror of Twilight into shards... He couldn't utterly shatter it. That's proof of his false kingship," she muttered, and floated away, opening the portal in the center of the field.

"We have to hurry! To the Mirror Chamber!" she called, "After all, a fake is a fake...and no matter how much you dress it up, the real thing always wins!"

I was a bit confused to what that meant, exactly, but nodded and smiled anyways.

Eve tugged on my tunic, and I turned towards her. She held the Heart Container towards me, waiting for me to take it.

I shook my head and pushed it back towards her, "You keep this one."

She shook her head, "You're the hero, you take it," she muttered, then turned to the floor, "I'm only here to protect you..." she said, then looked back up at me, and gently placed the Heart Container in my hands.

Before I could ask her what she meant, she walked off towards the portal. I quietly followed her, and Midna warped us from there, to Kakariko.


	48. A Princess, a Queen

**Evi's POV**

Once we got back, I quickly changed into my tunic, our minor injuries were tended to, and we got ready to leave again.

Midna quickly warped us to the mirror chamber, the room the Twilight Mirror should be at. once we appeared there, Link changed back, and Midna joined us in her solid form, we walked up to this round sort of machine with a large chunk of mirror stuck in it, and the mirror shards slowly floated away from each one of us, and towards the machine. They spun downward, and fit themselves into place, forming a mirror that looked like it had never been broken in the first place...

It slowly began to glow, and a large, chained rock behind it began to glow as well. The rock's chains quickly disappeared, and the rock fell behind the mirror. The mirror quickly flipped around, and released light onto the rock, and in turn, the rock grew covered in bright, strange symbols, and an even stranger marked portal opened in the center of it.

First thing I though was, Twilight Zone.

"Some call our realm a world of shadows, but that makes it sound unpleasant..." Midna muttered, "The twilight there holds a serene beauty... You have seen it yourself as the sun sets on this world."

We said nothing, and only continued to listen to her story.

"Bathed in that light, all people were pure and gentle... But things changed once that foul power pervaded the world..." she finished, staring sadly into the rock/portal.

"It was all our doing..." whispered an old man type voice.

I turned around to see a group of 5 ghost things staring at me. I jumped 30 feet into the air, not literally, and then felt a hand on my shoulder. Link was signaling me to calm down.

I took a better look at them and noticed they all looked like men with masks, but as I saw, they had no faces behind the masks, so I couldn't be sure. What I was sure of, though was that they sported the symbols of the Sages, the same ones on the medallions in Ocarina of Time, on their ghostly white robes.

"We overestimated our abilities as sages and attempted to put an end to Ganondorf's Evil magic..." muttered one of them.

Sages? These... These were the sages?

I turned to Link, who was facing Midna, who was staring sorrowfully at the Sages.

"I hope you can find it in yourself to forgive our carelessness..." muttered another.

They slowly bowed their heads, "Oh Twilight Princess..."

Link and I both gasped, and stepped slightly back from her as she lowered her head and bit her lip.

I knew it! I had a feeling, and she never did deny or tell me not to speak about it in front of Link, probably because he can be so oblivious, but still...

"What? So...you knew?"

* * *

**(A.N- this next part will be the scene of Midna's flashback in Normal POV. What she says will be in italics.)**

_"As a ruler who fled her people... I'm hardly qualified to forgive you."_

A tall woman in black robes slowly stepped backwards, holding her hand out in front of her, in hopes to stop Zant, who was menacingly, slowly coming closer to her.

They stopped as she came to the end of the railing around the edge of the building they stood on, and Zant seemed to laugh in triumph at getting her between him and a large gap of nothingness below, for trapping her.

Zant slowly lifted his arm, and waved it across the air in front of the woman, and she quickly fell to the floor.

The woman's robes fell unused onto the floor, and beside them, fell a black and gray colored imp, with bright orange hair tied into a pony tail behind its head, matching eyes of red and orange looked around in confusion, as to why everything was so much higher.

The imp slowly picked herself to sit up, and got a glimpse of its hands as it did so, then at its whole self. Its eyes quickly grew wide, and a struggled gasp escaped its lips.

All it could wonder was, what in the world had happened to her?

The imp slowly made her way down to a large section of rocky land, and fell to her knees, her new legs so unfamiliar to her.

She was just unable to go on.

She slowly got to her knees, and opened her hands, where a small piece of stone rose, and slowly grew into a black sort of headdress covered in strange marks. It seemed broken, as if it used to be a piece of something else.

The small imp looked up at the dark object, and slowly snarled to herself.

_"In our world, we've long believed that the Hero would appear as a divine beast._"

Midna floated lightly in the background of Faron woods, looking over a young blond boy, whom slowly transformed into a massive wolf, and fell to the floor, unconscious, then continue to be dragged away by a Shadow Beast.

Her eyes were wide with disbelief. Could this be the beast that could help her?

She slowly grinned widely to herself, and set off behind the two beasts.

_"That's why when I found you, I thought I could use you, Link_._ And I only cared about returning our world to normal..._"

_"I didn't care what happened to the world of light...not at all..."_

* * *

**Eve's POV**

"Why couldn't you just tell us?" I muttered.

She gently lay a hand on my cheek, "I also knew about what had happened to you... I thought it was weird you weren't a spirit in the twilight, because I saw you being dragged off by the Shadow Beasts... But I thought if I said that to Link, he would deny helping me, and go off to search for you alone," she whispered sadly.

I held her hand, and sighed, "I understand... You had your reasons..." I muttered, and smiled weakly at her. Sure I was sad that she had hid something like that, since I was really scared and in pain at the time, but I couldn't find it in me to be angry with her for it.

We turned to Link, who was staring at the floor, looking painfully confused.

"So... All this time, you were only using us, to fix your world, while our could remain in darkness?"

Midna shook her head, "After witnessing the selfless lengths that Princess Zelda, and both of you, have gone to... Your sacrifices..." Link slowly faced her, "I now know, in the bottom of my heart, that I must save this world, too. There is no other way."

I smiled at her, and her expression quickly changed to determination, "If we can just defeat Zant, the curse on me will dissolve, and we may be able to revive Zelda. So, let's go! For Zelda! For all of this world!" she said.

We nodded, and she disappeared into Link's shadow. We slowly stepped towards the mirror, to examine it, but we quickly froze, as the Sages spoke up again.

"So, I see you came back," one spoke softly.

"Pardon?" I asked, turning around. Somehow I knew the question was directed towards me.

They looked at each other, then one came up and touched my chest area and I felt the ocarina lift up, and float in front of me. It was glowing.

"W-What?" I asked, confused. I turned to Link, but he was looking away.

"I remember when I gave that to him. Such a crazy boy he was.." spoke the one in front of me. I took a close look at this Sage, and noticed the symbol of the Forest Medallion on this ones robe.

Wait, what?

I looked back up the Sage's face, or mask...

"Don't you know who I am now?"

"Um…" I muttered, resisting shaking my head.

"Oh, I guess not... Evienne, I am Saria," she said.

And I went wide eyed.

"W-wait. You... Saria...?" I muttered, "Impossible... The Saria I knew was a Kokiri, not some...ghostly man...thing..." I struggled, growing confused.

For a second, I seemed to see Saria in her Kokiri form, smiling at me in place of this ghostly Sage, but the sight quickly faded from my eyes, and I saw only the new Sage looking at me.

"Yes." said the Sage...or Saria...

"Then," I pointed to each other Sage, and named them off, "You're Darunia, Impa, Nabooru, Rauru... Where is Ruto?" I muttered, counting only 6 Sages with Saria.

They all faced the floor, then Saria directed my attention towards the broken pole bearing the Water Medallion's mark. I looked back at them, deeply saddened by the loss. Ruto was such a good person, even if she did try to molest Link on various occasions.

Saria then looked at the others and they nodded. She turned back to me.

"I think you should know, of your own status in this world."

I looked at her in confusion, then felt Link take my hand, and forcefully pull me back.

"She doesn't need to know useless things," he said coldly, venom on his tongue.

I scoffed and pulled my hand away from him, "Link, you're being rude!" I scolded him, but he only insisted on taking me away.

"We have to go, there's no time to waste here anyway," he said, tugging on me again.

I stopped him, "What is it you don't want them to tell me?" I asked, glaring at him now.

The Sage with the Shadow Medallion, Impa, came between us, and gently pulled us apart.

"Of your share of the Triforce. The Triforce of Power..." she whispered.

"If I remember correctly, it was the one he created you with... Or at least... The one he created Lota with," spoke the Sage with the Fire Medallion's symbol, Darunia.

I raised an eyebrow, and stared at Link, who was biting his lip and staring at the floor, then at every Sage around me.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, thinking these guys were, or I was, officially nuts.

The Sage with the Spirit Medallion's mark, Nabooru, came up to me, and held my right hand up. I looked at it, in probably the first time since I was learning how to hold my sword right. The sun was bright out here, but I could see a faint golden glow over my skin. It almost looked like...the Triforce mark on Link's hand...

"What is..." I muttered, scoffing and smiling in confusion, hoping they were just fucking with my brain. Oh how I wish they were just freakin messing with me!

But they weren't. It was there, as plain as day.

"Yes... Of course, it is only a makeshift, a shadow, of the real thing, but there is not doubt that its true power exists within you," explained Nabooru.

Now, the Light Medallion marked, Rauru, came forward, "That is where Ganondorf made his mistake in reviving you."

I turned to Link, who stared distantly away. I grabbed a hold of his shoulder, "That's what you didn't want to let me hear?" I slapped his arm, hard, "That's way too important for you to just decide that I can't know!" I yelled, and watched as he winced slightly, then his expression quickly changed to hurt.

"I believe, what he wanted to hide from you..." began Rauru. He spread his arms out, took a deep breathe, then leaned in towards me, "That you are the true King of Shadow's creation... In a way, his offspring..."

I felt so puzzled, "That's disgusting but-" I was cut off by Nabooru.

"You are the Queen of Shadows..." she muttered, and my eyes grew wide.

I laughed nervously and stepped away from them, facing the floor, but I could feel their eyes on me.

"These past hundreds of years have made you guys nuts..." I laughed, "It's official! Where do you even get these ideas? That I could still be that damn girl!" I yelled, then quickly gasped, and turned to Link, who stared at me with wide eyes.

"You knew?" he whispered.

Saria patted my shoulder, "We've all had to go through things that are so difficult, we block them away, and deny them, no matter how close the truth is to our faces..." she explained to him.

"You can't deny it any longer, of course, Evienne," said Darunia.

I bit my lip and turned away, "Lota! She's the stupid Shadow Queen, don't try to dump this on me!" I cried, feeling tears stream down my cheeks.

"You also can't push away the fact that you two are one in the same," spoke Rauru, softly.

"We could never be equals..." I muttered, "We may share the same body, but she is nothing like me...!"

I felt Link's arms slowly wrap themselves around me, and him pulling me close. He whispered in my ear that it would be okay, but I really couldn't see how. The Sages were reopening my eyes to something I spent the past 3 and a half years of my life trying to forget, and block out of my train of thoughts.

"Why are you telling me this?" I quickly whimpered, feeling my spirit, and hopes, lower as I sank in Link's arms, though he held me up just fine.

Rauru slowly floated beside me, and lifted my right hand, "We ask of your aid, to defeat the Usurper King Zant, and the true King of Darkness, Ganondorf! We feel that with even this fraction of magic from the Goddess of Power, Din, you can assist Link greatly, my Queen," he pleaded.

I scoffed, "Link can handle himself, does he really need what he sought to kill to follow him around and 'help' him? I mean, I've only put him in danger like, every time..." I muttered. I felt so...empty..

A rough hand quickly gripped my shoulder, and turned me around. I quickly came face to face with Link, and stared with wide eyes into his stern, fierce eyes.

"You can call yourself a monster as many times as you damn want, but I will never believe it, and neither should you! I'm not too informed on this 'Lota' or what her true relationship to you is, but I do know Evienne... My friend, my girlfriend... My wife... And I know I can't live without her! So please, quit saying that you're some monster, and that you only bring me pain, because that, is the only hing that will ever bring me pain..." he muttered.

I was so confused now, and I knew nothing more of what to do, but cry into Link's chest. Soon enough, I found myself nodding to the Sages as I sobbed in Link's arms. I didn't look at them, but I could tell they were thankful, as they each gently touched my shoulder. I heard a ghostly moan come form them, then trail away. I slowly lifted my head and turned to them, but they were gone.

I sniffled slightly, and looked up at Link, who was smiling at me. I cleared my throat, wiped my eyes, and pointed straight ahead at the portal the mirror had created.

"Let's go, Link!" I said, and he nodded and held my hand in his, and we walked toward the edge of the platform the mirror stood on.

As we stepped on a shining spot on the edge, clear, yet bright, steps appeared, and we slowly walked up them. Link faced me, as I him, and caressed my cheek softly, as he smiled. I smiled weakly at him, but as soon as I saw him split into twilight particles, and go through the mirror, with me slowly behind him, I wondered if he got a chance to see it...


	49. The Palace of Twilight

**Link's POV**

As we stood in a quiet realm shaded in twilight, green marked dark buildings everywhere, and twilight particles floating around the air around us, yet I was still human. I guess I could be normal here...

Midna suddenly rose in front of us, looking at the floor, "Um, listen..." she began, "Can I ask one more selfish favor?" she mumbled.

I nodded, "Just ask away."

"Regardless of what my reasons may have been, I once abandoned this world... I left behind the Twili. Those who had followed me... Who considered me their ruler... Even now, as they remain here, suffering, they believe that help will come for this world..."

Eve stepped forward, "Help _is_ here."

Midna turned away, "But if they were to see that the help was a hideous little imp... Don't you think they'd feel let down?"

I gripped Eve's shoulder, and shook my head "They have two special princesses who are willing to give their all to help them."

she smiled slightly, but her gaze stayed a the floor, "It's only for a while longer... But do you mind if I stay in your shadow while you're in human form?" she asked.

I smiled lightly, and nodded.

"I'm sorry..." she said, and sank back into my shadow.

I slowly turned Eve toward me and lifted her now marked hand, and smiled. I slowly brought it to my face, and gently kissed her mark, causing her to blush.

"What are you doing?" she whispered.

I got on one knee, and bowed to her, "Showing my respects to my queen," I said, then looked up at her and smiled.

She stepped back slightly, "Q-queen?" she uttered.

I slowly stood back up, "Well, we are married.." I reminded her.

She choked back a gasp, "That's right... I'm sorry you have to be king of something so...meaningless.." she whispered.

I raised an eyebrow, "Meaningless?" I asked.

"Between Light, and Twilight," she began, looking out at this new place, "Is where Shadows exist..." she muttered. I said nothing, but followed her as she began walking forward.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked, walking behind her.

She didn't face me, "Shadows play a huge role in the world, yet no one seems to notice them... Have you ever looked back, just to see your shadow?"

"A few times... To make sure I still had it..." she laughed at this, and I smiled.

"What you see, that darkness that follows you, are my people..."

My eyes grew wide, "What? But they're so still all the time, and they do everything we do... How do you explain your shadow?" I asked.

She sighed, "I am my own shadow," she said, her voice soft and distant.

I lowered my gaze, and grabbed her arm, stopping us. She turned back and looked at me, confusion in her eyes.

"Why didn't you ever tell me about any of this? Why did I have to hear from the Sages?" I asked suddenly.

I must admit, it had been hinted to me by the Sages when I had first met them, but just hearing them say that Eve was a princess, let alone of shadows, I couldn't help but be shocked. I mean, I shouldn't be surprised that something like this should come up, because she rarely spoke of herself, but still, how could she hide something like this?

"What?" She asked, confused.

"Why wouldn't you tell me something that important?" I asked, looking in her eyes.

"Because, I didn't even believe it myself… I spent the last few years of my life trying to forget it was even real... I don't want to be a monster..." She mumbled, looking down.

I sighed. I pulled her close and put my forehead on hers, "Evienne... Please, stop saying that. It upsets me. You're not a monster."

She looked down, "I'm sorry.." she mumbled.

"No Evienne, stop it. Don't be sorry," she looked at me, confused, and I continued.

"You are not a monster, so don't be sorry, just stop thinking you are. You are you, and nothing can change that," I told her. She gave me half a smile and shrugged then grabbed my hand and pulled me toward a group of monsters that were down below.

Then Midna popped up and told me not to attack them, that they are her people, and Zant had transformed them. She then disappeared after gazing at them sorrowfully, and I heard a small growl beside me.

Before I could turn to Eve, she walked forward, and stood faced to face with the Shadow Beast shaped Twili, "That's so sad..." she whispered, gently touching the mask over its head, "You're in so much pain... I'm sorry..." she told it, and a soft, painful groan emitted from the Twili figure.

"You can understand it?" I asked, watching as she slowly stepped away.

She nodded with narrowed eyes, "_He_ is very scared... And he's confused at why Zant would do this, and who we are." I stared sadly at the poor Twili, "He also wants to know if we will help him, and his friends."

I looked around at every other morphed Twili, and nodded, "We'll do everything in our power to help you, so please just hold on a bit longer!"

Eve smiled slightly at the Twili, "He says: 'I'm so happy...' " I smiled and nodded.

Zant has gone so low as to put his own people in so much pain... Does he even know how many lines he's crossed?

* * *

**Eve's POV**

We saw a ledge over to the right so we walked over and entered a door that was there.

It led to a room that sloped down with a bunch of random platforms. We defeated all the enemies there and got a small key. There was a ledge above us. Link and I looked around trying to find a way up and I spotted a place that you could…clawshot onto.

WHY did they change the name? Why not keep it at hookshot? They did that for every game. Even in the last one released. Aside from this one.

Which was Wind Waker. I smiled as I remembered playing that game with my sister and we would both get so mad at all that damn sailing. And that boat. Creepppyyyyy boat. I laughed to myself remembering the hours we wasted playing that game during spring break.

"What's so funny?" Link said as I took one of his clawshots.

"Your…future you? No wait, the time line doesn't work that way, this Hyrule has never heard of the Hero of Time. Right? Yeah, because This is the sequel to Majoras Mask. Because Link was sent back." I looked back at him.

"Okay, so it's kinda a future you when Hyrule is flooded except it's a different Hyrule, because in your ancestor's video game he gets sent back in time after going forward in it and then no one knows about the Hero of Time in the time line that is the Zelda games, which is separated into two different one, the child time line, which I just told you, or the adult one, where Zelda doesn't send him back. In the 'adult' time line, he doesn't get sent back and forgotten as the Hero of Time, and everyone knows of his legend, so that is where the game were talking about, The Legend of Zelda : The Wind Waker, picks up, because everyone knows of the hero of time. And I was laughing at how me and my sister got frustrated collecting the pieces of the Triforce and just sailing everywhere and how time consuming it was."

I explained barely getting a breath in. I regained my regular breath and we walked into the next room.

"He collects the Triforce? What?" He asked.

"Yeah, it was super annoying. You had to find all the damn charts leading to the 8 shards of the Triforce of Courage, which is the one you have encase you forgot, and then you have to sail and, kinda like how you sniff things out in the ground, as Mr. Wwooooolllfffff, well you get treasure beneath the sea in that game. And it is hard!" I told him.

"I'm not going to keep with this subject because it's confusing the hell out of me. How does the world have a different time line?"

"Because, it's like a different Hyrule. I mean… argh! It doesn't have to make sense because it isn't real in my world! It's just a different Hyrule that is much more colorful and awesome happy and adorable and wonderful. And that Link is so cute!" I said.

"Hey!" he exclaimed.

I lightly laughed at his jealousy.

"Calm down, he is like, 13 years old," I told him.

"How do you know?" He asked.

"Well I don't, but he is around that age. Kinda like how everyone knows you're around 17 or 18 years old, most assume 17…probably because the Kokiri are like 10 and you go forward 7 years, but anyways, people assume it."

"Oh…Well I'm 17," he said.

I laughed, "Yeah Link, I know that," I told him, sounding like a smart ass.

Then a thought occurred to me.

"Hey! You know what? Saria is the only Kokiri girl who doesn't wear a dress, while Link is the only Kokiri boy who does!" I exclaimed laughing.

"Stop talking about me like I'm not right beside you!" he said.

"Well, I'm not talking about you exactly, but the Hero of Time, you know, you're ancestor the skeleton? As a kid. Besides, there are many different Links," I said while waving a hand in front of me, "But don't worry, your still the only 17 year old I know who would wear a dress. Let alone in public." I poked at him, knowing it would bug him.

"Alright, shut up with that, it's a tunic!" he exaggerated

"It my world they call these dresses," I replied, smiling as he looked annoyed.

"You're a mean Queen..." he muttered, pouting at me.

I groaned at the mention of my title, "Please don't address me like that, Link..."

He frowned, "There's nothing wrong with it, Evienne," he looked away and chuckled slightly.

I raised an eyebrow at him, "What's so funny?"

He shook his head and looked back at me, "I was just thinking about how I was so sure I fell in love with just a normal human, but here you are now, my Queen..." he muttered, smiling to himself as he held my hand.

"I'm actually quite honored," he said, beaming.

I smiled slightly at him and squeezed his hand lightly, "I thought I fell in love with just a normal Hylian, but here you are now, my King..." I said back, and his cheeks colored red.

* * *

After fighting off a grotesque replica of Zan't mask, we came across a room where the center was covered in this weird black fog with red/orange particles floating inside it.

"Go touch it," I said, elbowing Link towards it.

He pushed me forward as well, "You do it," he muttered.

I scoffed and walked forward, "Fine. What happened to being so courageous?" I muttered as I stepped towards the ominous fog.

As soon as I stepped into it, I only felt a slight tingle of sorts on my skin. It almost felt...soothing...to be covered in this darkness.

"Eve, are you okay?" Link asked from the other side, sounding rueful that he asked me to come in.

I smirked to myself and brought a hand to my chin.

I quickly crippled to the floor, and faked the sound of gagging and retching as best as I could, and it seemed to work since Link started freaking out.

"Evienne! What's going on in there?" he yelled, his voice filled with worry. I heard his foot steps come close, and soon enough, he was standing beside me.

As soon as he reached out a hand to me, he crumpled to the floor as well, only he turned into a wolf.

I quickly sat up and cupped his dog like chin, "Whoa, this fog makes you turn into a doggy again?" I asked, shaking his head from side to side.

He seemed to look surprised, then pissed, "Eve, what the hell? Why did you scare me like that?" he yelled.

I tugged his ear lightly, "I couldn't help but mess with you, you know how it is..." I whispered, looking into his eyes in apology.

He suddenly looked very distant, "Have... Have your eyes always been so bright?" he asked, his furry face inching closer to mine, "And your hair looks almost...black..." he muttered, and I stepped slightly away from him.

Midna now popped up and sat on Link's back, "He's right you know. About this fog," she began, "It's made up of shadow crystals by Zant. They blot out light...He's responsible for stealing the light from the spirits and turning your world into twilight..." she explained.

I stared at the darkness around me. Could this stuff be blotting out my light, too?

"But he's not all-powerful. We're prepared too. I can return you to your normal state whenever you need me, so don't worry, OK?"

Link nodded and we slowly looked for a way out of the fog, and to the other side, but after a few steps, I found myself on the floor, with Wolfy Link ducking on top of me.

"Link wha-" I began, but he shushed me.

I looked over his shoulder to see a red flash pass over him, just nearly missing his back. My eyes grew wide, and I turned to where the blast came from, faintly spotting another Zant's Mask floating around in the distance, as if taunting us. Then it disappeared.

I growled to myself, and pushed Link off of me, "I got this one," I muttered, and pulled out my sword, scanning the place for the mask.

"Evienne, I know you can't see in this fog," Link called.

I groaned, "Go away dog," I called.

He sighed, "Left."

I quickly turned left, and jumped, catching the mask in a Jump Strike, and sending it spinning backwards, but it disappeared.

"Link, go away," I said again.

"Right," he called again.

I turned to my right and thrust my sword forward, catching the mask in a clean stab.

"Seriously, Link!" I said, beginning to lose my focus.

"In front of you!" he yelled.

I quickly spun around, and slashed the mask once more, then watched as it slowly faded to black before disappearing and dropping a nice little blue rupee in its place.

I groaned, and turned towards where I believed Link was, judging by where his voice was coming from, "Dammit Link, couldn't you let me take care of it?"

He came close and shook his furry head, "This fog makes you blinder than a bat, which you seem to define possible, and you know even if you could see, I still wouldn't just stand there and watch you fight on your own," he said, and I felt my heart sink.

"Now come on, the way out is over here," he said, and I felt Midna's small hand grab onto mine, as they slowly lead me out of the darkness.

I groaned to myself. He wouldn't let me fight alone, yet I've been letting him handle everything all the time. Ugh... I feel like a total ass now...

* * *

After a bit more of traveling onward, we came up to a room where at the end, a single black stone hand, seemed to have a very tight grip around a bright blue orb. But once we got too close, a Shadow Beast barrier came up around us, locking us in.

"Crap," I hissed, quickly pulling out my sword and standing back to back with Link as he did the same.

We looked around for any beasts, but there were none. Instead, we were greeted by a hologram of Zant.

We quickly stepped back and watched as he created some dark matter ball above his head, and it broke into a flash, that shot into the ceiling, and opened up a portal, where a swarm of bats flew out, and came at us. It was a huge black blanket over us. Yeah, that's how many their were.

I turned back to the hologram, as Link swatted a few bats, and saw him disappear from his spot, and to another location in the room.

I fought off a few bats with only the flat part of my sword, then ran towards the hologram, but as I swung at him, I fell right through. He was gone again. I quickly got back on my feet and turned to see a trail of vermin chasing Link now, but he only fought them off with a spin attack.

I watched the Zant figure dance around him still, then stop, and form another ball above his head. Maybe that was it? While he was distracted with forming that thing, I could try to get at him. Though, before I could now, he disappeared once more, only to leave more bats behind.

I ran towards Link and used his shoulders as a boost to throw myself into the air and spin attack them, though I missed two that Link took care of. He walked over to me and smirked, though I only smiled slightly, being as Zant was still here in some form, and I didn't exactly like him, in case anyone was wondering.

As Link opened his mouth to speak, I ran in the opposite direction, as Zant stopped near the back of the room. I made sure not to get too close before he began forming the ball, but once he did, I jumped at him, and attacked. I got a few hits on him, nearly backing him against the wall, but he disappeared right before.

He danced around some more, taunting us continuously, before stopping in the center to form more enemies, but Link followed my example, and attacked him none too soon, where the Zant figure cried out, and recoiled backwards.

I ran to Link's side and gave him a thumbs up, only for the Zant hologram to explode, into a large black fog. We ran back towards the blue orb, but the fog spread fast, and managed to reach us.

I felt the wind get knocked out of me as I tripped on who knows what, probably my own feet, and fell to the floor, sliding across the glassy surface and hitting my head lightly against one of the walls. I couldn't see anything! Argh!

"Come on," Wolf Link said, and held the sleeve of my shirt in his mouth as he pulled me out of the fog.

After that was over with, and we approached the blue orb once more, Midna came up from Link's shadow, and explained the orb was something call a Sol, and that it was like the sun in Hyrule. For some reason, it took me about an hour to remember 'Sol' meant 'Sun' in Spanish.

Now it made sense!

"The power of the Sol is the source of life in this world... It is true power. Ah! As long as you have this... Would you take this Sol to the Twili at the entrance of this world? Please!" she pleaded before disappearing back into Link's shadow.

I ran up to the hand and tried to pry its fingers open, but they were true stone, and wouldn't move.

"Hm, stand back," Link said, stepping in front of me.

I slowly stepped back, and watched as he swung his sword at the hand, roughly hitting it, and causing its fingers to spring open, and drop the Sol.

"Good idea, Link!" I said, smiling at him as I picked up the Sol. I grunted slightly, the Sol wasn't any heavier than two table lamps, and it was colder than I expected for something that worked like a sun, but I figured I could carry it.

"You sure you can do it?" Link asked, and I nodded.

"It's a bit heavy, but I got it," I smiled to myself, remembering once when I had held Rose as a baby. I wasn't sure why I thought about that, but I suddenly found myself muttering, "It almost weighs like a baby..." I said, looking into Link's cerulean eyes.

"What?" I saw a deep red blush creep onto his cheeks, and I quickly caught on to what I had just said, and quickly ran past him.

"F-forget what I just said!" I muttered, and ran through the fog Zant created.

As I passed through, however, the Sol seemed to react to the darkness, and its light parted the fog, making a path as i walked through it.

I could hear Link's quick footsteps behind me, and I added a jump to my next step, floating slightly into the air.

Suddenly, an eerie sort of echo rang through my head, and I stopped. Link quickly stopped beside me, and grabbed my hand.

"What's wrong?" he asked, but I only looked at the floor, concentrating.

"Didn't you hear anything?" I whispered, and he froze, then quickly turned around, as I heard the echo again, only louder.

I turned my head in the direction he did, and watched as the stone hand that once held the Sol slowly twitched, and stretched its fingers, then lifted off the floor, and slowly floated towards us.

I felt my hand stop, and my grip on the Sol tighten as my eyes grew wide.

"Holy shit..." I squeaked, and slowly backed up as it floated like a stone zombie hand, clenching and unclenching itself as it loomed over us.

Did I mention it was like a disembodied hand, which reminded me of the tale of The Hairy Hands, an old ghost legend that, not to mention, scared the crap out of me as a kid, and does so even now.

I trembled and felt my eye twitch slightly, before I broke into a full, bloodcurdling Redead scream, and ran off.

"Evienne?" Link called, but I didn't dare look back. NO WAY!

I only looked up to find the damn hand following me. I screamed again and ran in the other direction.

"Evienne, its after the Sol! But don't-"

As soon as I heard him say that, I dropped the Sol, and dashed away.

"-give it to it," he finished with a sigh.

I ran up against the wall and fell to the floor in a fetal position, trembling as I mumbled to myself.

Link ran over to me and knelt down to me, "What were you doing? I thought you could handle it," he said, gently, resting a hand on my shoulder.

I shook my head vigorously, and sat up, "No WAY man! I don't want that thing after me!" I shouted, and he leaned down, and put his lips to mine, quickly shutting me up. I whimpered slightly as her caressed my cheek and slipped his other hand into my hair, pushing my head closer and deepening the kiss.

After what felt like fifty years, he finally pulled away, leaving me breathless, "Now, why are you so scared of that thing?" he asked, seemingly unfazed.

I felt my face burn up, and shook my head slowly, "I can't remember..."

* * *

**Link's POV**

She looked confused for the longest time as her face turned bright red. I smiled slightly and nodded to myself as I licked my lips.

I'm good like that.

But, I had to push a few thoughts to the back of my head. One of them being, 'How could the queen of Shadows be afraid of something like a stone hand?'

I had to keep in mind that 'Queen' was only a title. She was still just Evienne. I slowly stood, and helped Eve to her feet as well.

"Look, it took back the Sol," I said, motioning to the hand that sat still with the Sol tightly in its grasp once again, "I'm going to go get it, but I need you to stay down here with it."

Her eyes grew wide, and her face faded back to white, "Wh...why?" she whimpered.

I motioned to the door that was way out of my reach, "Because we need it to get up there, but it has to stay down here."

"So?" she whined.

I patted her shoulder, "I can't fly," was all I said, and she sighed in defeat.

* * *

After getting the Sol back, Eve stood in place with the Sol placed into a round dent into the floor. As soon as the Sol came in contact with the dent, a green marked staircase came up, leading to the door.

I held Evienne's hand tight, and nodded, "Come up as soon a sI reach the door, okay?"

She quickly nodded, and kept her eyes on the hand, as it began to move awake once more.

"Hurry!" she shouted, as soon as I took my first step onto the stairs.

I sighed, and quickly ran up the stairs, but right as I reached the edge of the ledge to the door, I found myself falling.

"Whoa!" I called, and quickly grabbed onto the edge and pulled myself up. I looked back to find Eve running around the room with the Sol in her grasp as the hand slowly chased her.

"Evienne, come up here already!" I yelled out to her, opening the door behind me.

In half a second, she was already beside me with the Sol held so tight, her hands could have been purple. I quickly followed her through the door.

"Close it. Close it! CLOSE THE DOOR!" she shouted, backing away as the hand seemed to come closer.

I nodded and quickly shut the door before the hand could reach it, then put my head against the door. It was silent.

Maybe the hand retreated, since it probably can't reach us here.

"I think it's gone," I whispered, and slowly turned to find Evienne on the floor, back in her fetal position as she cradled the Sol.

I groaned and picked her up.

* * *

Getting out of here, was hell. I literally had to tie Evienne's mouth shut just to keep her quiet, so all I heard the rest of the way, was a bunch of muffled shouts. It's mean, I know, but I felt as if I would lose my hearing if I hadn't.

I sighed as we walked back outside, and Evienne ran backwards, and away from the door. The hand never did show up again.

As she passed one of the Shadow Beast shaped Twili, the Sol seemed to react to it, and next thing I knew, there were twilight particles floating off it, as only a tall shape of a black and white being, a relaxed look on his face as he bowed his head to us in gratitude.

We bowed back and quietly walked away to the center platform.

"Huh, so the light from the Sol can change them back..." Evienne whispered.

"Seems so."

We turned to each other, and nodded, then took off at full speed, shining the Sol on all Twili, and changing them back into their regular selves. We managed to pretty much change almost all of them back. I say 'almost' because it was only after we placed the Sol in the center that we realized there was one more in the far right, standing in front of a door like the one we came from not too long ago.

"Crap," Evienne hissed.

I patted her shoulder, "It's fine, look at the floor, there might be another Sol that goes with this one, so don't worry, we'll change him back," I assured her. I say _this_ because once we put the first Sol into place, we couldn't take it back out.

"But he's in pain..." she muttered staring at the lone Twili

I sighed and looked at the still and seemingly emotionless figure that seemed to pay no mind to us. I suppose once their covered in darkness like this one, she can communicate with them, seeing as only a nod or bow was shared when the darkness faded off them.

"So can you talk to my shadow?" I asked out of the blue.

She looked at me with slight puzzlement, "Actually, yeah. We go way back," she said.

I raised an eyebrow, "You know each other?" she nodded.

"Like I said, A long time ago," well, was she going to say anything more than that?

"Like...when?" I asked slowly, hoping I wasn't crossing any boundaries or anything.

She shrugged, "You know... In the...past," she uttered, and I couldn't help but laugh.

"That's the best you can come up with?" I joked, and she smiled at me and shrugged once more.

I sighed suddenly and faced the floor, "Well, I should get going."

She looked at me in confusion, "You?"

I nodded, "I want you to stay here. Obviously that hand really freaked you out, and more than likely there will be another one, so I want you to stay here.

She looked down and nodded, but said nothing. I stepped in front of her and lifted her chin slightly so she would face me.

"Don't be upset, I'll be right back. I won't take long, okay?" I said, and she nodded again. I smiled and kissed her gently on the cheek. She smiled slightly and I walked away with a quick wave.

As I stopped in front of the door to the next room, I looked back over at where Evienne was standing. She seemed to mumbled something to herself as she lifted her hand to her face, a white light forming in her hand as she did so, but when it got to close, she flinched, and the substance in her hands seemed to pop, and changed into black.

She sighed and mumbled something to herself again. I turned back towards the door, confused to what she could be saying, because then I would understand why she looked so saddened by that...

I thought about asking her, for a second, when I came back, but I feel like it wouldn't be such a good idea.

* * *

**Evienne's POV**

I fell to my knees, rubbing my forehead in frustration.

Why...

Why can't I create light as well as I can make darkness? Why do I have to be the base of evil?

Sometimes, I think about how if I had never gone to Hyrule, I wouldn't have died, and I wouldn't be reborn as Lota, or the Queen of Shadow. I would be happy little Evienne, and I would be able to live out my 14th and 15th year normal. No thanks to Ganondorf, I will never get my time or my life back.

Though, sometimes, I don't want it back.

When I think about all this has brought me; Coming to this magical place, making strange new friends, seeing a live elf, a wonderful husband...

To think I'll just have to leave again after this is all over. And I don't want to.

"I am so conflicted," I growled to myself, and got up, then turned, only to find the Twili behind me smiling awkwardly at me.

Yeah, I know I'm strange.

* * *

About an hour and a half later, and Link was making his way back with a Sol in his hands.

"Hey," I muttered, getting back on my feet, and out of the air.

He gently placed the Sol into the dent on the floor, "Hey," he said back as he backed away from the spot.

I jumped back and stared wide eyed at his back, "Whoa! Link, your back is like...glowing!" I shouted, and lifted into the air and backed away form him as the floor around him and the Sols began to glow as well.

He turned over and struggled a bit like a dog chasing its tail, but then sighed as he realized it was the Master Sword. He unsheathed the weapon, only for his eyes to grow as big as the Sols. It was shining incredibly bright, like a brand new light bulb, or even better, a sun.

"It's so bright," I hissed, shielding my eyes, as I had been used to the dimness of the twilight, though Link didn't seem to have a problem with it.

Midna popped up suddenly in her shadow form, "The Sols are lending the Master Sword their light!" she explained, "With it you can cut through the black fog Zant made."

She looked at him, smiling as they had now found a way for Link to escape the evil fog, then disappeared back into the shadows.

"That's great," I said, and turned my back to him as I got back on the ground.

He walked beside me and nodded, "I'm guessing behind that fog, Zant is waiting," he muttered, signaling at a trail of black matter falling down like a waterfall just up ahead.

"Let's go," I said, and ran towards the fall of darkness, Link right behind me.

We quickly stopped infront of the black falls and Link swiped his bright sword through the fog, quickly parting it in half.

"Ugh, Bible reference?" I muttered, and jumped over a now clear gap.

Link jumped over as well and landed beside me, "What's a bib...le?" he mispronounced.

I groaned and walked on forward, "Never mind."

* * *

We slowly entered a new room. It was dark in here, and the suspense was just leaking from the walls. I blinked, and looked ahead of me. I could make out what looked like a a throne, and someone slumped in it.

"Welcome, welcome!" echoed through the room, "So glad you could make it!"

I fought back a growl, "It's our displeasure to have to see you too, Zant," I spat, venom at his name.

He only chuckled at this and sat up, "Oh, Evienne, are you still angry at me? You don't even know me, yet you hold so much hatred for me."

I felt Link's eyes on me, and hid my face from him with my hair, "I don't have to know you!" I growled, "The fact that you're just another one of Ganondorf's minions is enough!"

He laughed again, "Aren't we a bit of a hypocrite? As I've been told, you used to work for him yourself."

"Evienne? You..." Link began, staring at me wide-eyed.

I choked on my next words and nearly fell backwards, but quickly composed myself, "That wasn't me!" I spat, and backed away from him.

"A different appearance is all you had, but it _was_ you the whole time, Evienne. Do not forget, you agreed to it yourself. No one forced you." Zant said softly, his words breaking into my mind.

I groaned and shook my head, "QUIET!" I shouted, and just like that, the room fell silent.

I slowly lifted my head to face them both, I was panting in fear. My heart was racing. I didn't want to hear this, let alone have Link know of it.

"Who am I to talk, huh? I despise you as well," he hissed.

Link took a half step forward, the Master Sword held tightly in his hand.

"That is why I brought you here."

I gasped, and felt my herat skip a beat, "You what?"

"I brought you into Hyrule," he said simply, "Think of it, as a birthday gift. From me to you."

* * *

**That sucked. Well, it's finally done, sorry for slacking, but ideas for a possible after story have been just oozing everywhere... Anyway, it's here, so I guess that matters most... this is now the longest chapter I have done...  
**

**YOU CAN STOP NAGGING ME NOW KATIE!**

**Sorry about that, but yeah...**

**Anyway, again, if any of you are interested, the lemon portion of chapter 45 has been rewritten. :) So yeah, check it out if you like, and that's about it..**

**

* * *

****Hi there! its MoonLitSky262! I know you are all probably thinking, 'Oh hey who is this?' Well, im the one who is writing like, half of the chapters ever since like... wow, i have been co-writing this story ever since Evi starts to learn to use her sword. Yeah, i know, im sorry i screwed it all up! BUT, i added some more romance that SOMEONE didnt really use. heh heh, it all sucks, doesnt it. oh, and little ms Luna has been writing stuff for the after story, and the possible story that comes next, and i had been telling her to stfu and write this story, and she got mad because i wouldnt write about something else. NOW REVIEW AND HELP US TAKE OVER THE WORLD AND THEN RID IT OF SCHOOL! sorry that was so long, but i was telling you who i am, and stuff, and writing a note, because a certain child doesnt do that anymore. okay yayy bye.**

**

* * *

LunaOfTheAbyss: She abuses and nags me constantly...  
**


	50. The Battle With Zant

**LunaOfTheAbyss: Hey guys! Sorry we took so long, but we've been getting distracted with..stuff..and school, so yeah.. But it's finally here.. Hehe.. Anyway, in case you guys might wonder, I don't use initials for my name, because then it would show you how lazy I am, but you guys can write out the letters on a sheet of paper and try to figure out what they make up. WHOEVER GETS THE ANSWER RIGHT GETS A COOKIE AND A CHAPTER IN THEIR DEDICATION!**

**MLS: Hi, its me, and My friend here isnt nice and wouldnt let me add ANYTHING to this chapter, so i have no idea what happened in it, but i think its the Zant fight... wait wait, i wrote something, but its was hardly anything because i got kicked off my computer... hmm. HER FAULT WE NEVER UPDATE!**

**

* * *

Link's POV**

I quickly froze and turned to Evienne, looking at her wide eyed as she only stared at the floor in confusion and shock. I remembered back to the day she arrived, when she fell from the sky form the odd portal. That was because of Zant?

"How did I..." she murmured, "How did I not know?"

I gently put a hand on her shoulder, "Evienne...?"

She looked at me with eyes as if she had just discovered the true meaning of life or something, "It was A Shadow Beast hand! Of course it was Zant!" she gasped, "How did I not notice this?"

I stood in front of her, "Evienne, it's not your fault, how could you have known?"

She shook her head and grit her teeth as she pushed past me, "Why Zant? Why did you bring me here!" echoed her words through the room.

I turned around, only met by the back of her head. Her words stung. Didn't she want to be here?

"For the sake of my Lord," Zant replied, still slumped in his chair and unmoving.

I thought back at the words of the Sages, "You mean Ganondorf?" I asked.

He chuckled at this, "You see, my Lord hasn't been himself lately. It may be for lack of power, which only you can supply," he explained, pointing an arm at Evienne.

I quickly stood in front of her and held up my sword in defense, "Don't even think about touching her! Neither you nor Ganondorf will get your filthy hands on her or her power!" I hissed, only gaining another chuckle form him.

"Don't expect us to ask for permission."

"Don't even try it, Zant!" growled a new voice, and I turned to find Midna floating beside us.

"Midna..." I trailed, and she smirked at me.

I could feel the sudden amusement coming form Zant.

"Ah, Midna... Pleasure it was of you to join us, what brings you back after you abandoned your people?"

She scoffed, "Abandoned wouldn't be accurate. I left for them, in order to save them from you! Don't forget we're also here because of the dark magic curse you set on Link!" she reminded him.

That rang true. If Zant had never put me through that, we might not be here right now.

"You speak of magic? Still your tongue for a moment, whelp, and I will tell you of both magic and the oppression of ages..." he trailed, slowly standing up.

"The people of our tribe…a tribe that mastered the arts of magic…were locked away in this world like insects in a cage." He said, slightly walking forward, while taking off his mask. "In the shadows we regressed, so much so that we soon knew neither anger nor hatred…nor even the faintest bloom of desire." He continued, raising his hands up.

"And all of it was the fault of a do nothing royal family that had resigned itself to this miserable half existence!" He yelled, twisting uncomfortably like a sponge, and backwards until his head was upside down as he continued to stare at us.

I flinched at the sight. That just looked gross...

He quickly untwisted himself and then started jumping up and down like he was having some sort of tantrum.

"I had serves and endured in that depraved household for far too long, my impudent princess," he said, after he quit jumping.

He sprang up close to me and I stepped back slightly in surprise. Then he floated around behind us and spun rapidly, all while yelling, " And why, you ask? Because I believed I would be the next to rule our people! THAT is why!" he stopped spinning,several feet away now, and held a pose, one arm pointed at us while he held the other behind him.

This guy was freaking me out. In the non-scary way.

"But…would they acknowledge me as their king? NO! And as such, I was denied the magic powers befitting our ruler."

"Because you don't deserve them," Evienne hissed.

"It was then, in the thrall of hatered and despair, that I turned my eyes to the heavens, and found a god." He said.

Evienne growled, "He isn't a god, Zant! Stop speaking bullshit! Why don't you ask him about how the Hero of Time kicked his ass? Or the Waker of the Winds? And pretty soon, the Hero of Twilight is going to be added to that list! Face it, he'll just lose all over again."

"Oh, I am well aware of them, but you see, my Queen, they could never actually stop him. He is still here today," he said, stepping closer to us, "And you, you pathetic excuse for a being, can do nothing about it. I could kill you now, should I desire it. Nothing, NOTHING, can stop my god. Now is the time. He will finally win!"

"What you hope for, is nothing but a dream, Zant. Don't you understand, your reign has come to an end, and so has Ganondorf's," Evienne said softly, pointing an accusing finger at him.

"You are the one who does not understand..."

* * *

**Normal POV**

Zant ran desperately forward, frustration his only emotion. He could not comprehend this, why couldn't things go his way?

He quickly stopped and fell to his knees, then slowly leaned over and rest his head on his arms as he lay them across the stone floor. He hit his head against them, then lifted them and hit at the floor in even higher frustration.

"Why, why, why, why?" he shouted.

Suddenly, he felt an eerie presence above him, and slowly looked up, only to become enchanted by the sight.

"What is..."

Above him was a large ball of flames, probably as big as the moon. It swayed within itself like an ocean, though it was very still.

It slowly moved in closer, and engulfed him completely, painlessly.

As Zant looked around, he found he was in complete darkness, though there was a small light, a yellow flame in front of him. Sure, at first glance that would be all you see, but Zant could see more than that. He saw the answer to his pleas. A face in the fires was a marvel, surely he must be a god.

"I shall house my power in you..." the flames whispered to him, "If there is anything you desire, then I will desire it, too."

just as it had come, it left, and Zant found himself standing alone once more in the Palace of Twilight. Complete silence surrounded him.

* * *

**Link's POV**

"Ganondorf, that coward!" growled Evienne, "He used Zant in order to conceal himself..."

I quickly looked up at Zant and watched him as he faced us back, his mask once again around him.

"My god had only one wish..." he said dryly, and disappeared, then appeared back on his throne.

"To merge shadow and light...and make darkness!" he shouted, and slowly lifted into the air.

I held up my sword in defense, and Evienne followed my action, "Get ready," I warned, and she nodded.

As Zant stared us down through the air, a red field appeared in front of him, and suddenly we were in the boss room of Diababa.

I was confused, why did he bring us here? Diababa was dead.

Then, he was firing some sort of potion shots at us. I knew this because as soon as they hit my shield, they melted away, leaving behind an awful gas I quickly blew away with the Gale Boomerang.

"Link, you're a genius!" called Evienne, and I turned to find her dodging her own share of poison.

"Use the boomerang to get that damn creep down here!"

I looked down at the boomerang, then kept my eyes on Zant, and let the boomerang go to him. The small weapon fluttered around him, and the winds at its back spun Zant out of balance, causing him to fall down, but as soon as he touched the poison lake he once hovered over, he jumped away, and onto the surface with us.

Just as I was about to jump at him, Evienne took action only seconds before. She crossed him in a Jump Attack, then turned her back to him and hit him in the stomach with the hilt of her sword, knocking him back a bit, followed by a quickly back flip, and a swift kick to the mask.

I smirked and followed this with a Shield Attack, and only one hit against him, to cause him to cry out, and flee into the air once again.

As the odd field appeared in front of him once more, I turned to Evienne, my smirk still put, "You have to teach me that later," I said, and she smiled back.

"Fools!" Zant shouted.

Evienne stepped forward a bit, "Shut up, Asshat!"

I stared at her in confusion, and she only shrugged.

Our next room was the mini boss room in the Goron Mines, only a large magnetic field hung loosely above an ocean of lava.

I quickly threw on my iron boots so I wouldn't fall, and Evienne jumped into the air. I placed the Gale Boomerang away, seeing as I won't have to use it here, but rather what I used on the enemy I fought here. That was my idea of Zant's game.

Zant landed across form us on the magnet platform, and jumped around a few times, shaking it and wobbling it side to side, then he disappeared. I quickly spun around in search for him, and eventually found him behind me, a trail of poison shots coming my way.

I quickly held my shield up against them, blocking them in time, then watched as he stopped, and started panting.

"He tired himself out..." I whispered, removing my boots.

"What a weenie," Evienne said.

I sprinted off towards him and sent off a barrage of attacks on him. Stab, slash, Spin Attack, then again in reverse order. This time, however, he retreated before Evienne had a chance to come in and strike.

The red field once again appeared, and this time, I found myself feeling weightless, and wet. We were underwater.

There was no way to surface for air, and my lungs would be aching soon if i didn't do something.

I pulled the Zora Armor Queen Rutela thankfully gave me, and tossed it on over my tunic. I could breathe once more.

Then my mind wandered back to my companion, and set on a frantic glance search for Evienne, though she thankfully swam up to me, and smiled.

"What are you doing? Hide or something! You can't stay here," I called underneath my mask.

She only sighed, further worrying me as I felt she had now released the only air she had to hold.

"I told you my tunic was specially made for this. It was given to me by King Zora," she explained, "And you wouldn't let me come to the temple with you."

She had no mask, she wore nothing besides that blue fabric. Water proof.

I suddenly glared at her, "It wouldn't have killed you to explain that then would it?" she glared back.

"I was too busy trying to avoid any connection between us!"

I gasped, "Speaking of which-!"

"You guys, this isn't the time for that!" Midna called from the shadows, and we turned forward to find a HUGE mask equal to Zants placed before us.

"What did you use for this boss?" Evienne asked, and I thought back.

"A clawshot!" I replied, pulling the specified item out.

The mouth of the mask suddenly opened, and Zant stood there for a minute, then fired more poison our way.

A black screen, however, came up in front of us, blocking the poison magic. I quickly looked back to find the new magic was Evienne's doing.

"Sorry, but if you keep that up, the poison will eventually burn through."

I looked down at my shield, then back at her, "Are you sure, it looks fine to me."

She nodded, "Trust me. Zant and I share the same magic..."

"Very true, Queen of Shadows! Embrace the fact that we both share the soul of my God within us!" cried Zant just before the mouth of the mask closed over him.

I could hear a low growl from Evienne as the shield came down, and decided it would be best not to see her right now. She sounded quite angry.

The huge mask slowly sank back into the grounds, only to rise again later as several little mask like statues.

"He's gotta be in one of these.."

Then after a few seconds, the masks in my range of vision blew bubbles from the mouth piece, but it did not rise. I quickly turned around to find shots of poison being blocked once more by Evienne.

"Go do..whatever it is you have planned!" she said, and I swam off towards Zant, and released the claw of the clawshot, which quickly grabbed onto Zant's clothing, and pulled him up close to me.

Oh yeah, I'm gonna enjoy this.

Without any real plan, I let out a full barrage of attacks on Zant, carefully counting each one for each scar now left on Evienne because of him.

"You shameless bastard," I hissed at him, and he only chuckled, and disappeared.

When he reappeared, he was over us in the center of the room, the strange field once again opening from him.

* * *

After fighting Zant in what was probably every room of boss or mini boss I came across in the past, we finally appeared outside Hyrule Castle Town, on the south. It was sundown already. But of course, I couldn't be sure. This area and all the others might have just been an illusion by Zant.

A thick barrier, that reminded me painfully of the one around Hyrule Castle, appeared around us, as we stood at the end of the steps leading up to town. I kicked a rock over to it, which only split in half once it touched it.

"Why not just take us back to the Palace? You're the next one to die anyway," Evienne growled.

Zant chuckled and snapped out two concealed blades from under his sleeves, holding them with his hidden hands, "Don't count on that, my ignorant Queen," he said, before jumping at her.

Evienne quickly dodged his attack with the quick rise of a shield, and took the time he was slightly stunned from the rebound, to break through her own defense, and hit Zant in the chest with the hilt of her sword, but did nothing more than push him back on his feet.

"Don't you see," Zant began, standing up straight, "the irony in this?" he quickly lifted his blades, and began to spin, faster and faster, as he moved in closer.

I noticed Evienne falter slightly, and jumped to her side as Zant got too close, and held her behind me.

"Link, what are you doing?" she questioned as I held my shield up at Zant, blocking him away, "I can handle him."

I shook my head, "I hate to say that Zant might be right."

She glared at me, "What are you trying to say?"

I groaned, and finally pushed Zant away, "You may have the same power, and source, but Zant is obviously higher skilled with using it."

She quickly looked at the masked Twili who attempted to catch his breath.

"Because I am better suited to use it," Zant laughed.

Evienne growled and pushed past me, "I don't use mine carelessly because I don't aim to hurt the people around me!" she called back before jumping towards him.

Maybe I was wrong...

They attacked each other in fury, aimless hits after hit, but always bounced each other back. They were like a perfect combat match, except for when Zant decided to play dirty.

He quickly pulled back his hand just as Evienne ran full speed at him, and quickly threw a black ball of energy towards her, which quickly caught her off guard, and hit her directly in the stomach.

I watched as she stopped in place, her eyes wide, as her feet dragged backwards, and eventually gave way, causing her to hurl backwards, and hit her back against the barrier, which only bounced her back slightly. She quickly fell limp with a groan.

"Evienne!" I called, but just as I was about to run towards her, one of Zant's blades came up in front of me. I stopped and turned to glare at him.

"This is why she will never get anywhere," he said coldly.

I growled at him, "Because she fights fair?"

"When you hold power like this, where is the fun in fighting fair?" he laughed, and cut down against my right forearm.

I winced and pulled away, only for him to sucker punch me backwards. I groaned as I fell back, but quickly jumped to my feet again. I noticed Midna checking on Evienne through the corner of my eye. She had flipped her on her back, and was checking for a pulse, while wiping off a spot of blood from her forehead.

"Yes, I'm glad you can see my masterpiece. I simply can't get enough of seeing her in pain!" He squealed.

"Why Zan't? I thought your main purpose was to rule with Ganondorf? Why are you so set on killing her?" I asked, trying my best to make her seem like she wasn't worth it, though of course I didn't think that way.

He laughed, "Don't make me laugh," though he already did, "My Lord has made a game for us. A two player game of Pray and Predator," he spoke. It all seemed foreign to me though.

"What are you talking about? What has Ganondorf done?" I persisted.

He laughed again, and slowly raised his blades as he spoke, "Then I will be granted the prize. If I kill her, her power will be mine, and I will be second in power, right beside my Lord.." he nearly whispered.

I bit my tongue slightly. So if Evienne dies Zant will gain her share of power, and vise-versa..?

"No way I'm going to let that happen!" I yelled, and dashed at him while he was distracted, praising Ganondorf probably.

Freak.

As soon as I got close enough, I hit him with my shield, throwing him back and causing him to falter slightly. I took this chance of confusion, and quickly spun my sword over, so the blade was towards me, and hit him in the stomach with the hilt of my sword, knocking him back a bit, followed by a back flip, and a swift kick to the mask as I passed over him, just as Evienne had done before. As I landed behind him, I turned my sword back around, and cut down against his mask.

He groaned, and jumped back, then looked as if he was about to change the field again, but only fell to the floor.

The arena slowly changed back to the throne room at the Palace of Twilight, and I noticed the Fused Shadows fly away form Zant, who slumped back in his throne, unmasked.

The Fused Shadows slowly revolved around Midna, then disappeared in a quick flash. Midna stared at her hands for a bit, then looked around at herself, confused to where they had gone, I suppose.

"Y-You... TRAITORS!"

Traitor, ha! You want to know why none would call you king? It was your eyes, Zant. All saw it, a lust for power burning in your pupils... Did you think we'd forget our ancestors lost their king to such greed?" Midna spoke coldly.

Zant seemed to be panting slowly, mostly to cool frustration than catch his breath.

"Midna... Foolish Twilight Princess... The curse on you cannot be broken.." Zant spoke, as if to kick her back down and remind her that she couldn't do anything about it, "It was placed on you by the magic of my god! The power you held as leader of the Twili will never return!"

I could hear the anger boil within Midna as her silent growl slowly grew louder. I could have sworn she would jump at him right then and there.

"Already has he descended and been reborn in this world..." Zan't continued, Midna's hair lifted and twitched, "As long as my master, Ganon, surbibes, he will resurrect me without cease!"

Zant slowly lifted his head, and let out a low, praising sort of moan.

I slowly turned to Midna, as I noticed her grunt, and backed away slightly, as her hair slit into spikes, and shot out at Zant, impaling him on his throne.

I gasped, and watched in slight terror at the act, as Zant shouted, and writhed in pain. The spikes slowly spread apart, more and more, until Zant finally exploded. Just...exploded.

The spikes quickly retreated back as Midna's hair, and she gasped, holding her hands against her cheeks as she stared at the now empty throne.

"I... I used just a fraction of the power that's in me now..." she gasped, "I did THAT using only a fraction of my ancestors' magic?"

I gently patted her shoulder and she turned to face me, "Now's the time, Link. We have to save Zelda! With this... I can restore the cherished power she left me..."

I smiled and nodded, then quickly turned and ran over to Evienne, who shook her head, as she slowly sat up.

"Hey, are you okay?" I asked, but she didn't face me.

She nodded and smiled slightly, "But.. Zant, he..." she began, her voice raspy.

I waited for her to speak, though she only remained silent for the next two seconds, staring at the floor aimlessly, until a scratchy gasp escaped her lips, and her head shot up, her eyes set forward.

As I turned around, I caught sight of a quick flash of black, and watched through the corner of my eye now, as Evienne was dragged backwards.

I quickly turned back around to find her stuck in mid-air, kicking furiously as the black shade wrapped itself around her, moving upwards slowly, slowly.

"Evienne, "I called, holding the Master Sword close, but she was too high for me too reach, and I couldn't risk the use of other items without hitting her.

Her hands slowly lifted to her throat, and she scratched angrily at it, as if to pull the shade away, as if it were choking her...

Then, in a flash, her mouth opened in a silent scream, as the shade rested at her chest, and slowly sank within her, growing brighter by the second.

Her eyes opened wide, and suddenly, she stopped moving. Her head, arms, and legs, dangled limply under her, as the shade completely disappeared within her.

I felt my lips quivering harshly, as I watched her slowly come down, and land on her feet. As soon as I stepped close to her, and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, she fell limp now against me.

"Midna, what happened?" I cried, confused of what else to say.

She quickly floated over and studied Evienne," I believe since Zant is dead, he lost the game, and Evienne has gained the prize." She rested her hand against her chest, and gasped.

"There's no beat," she rested her tiny hand against Evienne's neck now, "No pulse either.."

I shook my head in disbelief, and held Evienne close to me, to check for myself. My eyes quickly grew wide, "But she's breathing..." and she was, but it took me a long time to notice.

Midna slowly lowered her gaze, and turned away, "We can't leave her like this.. But we can't take her back to Kakariko either. I doubt they'll know what to do about this.."

I gently pulled her up in my arms, carrying her carefully, "Then I guess we'll just set up camp somewhere, and see what we can do..." I muttered, VERY unsure about the idea.

Midna reluctantly nodded, and opened up a portal on the floor.

I looked up sadly, to see the Heart Container that lay at the foot of the throne, slowly lift, and float towards me. I gently held the item in one hand, then put it away, unsure if I really wanted to keep it for myself.

I sighed, and slowly stepped into the portal, and held my gaze on Evienne, as I slowly disappeared in particles.


	51. Lota, Born Again

**This chapter goes out to reader and review** Forscythe!

**For guessing the word my user name initials spell out!**

***hands cookie***

**Enjoy! Keep being awesome, and reviewing!**

**The rest of you guys too!**

* * *

**? POV**

We watched them, carefully, closely, within the shadows of the throne room, as they crowded her in fear, waiting, waiting... In hope she wasn't dead. Sadly, she wasn't. Lord Ganon needed her, so it was against our orders.

But I wouldn't get my hopes up. She won't survive for long... As soon as Lord Ganon gets his hands on her half of the power, she'll just be a mindless doll, for he will tke her life in the process. She's losing herself already...

Oh, I can hardly wait!

We don't need a queen like her. I should be wearing the crown, sitting in the throne beside Ganondorf!

I turned to my companion, and gave him a silent nod. He held onto me, and pulled me beneath the shadows, where we made our way back to Ganondorf.

We'll meet again soon, but it won't exactly be a warm welcome once you see us...

* * *

**Link's POV**

I sighed as I looked over the dancing flames of the campfire, then at the vast desert ahead of us.

Our original plan was to take her to Ordon and keep her at my home until she awoke, but Evienne's condition didn't get any better the more we moved on, and we grew fearful or taking her any farther, and could do nothing more, but keep her here.

She had grown so pale, so cold, you would think she was indeed...dead...but she was breathing normally again, and her missing heart beat and pulse had returned, though she still hadn't woken up in the seven hours we had been here.

I looked over at the dark tent she now rest in, then at the floor.

"What was that...? That thing..." I asked.

Midna came up beside me, and shrugged slightly, "I can't be sure if it was Zan't power, or some form of him, but we can't do much about it... Whatever it is, is inside her now.." she murmured.

I bit my lip, hard, but ignored the much pain brought my the act.

"How could I have let this happen? I promised I wouldn't let her get hurt anymore! ...But I've failed... For all I know, her life could be on the line here.."

"Don't think about it too much. We have a long day ahead of us, so get some sleep," Midna suggested, patting my shoulder lightly.

I nodded slightly, and she disappeared into my shadow. She might not have seemed like it, but I know she's worried too. Since the incident after the Lakebed Temple, her and Evienne have gotten a lot closer.

I sighed once again, and slowly stood from my post, and walking into the tent, where I lay down beside Evienne.

I gently caressed her freezing cheek.

"You'll be alright... Promise me..." I whispered, as I lay down beside her, and held her close once more.

* * *

**Evienne's POV**

I groaned as I stirred awake, my head spinning, and my chest burning.

I felt, in very few words, like crap. What happened was..

Was... Yes!

Red eyes... Sharp red eyes looking at me so fiercely, as I was about to tell Link about Zant... Then something attacked me, and here I am...

What happened in between that...

I stared down at my hand, the mark on my skin as bright and conspicuous as the sun.

I groaned and ran a hand through my hair, pushing my bangs aside, and wondered; Has my hair always been this long?

Before I knew it, I was brushing long, thick hair, repeatedly. I took a strand, and looked at it. Pitch black.

I quickly threw the hair away, and moved aside, thinking the hair belong to some lost dog that wandered in here or something, but as I moved, the hair only followed me.

I kept shifting around, until I eventually popped out of what I found to be a tent I was staying in. It took me another 10 minutes to figure out the black hair, was mine.

I gasped, and thrust a hand through my scalp, feeling it, just to be sure.

All real, all there, all mine. How? Did hair-dye and rapid hair growing minerals exist in Hyrule? Had someone played some mean prank on me while I slept?

I looked around myself. Nothing but dirt for miles. We were still in the desert? Then how?

I sat in the soft sand, staring at myself in confusion. What happened to me?

"Are you okay?" called a worry filled voice.

I turned to find Link popping out of the tent, Master Sword in hand. His eyes quickly grew wide as he stared at me, and the Master Sword fell from his knuckle whitening grip.

I quickly crawled over to him.

"Link, I think there's something wrong with me!" is what I wanted to say.

What really came out of my mouth was, "...!"

Air.

Nothing.

I didn't speak. I didn't shout like I wanted to.

I felt like I couldn't.

"Evienne? Is that you?" Link asked, carefully reaching for his sword.

I nodded, "What are you talking about Link, or course it's me!" I tried, crawling closer to him.

But again, I said nothing in reality.

He backed away, and held up his shield in defense.

Why? Why Link? Why were you pushing me away?

I looked into the shining shield, and felt my eyes grow wide as I looked into the reflection on it's surface.

My reflection.

Indeed, I was many tones lighter, and my hair was pitch black, and long again, but what I found oddest, was a pair of bright, violet eyes staring back at me, a short, black spike like mark curling out form the corner or my eyes, and against my cheeks..

They were my eyes, yet they felt like they belonged to someone else.

Come to think of it, last time I was looking into my own eyes and had this much fear in my heart at the same time, was when I first woke up from Ganondorfs's revival.

I quickly kicked back form him, kocking the shield out of his hands, and looked up at Link.

"That's not me..." I wanted to say.

Though of course, I never did say it.

* * *

**Link's POV**

Was something wrong with me? Was I dreaming?

This new girl sat before me, and was trying to tell me she was Evienne...

She looked nothing like her.

She struck fear in my heart, whereas Evienne always made me feel warm.

Yet...I believed her.

"Evienne...?" I muttered again.

The girl nodded and touched my hand lightly, giving me a sincere look.

I quickly pulled my hand back from her, she was freezing, only to receive a hurt look.

She opened her mouth to speak, but only a choked up sound, and a small squeak of air came from her, and she turned away.

What was she going to say?

"You can't be her, Evienne's blond, and she has green eyes... Come to think of it, her tunic was blue..." I muttered, picking up my weapon.

She gave me that sad, hurt look, once more, and I felt my heart sink.

Quit looking at me like that...

Suddenly, her eyes lit up, and she swept her hand over the sand to flatten it out. I watched cautiously, as she slowly scribbled something down with her finger into the sands. After a minute, she crawled away from her post, and motioned for me to look at what she's done.

I looked at her for a bit, unsure and hesitant, but gave her a chance, since she hadn't tried anything funny yet.

I looked hard into the sands, with only the moonlight to help me, and made out a few words out of her scratchy writing; 'I'm your wife! Do you really not know me?'

I scoffed, "How do I know you're not just someone trying to impersonate her? Tell me something only Evienne should know," I challenged.

She scribbled something down over the last message, then moved aside.

I read the message to myself silently, then felt my eyes grow wide, and my cheeks burn up.

"They're furry demons, besides, everyone knows I hate cats!" I said, and rubbed away the message.

She looked thoughtful for a second, then scribbled on the sand again.

'Why don't I just show you?'

I felt my eyes widen again, and quickly held my shield over my head as she slowly raised her hands, though I quickly dropped it back to the ground.

She slowly lifted her tunic above her leggings, and showed me a long, painful looking scar that ran across her stomach. Evienne's scar. The scar that told her apart from Ilia. The scar Ganondorf gave her.

I lowly shook my head.

"What happened to you?" was all I could utter.

She dropped her dark tunic and went back to writing on the ground.

'Zan't share of power. Did you forget I'm a shadow being?' it said

I shook my head, "No, I..."

She erased it, and wrote again.

'This is my 'true' form.'

"Everything light about you...faded..." I muttered, placing a hand on her cheek, and rubbing my thumb over the black marking over her light skin.

She held my hand close, and nodded sadly.

Then, it struck me..

"Why..." I began, "Why are you scribbling instead of talking to me? ...Is it because I didn't know it was you? Are you mad?" I rambled, growing worried.

She looked away, then slowly shook her head.

"Then why-"

She opened her mouth, her lips moved, yet she said nothing.

I looked at the movements of her lips i my mind, over and over again.

'Because I can't.'

I slowly stood, taking my hand away from her grasp.

"You can't...speak...?" I muttered, and she shook her head.

I was about to speak again, when she gave me a pleading look, as if to just drop the subject. Of course, like she wasn't saddened about this herself.

"It'll come back though, right?" I said, smiling slightly, in hopes to help her see the bright side of this.

She only sighed silently, and looked away.

I clenched my hands into fists, and looked forward, then slowly started walking towards the dying fires, when a small thump behind me stopped me.

I quickly turned around, to find Evienne laying across the floor, as though she had just tripped.

She looked confused. Then frantic.

"Calm down, I was only going to make the fire bigger," I assured her.

She quickly sat up, and shook her head.

"No...what?" I asked.

She tightly gripped my hand, and scratched into the sand now.

'I can't move.'

I bent down and helped her to her feet, but she only fell against me, her knees bending forward, and her feet sliding back. I quickly grabbed onto her as she grabbed my waist, and pulled gently set her down.

"Are you serious? Can't you move your legs?" I asked.

She shook her head, and winced, as I touched her right knee.

I took note of this, and quickly reached for the end of her leggings, and pulled them up to her knees.

We both gasped in horror. Her legs were, what seemed to be, covered in huge purple bruises. They felt limp as I lay them across my lap to take a better look.

"What happened to them...?" I asked, seemingly no one, because of course, how would she know?

She softened the dirt around her, and wrote down again.

'I guess now I should really be thankful that I can fly...' she wrote with added dots to show her sadness.

I gently touched her legs again, "Do they...hurt?"

She sadly looked up at me, and nodded.

I growled under my breath and looked down, only to find the words 'A lot' scribbled on the ground.

"I'm sorry..." I muttered.

She tilted her head to look at my face past my hair, her expression confused.

"I'm sorry I let this happen...!" I spoke, punching the ground.

She sighed lightly, and her small arms slowly wrapped around me, as she shook her head against my shoulder.

"Evienne, please! Goddesses know what else he's done to you..." I hissed, holding my head in my hands,

She gently touched my cheek, and raised my face to her eye level. Again she shook her head.

"I let this happen... I could have done something!" I continued, feeling my vision blur as she continued to silently stare at me with those sad eyes.

She wrapped her arms around my neck, and gently held me close. She placed a light kiss on my head as I rest my head against her chest, and held her close in return.

"I'm sorry..." I mumbled again.

* * *

** Peanuts. **

**MLS WAS NOT ABLE TO PARTICIPATE IN THIS CHAP, THOUGH SHE DID SOME MINOR EDITING, BECAUSE APPARENTLY GOD HATES HER.**

**Keep reviewing guys! Much appreciated!  
**


	52. Hyrule Castle, Even More Problems

Link's POV

I poked at the fire in silence, then slowly turned to Evienne. She sat quietly beside me, looking up at the moon, and shifting her legs with her hands occasionally so the rest of her could turn as well.

"Why do you think she's become like this? Could Ganondorf's power really be that strong?"

Midna, who sat in the air at my other side, shrugged, "When I think about it, her history goes back to being a Shadow Being, right?" I nodded, "Maybe because she doesn't know how, or she just doesn't need it anymore."

I cocked my head in wonder, "What do you mean?"

She crossed her arms as she faced me, "Becoming one all over again, means she's no longer human. She's a Shadow Being now, and as far as I know, Shadows don't know how to do much, but follow and do as their original does," she said.

I shook my head, confused now, "I don't understand... She's the queen, can't she do something about her condition?"

Midna shrugged, "I've always known the king to hold the power."

I groaned. I was king. By marriage. Ganondorf was king by power.

And he would never help her.

Suddenly, Midna's eyes shifted, and she was gone into my shadow. I raised an eyebrow and turned around, only to jump slightly, at the closeness I found myself in with Evienne.

She smiled at me, and looked at me with curiosity in her eyes.

"Ah, hey, Evie-" she stopped me, raising a hand to my face.

I looked at her, confused, as she scratched into the sands, 'Can I ask you something?'

I looked at her in confusion, and she only beamed at me once again, then turned to the floor.

Slowly, she began to write again.

"At...the darkest..times like these, we can still...find a..way to smile, ... can't we?" I read aloud as she wrote, then slowly looked up to see her smiling still, only not as brightly as before.

I sighed, and brought her into my arms, "I'm sorry... I guess I'm more upset about this than the one who's actually going through it.." I said, confused again.

She took one hand free to write once more.

'I'm very sad... But if I don't smile, you won't smile. And I don't want you to be sad.'

I face lifted my eyes back to her, and saw that she held her fingers at the corner of her lips as she smiled, to look as if she were holding her face with them like that.

"Even now, you're very conflicting.." I muttered, and slowly pulled her into a hug.

Then, as I slowly lifted her face to mine, it happened...

Se scrambled away from me, and looked terrified into the sky.

"Evienne, what's wrong?" I asked, slowly getting closer to her.

She shook her head, and crawled into the tent.

"What the..?" I muttered, and looked up, and used the light of the rising sun to check for enemies.

Nothing, so what did she see?

I sighed and walked towards the tent. As I opened the right flap, letting in a bit of morning light, Evienne turned over at me, and growled. I quickly hopped in and closed the flap behind me, making the tent dark once more.

"Evienne, what's wrong with you?" I asked, fearfully moving closer.

She quickly turned away, and ducked her head, hugging her knees to her chest. As I looked closer, and adjusted to the darkness in the tent, I noticed she was trembling.

"Oh my gosh..." I gasped.

Of course...!

"Evienne..." I began, and she slowly lifted her head.

"Are you afraid of the light?" I asked.

She hesitated for a minute, then nodded.

I quickly sat at her side and pulled her close, receiving a quiet, but I can assume, gasp from her.

"I.. I'm sorry! I completely forgot... You.." I began, pulling back and looking into her dark eyes. I shook my head, unable to bring myself to say it.

Evienne quickly pulled away, searching for something to write with, since there was no sand in here, but to no avail. She simply shook her head, as if to say to not blame myself.

Then, she lifted her hands, and traced the shape of a castle.

"Hyrule Castle?" She nodded, "You want us to go now?" She suddenly had a look of determination on her face, but I was unsure she was in the right condition.

"Evienne are you sure you're well enough to go? I mean..after an impact like that, and suddenly having to adjust to your new state..." she held a finger to my lips, and nodded.

I sighed, and nodded, "Fine. We'll head out right away.. Before the sun gets any brighter..."

* * *

I rushed past the seemingly millions of people that crowded up Hyrule Castle. I laughed nervously, and peered at Evienne, who I held in my arms, wrapped tightly in a thin robe.

I couldn't see her face, or be able to hear her voice, but talking to her wasn't a problem.

"Castle Town's really busy today, but I'll get us past all this and we'll be there in no time, okay?" I said, loud enough for her to hear over the voices of everyone. She responded with a nod.

I quickly swept past the groups of people carrying pots and jars and whatever around town, and squeezed through the groups of people simply loitering around, but to no avail anyway.

The entrance to Hyrule Castle was blocked by a group of guards. As I walked closer, I could hear they were talking about the castle being blocked entry, and how they were worried about Zelda.

I bit the inside of my cheek, and hurried away as they turned towards me.

"The guards are blocking the entrance, I can't get through..."

She suddenly lifted her hand, and from under her covering, pressed a finger against my chest, and slowly began to write.

'Jovani.'

That's right. We could sneak in through Jovani's passage, and it was fairly dark in there.

I sprinted off towards the south road, and made a quick turn towards where Jovani's door was, followed by the mounds of cats. I growled to myself. Normally, I would try and run away from these demons while Evienne tried to push them on me, but everything's different now. I just need to get us inside.

I gently set Evienne down, and the cats slowly crowded her. Before I even had to say anything, I found myself changing into my wolf form. Midna was suddenly on my back, and I carefully pulled Evienne over me as well, as I dug into the soft soil against the left wall.

As soon as we reached the other end, Evienne flopped off my back, and I turned to her. She huddled herself against the wall, and dropped the covering around her face, taking a silent, deep breath. I nudged her cheek with my nose, and she smiled, then her face grew blank, as she pointed behind me.

I slowly turned to find the entrance to the sewer, the treasure chest, had been piled closed with treasures.

Midna patted my head, then disappeared, as I found myself growing back into my human form.

"No way.. What do we do now?" I groaned, tossing a bright jewel aside.

Evienne tugged on my shirt lightly, and looked into my eyes, longingly.

She wanted to stay. Just a bit longer.

I nodded, "Yeah, sure. I guess we can try to stay here until nightfall. The guards should clear by then."

She smiled and motioned for me to sit beside her.

"I..." she looked at me with curiosity in her dark eyes, "really miss your voice..." I held her hand tight, and she rested her head on my shoulder, "I promise.. I'll do anything to get you back to normal."

All the while, her hand never did grow warmer.

* * *

I sighed softly and turned to Evienne. Her eyes were closed, but I could tell she wasn't sleeping.

It's been hours now, nightfall was sure to come any second now.

"Evienne," I said softly, brushing a raven strand of hair from her face. She quickly opened her eyes, and looked up at me, then smiled, and nodded.

Midna popped out from my shadow, and looked at us both, then smiled slightly.

"Ready to go?" she asked, and we nodded.

I gently wrapped Evienne back up, in case my predictions of the sun were wrong, and had her sit on my back, so as I turned into a wolf, she would already be there.

I quickly dug my way back to the other side, and sure enough, it was dark out.

"Okay, Link, we're good to go!" Said Midna, patting my head.

I nodded, and sped off towards the castle.

I growled.

"No good, they're still there!" I hissed.

Midna groaned, "Of course. They'll be more watchful in the night!"

Then a chill came down my spine. Evienne was writing.

'Keep going ... I'll take care of them.'

I sighed and trotted on forward.

The guards stared at us for a while, then parted ways, and let us pass.

"What are they doing? Shouldn't they be running away in fear?" Midna asked.

Then I heard it. Giggles. Laughter and snickering.

I looked to the ground to find black blobs, no, shadows, shifting around under the guards.

"Evienne, are you..." I began, as a shadow stopped before me, then suddenly broke into a fit of laughter before moving on again.

'Just go,' she wrote on my back.

I nodded and hurried past the guards, stopping in front of the barrier, where Midna changed me back.

I set Evienne down, and knelt beside her, as she stared at the barrier.

"Do you think you can get through? I mean.. Zan't power is yours now.."

She suddenly turned around, and I followed her gaze, only to gasp.

The Fused Shadows spun around Midna, then came together, forming a mask over her. She slowly lifted up as the mask, with visible cracks where the pieces connected, began to rumble.

Then, she flew sideways, colliding with the wall.

"Midna!" I called, and Evienne silently gasped.

She swept back and met harshly with the other wall, before flying back and crahsing against the wall once more, then against the other and finally, as she was about to hit the wall once more, sh ended up going over it.

We waited in surprise and silence as the world seemed to grow silent. A slight tug at my tunic, and I was holding onto Evienne tightly as a harsh rumbling broke out again.

A loud, yet low groan broke out, as a huge, pulsating red orange like hand gripped the top edge of the wall Midna had gone over. Slowly, from the other end, rose the owner of the hand; a large, arachnid like monster. It was wearing the Fused Shadow made mask.

"Is that..." I began.

The creature seemed to stare down at us for a while, before jumping away, only to land on the barrier. With one twist of the hand, a large spear formed in its grip, and it slowly lifted it, higher, before crashing it down against the barrier.

I grabbed Evienne's covering, and quickly threw it over her head as a bright flash of light broke out form the barrier, and watched for myself, as the barrier slowly broke apart.

* * *

I looked up, greeted by the sun. The barrier was gone, and we could now enter the castle. I looked down now, at Midna who stirred awake in my arms.

"Hey," I said.

"Is the.." she began, and I looked up.

"Look."

She nodded, then disappeared into my shadow.

I turned to Evienne, who sat awkwardly on the floor draped in her sheet. I bit my lip and slowly walked over to her, and gently picked her up.

"I'm sorry.. We must have been hiding for longer than I thought. It's bright out."

A covered finger slowly reached out towards me, then traced along my chest.

'Don't worry for me as much as you should for Zelda ... Let's get going'

Was she upset...?

I nodded, mostly to myself, and walked on forward to open the door that kept us only feet form the castle now. But as I moved it, I was greeted by the sound of heavy pants, and a low growl.

I noticed Evienne perk up to the sound, then press herself against me. I looked forward to see the golden wolf there, red eyes staring into us, as he leaped towards us.

"You were here..." I muttered.

* * *

**Evienne's POV**

What was going on?

I heard Link gasp, growling...

Now, nothing.

I hear nothing but the sound of rain, and the river below, and feel nothing either. Where's Link?

I can't feel his arms, I can't hear his heartbeat...

I panicked, and crawled around the cold floor I found myself on, splashing my hands constantly into tiny puddles.

"Sorry, I met up with the wolf..." came a low voice, as a pair of arms came up around my waist, "I guess you couldn't come with me, sorry for scaring you.." spoke the voice.

Link...?

I pressed my head against his chest, and sighed in relief, then poked a finger against his chest.

Scared the crap out of me.

He chuckled, "Come on, we can't keep Ganondorf waiting."

Huh?

Don't you mean Zelda, Link...?

He chuckled again, but said nothing.

Then, all of a sudden, I felt the edges of my covering come together, and I felt myself dangle upside down. He was holding me like I'm in a sack!

"Easier than I thought it would be."

* * *

Once second I was sailing through the air, then, I hit against hard stone floor...

Where am i?

"Take this damn thing off already," Said a hard voice, as a big hand gripped the edge of my cover, and pulled it away from me. I cringed at the sudden flash of light, but then relaxed, as I found it was merely candlelight.

I quickly backed up against a wall, and looked all over the place.

A voice. But nobody.

There was definitely someone here though...

"Don't be scared, we won't hurt ya," said the voice.

I gasped and quickly turned to my right, only to come face to face with a chalk skinned, black haired and tunic clothed, male, his red eyes and fanged grin instantly freezing me in shock.

"Oh, calm down, nothing to be scare about here," he spoke, running an icy cold hand over my cheek.

I winced and turned away slightly, when another, less, but almost equally, cold hand grabbed my face, and pulled me to them to get my attention.

"Yeah, nothing but us, in this big, dark, room.." whispered another pasty looking being, though this one looked more like a girl. She had short, jet black hair, and menacingly ruby red eyes, a black dress like silk over equally dark leggings and brown leather boots served her clothing.

She scoffed suddenly after many minutes of silence, "What is it? Cat got your tongue?" the two laughed at this, then as quick as they began, calmed down, "Or... Don't tell me... You've forgotten your own sister..." she sneered.

My eyes grew wide, and I felt as if the wind just got punched out of me.

No way...

I quickly grabbed hold of the girl's shoulders and shook her.

Tell me that isn't true!

Why are you lying?

She shoved me away, to which I fell on the floor, "Dark, get her out of here. First things first, she's going to Ganondorf now."

I gasped and thrashed away as the male, or as I now knew, Dark, came closer to me. He grinned at me, a nice grin, one hat looked so much like Link's.

Don't touch me..

He grabbed my hands and pulling them behind my back.

Stay away from me..!

I struggled as he pushed me to the ground, but my legs of course were useless.

I staired up at her, at that traitor, hoping to find some explanation in those unfamiliar eyes, but of course I got none. Though what I did receive, was a glint of sadness, before she turned away from me.

"Hurry. Get her out of here!" she yelled.

Dark's grip on me tightened, as he pulled me over his shoulder, my hands now bound by rope.

I gritted my teeth.

What the hell is happening? Where's Link...

I wondered, and continued to do so, as my sight slowly became hazy, and my thoughts became blured the farther Dark walked away.

* * *

**Link's POV**

I groaned as I found myself back in front of Hyrule Castle.

"Hey, Evienne, sorry about that, but he explained everything to me so-" I stopped immediately, noticing I was talking to no one.

I looked around, and quickly felt my heart race.

"Evienne? Evienne!" I cried.

No.. Could she have taken off her cover... No. Maybe she went on ahead?

I grew frantic, searching literally ever inch of the bridge for her.

"Evienne!"

"Link.."

I quickly turned around in surprise, "Evi-" I stopped as I realized it was only Midna.

"Link, I need you to calm down, but what I'm about to tell you might just freak you out more..."

I groaned, "Midna, we don't have any time, just tell me!"

"She was kidnapped," she sighed.

I choked on my own breathe.

Kidnapped?

"By who?" I found myself shouting.

She flinched slightly at my tone, then looked at me, seriously, as if branding the image into my head. And I was sure that is exactly what she did, for in the back of my mind, I caught sight of two individuals, both red eyed and dark haired, pale as stone, and appareled with black and nothing but. The image was vivid, yet very vague, for I had no clue who they were, but in this image, they seemed to be watching us...


	53. A New Ally?

**Evienne's POV**

I awoke in a room, more lighted then the other. I had to hold my eyes shut for a while before I could really open them, and even then it stung, and I knew I would have to cover my face again soon.

"Well, looks like you are finally awake," spoke someone.

I quickly turned to find it was the guy from before. He stared coldly at me with those ruby eyes, and grinned.

I pushed myself back slightly against the cold wall behind me, staring away from his icy gaze.

What do you want...?

Who are you...?

W-why do you look like...

...Like Link?

I silently gasped to myself, and looked up at him with wide eyes. His grin grew wider.

"Do you get it now? Who I am?" He asked, leaning forward, and grabbing the collar of my tunic, and shaking me, "Did you think you could get away with killing me, then forget me as soon as I come back?" he shouted in my face.

I winced and pushed at him, to no avail though.

Stay away from me...!

He pushed me back, where I hit against the wall and slumped to the cold stone floor. I hissed slightly and began to form a dark, magic orb in my hand, when Dark stepped over my wrist. I groaned in pain, and the orb disappeared.

"Now that you are a shadow, again," he said with extra humor in his low voice, "I can read you easier, so if you try anything, I'll know it," he explained.

He slowly lifted his boot from me and I pulled my arm close, growling at him as I did so.

"Oh, and by the way, don't think I forgot about giving you some revenge,"

I felt my stomach tighten as he stepped closer, a little more when I remembered I was in such a weak state and in no position to try and fight him back. Not to mention the fact that I had no idea where I was, nor Link for that matter.

That's right! Link! He went with the Golden Wolf didn't he? What will happen to him...? Will...they hurt him too?

I heard a slight chuckle, and brought my attention back to the shadow in front of me.

"How stupid do you think we are?" he asked.

I cocked an eyebrow and he continued.

"We would never capture the fool. He would obviously escape and find some way to get you out as well. But now, he has no idea if your safe, or even alive for that matter, he will be weaker, wondering, where his dear, sweet, love, could possibly ever be," he taunted, "That bumbling idiot cant last without you, he couldn't the first time, he cant this time, and you certainly cant defeat me again. Face it, your beloved Link wont be able to make it anywhere near here."

I growled.

Don't talk about him like that!

"Would you quiet down!" he snapped.

Weird, last time I checked, I didn't say anything.

Dark walked over and pulled me into a corner, as the door opened and someone looked in. When they were satified no one was in the room, they walked away.

I pushed him away from me as soon as I heard the door click, and glared at him.

What the hell is this imbecile's problem?

He glared back at me, "You do know I can hear you, don't you?"

My glare relaxed a bit.

Then explain.

"You're one of my kind now, so you don't need to speak their useless language. Shadows amongst each other can understand perfectly what the silence says, yet, to a mere Hylian such as your pathetic hero, it is only the wind."

And you speak it because of Link, right?

He nodded.

Then, out of nowhere I suppose, I grabbed a nearby rock, and threw it at his head, hitting him right smack in the forehead.

Link will win. As I will return to my normal state. Ganondorf shall get nothing of my powers, and you will return to the darkness from which you came.

"Of course he won't," he spoke, growing closer as a sly grin played at his lips.

What do you mean?

I slowly dragged myself backwards.

"I think I deserve your power more than...him, so I'm just going to take it from you myself. But don't worry, this WILL be painful," he said, his grin growing wider, as he lifted a hand at me.

I closed my eyes and braced for impact, but instead heard yelling, then felt myself being pulled into darkness again.

* * *

I awoke once again, to see myself in a big room. To my left and right where walls with big windows, and pillars. Ahead of me was a large door, where a dim light, blocked mostly by dark clouds, barely made its way across a quarter of the carpet, leaving me safe, yet still in possible danger. Behind me was a lone, velvety red throne. Whose could it be?

Then, something drove me to look above me.

A huge Triforce was hung on the wall, what looked like the statues of three women dancing around it stood in ruins. What caught my eyes the most, however, was something floating in the center of the Triforce.

Zelda!

I made an effort to fly towards her, but found it impossible. I was bound to the ground by heavy steel chains around my ankles.

I groaned in desperation as I looked at Zelda. I thought she was gone, I saw her disappear before my eyes.

She didn't look so well, she was very pale, and if I wasn't mistaken, unconscious. I shook at the chains binding me and even tried hitting them with magic, but it wouldn't work. My last choice was to-

A low chuckle, sort of groan came from behind me, and I quickly turned.

A tall, dark armor dressed man with red rows of curled back hair neatly held at the top of his head slowly walked into the room, becoming clear to me as soon as he left the bit of light.

Gannondorf.

"You look so serious," he mocked me.

I glared at him.

Oh, yeah, hey Ganondorf, you're looking as green as ever.

"Aw, what's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" he mocked, as he walked up the stair to the throne I was bound beside.

Yeah, haven't heard that one before.

"Now why don't we get straight to the point?" He said, and sat himself on the throne.

I growled, now realizing his disrespect. This was Hyrule Castle. That was Zelda's throne!

"Your life will end today. For good."

I was scared, but I couldn't show him that.

I glared into his dark eyes as he grinned at me, then slowly, reached a hand down, and curled his thick fingers around my neck.

I could already feel myself growing faint, as my eye lids struggled to keep open.

"How you would have made a great queen, had you not betrayed me!" Ganondorf growled his last words, stringing his other meaty hand around my throat as well to add extra pressure.

"To think, that you had been wasting your time in hopes that you can save this forsaken world, when this is what your work has led to!" he growled.

I shakily lifted my hands, and gripped his forearms. With one quick breathe, I sank through his grip, chains, my and into the floors.

"You can't run away from me," he purred.

Link... Where are you?

* * *

**Link's POV**

I groaned as I jumped across a few blocks in my wolf form, with the help of some ghostly soldiers.

...

...

This was too much.

"This is driving me nuts!" I growled.

Midna leaned over and looked at me, "Don't think about it too much."

I shook my head, "How can't I? Imagine what Ganondorf could be doing to her now!"

She sighed, "It's true. I won't lie to you and say she must be fine because even I know she can't stand up to Ganondorf in her current condition..."

I stopped suddenly, which started Midna, "What if that was his plan form the start?" I muttered.

She leaned over to look me in the eyes, sharing a similar thoughtful glance.

* * *

**Dark's POV**

I stood in the corner, watching Ganondorf walk slowly, menacingly, as he chased a slithering shadow in the floors.

"Centuries ago, I gave you the opportunity to become _my_ queen, and rule Hyrule by my side, and you denied me. Now you have come back, and continue to refuse me. And why is that?" he asked, forming a black ball of magic in his fist, and throwing it forward, "Because you have gone and made that bastard Link your king!" he roared.

The shadow quickly slithered out of Ganondorf's reach and up the walls.

I raised an eyebrow at this.

What was he talking about?

Ganondorf again walked forward, while the shadow slithered its way up a pillar. Without warning, he drew his sword, and crashed it down on the innocent stone, where out from the shadows popped the girl.

"Without me, Queen of Shadows is nothing as your title."

She slowly lifted her gaze at him, scowling, and mouthed something.

I felt my eyes grow wide at the silent words spoken my ear caught on to.

_'Pathetic bastard!'_

Even I would never dare to speak to Ganondorf that way, and personally, I hated him. Then again, she wasn't just anyone now was she?

She was...my queen..

And I had to help her...right?

A small hand landed on my shoulder, and held a tight grip, "Don't do it.." a small voice warned.

I shrugged the hand away, and stepped forward.

"Hey, Gany, let me take care of her," I suggested.

Ganondorf almost looked please, "Oh?" I nodded, stopping in front of the girl, and forming a dark flame in my hand.

"Lay off my queen," I growled. I could feel the girls eyes widened eyes burn in the back of my head as I spoke those words.

I turned halfway back, and smirked at her, then turned back to Ganondorf, "I'm not joking," I assured them both.

Ganondorf grimaced, "What a disappointment. And here I thought bringing you back would be a good idea, yet, to think you would betray me as well. Odd to see that you're sticking up for her, even though _she_ killed you."

I swallowed back a groan at the memory, "I didn't know who she was back then..."

He scoffed, "You stand up for her, simply because of her title?"

I scoffed back, "She's a far more respectful ruler than you could be, that's for sure."

_'Dark...'_ the silence spoke, _'Don't do this...he'll kill you...'_

I narrowed my eyes at the small form behind me in sympathy, "If that's what protecting my queen means, then so be it," I said, and watched as her pale face turned the slightest shade of rose.

_'I always knew you were a good person... Thank you...'_

Hard to believe centuries ago this girl was only bait to me, and now...

"Let's go then," I called, drawing my sword with a smirk.

Ganondorf smirked back, with a hint of a grimace, "Very well, but I must assure you, you will not win.." he said, overly confident.

I shrugged, "It's..._She_ is worth it."

His grimace finally came through, as he drew his own sword, "This pathetic excuse for a life, isn't worth anything."

I could feel the helpless form behind me lower her head.

I sprang at Ganondorf, "Did you forget, you created her!"

He slowly, yet swiftly, lifted his sword, meeting mine in a clash.

"We all make mistakes, she happened to be mine," he said, rather coldly.

I growled, and drew back.

_'Be careful...he'll try to trick you...'_ the silence warned me.

I shrugged away the warning, "Tricks are my thing, give me what you got Gany!" I called, running towards him once more.

* * *

Clash after clash, he deflected my every blow. Of course fighting Ganondorf would be a challenge, I knew none of his moves.

"Face it, you're no match," he said plainly, hitting his sword against mine once again, only this time, the blade of my make-shift Master Sword, gave way, bouncing away, and out of my reach.

I growled, and stepped back, holding my hands out, and ready to attack by all means.

Then, a blur flashed by me, and suddenly, a thick, prickling feeling came through my stomach, and down half my chest.

"I told you to give it up. You may have been able to survive, but you had to disobey my orders..." he growled.

I slowly looked at myself, to find his sword piercing through me, as one had centuries ago.

"What the.. How.." I mumbled.

Without answering my short questions, he slid his sword from me, and watched me drop.

A silent yelp came to my ears as someone scrambled to my side, and held my hand. I lifted my gaze to find _her_ looking down at me, tears of sadness actually formed in her violet eyes.

"Are you crying...for me?" I asked, able to smirk through my pain.

Her other hand moved over to my cheek, and lifted my head towards her,

_'I'm sorry... I'm so sorry...'_

and brought my head against her chest, as she let her chilling tears drop over my chest.

I was caught by surprise by this action. I couldn't recall her ever showing me such care... Perhaps because I wasn't a 'good person'?

"Thank you, for caring..." I groaned as a shock of pain hit me, "Get out of here, and go find Link... Get away from Ganondorf...Evienne..."

She shook her head, insisting I come with her.

"I...think I'm done for..." I gently rested a hand on her cheek, and rested my lips softly on hers.

A stiff kick came at my side, and I groaned in pain, as I was rolled out of Evienne's grip.

"Now, my dear queen," Ganondorf's voice came, as he walked towards her and picked her my the throat.

"L-let her go!" I groaned.

His eyes shifted towards me, and he smirked, bringing a hand down at me, and my world went black.

* * *

**Link's POV**

I rushed up a flight of stairs, my heart pounding wildly in my chest.

...Evienne...!

As I reached the top, I simply froze.A small smile grew on my lips as I ran forward.

"Evienne!" I called.

She stood still, floating in place in front of what I believe was a throne. I called to her again, only this time, she seemed to falter, as she slowly fell backwards, and to the floor.

All I could hear was the repeated sound of my heart beat, all I could feel was my blood running cold, as I looked ahead.

Ganondorf sat at his throne, now visible to me, holding a black sort of sphere in his palm in amusement, disregarding the fallen girl at his feet.

"It's finally mine," I caught his whisper, as I looked over at the seemingly lifeless Evienne.

...No..


	54. The Final Battle  Part One

**We all hate to see the end, now don't we, but of course, every story must have one, and this is ours, but, since I myself was curious of this, as some of you may have been, though I have come to a solution, a last name for our heroin has been given. :) It's pretty lame though, hehe.**

* * *

**Link's POV**

"EVIENNE!" I cried out to her, though of course, no response was given to me. I ran over to her, and knelt by her, not caring how close I was to the King of Evil as I held her close to me.

"Link, what are you doing! Get away from there!" Cried Midna in warning.

I shook my head, and only held Evienne's cold form closer, "No! I...I can't lose her!" I hesitated for a moment,"Not again!" I was unsure of why I said what I did, but I felt I was under these circumstances before.

"Link, calm yourself! We won't be able to get anywhere if you don't relax. Don't fall into his trap, this is exactly what he wants you to do!"

A gruff chuckle rang in my ears, and I turned to face the Devil himself.

"She's right, Hero. Perhaps, if you had been here seconds earlier, you could have done something," he laughed at me.

I growled, and gently set Evienne aside, as I stood, and unsheathed my blade, and lunged at Ganondorf.

"Not on your life, boy," spoke an unfamiliar voice, as the Master Sword was blocked away by a small hand.

I was in a state of confusion for a moment of 3 seconds, but after focusing myself, I could catch sight of a young girl, looking to older than 12, standing between Ganondorf and myself, her pasty hand wrapped around the blade of my sword.

I growled and jumped away, "What are you, one of Ganondorf's many mini-minions?" I hiss, in no mood at all to play games with a child.

She stared into me with wide ruby eyes, and a grin, before waving her hand in front of herself, and casting a blade similar to the Ordan Sword, from the shadows and into her hand.

"I am Rosaline Mercer, sister to Evienne Mercer, the..." she snickered to herself, "thing on the floor over there," I growled, and she quickly composed a serious look onto her face, "And soon to be Queen, by Ganondorf's side," She sighed, as if in a dream like mood.

I felt my eyes widen, "Sister? You're Rosaline?" I asked in disbelief.

She giggled and nodded, in a taunting way at that, then she sighed and shrugged, "Well, I was, but you get it," she said with a bit of humor in her voice, as she slid a hand across the blade of her sword.

"What's wrong with you?" Asked Midna, floating to my side.

Rosaline raised her eyebrows, yet continued to grin at us, "Wrong with me?"

"Do you know what you're doing, what you've done? Look at your sister!" Midna growled, suppressing what seemed like shouts.

Rosaline did as Midna pleaded, and stepped over to her kin, stooping to one knee. A moment of silence followed as she stared at Evienne, then gently caressed her cheek, before lifting her hand, and smacking the back of it against her cheek, literally causing her head to lean in the opposite direction.

We both gasped at the action, and stared in shock at this display of 'affection' between siblings.

"What the hell..." I whispered to myself.

She slowly looked up at us, and grinned again, before getting up, and skipping our way. We instantly stepped back, I raised my shield and sword in defense, as Midna's third hand fisted upward, ready to attack.

"I guess everything, is wrong with me," she said, shrugging.

"Link, watch out!" Came Midna's quick cry, as the little girl in front of me became a blur.

I was quick enough to block her attack with one of my own, but was unable to dodge her knee against my stomach. Another swift kick, and she had me at my knees.

I could only stare up at her in confusion as she looked down at me, and slowly, raised her weapon.

Before I could react, the small form before me disappeared in a whoosh. Or so I thought.

"Link, are you okay?" Asked Midna, who quickly came to my aid.

I nodded, "Yeah, but, what was that?" I wondered, slowly getting to my feet.

"Look..." she said quietly, almost unbelieving.

I turned to see Rosaline on the floor, her hands held above her head, as Evienne held her to the ground, firmly pinning her down.

"Evienne!" I called, but she didn't turn towards me, rather, hissed something at her sibling, something I couldn't hear, or rather, understand, but it seemed to do a good deal towards angering Rosaline, as she lifted her knees, and kicked Evienne away.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm going for the chance you let pass by!"

Evienne quickly sat up and shot a glare across the room, followed by spoken silence.

I turned to Midna, ready to leap forward, "Midna...I want to help, but...what is she saying?"

Midna was still for a second as she caught onto their conversation, "She's asking Rosaline why she thinks she can get away with this, when Ganondorf will never win."

I turned back to the two girls to see Rosaline tauntingly swing her sword around in her hand, as Evienne struggled to her knees.

"He has your powers, and you're little team is pathetic. You think you're gonna win?"

Even with tears in her eyes as she forced herself to stand, Evienne smirked, and spoke in silence once again.

"I know we will," Midna translated.

Just like that, Evienne was back against the floor, Rosaline over her, gritted teeth and full on snarl, as her grin was broken. With a grunt, she smashed her blade against the hard stone floor, breaking it into a smaller blade, that she held up, ready to strike.

More silent words were shared, that Midna couldn't seem to comprehend, but Rosaline gave way to what they could be.

"I'm not wasting my time here, I won't let you stop me, not after all I've been through!" Rosaline hissed, her voice faltering slightly, later given a silent response.

Midna nodded, "Ah, she says 'It's not too late for you, Rosaline. Please, end this, let us stop him, so we can go back home.'"

Evienne quickly caught hold of Rosaline's armed hand, and lowered it, carefully removing the blade from within it. Only then did I notice the tears staining the younger girls cheeks.

Evienne slowly stood once again, leaving Rosaline below her. She held her close, and whispered something into her ear.

I watched carefully, as Rosaline's eyes grew wide, and she sank limply to the floor, only seconds before Evienne nearly fell over herself.

I now ran over to her side, and helped her down, "Evienne..." I whispered, and quickly hugged her.

She looked up at me with a smile, before turning around with a gasp, from the sound of Ganondorf's voice.

"I thought I got rid or your powers," he growled, and Evienne only glared at him, not even bothering to waste a silent breath on him, though she shook her head "No matter, as long as you're weak, I shall get the job done right," he said, slowly rising to his feet.

"You won't lay a hand on her!" Cried Midna.

Ganondorf smirked, "Try and stop me... You and your little friend..." he taunted, raising his hand up as if to reach Zelda, who floated above us in the center of a large Triforce, particles floating form the ground around him.

I gasped at the thought of his plan, "No!"

Midna caught on as well, and quickly floated upwards, and in front of Zelda's lifeless form, determined to defend her. The rest of Ganondorf disappeared into particles, and floated upward, stopping in front of Midna and Zelda. Midna stood still, and lowered her head, as the particles shot straight at them, though none of them hit Midna.

Evienne shook in my arms, and gently slipped away, and floated towards Midna, as she raised her hand towards Zelda, ready to attack, but not able to. Suddenly, the once lifeless body's eyes shot open, and Midna was sent flying backwards, and into Evienne, both flying as far as to the entrance of the room.

I quickly turned to make my way towards them, but was soon stopped by a large barrier that crossed the entrance, blocking them form my reach.

I turned around from the force field to see Zelda walking up to me. There was a strange black pattern all over her face and neck, and she was paler then usual.

"You're a group of fools to take up arms against the king of light and shadow... So you choose. And so you shall feel my wrath!" She spoke, but it wasn't her calm sweet voice I heard, instead it was Ganon.

That bastard's inside her..!

She/he lifted an arm up and held out a sword, then floated up to the air and spoke again.

"So you choose... And so you shall feel my wrath!"

He floated left and right, for a moment, but then raised his sword, a bright ball of energy formed at the end of it.

I looked at her and suddenly it was being thrown at me. I attempted to jump out of the way but was hit and knocked down as I felt shocks running through my veins.

* * *

**Evienne's POV**

I groaned, and slowly shook awake, only to find Midna unconscious against my chest. I slowly slipped out from under her, and tried to shake her awake, but she only groaned.

I tried again to wake her up, but was distracted by a loud groan. I quickly looked up, only to find Link being thrown back by some bright energy coming form a sword the now possessed Zelda held.

That looked familiar...

Possessed Zelda once again raised her sword, another energy ball forming at the end of it.

For a second, I caught a flash of another Link fighting off Ganondorf the same way, deflecting energy balls with his Master Sword.

Ocarina of Time! It's the same battle!

I crawled close to a barrier in front of me, and tried to get through it, but as soon as I touched it, it shocked me. I quickly pulled my hand back, and hissed at myself for thinking it would be that easy.

What do I do? Midna's out and I can't..

Link... Please be careful..!

* * *

Link POV

I looked back for one second and saw the worried look on Evienne's face, as she sat before the barrier, then turned back around in time to see another energy ball at the top of the sword again.

I braced myself and held my sword up in defense, swinging forward to deflect the attack. Surprisingly, Ganondorf's attack did bounce back, and hit him directly, sending the similar shocks I felt through him, and unfortunately Zelda.

After a little more back and forth, and Ganondorf blocking every hit, a large Triforce symbol appeared under me, glowing bright. Ganondorf snickered, and just as I got the mind to get out of there, it grew brighter, and sent an even stronger jolt of electricity through me, knocking me down to my knees in less than half a minute. Even once it disappeared, I could still feel the aftershock run as if it were the initial shock itself.

As I got to my feet, and brought my shield up again, I was surprised to see him fly at me, sword held straight towards me, though I managed to dodge it, with only a graze against my side.

And, just as he came from the front, he came back from behind, but i managed to dodge it completely this time.

As soon as he got back to his center post, another energy ball formed at his sword, and he threw it my way. I deflected it, tossing ti right back, but he returned it as well. As soon as I was sure this would go on forever, but sent the energy ball back anyway, I was surprised to see it finally hit him.

I heard Ganondorf groan low in pain, and fall down slowly, trembling and holding himself up poorly.

The barrier disappeared, and I heard a light groan, and turned to see Midna floated forward, and up, leaving Evienne by the entrance fused shadows circled her and she again turned into her giant spider-like form.

I took this time to run over to Evienne and pull her back inside, where light couldn't reach her.

"Are you okay?" I asked, suddenly panicked as I remembered her situation, but she nodded, then gave me a look that seemed to say that this light wasn't strong enough. I suppose it wasn't, it was blocked out by many dark clouds..

Evienne quickly patted my shoulder, and pointed forward gasping at the form Midna took.

One of Midna's many new arms grabbed Ganondorf and pushed him against the throne, holding him in a tight grip. A mild light emitted form him, and twilight particles flew in every direction. As Midna released her grip, I could see an unconscious Zelda, as her former self.

Evienne quickly floated towards her, and looked back at me for a second, telling me she would take care of the Princess, and her fallen sister who lay beside the throne, and I nodded back. I turned around in time for Midna to lean against my shoulder, and smirk at me.

I smiled back, but was quickly distracted by a groan from behind me.

I turned to see Ganondorf as a great fire simply floating there, until he split, and formed something far more ferocious.

A great black/green boar with a fiery red mane flailing about now stood before us. Sharpened long teeth ready to snap on they're prey.

The giant beast growled and jumped back, then charged at me. I rolled out of the way just in time, and watched it disappear suddenly. I looked side to side for the beast, and noticed a portal appear not far from us, then the best slowly emerge form it.

As it charged at me again, I got ready to jump out of the way, when I suddenly fell to my knees, only to find myself as a wolf when I raised my head.

I looked up at Midna, questioningly.

"Trust me! And stand strong when I say so!" Yelled midna.

As the beast advanced on us, I noticed Midna's third hand ready above us. It came into contact with Ganon's head, and held him back from coming any closer to us, pushing him back as I dug my claws into the ground to prevent myself from sliding. Then, with a groan, Midna flipped Ganon on his side.

I quickly took note of the open scar across his stomach, and head-butt him, earning myself a growl, and continued to scratch and bite at his open wound.

* * *

**Evienne's POV**

I gently sat Zelda down on the throne, and took watch over Rosaline, who seemed to be fading to her normal self. I was torn between thinking about what was worse: My sister having possibly gone through what I had, Zelda being seemingly lifeless, Link and Midna fighting out there with only each other, when once again, I knew I can do something to help, or the fact that I may be...

I held my head in my hands and sighed deeply. Sometimes, this is all too much.

I felt a cold hand on my shoulder suddenly, and jumped at not only the touch, but the voice that followed.

"Zelda and you sister will be fine, Link and Midna are strong, they can handle Big Ol' Scary Ganon, but what you should worry about, is yourself, and taking care of _him._"

I turned around to find a very faint ghostly form before me, it looked like Dark!

I opened my mouth in question, but he stopped me, raising a transparent hand over my mouth.

"Don't worry about me either. I went in good cause."

'You wasted your only other chance...!' I whispered to him.

He shook his head, and dropped to his knees beside me, resting his ghostly hand on my stomach, "Look closely at me... I look like a real person, I won't be gone for long, I can feel it! I may finally e born my own person..." He drifted off.

'You couldn't mean...'

He smirked at me, "That I may be born your son? Don't be silly," He laughed.

As much as he was lightening the mood for me, I kept a straight face.

"Anyway, I just wanted to leave something for you," He muttered, and stuck a hand in one of the pockets on his dark tunic.

I watched as he pulled out what looked like a shard of crystal broken off a bigger specimen. A thin rope wrapped around it's body and twirled upward, allowing the shard to be used as a necklace if desired.

I gasped silently, and he nodded. I gave him that shard so long ago..

"I kept it, and made it into this.. But I can't wear it anymore, so you take it," With that said, he tied the shard around me neck, and bounced it in his hand, nodding in satisfaction.

'Where will you go..?'

He shrugged, "Back to our world? Maybe disappear forever..."

I looked down, my eyes shifting off towards Rosaline. Dark slid a finger under my chin and lifted my head.

"You know you have to go back too right?" He said, "Last time you were there Ganondorf had just brought you back to life, but as this Light, and the Twilight world suffered, the Shadow lands are also declining.."

I looked at him with wide eyes, 'But we're going to save this world! We defeat Ganondorf, and everything will be better won't it?'

He shrugged, "It doesn't exactly work that way.."

A loud roar disrupted us, and I looked ahead to find Ganondorf's beast form laying on the floor, Link, in his normal form, and Midna looking over at him.

As I turned back to Dark's attention, I realized he was gone. I was alone.

"Evienne?" A small voice called. I turned to face Rosaline.

"What's going on?"

Before I could explain anything, I noticed Midna glowing brightly, then her light floated from her, to Zelda, who slowly opened her eyes as the light seemed to sink into her.

Rosaline gasped as she looked up at Zelda, and quickly pulled at my hands, squealing in surprise.

She looked at Rosaline with a blank looked, then shared the same look with me.

"Pr-Princess… I... I..." Midna spoke softly.

Zelda cut her off, though politely with, "Say nothing, Midna."

"Your heart and mine where as one, however briefly… Such suffering you have endured..." She said softly, sympathetically while turning away slightly.

Zelda then stepped towards Link, about to speak, but she was interrupted by a loud laugh behind us.

We all turned to see Ganondorf's head in the same orange flames as before.

Link and Zelda slowly backed away, and I slowly, painfully, rose and took a small step towards Midna, who didn't budge.

Link gasped, Zelda seemed confused, and Midna quickly turned to me, her eyes widening slightly, then narrowing, "Are you sure you want to do that?" She asked, I nodded.

"Wait..Whats going on you two?" Link asked, resting a hand on my shoulder.

I looked down sadly, staring into my hands, but shook away my thoughts, and caressed Link's cheek with the back of my hand, smiling as softly as I could manage.

He didn't smile back, only looked at me, confused, as I stumbled onto my toes, and kissed him lightly

"L-Link... Lo...ve..you.." I spoke, barely above a whisper, then stepped toward my sister, and hugged her tightly, leaving her speechless. I slowly stepped away, and to Midna's side.

"I love you too..." they mumbled, and watched me with confused eyes.

The Fused Shadows suddenly popped up around us, and Midna lifted my head her way.

* * *

**Link's POV**

I watched them, growing more confused, and suddenly worried. I couldn't move.

No way...!

"Wait, what are you going to do? Evienne? Midna?" I asked, looking back and forth at both of them, but Evienne only stared at the floor, as she held Midna's small hand within her own.

"Midna!" I insisted.

I shook my head, and stepped forward, but was stopped, as I felt myself slowly come apart.

* * *

I suddenly found myself falling over, wondering what just happened. I slowly got to my feet and too note of my surroundings: Hyrule Field. Zelda stepped up beside me along with Rosaline, who gave me a genuinely confused look. Midna must have warped us out...

What could they be doing?

My thought were quickly interrupted by a loud rumble. I quickly looked up and afar, just in time to see the castle explode, and slowly crumble to the ground…

Then I heard galloping, coming closer and closer... Soon enough I could see Ganondorf on a great black stallion.

Zelda gasped.

"No way... My sister!" Rosaline cried.

I could find nothing to say.

I did, however, notice he had something in his hand…

...It was Midna's helmet.

* * *

**Well sorry that took quite a while, but school's been hassling me**, **Sophomore year's the worst. Finals the next week, then vacation yay. Not.**

**I got sick, and am now coughing up my organs individually, so as much as it goes against planning, there will be another chapter...and more wait. Sorry guys :/  
**


	55. The Final Battle Part Two and Goodbyes

Links POV

"Rosaline, go."

"What? No way! I'm not going to let him get away with this!"

"Fighting him is a different story, just go!" I said, motioning afar.

She scoffed at me, and vanished within the shadows.

I turned my attention back to Ganondorf, and watched, shocked, as he cracked the Fused Shadows in his fist, and let them crumple to the ground.

He then proceeded to signal his horse to go, and when it neighed, a whole army of ghosts rose from behind him and came charging at us as Ganondorf led them forward. I was stuck. How could I get away form this? How could I get Zelda away from this?

What had happened to Midna?

...What had happened to Evienne?

Then, suddenly, I found I wasn't in Hyrule field anymore.

I was in a room with a center platform and broken off platforms surrounding it. Painted glass windows let in a dim light, though I believe it was cloudy outside.

I looked around once more, and then realized I was looking at Zelda, though her hair and dress were different. It was more pink, she was blond. Then I recognized Evienne in odd sorts of armor, then...myself..?

Gannondorf seemed to be standing over us, his sword rising higher and higher over us, until he brought it down with brute force.

Next thing I knew Evienne seemed to appear so quickly in front of Zelda and 'myself' and pushed us away. In a split second, Gannon's sword had gone through her.

"No!" I yelled in unison with 'myself' and the scene flashed away, and I was back in the field...What just happened?

As I composed myself, I could see Ganondorf and his army still moving forward from now less than a mile away. I quickly made a move for my sword, but Zelda grabbed my hand and stopped me from unsheathing it.

She closed her eyes, and uttered, holding my hand still. "Spirits of the light! Wielders of the great power that shines far and wide upon the lands of our world... In my hour of need, grant me the light to this banish evil!"

In a matter of a seconds, before impact with the undead army, we were in a dark, yet very bright place, gold glowing water flowing underneath out feet. Four orbs of light gathered around Zelda, and formed into three golden arrows in her hands.

"Link... Chosen Hero," she began, "I bed that you will lend us the last of your power!" She  
pleaded, bowing to me.

"I'll gladly lend more than just that," I said, and held my hand out to her, which she took in response.

In a flash, we were back in Hyrule Field, only this time we were riding Epona. Right away Zelda explained her tactic to me; If I kept Ganondorf in range, she could slow him down with her light arrows, then I could swoop in and strike.

So we set off on a cat-dog chase. I was the cat in his eyes, as he in mine. As soon as we set after him, he took his horse in the opposite direction, and quickly sped behind us.

"Link!" Zelda exclaimed, but just as I turned for half a second to face her, I felt my side meet with the hilt of gannondorfs sword.

In a flash I was swept off Epona and met with the ground. I quickly propped my elbow for support, and gripped my side.

"Link, are you alright?" Zelda called. I looked up at her, and at Epona as well, and nodded, jumping to my feet as I did so.

I quickly jumped back on Epona, and led her hurried off behind Ganondorf.

"Perfect, I have him in sight," whispered Zelda into my ear.

I kept behind him slow, yet not enough for him to get too far. A few more seconds of chase, and a sharp, supersonic like sound rang past my left ear. When it passed I felt a huge amount of energy going with it as well. I then heard the sound of Ganondorf growling in pain. I turned to see him flailing limply on his horse, bright light coursing round him like lighting.

"Go, Link!"

Epona caught on as well, and sped her pace, allowing us to get just beside Ganondorf and his horse. I gripped my sword tightly, and lashed out at his unfocused self.

Sadly, he recovered rather quickly, and sped off in the opposite direction.

I stopped Epona, and turned toward Zelda, "Let's keep going. Just like that."

"Let's see if you can keep up," came his gruff voice, as he crossed in front of us, and onc again, his fist met with my stomach, knocking me right back off Epona.

"Dammit," I hissed under my breath, and got to my feet.

Zelda held out her hand to me as I stepped near Epona, "He doesn't seem to be letting up, but neither will we."

I took her hand, and climbed back on Epona, quickly getitng back to chase Ganondorf, "Of course we won't."

Right away we had Ganondorf in our sights again, and just like the first, a light arrow wooshed past me, and struck him form behind. Without taking a breath, I closed in on him, and struck at him once more.

"Vermin," he hissed as he slowly came to. He knocked my sword away before I could give him a 5th hit, and headed in the other direction.

"You would know what it is to be one," I hissed back.

Now, he surely wasn't playing fair. But then again, when did he ever?

As soon as we got right behind him, he turned, we followed, he stopped, but it was such a sudden stop. We moved on past him.

"Woah," I called to stop Epona, and turned her in the other direction. Ganondorf was already moving further away from us.

"What the-" I began

Zelda lay her hand on my shoulder, in reassurance, "Games. Let us not be fooled."

I nodded, and moved Epona forward.

"You're efforts are weak, Hero," Gonondorf laugh as we chased nearly beside him.

"You're a pig, you know that!" I called back, but he only seemed amused.

"Pitiful insults won't bring back your friends," was all he said back. It was all he needed to say.

With a groan, Zelda released her final arrow, and Ganondorf cried out.

Epona closed in without my order; she didn't need it, she knew what to do. I raised my sword once again, and crashed it down against Ganondorf one last time.

Ganondorf and his sword sped away from us, though he was still flailing about. I quickly stopped Epona, and watched, as his horse lost control without his master's guidance, and fell to the floor, skidding across a patch of dirt, and raising smoke.

"Is he-" I began.

"Wait," called Zelda.

As the dirt smoke cleared, I could make out the shape of Ganondorf, his horse no where in sight, and his sword in his hand.

I only growled under my breath, as he chuckled into the sky.

Right away, he looked back at us, his expression serious, "An impressive looking blade... But nothing more."

"I wouldn't be too quick to say that," I scoffed, Jumping off Epona, and away from her and Zelda.

"Would you hear my desire?" he said, unsheathing his sword, "To take this foul blade...and use it to blot out the light forever!" he called, stepping slowly towards me.

Lighting cackled all of a sudden, and Epona neighed in surprise. I quickly looked around me to find a barrier around myself and Ganondorf.

"This is where it gets interesting," he growled.

"This is where it ends, Gonondorf," I corrected him, running forward, Master Sword in hand.

He didn't flinch, as I brought down my sword at him, yet in a flahs, he had his own sword blocking mine.

"Wha-" was all I got out before he pressed his sword forward, and knocked me backwards.

"Stay strong, Link!" Called Zelda, followed by an encouraging neigh from Epona.

"You're no match, Hero," he spat my title.

I jumped to my feet, "I've come a long way, don't set yourself so high, Ganondork," I played with his name, earning a smirk from myself as I remembered how Evienne would say it.

"You've caught on to that wretch's vocabulary, I see," he said, suddenly in front of me.

I composed myself quickly, and dodged a swift strike from him.

"Don't call her that!" I growled, throwing his weapon back as he had me, but not enough to toss him across the floor.

I quickly ran behind him, since he was big he was a slow turner so it was easy, and as soon as his back was to be, I lashed out on him. The force of my hits got past his armor easily, and he fell to one knee.

"Heh," I smirked to myself.

"Is that all you've got?" He growled, and quickly swung around, the tip of his sword's hilt coming into painful contact with my stomach.

The pain was great, so the shock I received from crashing against the barrier didn't help one bit.

"You're pathetic, Boy. You're little friends gave themselves up, but their effort was wasted. You certainly aren't doing it any justice either," he mocked me, and swung his great sword down at me.

The sharp pain came quick in my left shoulder, and I could feel my tunic grow warm with my blood.

I quickly picked up the Master Sword and knocked his own weapon back, rolling out of his range, but stammered to stand.

Ganondorf quickly turned my way, and stepped on toward me, slowly, menacingly.

"Hey, Link.." came a distorted voice trough my ears.

"E-Evienne..?" I muttered.

Suddenly, a bright flash of light crossed my eyes, and I saw myself, as well as Evienne. We were sitting on the roof of my home in Ordon, star viewing.

We were on our 'honeymoon' at the time.

"It's tough being a hero isn't it?" she asked, her eyes sparkling at me in the moonlight.

"What do you mean?"

She turned toward the sky, and sighed, "You've been through so much, so many times, and you didn't even get a say in it."

I looked down. It was true. I couldn't pick if I wanted to be Hero or not. It was just decided.

"But Ganondorf..." I began.

"I know you can do it. You have so much potential, so much courage... Surely that didn't come from a little birth mark," she picked my hand and held it into hers, "I've watched you save the world before. I know you can do it again. I promise I'll be watching you again."

"You have so much faith in me.."

"Link..." she shook her head, "Hero..."

Just then, my vision flashed back to the battle field.

"I believe in you."

As Ganondorf came close enough to strike, I rolled out of the way before he had the chance, and struck him from behind.

"Evienne," I breathed, "I hope you're watching."

I jumped back as Ganondorf turned around, but quickly dashed back for him, and brought the Master Sword down at him. We clashed swords and I jumped back again. This time, as I ran at him, I dove forward, and rolled around his left, to his back, and hit him over the top with a flip.

He stumbled ever so slightly, but it was good enough. I quickly rolled around back to his front, and, with a grunt, hit him hard against the chest, knocking him on his back.

Without missing a beat, I jumped at him, Master Sword held tight and upright.

"Hero.." I heard a montage of voices say. Everyone who had called me by that title..

When I landed, I was over Ganondorf, his agonizing groan ringing loudly around me. I took in a sharp breath, and pressed the Master Sword deeper into Ganondorf's previously wounded chest.

I slowly got up, and backed away from him, Zelda and Epona coming up to me as I did.

We were silent, and only watched, as Ganondorf stumbled to his feet, to our surprise.

"Do not think this is the end..." He growled, looking as if he would fall over any second, "The history of light and shadow will be written in blood!"

He was distracted for a second, as he turned to his left hand, which trembled greatly, then suddenly fell back to his side. He was silent, blank; He seemed to struggle to manage any more words. His Triforce mark had vanished.

He had an incredibly distant look on face, before he groaned, and his head shot up. His eyes were completely white, lifeless now.

His head slowly fell, his eyes closing, and his whole body became still. He simply stopped moving though he continued to stand.

Ganondorf was..dead.

But that couldn't take all my attention.

However, the sudden light that came from behind us could.

I turned, surprised, and found the shape of the four light spirits gathered around a spot in the field not too far from us. They were crowding two figures, a light one, and a dark one. One seemed rather small, while the other looked no bigger than myself.

I could easily make out the figures. Midna, and Evienne as they had been when I last saw them.

As the Light Spirits slowly moved away from them, and disappeared, I wasted no time in running toward them.

However, as I got closer, the figures seemed to change in the sunrise light.

When I finally reached them, I was greeted by the light figure.

She stood from in front of the crouching black figure, a smile her face. She looked at me with bright green eyes, her pale skin glowing. She wore a shimmering white dress similar to Zelda's, from what I could see, as she wore a sort of cover over her shoulders. The golden Triforce marking was in the center of the skirt, golden colored lacing at the end that passed over the girls feet.

As I looked at her directly, I could see she had her long golden hair to the right of her head, over her shoulder, braided halfway form the center. Around her forehead she had a thin, silvery colored tiara with an emerald in the center and tinier lighter green jewels around it.

She was pretty snow white for a Princess of Shadow.

"Hey," she said softly, almost as in a whisper.

I smiled back at her, "Hey."

She ran towards me, and into my arms. I held her tight and spun her around.

"Evienne, you healed.."

"I've been done a favor. But.." she began, and slipped away from my grip, and walked back toward the darker figure, and held her hand out to it.

The figure took her hand, and slowly rose. Evienne smiled at it the whole time.

I noticed right away, this person was probably two feet taller than Evienne, perhaps one taller than myself. A long black robe with grey markings all over covered their back and head. I recognized these markings.

"Midna..?" I whispered.

The figure turned to face me, and I only gasped, choking on my words.

She was beautiful. Her red-orange eyes were shaded black, and didn't look as huge as I was used to. She wore a long skirt parted down her right leg for clothing, as her dark markings served as coverage for her upper half. On her forehead hung a metal like crest. She had her long, normal looking bright orange hair tied at the ends on her chest.

"What? Say something!" She spoke in a soft, lower pitched voice than before.

I opened my mouth to do so, but only choked on my words once more, causing a small laugh from Evienne.

"Am I so beautiful that you've no words left?" Midna joked, smirking at me.

I could only smile widely at her.

They're back...

* * *

We stood at the top of the steps, in front of the Mirror of Twilight, myself, Evienne, and Zelda, in front of Midna, who's face showed a sort of sadness.

"I guess this is farewell...huh? Light and shadow can't mix, as we all know. But... Never forget that there's another world bound to this one."

"Perhaps more," added Evienne.

"Shadow and light are two sides of the same coin..." said Zelda, "One cannot exist without the other."

"I know now the reason the goddesses left the Mirror of Twilight in this world... They left it because it was their design that we should meet."

I turned to Evienne, who shrugged at me. She didn't seme to know why we met either.

Midna turned to Zelda, "Zelda... Your words are kinda, and your heart is true. If all in Hyrule are like you... Then maybe you'll do all right."

Evienne and I now turned to Zelda, who held a rather blank expression.

Midna then stepped away from us, and to the glowing spot on the ground that made the steps near the portal appear.

"Thank you..." she turned to say, "Well, the princess spoke truly; as long as that mirror's around, we could meet again..."

Evienne stepped towards Midna, and held her hands, "That's great! ...Isn't it? We won't have to give a permanent goodbye.." she muttered, smiling towards the ground, though her eyes seemed to water.

"Yeah.. We can see each other whenever we have time, right?" I added.

Midna smiled, closing her eyes, as she slowly shed a tear, "Link... I..." the tear slowly floated form her face, and in front of her. She pulled her hands away from Evienne, and gently pushed the floating tear forward.

"See you later..." she sighed.

The tear touched into the center of the mirror, and it began to glow, though several cracks grew in it as well.

We all quickly turned to it in shock. What was she doing?

"Midna!" I called, turning back to her. She was already at the top of the steps, the warp point.

She turned, and held a smile at us, as she slowly disappeared from toe to head.

As soon as she was gone, the light form the mirror vanished, and it shattered.

We all stared in awe and sadness at the now blank stone before us.

The mirror was now broken by the true ruler of the Twilight. Nothing could be done this time.

"Midna..." Evienne uttered, a hand at her mouth as a tear slipped down her cheek.

* * *

**So first of all, I lied! This won't be the last chap, even though it should be.. But would it really be fair to end it like this? Anyway, yeah, there was a major delay because of some stuff, but turned out to be for no reason! So I may have rushed this a bit, but I hope it was still good. Thank you for your patience! **

**P.s.- On the princess descriptions, I did go more into detail on Evienne, but simply because I'm sure all of you know what Midna looked like, whereas Evienne's image is still blurry(occasionally) even for myself.  
**


	56. A Brand New Day

**There will possibly be a few mistakes in the chapter, since I've forgotten details of my own story, it's possible, trust me. So, if you find any, let me know, and I will fix them.**

**This is the last chapter guys. Hope it doesn't suck. :P**

* * *

This was it. We were at the end of our journey. Midna had gone back home, presumably forever, and Zelda to her destroyed castle to get things back in order.

And I... Even after everything, might still have to go home...

"I can't believe it's all finally over," I muttered, looking at my feet as I walked with Link to Kakariko.

And as so, I really couldn't believe it. We had come so far, so long ago, and yet it's over so quickly.

It feels like just yesterday I came falling from the sky. Like just yesterday Link and I got married. Like just yesterday I found out I'm pre-

"Holy crap!" I stopped in my tracks, my hands over my mouth.

Link looked at me in worry and surprise, "What? What is it?"

"I... I need to talk to you..."

He held my arm gently, "Okay, tell me on the way."

I shook my head and pulled away, "No, sit. I need to tell you here, while we're alone," I said, seeing the entrance to the village too close for comfort.

He nodded slowly, "Okay, okay. Tell me here," he agreed, sounding concerned still.

_Come on, Evienne, this is simple. Just tell him you're pregnant!_

_But what if he rejects me?_

_What if he gets angry..?_ _No, why would he.._

"I'm.." I felt my hands shaking. I couldn't find a proper way to give him the news, but I could try. It wouldn't kill to try.

"You're.." he trailed, curiosity springing.

"Back at the castle... Yo- Dark Link...told me something interesting.."

His ears perked, "Did he?"

I nodded, "He said that in the future, we would have a son.."

I saw a small smile form from his lips, "Really? How does he know that?"

"Because he told me something else," I sighed, "That future is now."

His smile faded, and he looked puzzled.

"I'm pregnant, Link."

His eyes grew wide, and his jaw dropped slightly. He was speechless.

"Link?" I asked, more worried about what I had just told him than I was before I told him.

In a flash, my head was being smooshed against his chest.

"This is...great.." He sighed.

I was confused. Was he glad, or saddened.

He held me away to look at me, his big doofus smile on his face, "Just great! How the Goddesses have gifted us.." He sighed, pulling me into a hug again.

"You're not upset?" I asked.

He released me, and gave me an odd look, "Why would I be upset? Evienne, I would not have done what we did if I did not want a child. I love you and our coming child, already. Why would you think I would be upset?"

I chuckled, "I don't know.. Stupid thought," I smiled in relief and hugged him back.

He touched my cheek and kissed my forehead, "I really am happy..." he sighed contentedly.

* * *

When we arrived at Kakariko, we were greeted by the children, including Malo, who seemed almost happy to see us.

"You're back!" cheered Talo.

"You look like a princess, Evienne," gasped Beth and Luda, to which I smiled.

_I've got to ditch this dress._

"You seem fine," said Malo, dull as ever.

Colin was the last to approach us, "You guys are safe, and finally back?" he asked, hinting if we were finally going to stay, no more leaving.

Link nodded, I followed his nod. Colin quickly smiled, and put his little arms around whatever he could reach of us.

"I'm glad."

After a while more of catching up with the children around the Spring, Renado looked through the door of the Sanctuary, and smiled our way, waving a hand for us to go over.

"We'll be right back, okay guys, wait here," I said, patting their heads, and made my way over to Renado.

"Welcome back you two," he greeted as we stepped inside. I smiled in response.

"Thanks," said Link.

I noticed Ilia on her knees in front of what looked like a little girl. She was holding her bandaged hand and rubbing her bandaged head gently.

"Rosaline..?" I whispered.

"She came here a few hours earlier. She was so worked up and confused about everything, she was nearly hysterical. I'm surprised she was able to find her way here."

I actually was too. But she must have just felt that this is where she was supposed to go.

"Ilia's taken care of her, and we managed to calm her down, but.." he trailed, "She kept going on about yourself and someone named Midna in an explosion, and an Ganondorf fighting Link?"

Link and I exchanged glances and smiles slightly, "It's a really long story," we both sighed.

He nodded, "Very well. Why don't you speak to her?" he suggested, gesturing to Rosaline.

I nodded and walked over to her slowly. I caught Ilia's attention first though, but she didn't say anything, not even glare, so I didn't respond negatively as well, just returned a glance.

"Can I..talk to her?" I asked quietly.

"She's your sister?" she asked curiously.

I nodded. She nodded back, and walked away, bowing her head to Link when she passed him. Seems she, too, must be tired of the fighting.

I won anyway.

"Rosaline?" I whispered, catching her attention so she faced me.

"No way.. But the castle-"She muttered

I nodded, "It's a long story, but I had help from a few friends," I wasn't sure how to explain anything to her at the moment.

She shook her head, and narrowed her eyes, looking somewhat skeptical with me, "What are you?" she asked, pulling her knees up to her chest, and scooting somewhat back from me.

"What? I'm your sister, why are you asking me that?"

"You might look like her, but you don't feel the same," she murmured.

I looked at Link, "I think I know what's wrong," I whispered.

I cleared my throat, and sighed, as I got on my knees in front of Rosaline.

"A few years back, I was playing Ocarina of Time, and got sucked into that Hyrule. I was killed upon arrival, and revived by Ganondorf for his use. I met Link, and helped him on his journey, but I was so confused, so lost. I just wanted to get him to Ganondorf and out of my hair. I was promised my life back and a return home if I did. But that wasn't the case for long."

She was listening intently, and I was sure Ilia and Renado were too.

They wouldn't believe how sick I was of telling this story, though I think I get better at it each time...

"I started to really grow attached to Link on our journey, so when the time came to finally fight Ganondorf, I was hesitant, but I fought against Link. However, that wasn't my plan, entirely. I would turn on Ganondorf after he took over the battle, which he did, but things got out of control, and all I could manage to do, was save Link and Zelda's life, by putting my own on the line. I got in front of the blow that would have went right through them."

"You're hysterical. I'm just in a dream, and you're insane," she mumbled.

I groaned and pinched her arm, "Ow!" she cried.

I smiled, "You're not dreaming, see? And I'm not hysterical," I said, fumbling with my dress as she stubbornly turned away from me/

"Then prove yourself, you wackjo-" she stopped mid-sentence as Ilia and Renado gasped, causing her to turn and face me, to which she squeaked in shock.

I had the top half of my dress pulled down to my waist, to the point where my scar was visible enough.

"There's your proof. I got this from that blow."

She looked like she almost wanted to touch it, but she was afraid to.

"No way..." I heard Ilia mutter. She of course, must have though I was lying as well.

"Way," I said, and redressed myself, "But it seems I'm not meant to die yet."

"It just makes zero sense," she muttered

"I know. I had a pretty hard time believing this too, but it is real. Just look around you. These people are real. Where we stand, and this new air we breathe, is real."

Rosaline shrugged and stared at the ground thoughtfully.

I sighed, "Link and I, are married," I saw her eyes go wide, "and I'm pregnant," I said, which caused her to snap her head in my direction.

I heard Ilia swoon behind me, and a small clatter. Poor thing must have fainted.

"You're what?" Rosaline asked, but I knew she heard me quite clear.

I nodded, "Yeah, and I will keep it, and plan to stay here with Link, to raise our child," I said, turning to Link, and smiling.

He smiled right back. I knew it made him greatly happy that I wanted to stay with him.

"How exactly do you plan to explain that to mom ad dad?" she asked.

I turned away from Link, and sighed, "That's something else I need to explain to you," I said, sitting down beside her.

Link's smile seemed to fade, and Rosaline's eyes filled with worry, like she knew I wasn't going to say anything positive. Which was a pretty good guess.

I showed her my right hand, where a bright yellow Triforce marking glowed, and looked he straight in the eyes, "This, is the Triforce of power," I said, loud enough for only us three, "I hold a great magic in my hands right now. I gained this piece after Ganondorf lost it, because even though I was under his creation, I wasn't evil like he was. I risked my life repeatedly to help Link on both these journeys repeatedly, whether he knew it or not, and have been rewarded for it, in such a way."

She seemed confused, like she wasn't sure if she should believe it, "What does that have to do with anything? What are you going to do about our parents?"

I nodded, figuring i should get to the point, "I plan to wipe their memories of , everyone on Earth's. "

She and Link gasped, simultaniously saying, "No!"

I was surprised. I expected Rosaline to disagree, but even Link?

"Evienne, I want so much for you to stay, but even I have to disagree on that!" Link said, looking rather worried, possibly because of the seriousness of my tone when I had spoken.

"You can't do that to them, not to us! Even with magic, they can't just forget your being like nothing! That's...that's not cool!" she said in a failed attempt to find anything better to say.

I sighed, "Then what do you want me to do?" I asked, humoring her for a suggestion

"Can't you make them think you've grown up, moved out, you have a family already, and just moved states or something?" she suggested.

Link knelt in fornt of us, and nodded, "I'm not entirely sure what she means, but it sounds like a better idea. That you've grown, and have set out on your life."

I groaned, "Dammit it does sound better," I grumbled.

"It is better," Roslaine said, "Just don't make us forget you!" she said, her voice a bit off.

"It'd be less painful than not having me around. You wouldn't even know I existed, so you wouldn't have to be as sad as I know you'll be without me home. Even if I do this, you'll still know the truth because you've seen it," I said, rather coldly, but it was the truth.

She shook her head, "I don't care. I will hate you forever if you make me forget you, even if I forget you, I'll hate you, I swear," she said, her eyes forming tears now.

I laughed lightly, "Fine, you win. I'll..go with your idea."

Link sighed, I turned to him, "What?"

He shrugged, "Just a much better idea. I just think if they forgot you back in your world it would really suck, in case you ever decided to go back.."he mumbled his last few words.

I sighed, "Aw," and hugged his head, "I would never leave you, Link," then flicked him on the forhead.

"Ow! Sorry!" he cried, rubbing hsi forhead.

"So you'll do it?" Roslaine asked, still looking worried about the first plan.

"Hm? Do what?" I asked, feigning ocnfusion rather well.

"My plan! Did you forget already?" she said, a bit annoyed because I did this to her often back home.

I laughed, "It's already done."

He eyes went wide, "Wha? When?"

I laugehd again, "It's like snapping your fingers, Rose. I already did it, so relax okay?"

She nodded, and sighed in relief.

* * *

After a while more of talking, introducing Rose to everyone, showing her aorund Kakariko, and getting caught up as we rode with the children in a caravan, back to Ordon, I had found that I had missed about three and a half years of time back home.

"Are you serious?" I asked, not exactly believing so much time had gone by.

Rose nodded, "Yeah, I was like the only one who thought something was wrong, but when I would ask mom, she said you were staying at grandma's for whatever reason, I never really asked. I actually called her once and she said you were with her, but you've been here and there this whole time, haven't you?"

I nodded, "I haven't been to the farm in a long time."

"Then you came back all of a sudden, and everyone was totally cool about it, like it was nothing. Not to mention that game I gave you for your birthday.." she mumbled.

"What?" I asked, a bit curious as to what was worng with it. Besides the fact that it brought me here.

"Well, first of all, I don't even remember buying it. Second, there was a little card stuck on it, those little card that usually come on gift bads where you write to and from who," she explained.

I nodded, "I'm familiar."

"Well there was one of those on it, already written from me to you, but it wasn't even in my handwriting. I knew it wasn't mom or dad trying to make sure I got you something, then forging my name on it, because it wasn't their hand writing. I forge their signatures all the time,"

I had no idea of this, "Ooh, I could have used your help with my last report card."

"Anyway," she went on, a smile going on and off her face, "I asked them to if they did it, and they both said no, that I had gone out with mom earlier to get it for you, because I knew how badly you wanted to play it. But I don't remember ever doing any of that!"

I pondered, "Chances are, same thing I did now, to make them believe I've moved away, has happened before to cover for my absence. The game**(A.N If you know about it, you just lost)** being there so randomly with everyone knowing about it, but you skeptical, must have been someone's plot, someone from here, to bring me back into this world. I think if was 'you know who' but I can't be certain. I mean, I was thinking about how much I really wanted to come back, I probably brought myself back by mistake."

Rose shrugged, "Who knows."

Our caravan stopped then. We were outside Link's house. All the kids ran out in such glee. They said their goodbyes to us, and ran off to see their parents.

"They're really glad to be home," I said, smiling as they vanished from sight into the village.

"Which, let's not forget, but I'm still here," Rose said, rather worried again.

I looked at her with a sort of 'so what' look.

"So how am I going to get home?" she asked.

I made an 'Oh!' face and nodded, "I can warp you back there," I made little air quotes around warp, because it wasn't something to be used in a normal conversation.

"Can you do that?" Link asked, rather surprised.

I shrugged, in all honesty, not sure, "Well, I assume Ganondorf was able to do all his stuff because of the Triforce, and he had a lot of potential, I'm sure I can do this too."

"I'm a little scared now," Rose said, stepping back a bit.

I did a little hand wave, "Oh, you'll be fine."

She sighed, and nodded, "Fine."

I took a long look at her, then spoke, "You ready?"

She took a long look at me as well, then walked over to me, and hugged me tight.

"I'll miss you," she spoke in such a low voice, I almost didn't catch it.

I quickly felt my eyes begin to tear up, and hugged her back, "I'll miss you guys too," I said.

After what felt like an eternity, we left og of one another, and she turned to Link, and shook his hand.

"Take good care of my sister...Link," she said.

He smiled, and nodded, "I promise you, I will."

She let go of his hand, and sighed, then walked back to her earlier spot, and nodded, "I'm ready."

I nodded back, and concentrated, thinking only of Rosaline going back home safely at my hands.

Rose's perimeter glowed around her, gaining a surprised look form her, as she lifted off the air.

"Hey," I spoke as she seemed to grow drowsy, "Tell mom and dad, and everyone, that I love them," I finished just as her eyes closed, and she grew hard to see in the glowing light around her.

When the light vanished, I noticed Rose had too.

"Are you going to be okay?" Link asked, putting his arms around my shoulders.

I nodded, "Yeah. I want nothing more than to be able to stay here with you, to raise our son," I said, turning to him, and giving him a small kiss.

"I'm glad," he said, a smile on his lips as he kissed me back, "Let's go inside, it's been a long day."

* * *

"Eli, wake up, I need your help cleaning around the house," I said, shaking the small shoulder of my five year old son to wake him form his slumber.

He jumped up rather quickly in his bed, his bright blue eyes low, and his dark blond hair a mess, "Is daddy home?" he asked, his soft voice gaining a smile from me.

"Not yet, but he will be, and we don't want him to get home to all this mess now do we?" I smiled, turning to the drowsy boy as I cleaned off the table by his bed.

He shook his head and smiled, "No," he said playfully and jumped out of bed to fix it.

I laughed and turned to go down the ladder at our side. The old little space in the house, where we would climb up to the window to see outside, had become Eli's little room. He loved looking out the window as a baby to see his father coming home, that as he grew, Link had the idea of turning the small area into a proper room for Eli, and had the window made a little bigger, so Eli could look up into the sky at night and see the stars.

Other than that, and a size increase of out bed, not much had changed in the past few years.

After Eli and I had finished with chores around the house, he ran out to play with the children of the village, and I stayed home to relax a bit.

Just then, the sound of footsteps on the latter filled my ears, and I stood up. I walked to the front door, and waiting for a while, until Link came through.

He smiled at me, and gave me a hug, and a kiss as he came close. I returned them, them went to sit at the kitchen table.

"You see Eli on your way from the ranch?" I smirked.

He sighed and laughed, "Jumped on me as I was coming by," he said, scratching his head.

I laughed, "Get a haircut," I said, looking at the back of his head, where a small amount of hair was tied back.

He laughed as well, "You're one to talk," he said, walking towards me and running a hand down a long braid I had at the side of my head. I had grown my hair out a little over the years, but I cut it to a minimal length every time it got too long.

"So, how are my girls doing?" he asked, kneeling by my side, and putting his arms around my five month big stomach.

I rested a hand on my stomach, and smiled, "You hear that? Daddy wants to know how you're doing. Why don't you tell him?" I said in a soft baby-like voice.

We waited for a while, hands on my stomach, until finally, we felt a little kick.

Link's face showed complete joy. He kissed my stomach, and pulled a chair up next to me, and sat there.

"We're doing pretty well," I filled in.

Link nodded, "That's great," he said, and looked me in the eyes, "Time went by pretty quick didn't it?" he said.

I smiled again and nodded, "It did. Feels like just yesterday you and Rusl were fishing me out of the river."

He laughed, and looked at my stomach again, "Any ideas for a name yet? So we won't struggle about when she finally comes?" he asked.

I pondered a bit, "I was thinking Rosaline..." I said.

Link smiled and nodded, "I think that's perfect," he said, and pulled me into his arms, and kissed me.

"Ew!"

We both turned to see Eli coming through the door, and covering his mouth as he snickered to himself.

We laughed and Link waved him over. He pulled Eli into his lap and talked to him about how his sister reacts to our voices. We showed him how she can hear us, and responds with little hits, and how if he listened close enough, he could hear her little heart beat. It amused him a lot, and put a smile on his little face.

He looked so much like his father.

Link and I had really stuck out our plan to stay in Ordon to raise our family. We had our son, Eli, and were now expecting baby Rosaline. Link had gone back to work at the ranch, I would stay here and clean around, go down to the village with Eli to see everyone occasionally, or just rest, as my feet got sore more easily these days.

We were doing pretty well, especially in our early 20's.

"Evienne?" Link called.

I looked up at him, "Huh?"

He chuckled, "I asked if you wanna come down with us to the spring."

I nodded, "Yeah, sure," I said with a smile, and stood slowly.

Eli was the first out the door, then myself, then Link.

"What are you thinking about so much?" Link asked, nudging me with his elbow.

I pushed him back lightly and laughed, "Everything. How we met, what we've been through, how our family's grown."

He smiled, "Thing have really turned out great."

I nodded, "Definitely."

"Last one to the spring is a rotten egg!" called Eli, racing off toward the spring.

We both laugh, and Link went after him, "Wait up there little guy!"

I continued on my leisurely walk there, "Not fair guys!" I called out, laughing to myself as I watched them both speeding away.

Looking at how everything is now, I'm really glad I could stay in Hyrule. I would visit home occasionally, but not in the past months that our new baby has been developing. Mom and dad still think I look pretty young for someone who's almost hitting thirty because they still don't know I've just recently hit twenty, Rosaline's grown up as well, and reminds me of myself sometimes, really.

I made sure to hold contact with them, but I'm planning to surprise them with the new baby when she comes, so until then, I won't see them.

My new life in Hyrule has been beyond great. We've lived easily, peacefully, and as a thank you, Zelda has even offered Link a position as a knight. We're still pending on that, as we would have to move closer to the castle, and Link would see his children less often, which he doesn't favor, but we're thinking things through.

Anyway, our lives have progressed wonderfully, and I really wouldn't want it any other way.

I guess I kind of owe it to Ganondork for dragging me to Hyrule in the first place. I would have never met the man of my dreams and been blessed with a son a coming daughter had he not done so.

It was a really tough ride through everything, but in the end, it was completely worth while.

* * *

**Kind of a lame ending right? And I think it might be a little vague, but I've been writing since about 6am, it's about 9 now, so I'm fuzzy, but I hope you guys liked it. It's been a pleasure writing this story, and I'm a little sad it had to end, I had fun writing it, and I hope you guys had fun reading it.**

**I hope you can also look into a rewrite I'm doing of Once Upon a Stormy Night. I had recently looked back at it and actually thought "this sucks", and so I'm working to improve it, so, check into it if you'd like. I think you guys might like it.** **:)**

**Much thanks to the readers, and reviewers who have stuck with me all this time, you guys are wonderfully awesome, I totally appreciate all of you giving my story a chance.  
**


End file.
